Truth of the Future
by infaroyya
Summary: Second book of "Silent but Deep" They know... They've known about my past, they've seen me suffer, and now all that I want to do is run. run away from my fate... run away from myself... However, as much as I want to, my fate has been writen in a straight line. I know what my future holds. I know that I can't escape. I know ... that my death has awaits...
1. Chapter 1

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

It has been a whole month after Tsuna went on himself.

when he went he only brought his pacifier, his DV pendant, some money, his remaining sun flame pills, and of course the clothes that he wear. He brought nothing else than that. he has stopped from his job, and so there is No Cielo and No Kaito. he just seems fading out like a mist...

However, Tsuna is still in Japan. He had lost his memory and so he keeps wandering around just with the guide from Henko. But Henko didn't tell him things that Tsuna really want to know.

 _ **Who am I? Do I has a name? what about my past? Is anyone missing me?**_

Those are some of the unanswered questions.

The only think that Henko told him what 'his past' want him to do and tell him about his promise or what he called his goal, the reason why he erased his own memory and the other necessary stuffes.

It's making him slightly confused at first but then he understand. He is dangerous. He can't be around people. Especially if they are precious to him. and that's why he left.

He keep continuing his journey. on the first few days he survived from working randomly and also because of the pills that he had left. but then his condition keeps worsening, it's all thanks to his lack of eat, his habits to sleeps in the cold night and the main reason is the orange thing that dangled on his neck. (A/N : his sun pills has ran out some days ago.)

It's amazing how he could survive after all those days. However, now he's on the edge.

He's so d*** sick but he don't have money to buy any medicine or even food and he can't do works on this state.

So he just walk and walk...

He know that he won't last long before he blacked out. And not so long after he thought about that, he really fainted.

"no name" POV (A/N : I'll change Tsuna POV into this for now. So don't get confused, okay~ ^_^)

I felt so dizzy and my body feel stiff and hot. I just can't move my body. " _What's happening to me? am I finally dead?"_

Then suddenly a voice answered me. **"no you're not. You are alive. Barely, but alive. I told you that you better take some rest than keeps on going! Now look what you've done. You strained yourself and collapsed."**

Now I don't have to worry. If his annoying voice is still here then I'm alive alright. _"then where are we now?"_ my mind has blanked so I don't now what kind of expression did he make.

 **"I don't know either..."** He said in annoyance, and I know why and so I giggled... _weakly._

 _"anyway, I think I can open my eyes now."_ I said to him. _'Though I won't be surprised if we are still in the road'_.

Then I slowly opened my eyes just to see white ceiling above me. ' _Eh? Ceiling?'_. After I regain my sight fully I looked around me. I think that I'm in a bedroom now. I groaned as a sudden rush of dizziness came to my head.

 **"Oh, you are awake!"** I faintly heard someone's voice. I tried to see who was it but my eyes are blury again. All that I could see is a person with short blonde hair. I think he's a boy.

He came nearing me with a basked of water and a cloth on his arm. He then changing the cloth that I don't know was in my forehead. **"where... am... I?"** I asked between my heavy pants. I found it difficult to talk. In fact, breathing is hard enough to do.

 **"you're in my room"** he said. **"I found you lying uncounciously** **in front of my house. So I brought you in."**

I processing for what he said slowly cause it's also hard to think if you have this massive headache.

 **"thank... you..."** I said.

He shush me, **"You shouldn't talk now. You better take some rest."** He then covered me with a blanket. I feel so warm. I could feel my self forming a smile now. **"thank you"** I thanked again as he smiled back. Then after that I driven back to the dreamland.

(?) POV

I caressed the boy's cheek. He's burning up! His face are all flustered and his fagile body are so thin and light. Even I don't have so much problem to bring him to my room. Looking at him he should be around my age now.

 _'I wonder why a boy like him wandering around like that while having that bad fever? Shouldn't he have someone that looking for him? or could be he homeless?'_ I thought.

That was possible. _'Well, I'll ask him when he gets better. But for now, I better called for aniki_ _and my teacher about I'm not going to attend today's class.'_ I walked to where the phone is then pushed the dial number.

' _Aniki_ _must be in class right now, I hope that the class haven't started yet, or else I'll disturbed him...'_ I thought as I wait for him to answer. Aniki said that he wanted to be a doctor, and so he is now a student at the Kyoto Medical School. (he also works online so we can survived on living, just for you know)

 **"moshi** **moshi..."** I greeted when he finally pick up the phone.

 **"Sora? aren't you supposed to be at school now? wait... is there something wrong?! are you sick?! are you in trouble?! is i** **those bullies again? don't worry lil' sis I'm coming-!"** I chuckled when I head it. ah, Mizu-nii's overprotectiveness is acting up again.

I hurriedly stopped him, **"Hey, hear me out would you?"** I said, fake pouting. I know that he can still sense my pout although he can't actually see it.

 _ **"ah, yes... okay... eum... what is it?"**_ He said grogily.

 **"firstly, calm down... I'm fine. perfectly fine!"** I chuckled again.

 _ **"then... why are you on the phone? aren't you supposed to be in class?"**_ He questioned.

 **"well, that's what I'm about to tell you..."** I said, **"I found a boy uncouncious** **in front of our house when I was going to school"**

 _ **"wait... is he a robber in disguise?! and you're now hostaged?! is that it?"**_

 **"-No no** **no!"** I replied quickly. **"*sigh* stop with your rant Aniki! I'm fine!"** I said, rising my voice a bit. then there's silence over the phone.

after a while he finally asked, **"so... what's up?"** I facepalmed. **"remember the boy that I told you before? well he catch a very bad fever and now I let him rest in the guest room. I want you to go back home as soon as you can. I'm not going to school so I can look after him. I can do nothing about his fever myself. plus you're a soon-to-be doctor. you should checked on him"** I said.

 _"well, I think I can go back after two more hours, I've done with my assigment. Yosh! my first patient!"_ He said childlishly, making me giggle.

 **"alright, see you later then?"**

 **"see you later!"** Then I hung up...

 _'Next is Len-sensei'_ I dialed the number.

 _ **"moshi**_ _**moshi"**_ my teacher said as soon as she pick it up.

 **"sensei, it's me."**

 _ **"ah, Kitzune-san! What's the matter?"**_

 **"I called to inform you that I'll not attend classes today"** I said.

 _ **"eh? Why? Are you sick?"**_

 **"No, but my friend is. He's having a very bad fever and I can't leave him all alone. I hope you can understand"**

 _ **"oh, is that so..."**_ she said. _**"well, I hope he'll get well soon. Don't worry I'll tell the teachers about it."**_

 **"thank you very much, I really appreciate it"** I said.

 _ **"don't mind. well, I've got to teach the students now. Take care~!"**_ then she hung off.

Now I can stay at my house without any concern. " **Well, now... what should I do?** " I asked but then my tummy has answered it for me. I chuckled. **"then breakfast it is!"** I walked all thorough to the kitchen then opened my fridge.

I hummed, **"let's see... what should I make..."** then I decided to make chicken soup.

I took out the ingredients twice than usual cause today I also have to fed up that boy in my room. I hope he'll like it.

After some minutes of making it the soup is finally finished. I tasted it and as usual I'm proud of my cooking. I ate some then brought one bowl of it to the upstair. I really do NOT expect my patient to get up and trying to walked out. I rushed to his side right on time before he tripped himself. Well, though that caused the soup that I brought fell over (good thing I use the plastic bowl *phew*).

 **"whoa whoa** **whoa... w-where are you going? Bathroom? There is one in the room. I'll help you to get there"** But he then shooked his head.

 **"I-I'm sorry... but I think I really should go... I... I don't have anything to repay you... so... I better go before I caused trouble"** He said while trying to stood up by himself again by using wall.

I stared at him right in his eyes. those dull eyes... they're flashing with sadness.

That is when realization hit me. This boy... he got dejected too many time so that kind of thought has planted to his head as a fact.

Somehow it make my anger grew. I loosen my grip on him as he has a weak smile plastered on his face. He maybe thought 'see? You're just the same with them'.

Oh you're so wrong mister... I pinned him to the wall. Well I could do that much since he's far much weaker than me at the moment.

He got a shocked expression on his face as I glared at him dangerously. I then do what I never thought I would do before. I slap him HARD right on his face.

His eyes are widen while he slowly touch his redish cheek that contrast with his white pale skin.

 **"don't you EVER say that kind of word in front of me again..."** I said while looking down. **"...I don't need your money. I just want you to live. Why do you make it harder for yourself?-"** but then he also do thing that I never expected he will do. He hug me!

 **"t... hank... you..."** he said then I felt my body became heavier. _'don't tell me that he...'_ I was right! He fainted again!

 **"See? I told you to get more rest"** I huffed then started to drag him back to my room. When I saw my room I was expecting my room was in chaos because he keeps struggling to get away. But it was the opposite. It's clean and tidy. I think he might don't wanna cause trouble for me.

I put him back to the bed. His fever are rising a bit. Maybe that's because he forced himself before.

I smiled at him. then caressed his bang away from his face **"you're** **so stupid you know? Just like my brother..."** He really reminding me of my eldest brother who died one year ago.

Since our parents died in car accident 5 years ago he always forcing himself to gain money for our living. He died because of a serious disease that he keep, at least that is what Mizu-nii told me. Mizu-nii said that he don't want to waste our money for hospitality. The three of us are smart so we got schoolarship and that's helping us in saving money. but now it's only Mizu-nii and me...

I looked at the clock. Then I glanced over the brunet in front of me...

 _'I don't think that his going to wake up any time soon_ '. So I decided to do some chores.

I just hope that he won't trying to ran away again when I do...

I then stood up then folding my sleeves. _'alright... let's get to work!'_

 **~TBC~**

 **Vote?**

 **Comment?**

 **Anything?**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaration: I don't own KHR! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 _ **"Foreign Language"**_

'Thoughts'

#Place

Flashback / dreams

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Iemitsu POV

" **You're calling, Nono?"** I asked after I bowed my greeting.

" **ah yes Iemitsu. But first, have a seat…"** I then seated on the chair that has been prepared.

Nono then turned his chair to face me. He's knitting his eyebrow, " **is there something wrong Nono?"** I asked.

He handed me the yellow files that he just read, " **This is the report from Reborn about your family…"**

I readed the files in one go, I raised a brow, " **I don't see anything wrong with it… so…"**

" **-I thought so…"** He said with flat face, " **from his previous reports Reborn had told me about your behavior towards Tsunayoshi** …"

At the mention of _his_ name I almost glared at him, but I keep silence.

" **-but that is not why I called you here…"** He continued.

" **on his report about your son's family against the Varia, he told me everything… from the fact that my son Xanxus** **is actually doing his** _ **coup de etat**_ **because that was Cielo's** **plan to get the infamous villain, the masked man until the fact that Cielo** _**is**_ **Sawada Tsunayoshi, your twin's, Yoshimura's son."** my eyes widen…

" **That son of a b**** is Cielo?!"** I uncounciously shouted. I'm too shock to remember asking him on how did he knows that I had a twin.

Nono narrowed his eyes at me, " **please keep your language on check, Iemitsu** …" He said menancingly.

I gulped when I realize my mistake. " **I-I'm sorry…"** I bowed while appologizing in shutter.

" **okay, as I were saying. Reborn told me all of that on his report, one month ago… however his next reports he never mentioned about Tsunayoshi** **anymore, including the one that he sent a while ago. We also lost contact with Rilascio** **group… and that's why I wanted you to check on what happened"** Nono said. He then narrowed his eyes to me again, " **I've taken this matter seriously Iemitsu. Tsunayoshi** **is not just one of our best asset but he's also your family. I sent you to Japan to look after him."** he said.

" **And if I ever heard that you're doing something to him** _ **ever**_ **again… say goodbye to your precious job..."** he threatened.

I gulped again, " **y-yes, nono** …" I said as then I scrambled out of his office.

Once I'm out of the HQ, I'm starting to get back to my senses. " **Tch! Why should I look for that brat? It's better if he's gone anyway…"** I grumped. " **If only Nono** **never heard about that! Damn you Reborn!"** I cursed out loud.

" **Is there something wrong, master?"** Basil asked me with concern. I just scoffed, not even batting an eye at him. " **pack your things Basil, we're going to Japan"** I said as we got on my car.

" **Yes, master!"** He said obdiently.

I then drived back to my office while keeps on cursing under my breath…

* * *

~Time skip~

Normal POV

After cursing all the way to Japan Iemitsu finally got something else to be think of. And it's the twins birthday. He know that it was way too late for him to give them their birthday present but it's better late than nothing, right?

And so with the help from Basil, he bought two present for the twins and a necklache for his beloved Nana.

After that they went straight to Sawada's household.

SFX : *knock* *knock* *knock*

" **Hai! I'm coming!"** Some seconds later they heard someone's rushing out.

The door opened, revealing the youngest of the twins, " **Ah! Papa is home!"** He screamed as he launched himself to Iemitsu.

" **Hello there big guy!"** Iemitsu said as he hugged the blonde back.

" **Ah, Basil is here too!"**

The brunet bowed as greeting, " **good day, Tsukichi-dono** " He said.

" **ma ma~ don't be too formal, just call me Tsuki** **and no honorifics, got it?"** Tsuki said.

Basil smiled, " **okay then, thank you"** He thanked and Tsuki found it ood on why he thanked him. But before he can asked Iemitsu asked him first, " **where's your mama, Tsuki?"** he asked.

" **Oh, mama is out for groceries. she forgot to brought us anything to eat this morning** …" Tsuki replied. " **she's acting weird lately…"**

" **acting weird?"** Iemitsu questioned.

" **yeah, she keeps on forgeting** **to make us our meal, didn't bought any food stock when she's shopping, and also being so clumsy with the chores she did…"** Tsuki explained. " **and the top of it she said that it's like she never done that before as an excuse. But isn't she always did it like… all the time?"**

Iemitsu frowned as he took the information, " **since when she's acting like that?"**

" **moreless** **one month ago? I'm not too sure…"** Tsuki said. Iemitsu just hummed.

" **anyway, why don't you we get ourself** **in first! You guys must be exhausted, right?"** Tsuki cripped. He then guide them in.

" **oh, and where's your twin?"** Iemitsu asked.

" **oh him? He's-"**

" **I'm here…"** Toshi replied as he just joined them to the living room. His clothes is all messed up. Tsuki sweatdropped, " **did he blown you up again?"** He asked.

Toshi grunted, " **I swear, his learning methode** **is making nonsese!"**

" **-I heard that"** a familiar cheeky voice answered making the twins shudder in fear.

" **Chaossu~"** Reborn greeted as he landed _hardly_ at Toshi's head.

" **It's nice to meet you again Reborn"** Iemitsu greeted, Basil followed.

" **why are you here, Baka-Ie?"** Reborn asked.

" **Nono** **sent me, to check on** _ **Tsunayoshi-kun"**_ Iemitsu replied, held back a growl at the name. " **so, how is he?"**

Surprisingly Reborn asked back, " **who is this Tsunayoshi?"**

Iemitsu dumbfounded at the reply, " **huh? Wait… what?"**

" **I said, who is this Tsunayoshi. Do I really have to repeated that?"** Reborn said as he kicked the blonde.

" **I-Itte** …" The twins and Basil sweatdropped at the sight, ' _even Papa/Master is nothing to Reborn/-dono_ '

" **well, your question is ridiculus, I mean you don't know who is he? He's been living here for as far as I remember. And you all adore him so much!"**

" **then tell us where is this person that we all adore?"** Reborn said in sascram.

" **well, shouldn't he be in his room like he always does?"** Iemitsu then went to upstair then opened the room who was Tsuna's, just to found it empty like… litterally.

There's no sign of Tsuna anywhere...

' _w-what the-?'_

" **why are you gaping at the empty room?"** Toshi asked.

" **he's not here…"** is his only reply.

" **Didn't I say so?"** Reborn said, he's getting irked at Iemitsu's stupidness.

" **but he shouldn't be here!"** Iemitsu said almost exclaimed.

" **if he's not here, then where is Tsuna-dono?"** Basil also questioned.

" **Who is this Tsuna** **anyway? Friends of yours?"** Tsuki asked.

The two just blinked, " **Tsuna-dono** **is your brother Tsuki, you don't remember him?"**

" **what are you saying? I only have Toshi-nii** **as my brother"** Tsuki frowned, " **now you two are acting weird too…"** Toshi said.

While the said two have one same thought I their head, ' _what's going on here?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Mizuki POV

I rushed back after sensei gives me another assigment to do.

*sigh* being a college student surely hard...

SFX : *kriiing* *kriiing* *kriiing*

I pick up the phone. **"Moshi** **moshi..."**

 _ **"ah, Mizuki!"**_

 **"Aniki?!"** I then lowered my voice. **"Why the hell are you calling me now?! You know there's crowds in here!"**

Aniki just laughed with his squeaky voice, _**"well, I just finished a job and I've sent the money to your account, go check it later okay?"**_ he said.

I sighed, **"fine... is that all?"**

 _ **"why you sounded in rush?"**_

 **"nothing big, Sora** **just called me over. She said she found a boy uncouncious** **in front of our house so she brought him in..."**

 _ **"well that's careless... that boy can be a criminal in disguise-"**_

 **"You thought so too? Oh no! then that might be true! Well then I have no time to speak. I've got to run! Bye!"**

 _ **"Hey wait! I'm just jo-"**_ But I've hang it up and call a taxi.

 **"to ********* as fast as you could, I'll play you double!"** I said to the driver. While he just give a nod before he replied with, **"hold on, and don't bite your teeth"**

 _'I hope that She's safe...'_ I prayed as the taxi flied it's way to my house. –almost litterally-

 _~Timeskip~_

After I payed the fee I jumped out then rushed to my house, I'm worrying my sister like hell.

SFX : *BRAK*

I slammed open the door, **"SORA!"** I called, but no answer. Only silence.

I ran to the kitchen but she's not there!

She's not in the living room either!

She's not in her bedroom too!

 **"SORA!"**

I then remember that she said that she put the boy in the guest room. Maybe that's a hidden message of where is she got hostaged!

And so I dashed to the said room just to found t's locked.

I was about to break in when suddenly...

SFX : *BONK*

 **"Mizu-nii** **is Baka!"** Sora appeared infront of me with an angry scowl. **"Didn't I tell yo** **that there's someone sick in this house?! Now stop your whine and get up! or else I wouldn't ever forgive you..."** She threatened. and of course I obeyed immedietely.

 **"I... I was-"** I tried to explain myself but she cutted me.

 **"you were worried about me and since you don't find me everywhere you started to ran like a maniac, is that it?"**

I chuckled sheepishly, **"eum... yes?"**

She sighed heavily, **"well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine like what I've told you. So stop your rant and be quite... I guess he's suffering a nightmare..."** her voice turned into a wory tone as she let me into the room.

On the bed I saw a brunet boy, by his appereance he's around Sora's age.

I went to his side to get a better look. His breath is raging and his red face is sweating bucket.

 **"This is bad..."** I muttured. **"sora** **have you checked his temperature?"**

 **"I did... 39 degrees I believe"**

 **"That's high!"** I almost shouted. **"fine then, Sora** **get my bag! I'll try to get his fever a bit lower..."** I said. My imouto nodded then she get out.

I pull down the blanket then unbuttoned his t-shirt.

 **"oh my lord..."** I gasped as I saw a familiar pacifier on his neck. It's exactly like the one that Aniki had. Moreover this pacifier is orange which means... **"He's the missing sky Arrcobaleno..."**

Normal POV

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as he heard Mizuki's gasp. He stared at the cobalt pairs, **"p...lease...don't say that out loud *cough* *cough* *cough*"** Tsuna said between his fits.

 **"ah! You're awake!"** Mizuki exclaimed. **"Here, I'll help you..."** He then helped Tsuna to drink to relief his choke.

 **"thank you..."** Tsuna said in whisper.

 **"You're welcome... now lied still. You shouldn't get to nowhere with that fever, don't worry I won't tell anyone about** _ **that**_ **"** Mizui said assuring Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled, **"thank you... you're nice..."** he said between his pants. **"what's... your name?"**

 **"my name is Kitzune** **Mizuki, and the one who found you was my sister, Kitzune** **Sora"** Mizuki introduced right on time when the said girl arrived.

 **"ah! You're awake again!"** she exclaimed as she brought in a bag filled with one kit and medicine.

 **"y-you... I'm sorry for earlier... "** Tsuna appologized weakly.

 **"It's okay, as long you don't repeat that again..."**

 **"I never meant to... fell on you..."** Mizuki grown suspicious on the conversation, good thing that Sora explained, **"he was going to escape because he doesn't have money or anything to repay us, but when I stopped him he suddently** **fainted on me"**

Mizuki shaped an 'o' with his mouth.

 **"also... I'm sorry... I thought you're a boy..."** Tsuna chuckled lighty. Sora raised a brow but then chuckled too, **"well, I guess your fever is taking toll on your sight and hearing, plus since I have a short hair you thought me as one, am I right?"** Tsuna just nodded as she then laughed.

 **"okay, enough with the conversation, you should rest... eum, what's your name?"** Mizuki asked.

Tsuna shooked his head slightly as he then said, **"I don't remember my name..."** He said with a sad smile. **"nor I have a family or a place to stay... I have nothing... and that's why I don't want to burden you"** Tsuna explained.

 **"well that's stupid..."** Mizuki said strenly. **"as Sora** **had said, you're going nowhere as we'll keep you here until you're fixed..."**

 **"but I-!"** Tsuna tried to protest but then Mizui's hand is on his eyes.

 **"Now sleep..."** Mizuki said. Tsuna like iit or not have to closed his eyes and that lead him to thr dreamland rightaway. Mizuki then continued with his job with Sora's assistant.

Once they're done they went out letting the brunet having some nice sleep, something that he obviously lack.

 **"what should we do with him Mizu-nii?"** Sora asked.

 **"well, for now we shall let him to get some proper rest then we also have to make sure to feed him healthy food, 'cause that boy is malnutrition."**

 **"Then, can I stay at home for some days?"** Sora requested.

 **"What? Why?"**

She rolled her eyes, **"of course to take care of him. There's no way I would leave him all alone. At least till he gets better. Besides you've heard him right? from his explanation, it looks like he's having-"**

 **"-an amnesia"** Mizki cutted. He sighed **"Fine, I'll contacted your teachers about this..."**

 **"Yatta!"** Sora jumped in excitement. Mizuki chuckled at his sister's attics.

 **"but remember. It's only until he gets better. Even though he's homeless, we can't keep him..."** Sora shot him a questioned look but he doesn't seems to pay attention since he's in deep thought.

 _'we can't keep him, 'cause since he's the sky arcobaleno_ _he got dangerous people looking after him. I just hope that we'll not encountering one while he's here...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

It has been a whole week since Sora founds Tsuna and brought him in. Sora treated him ever so greatly while Mizuki act as his house doctor. when Sora didn't look, Mizuki used his sun flames to slowly healed Tsuna's insides which got damaged from the sky arcobaleno curse.

 **"There... we're done for today."** Mizuki who just finished with today's healling session sweeping his sweats with a handkerchief. **"you should be able to walk properly by tomorrow morning"** he said at the brunet.

 **"Thank you for your hard work Kitsune-sama... I'm very thankful"** Tsuna said it still in weak tone.

Mizuki then helped Tsuna to wore back his pacifier and pendant.

Tsuna touched them as they glowed a bit recognizing their owner. He then glanced at Mizuki. **"ne... Kitsune-sama. If you don't mind that I asked... I wonder, How come you know about me being one of the arcobaleno? people used to think that this is just a mere orange pacifier"** Tsuna asked.

Mizuki who just placed a compress on Tsuna's head then replied. **"firstly, stop calling me with that honorific. just Mizuki** **is fine to me. Secondly, the answer of your question is because my brother has it. well with a different element"** He said.

Tsuna was going to asked more but Sora just have to make her appereance.

 **"Here comes the dinner people~!"** She cripped happily as she went in. Mizuki hurriedly helped her with the food tray

 **"so, how's your condition Cielo?"** Sora asked as she put the back of her hand on Tsuna- eum... I mean Cielo's cheek.

 **"I'm getting better... thanks to Mizuki-sama** **and you too, Sora-sama."** Cielo smiled in return.

Now... you might wondered on why she called him Cielo, right?

so here's the explanation...

Since Tsuna had no memories about his name as it got locked away -with Henko as the key keeper- Sora decided to called him Cielo as she share her own name 'Sora' which means sky in Japanese, and translate it to Italian since her father was an Italian man. and so that's how Tsuna turned to has 'Cielo' as his name once more...

 **"Good..."** Sora cripped. **"now here..."** she then feed Cielo as he opens his mouth achieving the food.

Cielo smiled, **"Thank you very much, Sora-sama. you're so kind..."** he said.

Sora giggled. **"you've said that for thousands times you know... and again I'll reply with,** _ **thank you.**_ **Now say aah...!"** She said as she feeded him some more.

After some moments later Tsuna said that he can't take it anymore and saying his sorry _again_ along with his thanks. The food has been eaten half way by then.

 **"well then, now you better go to sleep Sora. It's bed time..."** Mizuki warned as he also finished his supper.

Sora pouted, **"Mou, Mizu-nii. I'm not a child anymore. I don't need bed time!"** She replied childlishly.

 **"but he's right Sora-sama. You must be tired. your body need some rest"** Cielo said with a slim smile.

 **"can't I just stayed here a bit longer?"** she asked.

 **"no"** Mizuki said. **"Cielo** **won't be able to rest properly if we disturbed him"**

Sora pouted even more but thinking on how Cielo is she sighed in defeat. **"okay then... I'm going... Good night Mizu-nii..."** She said hugging her brother, **"and Good night to you too, Cielo..."** She said with smile.

 **"Good night"** Cielo replied. then she left, leaving the two male staring at each other with seriousness.

 **"So... Mizuki-sama. you were saying that your brother is also an arcobaleno? How? why? and moreover isn't he died as Sora-sama** **told me so?"** Cielo asked.

Mizuki sighed, but replied either ways, **"my brother name is Kitsune** **Shuryo, but he lived with his other name now. How and why is something that only he knows since he didn't tell me a thing. about your last question. No, he isn't. But I told Sora** **that he did because he asked me to."** He then explained. **"Being an Arcobaleno** **means living in danger, and we don't want to get Sora** **in any of it. and that's why we set that story for her."**

Cielo knitted his eyebrow, **"then, you lied to her...?"**

Mizuki stared back at him with a sharp look, **"You won't understand. Our parents was killed because they're involved in mafia! My big brother is cursed because he's involved in mafia! She's the only one that we had left. We don't want to tainted her in any means.**

 _ **I**_ **did that to protect her..."**

Cielo was taken back with those menancing words. but he soon recover as a slim smile plastered on his pale lips, **"don't worry... because I'm just the same. I'll do anything for family... anything...** _ **including sacrificing myself...**_ **"** The last sentence went unheard as he said it lowly.

He then slowly closed his eyes, tired from the conversation. He fell asleep...

Mizuki stared at Cielo's face. He slowly caressed his bangs off his sleeping face. _'baring this heavy responsible in such a young age... Poor boy...'_ He thought.

He then kissed his forehead, accidentelly on the same way on how Loke used to do in when he was alive. Tsuna, although he can't remember he smiled slimly in his sleep as he felt nostalgia.

 **"Good night, Cielo. I wish you a nice dream..."** Then Mizuki closed the door leaving the brunet sleeping soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Cielo POV

I blinked for few times before I opened my eyes. I glanced at the clock, it's 3 a.m.

I feel much better now. and I think that's the cue for me to leave. Misuki-sama told me that I could walk today so I should be fine.

And so I started to get off the bed and started some few small steps. Once I've regain my balance fully I cleaned the room then went out to down stairs.

 _'at this hour, everyone must be still asleep, including Henko-san...'_ I thought deep to myself.

once I reached the first floor I uncounciously hit the kitchen. my eyes wander for food stocks. I have a feeling that I should make some breakfast like it has been writen as my daily rutine. and so I decided to trust my intuition and started to cook while wondering on why this activity feels so familiar.

I found some ingredients to make Curry, and so that is what I'm going to make.

I just guessed on how much I've to put things to the pot, concidering that my taste buds has broken since as far as I remember.

I hummed a song... a random one but magically makes me crying everytime I sing for it. This song, It always gets me a picture of a happy family playing in a beautiful green field. It feels nostalgia...

 ** _Summer in the hills_**

 ** _Those hazy days I do remember_**

 ** _We were running still_**

 ** _Had the whole world at our feet_**

 ** _Watching seasons change_**

 ** _Our roads were lined with adventure_**

 ** _Mountains in the way_**

 ** _Couldn't keep us from the sea_**

 ** _Here we stand open arms_**

 ** _This is home where we are_**

 ** _Ever strong in the world that we made_**

 ** _I still hear you in the breeze_**

 ** _See your shadows in the trees_**

 ** _Holding on, memories never change_**

and again I cried when I sing it...

just then someone spoke. **"wow, I never know that you can sing that well"**

I turned to see who is it. It's Mizuki-sama, **"Good morning, Mizuki-sama!"** I greeted while bowing. He raised his hands telling me to stop. **"Yeah, Good morning to you too Cielo..."** He replied.

 **"I see that you're cooking too. Let me guess, chicken curry?"** He asked as he tasted the curry. He raised a brow as he had a shocked face. I was going to appologize if the taste are bad, but instead I blushed for the words that coming next. **"Wow... This is actually great. Although it tasted different than any curry that I ever tasted this one is much more than just edible."** He said.

 **"T-Thank you Mizuki-sama!"** I bowed again, this time I did it so I could hide my red face too. but then I remember on something, **"b-but Mizuki-sama... I-I... I used the kitchen without your or Sora-sama's permission! I deeply Sorry!"** I said timidly, still in bowing position.

Just then I feel a pat on my head, **"It's okay, Cielo. you have my permission."** Mizuki-sama smiled at me. again I blushed, this time because of my embarassement.

 **"I'm so sorry, Mizuki-sama... I wouldn't do it again..."** I said lowly.

 **"doing what?"** a sleepy voice asked.

the both of us turned our head to face Sora-sama who's rubbing her eyes. **"Oh! good morning, Sora! I thought you wouldn't be awake for some more times."** Mizuki-nii greeted.

Sora-sama yawned before she answered, **"well, I smell something nice and I'm hungry... so, what's for breakfast?"** She asked.

While pointing at me, Mizuki-sama said, **"we'll have Cielo's special curry this morning."**

Sora-sama raised a brow as she stared at me, **"You can cook Cielo?"**

I shyly nodded, **"apparently, yes... although I don't remember that I could. I just did, experimently... oh, and good morning to you, Sora-sama!"**

 **"yeah..."** She smiled at me. I was going to said something more, but my tummy is rumbling... and loudly too.

they both stared at my red face. **"I-I'm sorry!"** I squeaked. but they just laughed.

 **"Geez... you're so funny"** Mizuki-sama wiped the tears from the laughs.

 **"what are you appologizing for Cielo?"** Sora-sama asked, still laughing. **"it's normal for anyone to feel hungry. so there's no need to appologize"**

 **"yeah... we just need to sit in the dining room and started to eat. the curry is done right?"** Mizuki-sama asked.

 **"almost..."** I replied. **"you guys can wait in the dining room. let me serve it for you..."** I said as I smiled brightly. I failed to notice the faint blush on their cheeks.

 **"w-well then... we'll wait for you there..."** Mizuki-sama replied in shutter as he dragged Sora-sama with him. I then hear some whispers but I tried not to listen since that would be impolite.

I then continue with my cook. 15 minutes later it finished.

I then served it to them. **"Thank you, Cielo..."** Sora-sama said.

 **"You're welcome..."** I smiled back.

after that I went back to the kitchen to clean the untesils.

once I done I sat on the chair and chatted with Henko-san as he already awaken.

 **"Eh? you've done eating, Cielo?"** Sora- sama asked as she put her plate to the sink.

I blinked at the question, **"ah, I haven't eaten yet Sora-sama. but thanks for asking..."**

Now she's the one that confused, **"why haven't you? There's still rice and curry left. so why don't you?"**

I scratched my ear for I don't know how to answer that.

 **"That's because you always did it in the past..."**

 **"That's because i always did it in the past..."** I uncounciously coppied Henko-san's saying.

 **"eh?"** Both I and Sora-sama had a surprised expression.

 **"what did you say?"** She asked.

 **"ah, nothing to worried about, Sora-sama! I'm going to eat now!"** I said hurriedly to cover my saying. I then stood up and scoop the cury awkwardly.

after that I eat on the chair where I sat before while asking Henko-san on what did he means my that. This is his reply...

"well, it's a clear as what I said. You always did that. In the past your godmother doesn't care about you, nor her children, the one that you claimed as your siblings. You cooked for them but you also have to cook for your self with ingretients that you bought with your own money..." He explained.

 _"Really? so... no one cares about me?"_ I asked flatly although I feel pity to myself. I never know what kind of past did I've went through and this doesn't seems to be a pretty start.

"well you have..." I sighed in relief. "you founded a family that loved you, all by your self. but something happened and-" He suddenly stopped, making me curious.

 _"and what?"_ I asked impatiently.

"sorry kid. You've forbiden me to tell you about this." He said and I huffed. _'again?! just what happened in my_ _past that I have to forgot it all?'_ I questioned, feeling angry to myself.

I took a deep breath to let my anger go, _"fine then... let's talked about anything else then..."_

and so we talked about other things...

~Little Timeskip~

Normal POV

After breakfast, Cielo decided to go continuing his aimless journey. However Sora had stopped him.

 **"S-Sora-sama?"** Cielo called in worry as the blonde girl just stared at him with a sad face.

 **"Please stay..."** She said lowly, Shocking both Cielo and Mizuki, although Mizuki choose to be listener this time.

 **"w-what do you mean, Sora-sama? of course I couldn't-"**

 **"Why? you don't have any family right? you have no home and you have no memories of your past. you have nothing on you. what if you fall sick again? what if in other time you'll be dead instead? you always have nightmares at night, you eve cried on your sleep. So please stay, Cielo... we'll take care of you... nothing bad will ever happened to you again..."** Sora said, tears can be seen falling from her cheek.

unknown to him, Sora always sneaked into Cielo's room everynight. She listens for his cry. although he would not remember a thing once he woke up, Cielo always cried in his sleep as he's having the same nightmare that hounted Tsuna everynights. about death of his families...

Mizuki knows about his sisters doing but he pretend that he didn't see a thing. Deep inside she agreed for Sora's decision. He knows that it'll endanger them by keeping him but he has no heart to let him go. Cielo must stay with them...

 **"Sora is right Cielo... You need to stay with us..."** He said, putting his hand on Cielo's shoulder.

Cielo stared at them for a while, feeling a nice warmth that creeping into his heart.

as much he loved to, he can't take the offer, cause he know that he's dangerous. he's a moving bomb that no one should ever cared for...

 **"I'm sorry Mizuki-sama, Sora-sama. You guys are so nice to me. and it's so rude of me to deject your offer. But I have no choise..."** Cielo said, silently adding a cut to his already broken heart.

 **"Tell me, Cielo... why?"** Sora asked.

 **"I... I can't..."**

Cielo bite his lower lip as he looked down, He don't want to go but he has to. He tried to find a reason but nothing came to his blanked mind. Henko is silent too as he wanted Cielo to listen his own heart for once. taking decision for his own sake...

even after some moments of thinking Cielo can't find an answer. his minds are filled with too much 'what if's.

His brain is telling him to go as far as he could, or else he would hurt them. but his heart is screaming for help.

he's in dilema but in the the end he choose to linsten to what he desire...

 **"I want to stay..."** He said lowly.

 **"what did you say?"** Mizuki asked.

Cielo slowly lifted his head, revealing his crying face. **"Please, Mizuki-sama... Sora-sama... let me stay with you...I'll do anything... I just... I just... I don't want to be all alone anymore..."** He said between his silent sobs.

smile spread across Sora's face as she hugged Cielo in joy, **"un, Cielo! you can stay with us. as long as you wanted..."**

Mizuki also smiled, he patted Cielo's back as he said, **"welcome to our family, otouto..."**

Cielo cried even louder, but this time they are tears of joy. **"Thank you..."** He said countless times...

While inside the mindscape Henko is smiling tenderly at the scene. He, once again, founds a family that would accept him for who he is... **_"I'm happy for you... Tsuna..."_**


	6. Chapter 6

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

It has been 2 week of search but neither of Iemitsu nor Basil catch any clue about suna's dissapereance. all that they got is empty answers from the whole town. no one knows who Tsuna is... they don't remember...

Iemitsu is scratching his head in annoyance, _'I always knew that this brat is a burden...'_ he thought as his eyes scanning at the reports that Basil gave him.

 **"so, what should we do now master?"** Basil asked.

Iemitsu glanced at him, no plans coming up, **"haaa... I don't know. Maybe we should just give up already? he might have died anyway..."** he said with no care.

Basil greeted his teeth. He had enough. He was holding back ever since he know this attitude of him years ago. but now... he knows that Tsuna must needing their help, he just somehow know it, and seeing Iemitsu's reaction... he can't help but slap him HARD on the face.

 **"Enough with that nonesense..."** Basil said with flashing eyes. **"even though he's not your son. Tsunayoshi-dono is still part of your family. Thus why it's innappropiate of you to said such of thing..."** He said angrily, forgetting his usual 'polite' ways to talk. scolding people like Iemitsu don't need such things anyway.

The last thing that Iemitsu would ever expected is this. his loyal appertince, the boy that he grown up, has barked at him straight on his face. Iemitsu cannot form a single word, so he's just gaping instead.

 **"I don't care even if it's you. but anyone, I repeat, if there's anyone that treated his family member poorly then he's much lower than a trash!"** Basil shouted at him. **"If only you know what did he feels when you trashed him..."** He growled for the last time

 **"I... I..."** is the only thing that manage to came out from Iemitsu's trembling mouth.

He's lucky that Reborn makes his presence by then, **"Ciaoussu... What's this commotions all about?"** he asked with his squeaky voice.

Basil took a deep breath to have control of his emotions before he replied, **"it's nothing Reborn-dono... but if you really want to know you my ask master. He knows better"** He said as he shot a glare at the mentioned blond.

Basil always obdient about Iemitsu's every command and he's always be the politest among every person that he ever known (A/N : after Tsuna of course. but since he doesn't remember about him...) so of course Reborn is curious about what's going on.

 **"well then, could** ** _you_** **tell me what's going on, Iemitsu?"** Reborn called the stunning blond with his full name and not his given nick name, which is Baka-Ie.

It took some minutes for Iemitsu to answer that simple question, but oddly yet luckly for him neither of Reborn or Basil called for him since he's having a train of thoughts.

Thoughts about his treatment towards the brunet.

to think it again, Tsuna never done anything to him. all that he do is always to pleased him. yet he dumped him out of humanity.

he stabbed him with knifes, he burnt him till he bleed, he sent hitmen after his head, yet Tsuna never done a thing to fight back.

the only time where he's actually defend himself is when he hit Iemitsu after he got injured badly from the knifes that Iemitsu used.

and that's only _one time..._

never that happened in the past or afterwards...

as if having a revelation his mind is as clear as day in the summer... Iemitsu _cried..._

 **"what have I done?"** He gasped in realization. the more he tried to find his reason to hate the boy, the more he realized his mistakes.

how many times he saw tears from those dull eyes?

how many times he sensed his soul screaming for hishelp?

how many times he had _killed_ him?

just how many time it has been?

Iemitsu suddenly stood up then he began to ran, shocking and forcing the two to followed him out of curiosity. (A/N : Reborn is sitting on Basil's head)

 **"W-What's wrong master?"** Basil asked worriedly. Sure he was slapping and scolding him with full aware but he can't help but feelig guilty from doing that to the person that saved him and let him live by his side.

Iemitsu didn't answer and instead he keeps on running and running. continuing his track to the forest. to the last destination of his former aim... the house of his twin and his family...

ran and ran he goes, but then he broke down upon seeing that there's nothing left there other than ashes...

The house has been burnt down clearly... _there's nothing left..._

But suddenly... they heard some voices...

 **"Don't cry..."** a male voice said.

 **"-it's not over yet..."** a female voice continued.

 **"Who's there?!"** Reborn shouted in alarm. Both Iemitsu and Basil has also in their fighting stance.

 **"no need to be alarmed, we won't harm you"** the male said. as soon after that there are two transprent figure appeared in front of them.

Iemitsu dropped his gun as he called, **"y-you are..."**

the male one smiled, **"hello again otouto... it's nice to ever see you again..."**

Reborn manage to hide his shock behind his calm facade while Basil is otherwise as he's gaping at the sight. the female one chuckled, **"you better closed your mouth young boy, otherwise you'll eat bugs..."** Basil hurriedly closed his mouth while blushing embarrasedly.

 **"Y-Yoshi-nii? Saku-chan? b-but I thought... you two had-"**

 **"died..."** Yoshi replied with a sad smile, **"indeed we had... we're nothing more than spirits that will soon dissapeared once we've done our purpose here..."**

There's silence until Reborn broke it with his question, **"and what purpose if I may ask?"**

This time Sakura is the one that answered him, **"We're here to returned your memories that my son has locked away from you..."**

 **"memories?"** Reborn frowned as he doesn't understand. he doesn't seems ever having an amnesia nor having any flaw on his memory... well, as far he remember...

 **"can you dig the ground over there?"** Yoshi said to his twin as he pointed at one particular place. **"you'll understand after you get the item..."** The couple then smiled _their last smile..._

Iemitsu hurriedly snatched the shovel that he found lying innocently near his feet. He then dug the ground again and again until it hits something.

 **"a box?"** He questioned as he took it out. he then opened the box. There are three journals inside..

 **"what are these, Yo- eh? where did they go?"** Iemitsu asked. but Sakura and Yoshi has taken their leave once he took the shovel with him. they left because their purpose has been achieved...

it was all because soon he'll find out about _him_...

he'll find out about the truth that Tsuna held...


	7. Chapter 7

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

after some moments of hesitance (and a threatment from Reborn) Iemitsu finally opened the light blue journal...

it was belongs to Sakura...

He then read the black journal that belongs to Yoshi...

for the last he finally read the dark blue journal who had two orange stripes on it... this one belongs to Tsuna...

He read the first page, and it goes like this...

[ **XX/XX/XXXX**

 **Hello. Mama gave you to me today, she said that I can use you to write my feelings and what happened in you, Diary-San.**

 **Today is my 4th birthday, I'm a big boy now.**

 **Mama took me out today to see a grave, I don't know who's grave it was but Mama said it belonged to someone very special to me.**

 **I was very happy today, Mama noticed me, maybe it's because Tsu is a big boy now.**

 **Ne, ne Diary-San, you will be my best friend starting today so I would love to gave you a name...**

 **Jaa... how about Kaito?]**

This page didn't tell too much aside that Tsuna is a lonely boy...

Iemitsu fliped the next page...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **I said I was sorry, but Tou-San still hit me, he said I was naughty. But... but it wasn't my fault. It was an accident...**

 **I accidently dropped syrup onto him and then he kept hitting me. I'm a good boy... right?**

 **It hurt, it still hurts. Why does Tou-San not like me?]**

It's fresh on Iemitsu's mind. on how he cried... on how he pleaded him to stop... onthe fresh red that came ot from the brunet's wounds... And he was still at his four by then!

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **I met a nice man today, he noticed me. It made me happy, he said if I wanted to visit him I had to be in my best condition though. The man said his name was Loke.**

 **He took care of me when he found me outside because Tou-San locked me outside the house.**

 **Ne Kaito, can yoy tekk me, why does Tou-San do this to me all the time?]**

Tears can be seen hanging on Iemitsu's eyes as he decided to flip some pages forward as can't stand to see blood that cover them...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **I... I can't do this anymore. I thought Tou-San finally cared about me, but...**

 **He took me out for the day, he said it would be just me and him, Father and son together for the day. He even got me Strawberry Shortcake... but why?**

 **WHAT DID I DO... WHY?**

 **I feel disgusting, after he gave me cake, he left me in a hotel room with those men...**

 **He said I would never be his son... that he hated me**

 **I'm sorry Diary-San... I can't stop crying on you, my whole body hurts and... and... ALL I WANT TO DO IS RIP MY SKIN OFF!**

 **Those men... they touched me everywhere, they hurt me... I can't take it anymore... I'm sorry, I'm disgusting.]**

By now Reborn has reached his leon-gun and eager to shot the blond. He might still not remember who's Tsuna and how important he is to him, but just knowing that this boy's 'Tou-san' is this sh***head before him he has to struggle hard not to pull the triger and send the hot bullet to his thick skull...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **It's been a long-time Kaito, I was taken away. The people who took me would put stuff into me and it hurt.**

 **Ne, Kaito, is this what people mean when they say 'fate can be cruel'?**

 **So far, my life has been nothing but suffering.**

 **I met three girls when I was there, two of them were there before I got there, the last girl arrived just before we escaped.**

 **I have a Mum and Dad now, as well as three little sisters. It makes me happy and now I know what it's like to have a family.**

 **The two girls who were there before me are called Riki and Riku, the other girl is called Yuni.**

 **When I got back no one even cared, they acted like I wasn't missing at all...**

 **Kaito... I think I understand now... Kaa-San... No, Nana-Sana and Lemitsu-San, they both hate me... but what did I do?]**

 **"I swear Baka-Ie... If it's not because my promise on not hurting any Vongola** ** _which luckily you to have that bloodline in your pulse_** **You'll be in a worser state than just ashes... Nothing will left from you..."** Reborn threatened with a blizarring eyes, Leon who got Iemitsu's head also had the same spark on his eyes. they both are angry and I sure have told you that nothing will goes _fine_ if they both agreed on something.

Iemitsu can only gulped while praying for his own soul...

Basil sweatdropped but then decided to read some of the next pages...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **Today I became 7 years old. my founded family set a surprise party for me while as usual...** ** _they_** **don't even remembered my existance...**

 **Funny right? I should be happy that at least some one finally remembered my birthdate...**

 **I shouldn't have cried but this tears just won't stop...**

 **I should never hoped from the begining. I'm nothing to them afterall... just piece of trash... just a mistake...]**

The next page manage to catch their attention...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **Hi Kaito, it's me again...**

 **I thought I was having another weird dream but it seems that's not the case. Last night my anchestors came to me, they introduced me as the Vongola's first generation namely Gio-nii, G-nii, Asari-nii, Knuckle-nii Lampo-nii, Daemon-nii and Alaude-nii.**

 **It looks like I've been chosen as the leader or the one that they called the decimo, the sky of the tenth generation...**

 **I've told them that it's impossible. I mean, I can't even get my** ** _parrents_** **attention. How am I supposed to get anyone else's then?**

 **Sadly, they won't listen...]**

 **"so this is when Primo showed himself"** Iemitsu muttered but Reborn catch it anyways.

 **"so this Tsunayoshi boy has been chosen by the Primo himself?"** he asked in shock.

 **"It seems so..."** Is Iemitsu's smart answer.

the next page that they read this one had much evidence that Tsuna was crying on it...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **I... I can't believe it Kaito... Loke-san said that Mom** (read : Aria) **is dead... that Yuni and Dad** (read : Gamma) **are missing...**

 **It was...**

 **It was all my fault!**

 **If only I never born...**

 **If only I never existed on the first place that masked man would never got them and they must have still living by now...**

 **It was all... my... fault...]**

No one commented on this one and instead they decided to continue with the journal...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **Cielo-nii, the one that saved me back then, he told me that it's not over yet. that the masked man would go back and hunt me as well my brothers. and that Dad and Yuni is sill alive somewhere...**

 **with the help from Riku's random hunch, I decided that I would go as a hacker.**

 **I'll borrow your name when I'm on it. I hope you won't mind...**

 **anyway... please wish me luck!]**

and then anothe pages they read...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **Kaito... I'm at the hospital now.**

 **Loke-san put me here after what happened yesterday...**

 **as you have known, I** ** _killed_** **them... I killed those men.**

 **just for you know I did that to save my brothers. although I've known that we're not related by blood they are still and forever will be my brothers.**

 **Those men was about to kill them if I don't take my action...**

 **I wonder how will I ever get rid of my sin?]**

Iemitsu remembered this one, _'so he's actually saving them?'_ he then felt even guiltier. Tsuna was saving his babies from those lunatics yet he gave him a strong-deadly kick to his gut.

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **someone came to my dream last night. he said that this** ** _thing_** **has chose me to be its master. and like it or not I have to accept it...**

 **I can't believe it at first. then again I already have the worse luck on my side so I shouldn't have shocked that this would ever happened to me. I'm living till this second already a mirracle to me anyway, I should be gratefull...**

 **well then, this is me now...**

 **I'm the new -]**

the rest of it got tainted with blood.

 **"blood?"** Basil questioned as he flip the next page, the bloodstain is even wider on it.

he then flipped and flipped until it hit where it has the most bloodstain while the next page got nothing. he then read the clean page.

This page has a shaken writing on it...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **I-I'm so sorry Kaito... I've tainted you with my dirty blood.**

 **I can't help it... They keep on coming out from my mouth as I gagged up since this morning. Looks like the curse is getting me...**

 **looks like I'm going to** ** _leave_** **much earlier than I though...**

 **that means I have to move faster or else I could have died before I achieve any of my aim...**

 ** _I wish I have enough time..._** **]**

 **"Curse? what curse?"** Reborn asked. this topic is getting his anxiousity. and having Reborn to actually worry over something never meant for anything good.

both of Iemitsu and Basil can only shooked indicating that the don't know.

They keeps on reading each pages until it hits the last page...

this one has both bloodstain and tearstain on it...

 **[XX/XX/XXXX**

 **Hi again Kaito... it's been a while huh?**

 **many things happened ever since you're in my care... bad and good things...**

 **Everything seems to goes in a flash. without me realizing we've reach your last page as well the last time I ever write on you...**

 **I deeply sorry but I might not remember you after this...**

 **the war has over. Akira is dead. but I have to leave...**

 **I have a problem of my own now, and I believe no one other than me could help, and that's exactly why I have to leave...**

 **I hope you'll understand...**

 **well then see you late my bestfriend, Thankyou for everything...** ** _Sayonara..._** **]**

and that is how it ended...

Iemitsu has broken in tears while Basil can only bit his lower lips trying not to give in. Tsuna's wounds... he write it correctly till the point where they could feel how deep his pain.

only Reborn who manage not to shred a tear, because even Leon _the Chameleon_ cried!

 **"Tsuna... is his name right?"** Reborn asked. Iemitsu nodded still crying in guilt. **"what a poor boy..."** Reborn commented.

just then a paper fell down from between the pages.

it looks like an essay.

Reborn pick it up.

the contain is indeed an essay about a poem. by the looks of it Tsuna made this one based on his own life story. and It goes like this...

 **[===A Little Happiness Within This sorrowful Life===**

 **Hush now my dear...**

 **one's don't waste your tears on me knowing that my life's end is near.**

 **For I have been able to know the sweet promise's of the spring, the blazing flame's of the summer, the crisp taste's of the fall, and the chilling embrace's of the winter.**

 **And although I am young I am wiser beyond my years, as I have seen the eternal dance of the moon and sun come and go.**

 **So please don't shed nor waste your beautiful sweet tears on me my dear...**

 **one's for when my breath halts and my eye's light fade's, my tears halt and my pain cease's to exist.**

 **Know this my dear...**

 **one's I leave you all of my word's idea's, feeling's and my undying loyalty and love.**

 **And although it may seem impossible even at the darkest of times my only wish for you my dear, one's is smile and find a little happiness within this sorrowful life...]**

once he finished reading, gust of memories rushed into his head. his memories...

moments that they shared with him...

every seconds, every smile that he showed...

his angelic soul and those heavenly foods, how could they ever forget?

Sawada Tsunayoshi, their angel... he's silently screaming for their help while having those burden upon himself, not grumping even once...

Tears can be seen from Reborn's eyes... THE Reborn _cried_...

he cried and doesn't mind about it as he felt guilty for Tsuna...

 **"I'm Sorry Tsuna! I'm so sorry!-"**

-that night, the forest witnessed on how _the number one hitman_ and _the CEDEF headchief_ cried and mourn over an angelic boy namely _Sawada Tsunayoshi..._

Meanwhile with everyone else...

since Reborn manage to broke the seal that Tsuna created, everyone is having their memories back...

either it was through the dream, a de ja vu, or any other ways, they lead to one conclision and that is...

They all remembered _him._..

They remembered Tsuna...

and now either they were sleeping or not, everyone who knows Tsuna are crying while calling his name all night long...

 _(A/N :_ _the poem belongs to my friend, .3 and also I got help for the diary entry from_ _my friend on wattpad, Sadia276_ _! ^-^_ _)_


	8. Chapter 8

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Henko POV

 _'No no no... t-this is... this is bad...'_ I thought as the keys that Tsuna gave to me slowly fading away. _'why are they fading? how could they remember?! who did this?'_ but of course no one answered me. and I can only stare at my keychain who only have one key left hanging over it... and this last key belongs to Tsuna...

 _'I shall not let this one dissapeared too...'_ I determinded. _'don't worry Tsuna... I'll do my best!'_ I said as I hold the last key dearly...

Cielo POV

 ** _"Come on! over here everyone!"_** **** _I heard a voice... an angelic voice of female... it came from a bluenette. I don't know who is she but she has a beautiful calming face._

 ** _"faster Daddy! Gamma-san and Yuni are in front of us!"_** **** _I heard some giggles coming from a girl who's being held high on a man's shoulder._

 ** _"Well then, hang on!"_** **** _That raven man said, running past me._

 _people in front of me seems verry happy that I can't help to smile._

 ** _"Hey..."_** **** _Someone tapped my shoulder. that surprised me and it caused me to flinch._

 _The culprit is a raven girl who's now smirking at me._

 ** _"Riku! you startled me!"_** **** _a childlike voice is coming out from my mouth. 'Riku? is that her name?' I asked myself, can't belive that I just called her that._

 _the girl just chuckled,_ ** _"well, that's what you will get if you're pacing up..."_** **** _She said._

 _I can feel my self smiling while turning my gaze back to them,_ ** _"Well, I still can't believe for what I see. and that's why I'm spacing..."_** **** _I said. I then glanced over my little palms,_ ** _"I can't believe that we've been freed from that hell hole..."_** **** _I can feel a tear fall from my eyes._

 _There's a short silence before the girl asked,_ ** _"then why are you crying? shouldn't you be happy that we did?"_**

 _I shooked my head faintly as I ave a wattery chuckle,_ ** _"that's exactly why I cried... this is too joyful. I'm afraid that I was just dreaming this..."_** **** _I said._

 _just then she pinched me hard on my cheek,_ ** _"HIEEE!"_** **** _I shrieked,_ ** _"what was that for?!"_** **** _I glared_ (read : pouted) _at her._

 ** _"to checked either you're dreaming or not..."_** **** _She replied with a shrug._ ** _"so, how was it?"_** **** _She asked._

 ** _"What is what?"_** **** _I asked back while rubbing my sore cheek._

 _She rolled her eyes,_ ** _"is it a dream or not, smart guy?"_** **** _She said in sascram._

 _I replied with a hum,_ ** _"well your pinch was hurt..."_** **** _I then smiled at her as she smiled back at me. and I must to admit it, her smile is so cute! too bad that it has to be over since the adults are calling for us._

 ** _"come on you two! you're getting behind!"_** **** _the blond man warned._

 ** _"Hai!"_** **** _Riku replied. She then grabbed my wrist, then with that cute smile of her, she dragged me there,_ ** _"Ikuzo!"_** **** _She said._

 _I smiled brightly as I replied,_ ** _"un!"_** _Then we both skipping our way to the other._

 _we then played in that beautiful grassfield for the rest of the day..._

I woke up early as usual...

I did my everyday chores and all...

but today is a bit different, as I was having a pleasant dream...

I don't care if it was only a dream that I made, it was a nice dream.

I almost believe that I have an actual family that would loved me...

but don't worry, that dream isn't enough to raised my hope's meter. I've taking my learn on not hoping for things that unsure moreover things which just within a dream. pleasant or not it's just a dream.

it's not like I would ever found anyone from my past since they must have not remember about me at all. Besides! I have Henko-san, Sora-sama and Mizuki-sama, I'm not lonely around them and that's more than enough...

I hummed in satifation as I nicely tied the pink bento for Sora-sama...

 **"all done..."** I sighed wiping my sweats off my forehead.

Just in time Mizuki-sama and Sora-sama is walking down the stairs.

 **"oha*yawn*you... Cielo..."** Sora-sama greeted between her yawn.

 **"hm...looks like you're early again..."** Mizuki-sama said.

 **"ohayou Mizuki-sama, Sora-sama..."** I greetedthem while bowing.

 **"Yay! it's Bacon and pancakes! Thank you so much for making them Cielo!"** Sora-sama squealed as she saw today's menu.

I just simply smiled as I say, **"you're welcome Sora-sama... I'm glad to see you like them"**

we take a seat then silently eat our breakfast. well, with adding of some faint squeals from Sora-sama since pancakes always be her favourites...

not so long then they finished...

they then bid me goodbyes. Mizuki-sama went for his college while Sora-sama for school...

as usual, after they left me all alone (well not really), I chatted with Henko-san. although he seems worried over something this morning. I also spotted that keys that usuually hanging over his waist are missing leaving just one.

I asked him the reason but he keeps on changing the topic, so I guess my pastself told him not to tell me in my current state...

*sigh*how troublesome...

Just then I spotted pink on the dining table.

 **"oh no..."** I muttured, **"Sora-sama forgot her bento!"**

I hmp-ed as I took off my appron and put the broom back to it's place, **"well, looks like I should delivery this to her school... can't have her sick because of this..."** I said then I dashed away...

Meanwhile ...

#Namimori, Nami-chuu rooftop

 **"so... is it true?"** Toshi asked unsurely to his friends. **"Is it true that we were losing our memories of him?"**

everyone glanced at each other before Yamamoto answered for him, **"It seems so... only your father and Basil who didn't..."** He said.

 **"Actually, everyone who lives at Namimori and its surrounding was the only one who got affected..."** Iemitsu corrected, earning glares from everyone since they still hates him from what he had done to Tsuna. He can only gulped in fear since Reborn also take a part on the glare marathon.

Riku's sound of clicking tongue was the one that brought them back, **"well that's annoying..."** she commented. **"If I think it right then this must be another Tsuna's ridicoulus** ** _hiding_** **** **tricks, am I correct?"**

Reborn tipped his fedora downwards as he said, **"looks like it..."**

Riku clicked her tongue again, but this one doesn't meat for Tsuna, it meant for herself. she feels weak and stupid, not to mention useless... I mean, it has been over a month since he's missing! and they all know how bad injuried he was when he left!

it's not impossible if he's turning into an unamed corpse that lying out there by now...

She regrets for ever letting him slip off her grip. Who knows how much he's been suffering on those lonely days?

She just hopes that Tsuna is somewhere out there, living happily even with the help of some strangers... (me : oh you shouldn't have been worry now Riku... *smiles*)

 **"*hics**hics* I miss Tsuna-nii"** Lambo cries.

 **"I-pin miss Gege too!"** I-pin followed after.

 **"m-me too"** Fuuta also cried. They all being hugged by Koko, Haru, and Riki who's trying to calm them down.

 **"well then, what are we doing here? we should've starting to search for him!"** Tsuki stood up with fiercing soul reflected on his burning eyes.

 **"Yeah!"** They all stood up.

 **"-well that would be hard..."** Reborn said ruining the mood.

 **"Why?"** Toshi asked.

Reborn's dark eyes glinting to his sight, it makes Toshi slightly jumped.

 **"I've sent for searching parties also looking for his database since last night... but nothing comes up..."** He said. **"no photograph, no database, nothing left... it looks like** ** _Kaito_** **** **has sent a powerful virus to erased them all..."**

this of course shocked everyone. **"w-what? are you sure Reborn-san?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"affarmative... as I've checked on it myself..."** He said, secretly gritting his teeth in frustation.

after some silence, Toshi finally broke that awkward silence, **"No matter!"** He shouted, fist palming to the sky.

 **"even though it seems impossible, but I know that we can do it! with everyone's help he must be able to find him... We could do this! so who's with me?"** He asked.

Everyone seems to be taken by his enthusiasm.

 **"You can count me in, brother!"** Tsuki grinned.

 **"Me too!"** Gokudera said.

 **"aalright!"** Yamamoto replied.

 **"EXTREME search!"** Ryohei shoutedin excitement.

 **"Kufufu, this should be fun"** Mukuro laughed creepily.

 **"Hn..."** means that Hibari is in.

everyone else voiced their agreement with their own unique ways.

without them noticing Reborn is smirking over the sight. deeply he's proud for Toshi as he slowly becoming a true leader...

He then stared at the sky. _'Wait for us Tsuna... we'll find you... no matter where you are or how long it will take, we'll find you and help you solving your problem whatever it is..._

 _it's a promise...'_


	9. Chapter 9

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** _ **Foreign Language"**_

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

#with Mizuki

It has been days since Aniki called me. well, he used to call me once in a month and it always him who contacted me first for safety purpose.

I used to not caring on that but now I really want to speak with him also telling him about Cielo...

but to think it again... I've promised Cielo not to tell anyone about him being the sky arcobaleno.

well then, can't I just tell him about Cielo's existance as well his well being?

hm... guess I'll ask Cielo first...

for now...

 _'Argh! why does math has to be this hard?!'_ I then sighed tiredly while staring back at the questions before me...

Meanwhile...

#with Cielo

after locking the front door, Cielo went out to deliver Sora's bento.

It might be his first time to her school, but thanks to the map that Mizuki has drawn for him he found the said school with much ease.

Cielo was happy that he's going to meet his Sora-sama again but his happy face turned into a scowl as he saw the sight before him.

Sora is currently being bullied by her senpai and Cielo is not pleased with that. Not. At. All...

 **"Listen me, ya' _freak_... you're just one of those bookworms. So act like one and stay away from my Kaichi!" ** The girl who's seems to be their leader said while pushing Sora by her shoulder.

Sora, _however_ , is not a weakling. indeed she loved books but that doesn't mean she can't fight back. Therefore she fixed her composture as she sent a cold glare at her as she replied, **"hm...? looks like some one is jealous that her _forced_ boyfriend greeted his childhood friend instead of her..." **She shot back making the blonde girl's face redder from anger.

 **"What did you say?!"** The girl shouted in angry as she raised her hand highly, ready to slap Sora.

However, that hand never reached its destination as Cielo has catched it first. **"w-what the-? Who the hell are you? Let Me Go!"** The blonde girl shouted in angry. but no matter how much she struggle Cielo's grip stayed firm.

 **"Sorry missy... but I can't afford you to continue what ever you were doing... "** Cielo revealing his narrowed eyes at her and that's successfully making everyone who witnessed those cold eyes shivered, mostly the directed girl.

 **"F-Fine...! J-Just let me go!...** _please?"_ She shuttered, her words are barely above whisper from the scare.

Cielo sighed as he realized his doing, _'looks like I was accross the line...'_

and so he released her and then hurriedly appologized, **"I redeem your appologize missy... I never meant to hurt your hand. Bullying is bad. and Thus why I felt that I must have to stopped you before anyone gets hurt... will I ever be forgiven?"** Cielo asked, bowing slightly in the same manner with those princes in fairytails...

and of course not even the poor girl can reach out from his charm. so while blushing hard she shuttered her reply, **"w-well, I-I guess it's okay. I-I'm not that hurt anyway... really..."**

Cielo staighten his composture, revealing his warm smile which lead some of the audience having a massive noseblood, of course without him knowing.

 **"You should stopped now, Cielo. it would be bad if this place seems like some kind of murder place..."** Sora chuckled. Cielo turned around to face her with a confused look. **"Pardon?"** He asked while Sora just shooked her head for answer. **"Nothing..."**

 **"Anyway, why are you here?"** She asked.

 **"ah..."** Cielo just remembered about his purpose, **"It seems that you forgot about your bento Sora-sama. So I came here to deliver it to you..."** He said as he handed the pink bento.

 **"Oh? thank you, Cielo..."** Sora smiled in gratitude while Cielo return it with a brighter smile. another attack for the poor audiences. and again, Cielo is as oblivious as ever while Sora chuckled over it.

 **"So... are you going home rightnow?"** She asked as she fixed her bangs for the fifth times since Cielo's arrival. He of course noticed that.

 **"well, not yet..."** Cielo said as he search for something in his pocket.

 **"what are you looking for?"** Sora asked. right on time for him to get the thing. **"got it!"**

Cielo then smiled to Sora, **"Excuse me Sora-sama, but if you let me..."** He then do something to her hair. not so long then he finished... **"There you go..."** He said.

 **"Hm? what's this?"** Sora asked as she touched the thing.

 **"it's a paper clip but I re-use it as hair pin, so your long bangs won't disturb you again. it's not as pretty as the one that they sold at stores but I hope you'll like it"**

 **"wow! you're so handy! oh, and you don't need to worry. I loved them! again, Thank you so much Cielo!"** Cielo blushed from the compliment, it makes him looks cute.

 **"you're welcome Sora-sama... Jaa, looks like it's time for me to go."** He smiled, **"well then, see you at home Sora-sama!"**

 **"See you later, Cielo!"** Sora bid him goodbye.

There's some silence as Cielo taking his leave... before...

 **"Oi, Kitsune-san! Who's that?!"**

 **"-Is he your boyfriend?"**

 **"Is he your cousin or something?"**

 **"-I don't know that you have another brother!"**

 **"-he's so cool!"**

and the list goes on...

without him even knowing, his little visit has made him become a popular in that elite school...

While on the same time...

Riku POV

we're currently searching for Tsuna under Toshi's leadership.

I along with my sister, Tsuki and Shoichi are searching him through the internet andunderground chat groups.

But even when we're high rangking hackers, Tsuna _or_ Kaito is the greatest among the best.

I can tell that he'd errased every single clue about himself before he dissapeared, and this thought has make me frustated ever since.

 **"Da** it!"** I banged both of my hands to the tabble as my computer got shutted down all of sudden.

it's all thanks to those f****** viruses. They keeps on getting us as we tried to look for his informations. I know these viruses as _he_ showed me once. ' _so you've prepared the whole thing, heh,Tsuna?'_ I thought as I greeted my teeth.

 **"Hey, what's wr- *sigh* again?"** Riki sighed as she saw my blacked screen, **"-That would be the third one so far..."**

 **"well, this only means that _he's_ serious about not having us to found him." **I said.

 **"-even if that's right we cannot give up just yet..."**

I glanced the person who said that, but Tsuki isn't even batting eyes on me. his eyes are locked to the screen in front of him. **"-we need him and he need us. that reason is enough for me to continue... how about you?"** He asked with a slim smile.

I hmp-ed as I wear back my headphone, **"Nice speech, _my brother in law,_ No wonder Riki would marry you..." **I joked, successfully making the two blushed embarrassedly while Shoichi just laughing from his own seat.

I choose to ignore Riki's long rant and focused my eyes and mind on one matter for now...

 _'don't worry Tsuna. Like what Tsuki just said, we won't give up. no until we find you and helped you out... so please, just wait a bit longer... please wait for us...'_


	10. Chapter 10

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Natsu POV

#deep inside Tsuna's subconciousness

Tch... to go this far, Master Tsuna must have despise me, huh...

well it's not his fault. who ever wanted a psyco as their other personalities?

and it's not like I could do anything either...

I was created this way by those scientists. the one who experimented on Master Tsuna years ago. they didn't create me on purpose since I'm just a _side effect_ of those liquids that they injected on him.

and since I'm just a _side effect,_ no one knows about me. master even blamed me on those killing accident...

indeed I'm the one who whispered the idea to him and I did killed Yoshimura, but I did that to protect him! why can't he just understand that? why should he blamed it on me? shouldn't he be thankfull instead?

*sigh* I shouldn't have expecting too much, now should I?

and I guess, I'm the bad guy now...

I just hope that he'll be fine without me...

well then master I'll always wait for you, until the times come...

 _when you shall remember me..._

Cielo POV

We're currently having our dinner now and Sora-sama is in the middle of her story about her school. I can't help but smiles and sometimes blushed when she said that her friends talked about me. I mean, it's fine if they thought that I'm her brother or something. but me as her boyfriend?

 **"I'm sorry for causing commotion at your school Sora-sama!"** I appologized.

 **"Jeez... Cielo. For the nth times! you don't have to appologize over everything. you did nothing wrong okay? also stop calling me and Mizu-nii with that hoorific, it's not like we're your master or something."** Sora-sama said with a frown.

 **"but-"**

 **"-she's right Cielo. even though you're new here, we've seen you as our brother and it will be awkward if siblings called each other with honorifics, right?"** Mizuki-sama added as he scoop a spoonful soup to his mouth.

 **"but that would be impolite of me-"** and once again Sora-sama cutted me.

 **"-well we don't care about that. you're part of family right now. Unless you don't like it-?"**

hearing that I hurriedly said, **"i-it's not that! of course I liked to be part of your family, Sora-sama! I'm honored to be-"**

 **"Then stop calling us that way, and don't act all stiff. could you do that for us?"** Sora-sama said as she stared at me with that big eyes and small pout... _there's no way I could reject her like that!_

 **"o-okay then Sora-sa..."** she scowled. **"-I mean Sora-chan?"** I corrected. she smiled at that and I smiled back in gladness.

 **"Then, can I call you Mizuki-nii? if you don't mind though"** I asked him carefully.

 **"I don't mind at all. that's much better to be heard actually. and it's fine if you called me 'Mizu-nii' the same way on how Sora did"** he said.

 **"oh... okay..."** I replied.

we then eat in calming silence. but that didn't last long since Sora-s- I mean _-chan_ exclaimed.

 **"ah! I forgot to tell you about something!"** she said.

she then stared at me, **"Sensei said that you should come by to take the entrance test tomorrow!"** That's successfully chocking me out.

 **"*cough* *cough* w-what?"** I asked.

 **"well after I told my friend about how smart you are, which lead the news to the teachers, they asked me to inform you to come to proove my words"**

 **"Heh? is that so? what did you tell them about Cielo?"** Mizuki-nii asked her with a smirk.

 **"oh, I just simply told them that his IQ is 200 and probably above"** with that I blushed, **"I-I'm not that smart..."**

Sora-chan just chuckled at that, **"yeah, keep telling us that would lead to nothing, you know? not when we have this..."** she said as she raised the quistioner paper that I filled two days ago. I can't form any words and choose to stare at my food.

I then heard Mizuki-nii chuckled, **"You know Cielo? you looks cute when you're embarassed"** and that caued my face flustered even more. I can hear that Sora-chan is trying t muffle her laughs too.

 **"Mou... stop teasing me you two!"** I squeaked and they brust into laughter.

~On the next day~

I can't believe that I'm going to school, moreover Sora-chan's school. she insisted to walk side by side with me and I thanked her for that, since I don't think that I could make it inside for I'm too nervous to walked in. sure I came here yesterday but that was for a differen matter!and I still can't believe that Sora-chan told everyone about me that way. I mean I'm not _that_ smart, right?

(me : _sure,_ and my house is having a thick snow outside *rolling my eyes*. you know that it was a sascram, right?)

a-anyway... what's with everyone? why are they staring at me that way? a-and why are they whispering?

 **"-just let them be... just pretend that they're staring because they're admiring you "** Sora-chan encouraging me as she grabbed my hand and smiling brightly at me.

I sweatdropped, **"Is that how you stand with your everyday, Sora-chan?"**

she snickered, **"yup~ there's no need to hear what other people said as long you're doing the right things and comfortable with it"**

I chuckled, **"Okay then, I'll follow you on that..."**

we then skipped our way to the said office.

 **"Ohayou Sora! and oh! I see that you brought Cielo-kun with you."** a dark brown haired girl greeted us.

 **"Ohayou Yacchan! and yeah, he came for the entrance test..."** Sora-chan then turned to me, **"well Cielo, meet my best friend, her name is Agata Yakemi, Yacchan this is Cielo"**

we then shooked hands, **"Hello Agata-san... it's nice to meet you"**

 **"Nice to meet you too Cielo-kun."** she said with smile. **"well, want me to escort you to the principal's office?"**

 **"no thanks! I'll take him myself. besides you have works to do, right, Kaicho?"**

Agata-san smiled, **"well then, I wish you good luck, Cielo. and see you later Sora!"**

 **"yeah later!"** Sora-chan replied while I just smiled at her.

we then continue our little journey to the office. Once we've reached the place we're greeted by a man who I assume is one of the teacher here. **"oh Mouri-sensei, Ohayou!"** Sora-chan greeted while bowing and of course I followed suit.

 **"Ohayou to you too. so, is this the boy tha you were talking about?"** he asked.

 **"yup! and he's here for the test. oh and is Mrs. Principal is here?"** Sora-sama asked.

 **"no, she just got a call for a meeting and that's why I'm here on her place. now please come and have a seat"** we did what he told us while he's searching for the test paper.

 **"here is it... and eum, we're going to need you to leave Kitsune-san, you have class after this right?"**

 **"ehehe yes, yes I do"** She replied then she stood up, **"well then I'll leave him in your care sensei... oh and, good luck Cielo!"** She said then left the room.

Mouri-sensei then said to me, **"well then Cielo-san, let's proceed with the test, shall we?"** I nodded with a smile, then my test began...


	11. Chapter 11

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

 **"Tadaima!"** Sora exclaimed cheerfully as she dragged Cielo into the house.

 **"Oh, you two had arrived!"** Mizuki said as he went out from the kitchen, still wearing an apron.

 **"Oh, Mizu-nii! you're early"** Sora said.

 **"yup... my class over 2 hours ago, so I decided to cook."** Mizuki was going to asked how's their day as usual but stopped when he saw Cielo's exausted look. **"What happen to him?"** he asked.

Sora glanced the boy next to her, **"woops! Sorry Cielo, I forgot that I dragged you along. Are you okay?"** She asked worriedly at the panting boy.

Cielo wiped his sweats away as he chuckled while still panting, **"I-I'm fine... you sure a fast runner Sora-chan..."** he said.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes as he feels that something is wrong with Cielo, **"You don't seems fine to me... you kindda pale..."** He said as he put his hand to Cielo's forehead. **"well, your temperature is normal. maybe you just need some rest."**

 **"No need Mizuki-nii. I'm fine, really..."** Cielo assured but his smile looked weak.

Neither of Mizuki or Sora can forced him for they know that Cielo won't do as what they say.

 **"okay then... how about we chat on the living room and while we're at it we can eat cookies as I just bake some."** Mizuki said.

 **"Yay cookies!"** Sora cripped.

 **"Okay..."** Cielo replied lowly.

Then, while Mizuki took the cookies from the oven, Sora lead Cielo to the living room and forced him to sit on the sofa with her instead of sitting on the cold floor.

Sora then excitedly tell Mizuki the whole story. on how Cielo get a perfect score, on how her friends asked him to be their friend, also on how another fanclub just formed.

However Cielo himself didn't seems to pay attention as he's having trouble with his breath as sweats rolling from his forehead...

Cielo POV

Something is wrong with my body... I knew it...

I feel weak and drained, pain is all over. Not to mention my pounding head and my loud heartbeat...

Should I ask for help?

No.

That would trouble Sora-sama and Mizuki-sama.

Maybe I'll be fine if I just ignore it?

 **"Of course not! you need help!"** ****Henko-san shouted at me.

Why? I'm going to be just fine right?

If that so, then why I'm coughing? it makes my throat sore...

and why does my head feels heavy? my eyelids too...

I just aware that I'm getting sleepy...

maybe taking a nap would be a good Idea?

yeah... I will do that...

 _Jaa... good night then...!_

 _I just hope that I'll be able to awake on the next day..._

Mizuki POV

 **"CIELO!"** both me and Sora shouted as the said boy just fell uncouncious.

 **"Oh no! Cielo! Cielo! what's wrong?!"** Sora asked in panic. **"Mizu-nii, what's going on?!"** But of course I couldn't answer. However I have a guess...

 **"Sora go get the car key!"** I ordered as I felt him burning all of the sudden.

 **"Gotcha!"** She replied as she ran out.

I hurriedly open his T-shirt and I found that his pacifier is glowing as well the pendant that he wore.

I don't know what I should do! Aniki never mentioned about this! I know nothing about the curses and all! so what do I do?

For now I'll bring him to someone who might able to help him... afterall Aniki told me if something like this ever happened I should trust on that old man...

and so I took the map that Aniki gave me. I brought Cielo to the car then the three of us drived away in hurry...

Normal POV

 **"Mizu-nii? where are we going? shouldn't the hospital go that way?"** Sora asked as she pointed at her left.

 **"we're not going to the hospital. instead, we're going to this place"** He said waving the map.

Sora took the map from him then frowed, **"What is this place? why is it in the middle of jungle?"**

 **"It's better for you not to know. and I'm serious for what I say so don't you dare to ask..."** Mizuki said, for the first time he use a threatening tone to his beloved sister.

Sora who never heard her brother talk like that was taken back. she shut her mouth and didn't ask further, afraid that she might get him angry.

 **"...but if we brought him to this place, Cielo could be treated, right?"** She asked carefully while glancing at the said boy who looks like suffering a hell at the moment.

 **"I hope so..."** Mizuki replied while deep inside he prayed that it would be happen...

 _one and half an hour later..._

They finally arrived at the described place.

Cielo is currently on Mizuki's back. both of him and Sora was running into the depth of the jungle.

While panting Sora said, **"I... I can't believe that... there's someone lived in... this kind of place..."**

in front of them there's a small house which looked as if it's about to fall.

The door suddenly opened as a voice of an old man can be heard. He said, **"Come in little ones... and I sugest you to hurry for the sake of the young boy on your back..."** just then Cielo grunted in pain.

Hearing that, they hurriedly entered.

once they did, the light's turned on and they then see a very old looking man, if he said that his ages is 100 they would instantly believe.

 **"Lied the boy on that table so I can checked on him..."** The old man ordered.

Mizuki nodded then do as he said. without wasting much time that old man opened Cielo's T-shirt and then both his sky pacifier and DV pendant are revealing, they're still glowing faintly like before.

 **"I-Is he going to be alright?"** Sora asked. but instead of answering that old man muttured, **"This is bad... the poison has running to his bloodflow... it makes the curses worsening"**

 **"what? poison? curses? what are you talking about?"** Sora asked with both confused and shocked face.

 **"I sugest you too keep your voice down, missy, so I can concetrate..."** he said as he began to put some ingredients into the pot while Sora shut her mouth with both hand.

 **"oh, I might as well tell you about this..."** The old man said as he's stirring the pot, **"once all of this over, this brunet boy, he could not stay with you any longer..."**

 **"What? Why?"** The siblings said.

The old man then answered, **"If you deem to get my answer, then you, missy... you need hear your brothers'** ** _little_** **** **secret because I can't tell you a thing if he didn't..."**

Mizuki paled and Sora noticed, **"Secret? what secret?"** Mizuki gulped. if he told her then she'll be in danger but if he didn't they wouldn't know on what's happening to Cielo, a boy who he had concidered as his own younger brother.

Mizuki didn't say a word for a long time so Sora choose to tell him first. **"It's okay Mizu-nii... I already know about aniki... he's alive right?"**

Mizuki was shocked to hear that, **"h-how did you-?"**

 **"I'm not as naive as you guys thought. did you think I'm not suspicious on how do we gets money when neither of us do some real jobs? also I caught you talking with Aniki over phone, once. That day I realized that you guys hid something from me, and knowing you, you did it for my savety and so I played along for those years"** Sora smiled slimly, **"I'm not a kid anymore Mizu-nii. and I have right to know on what's going on within my family..."**

Mizuki stared at his little sister, he then sighed after some seconds, **"I guess I couldn't keep it from you much longer..."** Sora's face brighten up.

 **"are you sure you want to know?"** Mizuki asked hoping that she'll change her mind, which is impssible to happen.

 **"of course..."** Sora said calmly unlike how she usually does.

Mizuki sighed again, **"Verywell, then... It was all begin on that day..."** Then he began his long story. Meanwhile the old man is doing his best to get the right potion to neutralize the poison within Cielo.

he's having a mysterious smile as he muttered to himself, **"It's good to finally meet you, guardian of all sky...**

 ** _Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_**


	12. Chapter 12

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Cielo POV

 **"Where am I?"** I asked my self as I see nothing but empty space everywhere.

It's kindda dark here. It scares me...

just then I can hear a painful grunt, **"w-who's there?"** I asked as I forced my self to run to that direction.

At first I though my effort was futile as I can't see anything but then I faintly see someone in a far. It seems he's the one who's in trouble.

 **"H-Hold on! I'm coming!"** I shouted as I ran to his direction.

I blinked as I saw his appereance... he looks exactly like me... some red mist is surrounding him.

 **"M-Master? *grunt* W-What are you doing *pant* here?"** He asked. I gasped when I saw his eyes, one of them is fiercing red. **"Y-You shouldn't be here! it's enough that the poison got your body... let me protect your soul from them!"** He said.

 _'Who are they?'_ I questioned.

Just then the red mist sopped circling the boy and began to chase after me. **"Oh no! Run!"** That boy shouted. I did as he told.

I'm running as fast as I could but that mist is tailing me right behind. _'HIIEEE! What is this thing?! Why is it chasing me?!'_ I shrieked in my mind.

after running for a while I tried to glance over my shoulder, They've stop chasing me and it's because that boy absorbed them into hs own body.

he's done within seconds and so I saw his eyes are all red...

He grunted and slumped to the ground. My eyes widen as I saw red aura coming from him. I ran to his side immedietely.

 **"a-are you okay?"** I asked. **"Why did you do that?"** I don't really know on what's going on but I had this feeling that he just saved me from a very, very bad thing.

He eyesmiled weakly, **"b-because I-I... I want to protect you, m-master..."** He said with trembling lips.

Without me realizing my eyes are wet and I started crying, **"Why? I don't even know you"** I said lowly.

 **"It's okay... I used to hope that you'll remember me someday... but now... it's even better if you don't remember at all..."**

 **"why?"**

 **"Because now that I've been tainted, I'll go even crazier than before. I'll lunged after everyone in order to protect you... I've realized my mistake but now that I won't be able to control myself, the only way to saved you from me is to seal my self away deep within your memories..."** He said. He smiled as he carresed my tears away. **"don't cry master... 'cause I'll do anything to keep you save..."**

 **"why did you go this far? just who are you?"**

 **"someone that you should never remember..."** He replied. I then see my own hand's glowing.

 **"w-what? why am I-? no, I don't want to leave!"** I panicked as I began to fading.

That boy just smiled but then I saw a single tear fall from his eyes. **"I just hope that you'll ever forgive me for the past...** **** ** _good bye Master Tsuna..._ "**

Then I fully drifted away...

Normal POV

 **"This is odd... I'm sure that I haven't doing anything to him"** The old man said, raising a brow as he had the finished potion on his hand. **"I thought it's impossible for him to recover by himself..."**

 _'was I wrong? or did someone helped him within?'_ He asked himself.

Meanwhile...

Sora bit his lower lip slighly as Mizuki just finished his story.

 **"So, let me get this straight... Our parents died from involved with mafia? then Aniki is one of the Arcobaleno, one of the curse that linked with Tri-ni-sette, who keeps the whole world's balance? and Cielo is their boss?"** Sora asked and Mizuki nodded, **"That is as far as I know..."**

 **"I can't believe this..."** Sora muttured. **"How could you keep something this big from me, Mizu-nii?"** She said with a teary eyes, she feel disapointed at him.

Mizuki sighed, **"We just don't want you to be in danger"** He reasoned. **"will you ever forgive us?"**

Sora just staring at her feet, **"I can't believe that I've been fooled by you two for years... for you to kept me out of truth behind my own family, That's so mean..."**

 **"but Sora-!"** Mizuki was going to said something but cutted of as the heard a grunt.

 **"Urgh... where am I?"** It's Cielo!

 **"I see that you're awaken..."** The old man said.

 **"Cielo!"** Both Sora and Mizuki exclaimed as the rushed to his sides. Cielo's suspicious gaze towards the man turned into a surprised one.

 **"Sora-sama? Mizuki-sama? why are you doing here? morelikely where are we?"** Cielo asked uncounciously using that honorific again, but for this once they let it slip.

 **"you're making us worry, Cielo!"** Sora cried in joy. **"why don't you tell us if you were sickor something?"**

 **"I... well I... I don't think that you should know... it's nothing really..."**

 **"stop talking nonesense Cielo... stop lying to us..."** Mizuki said with a sad smile, **"just tell us your burden... aren't we your family?"** He said.

Cielo widen his eyes as he felt that something is familiar with this conversation. He then looked down as he shooked his head slightly, **"no... I shouldn't and I can't... my past self has warned me and I do feel the same..."**

 **"What do you mean by th-?"** Sora's question are being stopped by Mizuki who shooked his head, telling her not to continue. Good thing she got his message.

 **"we understand Cielo. If that's what you choose, then we won't force you"** He said softly.

Cielo raising his head slowly, **"you're not mad at me?"** he asked lowly glancing at Sora who smiled in return, **"of course we're not. It must be hard for you to keep it for your self. We respected your desicion"** and when he glanced to Mizki, he's nodding while also smiling.

Cielo was happy and he almot broke down in tears if only the old man didn't interupted, **"Now, can you tell me young boy, how could you restored by your self?"** He asked.

 **"Eh? isn't it because of you?"** Sora asked.

 **"Nope... not me..."** He said.

 **"Then..."** Mizuki trailed off as they glanced to the questioned boy.

 **"Who are you ojii-san? I don't ever recall to know you..."** Cielo asked suspiciously instead. The siblings just realized that they didn't get his name either.

The old man chuckled. **"Oh, It seems I forgot to introduced myself..."** He said. **"Well, my name is Tabolt. I've lived over 500 years by now. It's an honor to meet you** **Master of all Sky..."** Tabolt said, bowing to Cielo.

Cielo frowned, **"Henko-san and checkerface should be the only one who know about that...** ** _who the hell are you?"_**

Mizuki and Sora who never heard Cielo curse was a bit shock but they choose not to interfere.

Tabolt chuckled, **"Looks like my sugestion was right, Henko did surived... He lived within you, am I correct?"** Cielo just realized his mistake.

 **"Don't worry I'm not going to harm him nor to you. I'm the same race as the two of the mention."** Tabolt said, **"The reason on how did we know is because it's already writen in our bloodline... is that answering your question,** ** _Cielo_?"** he said.

 **"Yeah thanks..."** Cielo said but he isn't dropped his guard just yet.

 **"so, now could you tell me who helped you? was it Henko?"** Tabolt repeated his question.

Cielo shooked his head, **"No... it's someone else."** He replied, **"I don't know what's his name. he told me that I shall not remember for my own good"** Tabolt raised a brow while the clueless two just having a confused look.

 **"Is that so?"**

 **"yeah..."** Cielo said, **"I heard that you were trying to save me before he did. Well then, thank you very much Tabolt-ojii-san..."**

Tabolt chuckled, **"Just Tabolt is fine, it makes me feel young. keh keh keh"**

Cielo smiled, **"Tabolt it is then..."** He then tried to get off the bed but Tabolt stopped him, **"Not so fast Cielo, you haven't fully recover yet. and you from now on shall stay with me..."**

 **"Eh why?"** It was Mizuki who asked that.

 **"Because he can't survive for long without my help..."**

 **"why so?"** Cielo asked.

 **"you might not remember, but you've been poisened by the bloody moon rays at the big war back then. you're the only one who got poisened because you have been chosen by that pendant. it might had been tamed now but it'll getting you someday if you don't get reutinely treated by me..."** Tabolt explained.

 **"Isn't there any other way?"** Sora asked, she really don't want to be seperated with Cielo.

 **"Well there's a way..."** Tabolt said. **"If you could get him to my place every once in a week then I guess he'll just be fine."**

 **"Okay, we'll do that!"** The siblings said in unison.

 **"But, wouldn't burden you then?"** Cielo asked

 **"Not at all..."** Mizuki smiled.

 **"You're part of our family Cielo, so don't you dare to think that you're a burden ever again, got it?"** Sora playfully threated.

Cielo smiled, **"Thank you, you guys, I owe you a lot..."**

Then they let Cielo to rest before they get back to their house.

 _"I'm lucky to have them..."_ Cielo thought.

 **"You sure are Cielo"** Henko who was silent for all this time finally spoke. " **now have a nice dream... "** He then carresed Cielo's hair until he falls asleep.

 _'I wonder what will happen in the futre...'_ With that thought in mind Henko followed Cielo to the dreamland...


	13. Chapter 13

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

It's been some months ever since that day. Cielo is experiencing a normal life, where with his likeable personality he's being loved by everyone.

He's always be seen around Sora. so if there's Sora then you'll also find Cielo around.

While Sora herself, she's grown attached to the brunet too, _as her new big brother_...

But then, one occasion change her view of him forever...

The school bell just rang. the students cheered as they can finally get home.

 **"Let's go home Cielo"** Sora said as she smiled.

 **"Sorry Kitsune-chan, but we're going to borrow him for some hours"** one of their classmates said while patting Cielo's shoulder.

 **"Yeah, we need him to teach us math for the test tomorrow."**

 **"he had promised us yesterday~"** two more boys aproached him.

 **"Oh? is that so?"** Sora raised a brow.

Cielo chuckled sheepishly, **"Sorry Sora-chan but I did. I kindda** ** _eum..._** **** **forgot about it?"**

 **"Why you!"** The threeplayfully _attacked_ him.

 **"Sorry... ehehe"** Is Cielo's reply.

Sora chuckled, **"well then, I'm going home now. Good luck!"** She said waving her hand.

 **"Thanks!"** The three replied in sync.

 **"See you at home!"** Cielo waved. Then the fourth of them started their tutoring session...

While with Sora, she's walking home alone. Yakemi used to acompany her but she got lots of paper to be done, and since she's the chairman she had to finish them.

well this is nothing new for Sora since it was her reutine before Cielo lived with them.

all the way home she's thinking about Yakemi's joke this morning, _"You know? you two looked cute together? why don't you just go as a couple?"_ Is what she said.

Sora blushed at the memory, _'Jeez, Yacchan... me and Cielo as a couple? she must be kidding'_ but then she remember about how red Cielo is when Yakemi said that. He didn't say a thing though, he just looked away. but for the worst, someone _accidently_ bumped Cielo, making him loose his balance and fall on top of Sora in an awkward position. They both blushed embarassedly while the whole class cheered teasingly.

and now there's a new ship at their school, and it called _Kawaii geniuses_ for both of them are cute and the smartest students.

Sora was too occuped with her own mind she didn't realize that a truck was coming to her direction.

 **"Little girl! Watch out!"** The driver shouted. but it was too late for Sora to realized. all that she can do was widening her eyes before...

SFX : *CRASH*

However Sora didn't feel any pain at all, out of her curosity she then timidly open her eyes. She's shocked to see Cielo's face and to find out that she's being held bridal style by him.

 **"Phew... That was close. Thankgoodness I trust my insting and came on time..."** Cielo said smiling at Sora.

 **"w-what are you doing here?"** she asked.

 **"Saving you my princess?"** He winked making her blushed.

The truck driver was just got out from the crashed vechile, he hurriedly went to their dirrection.

 **"A-Are you okay little girl?"** He asked while he himself got injured on his head.

 **"I'm fine ojii-san-"** Sora said.

 **"-but you're not..."** Cielo added with a worry tone, **"You need to be treated ojii-san. your head is bleeding."**

The man chuckled sheepishly, **"Ma... I'll be fine. I'm happy that no one else got hurt"**

 **"What happens anyway?"** Cielo asked.

 **"It seems like the break is broken."** The man sighed tiredly. **"anyway, I think I should call my boss now. People also started to crowds over there. so... see you guys around!"** He said then walked away.

 **"Now, do you actually fine, Sora-chan? does you feel any pain?"** Cielo asked in worry.

his word just snapped her back to reality. Sora just realized that she's still on his embrace, and so she blushed.

 **"n-no... I'm perfectly fine... Thank you. N-Now could you put me down?"** Sora said, looking away as her face is as red as tomatoes.

 **"Sure..."** Cielo then put her down. They then stared at the truck who crashed onto the wall for some seconds of silence.

 **"I'm happy that you safe Sora-sama... I can't imagine if I lost you in this accident"** Cielo said under his breath with eyes still solemly stared at the scene across the street.

Sora stared at him. Worry and anxious is lacing his flawles face, and his sparkling eyes are clouded with sadness. However, his pink lips are curved into a smile of gladness. Even when he's worried he still looked handsome...

 **"Huh?"** Cielo stared at the blonde with a shocked face.

 **"Eh?"** _'Did I just said that out loud?!'_ Sora panicked.

Their face turned red and they both turning their back so the other won't see their red face.

after a while Cielo finally spoke, **"w-we might need to go home now... M-Mizuki-sama must have waited for us at this hour"** he said accidently use that honorific again.

Sora, however, didn't comented on that as she's too embarassed with her words before, **"y-yeah... let's go then..."** Then they went home. There's a thick awkwardness as no one said a word, and it keeps on going 'till they reach their destination...

on that very day Sora just realized her feelings...

and that she's fall in love Cielo...

 _While with Cielo..._ He's questioning on why he felt that he ever heard the similar thing...


	14. Chapter 14

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Cielo POV

My head feels like it's splitting into two...

it's hurt and my body feels pained too...

Did I catch a cold?

Is that the reason on why I dreamt of _that... nightmare?_

or could that be the fragment of my past?

or maybe it was another vision of the future?

I don't know...

all that I know is I need to get up now or else I would be late for school...

and so I decided to open my eyes, blinked few times so the sunrays won't burn my eyeballs.

Once I did, I got up with so much effort.

A wet cloth fall from my head. I sighed, looks like either of Mizuki-sama or Sora-sama has found out about my fever.

I then glanced at the clock. It's 07.39. They must have gone at this hour...

Luckly for me, school won't be started 20 minutes again. I could still make it if I'm hurry.

And so I did everything as fast as I could.

I wear a mask so my coughs won't infecting any of my friends later on. I then walked my way to the school _real slowly..._

I'm late 5 minutes to the gate but instead of getting scold, I was told to get home for rest by Hashirama-san, my P.E.'s teacher.

I of course refused in polite way. I can still walk and I still have my mind on check, there's no need of me to get absent. I manage to ensure him, but not Henko-san...

 **"a sick person's only job is to lied down on his bed and get some proper rest, can't you just get that!"** ****Henko-san lectured. **"Oi Cielo! did you even hear me?!"** ****and now he's getting angry.

I sighed, _"I hear you loud and clear Henko-san. Now could you stop yelling at me so I can get some peace?"_ I purposely quiping him.

 **"I would if you just obey at my words, but you don't. not even after you got a long painful lecture from me..."** ****He scowled, then continuing his rant.I can only sighed again as I dragged my feet to my class.

It seems forever to get there but I'm glad that manage to do it...

I opened the door and in that instant all eyes landed on me.

 **"Cielo-san? I though you won't be able to join us today?"** Hinagi-sensei asked.

 **"I'm sorry, Sensei. I woke up late this morning..."** I said with my hoarse voice. I can hear some whispers about my being from my classmates but I don't mind them at all.

When I glanced over Sora-sama, she's staring back at me with shock. Looks like I was right, she's indeed the one who treated me.

 **"It's alright, you may take your seat then..."** I nodded then walked to the seat that I've been sitted for one semester...

 **"Cielo-san?"** Sensei called me again when I passed her.

 **"Yes sensei?"** I turned to her.

 **"just tell us if you feel sick, your friends will get you to the infirmary. Don't force yourself if you don't feel well..."** She said in worry.

 **"I will"** I replied, then I continue my walk to my seat.

 **"What are you doing here! you're supposed to be at home!"** Sora-sama scolded me in whisperonce I got seated, while Sensei has started the class again.

 **"It's okay Sora-chan. I won't let myself lose to a mere cold"** I said eyesmiling, but that isn't enough to ensure her. She'seven scowling at me now ...

 **"She's right Cielo. It's not good to force yourself..."** Yamada-san said in concern.

His fullname is Yamada Kaichi, he's Sora-sama's childhood friend along with Agata-san. His girlfriend was the senior who _almost_ bullied Sora-sama on the first day I get into this school...

Yamada-san, seatedon my right, while Sora-sama is on my left. Agata-san seated a bit further than us.

 **"I'm fine you two... I'll get my self to the infirmary if I feel my fever is getting out of hand..."** I said to them.

They were hesitating but soon let me go.

I feel relieved. Henko-san has stopped with his rant too. I'm finally at ease...

well, not really...

my head is spinning and it's heavy, as if some pounds of weight placed on it.

I manage to survived for some couple of minutes before I surrender and fall asleep...

Normal POV

 _Everything is in chaos. and it's a mirracle that the building hasn't collapsed yet._

 _The fight is between a brunet and another brunet. Their friends/subordinates were agaisnt each other in some other rooms..._

 _They just fought for 15 minutes but the damage that they caused is severe._

 _The youger one seems exhausted, yet the antagonist is smirking smugly as he mock the boy once again._

 _The boy however, has a strong determination and have no mind to the option of surrending._

 _But spirits alone cannot help him much, and so he's getting cornered by the man's brutal attack._

 ** _"..."_** **** _The man with mask sneered._

 ** _"..."_** **** _The cloacked boy snarled,_ ** _"...?...!"_**

 _Hearing that the man scowled,_ ** _"..."_** _He said as he kicked the boy hardly on his gut._

 _The boy cannot do a thing for their power difference are way too far, not to mention that he's exhausted._

 _Seeing this, the man grabs his hair anf haise it till their eyes met._

 ** _"..."_** **** _The teen said as his bloody lips curved a smirk. But instead of feeling threatened, the man smirked back._ ** _"..."_** **** _He said, causing the boy scowled again,_ ** _"...!"_** **** _He said and the man chuckled._

 _The man chuckled,_ ** _"..."_** **** _He said as he banged the boy's head too the cold floor._

 _The boy can only glared at him as he formed a familiar deadly stance._

 ** _"..."_** **** _The man smirked._ ** _"Now die..."_** **** _he released his attack..._

 _However..._

 _-It never reached the boy. Because_ _someone_ __ _had blocked it for him._

 _It caused the both brunet to widen their eyes..._

 ** _"...?"_** **** _The boy called weakly as the woman collapsed near him._

 _With all her might she turned her head and smiled at him,_ ** _"..."_** **** _she shortly said before she closed her eyes for eternity._

 _On that moment, the world seems crashed down for the two..._


	15. Chapter 15

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Cielo POV

 **"Cielo... Cielo..."** The call might be soft but for a reason I jolted awake from my slumber. It was that dream again... for some reason it always got my heart racing. And so I put my hand over my left chest, hoping that my heard would stop pounding painfully.

Soon I realized that everyone is staring at me. It took me some seconds to realize on the situation. Sora-sama's question had helped me to snap out of my thoughts.

 **"Cielo? why are you crying?"** She asked in worry as she's now standing next to me.

 **"w-what?"** Is my smart answer as my other hand reached for my damped cheek. Indeed, I'm crying... was it because of my nightmare?

 **"are you okay Cielo-san?"** sensei asked as she aproached us. **"I think it's better for you to take a rest in the infirmary now..."** she sugested. but I shooked to refuse, I then let out a watery laugh as I wiped away my tears as well releasing my wet mask.

 **"I-It's okay sensei, I'll be just fine..."** I stubbornly said. **"I'm sorry for sleeping in your class..."** I apologized.

She didn't answer, and instead she's asked, **"are you sure?"**

I smiled ever so sweetly, **"I am..."** _without him noticing it caused the woman to blush, including some students who saw that flash smile._

 **"well then. Let's just continue with our lesson shall we?"** Yamada-san said after a while.

 **"a-ah yes! we shall"** She said then walked back to the front.

I gave him a silent thanks for he just saved me from standing much longer and he just winked in return...

let's just say, everything went as peaceful as it could for the rest of the school hour...

~Time skip~

Normal POV

Cielo was tired from the whole school thingy. It was great that his friends let him skip his cleaning duties, they do it willingly.

Unlike to what Tsuna had experienced at Namimori-chuu, Cielo here has made lots of great friend. They helped him everytime he got problems especially when it's concerning his health. Because as far as they know Cielo is a loveable person who has a weak body.

True that they know that Cielo is strong but at times he's often to get sick(A/N : only he and the Kitsune siblings know the reason).When he does then he'll turned as fragile as a glass. he even fainted for the fourth time last month. and it's all because he hide his sickness from anyone everytime.

They also have known on his memory problem. And for those reasons, wether it wasthe students, the teachers, even the school principal got their eyes on they don't want their little angel suffered. for that

Cielo feels welcomedeverytime, and he thanked themfor that...for being his friends... for being his family...

 **"So, Cielo, would you still coming at the tour tomorrow?"** Yamada said as he dribbled his basket ball. They were currently on their way home.

 **"Of course... why wouldn't I?"** Cielo answered.

 **"well, don't worn yourself Cielo, it'll be bad if you ruining your health because of this"** Yakemi said.

 **"he won't get anywhere else if he does. and I swear I'll lock him next time I see him having another cold"** Sora said making her childhood friends sweatdropped. She sure got the same overprotectiveness like her older brother.

 **"of course"** Cielo replied with a geuine smile. He felt lucky to have their attention but soon he frouned, back at the though of wether he's doing the right thing or not for he supposed to do the mission that his past self passed to him.

"Maybe you should do something about that too... remember kid, you only have 1 years left. yet 2 moths before _the day_..." Henko warned carefully.

 _"I know..."_ He repliedas he slowing his pace. _"How I wish that I could have some more time.."_ he said as he stared longingly at the three in front of him. _'if only I could stay forever...'_ he thought.

Realizing their friend was left out the three turned around, **"Cielo? is there something wrong?"** Sora asked in worry.

Cielo hurriedly swept off his gloomy face and replaced it with a bright smile. **"nu-uh! I was just thinking on what should I bring for tomorrow"** He said, hurriedly matching their feet. They then talked about their tour to the Kyoto tomorrow with full excitement. Cielo himself has forgotten about his cold along with his other burdens...

Meanwhile with the Vongola tenth generation...

 **"Hya! we manage to survived another class of that Nezumi..."** Toshi said as he stretched his musle for sitting for three hours.

 **"yup, at least the school has over now..."** Tsuki added as he along with everyone else prepared for home.

 **"ne, I can't wait for our trip tomorrow!"** Yamamoto said excitedly as he slung his arm around Toshi's shoulder, **"how 'bout you guys?"**

The twins grinned, **"you bet..."** they said in sync.

 **"School's boring anyway"** Toshi said.

 **"I'm glad that we'll have this field trip... we'll going to visit..."** Tsuki hummed.

 **"Kyoto prefecture, Tsuki-sama."** Gokudera gladly answered him.

 **"really?"** Tsuki asked. **"I thought we're going to Tokyo to see its infamous Tokyo Tower?"**

 **"well, change of plan! we owe nothing anyway so that's fine..."** Yamamoto said.

 **"Yeah, they said that when in this time of the year the leaves fall beautifully."** Kyoko chripped.

 **"Hai! orange, yellow, brownish, and if we're lucky we might found our red scarft** **, desu~!"** Haru added.

 **"red scarft?"** The twins asked.

 **"there's a temple who held this myths, when a girl wear a red scraft then loose it somewhere** ** _unporpusely_** **** **then their soulmate will found it for her... Childlish I may say"** Riku shrugged.

 **"agree..."** Hana said.

 **"that's not childlish, It's romantic... right Chrome-chan?"** Riki asked the indigonnete who nodded shyly. **"I-I think so"** She said, blushing once she glanced over her dream boy who walked next to the bomberman.

 **"so, you all will wear red scarft tomorrow?"** Toshi asked while hoping that he'll be the one who found Kyoko's if it's ever _lost._

 **"Hai!/H-Hai.../Because they forced me to"** The girls answered. then they continue their chat over what will they do tomorrow...

~midnight~

Cielo grunted as his HI ringing furiously. _"something big will happen tomorrow..."_ He mumbled in his sleep...


	16. Chapter 16

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Cielo POV

My cold is no longer with me. The medicine that Tabolt-san gave me surely work fast. It's gone in a night...

but now my problem changed into this annoying HI of mine. It keeps ringing since last night.

"Something will happen at the trip..."Henko-san said. I rolled my eyeballs. _"Oh really? I don't know about that..."_ I said sarcastically.

"ma... just becaredfull with your surrounding and you'll be just fine..."He said.

I raised a brow, _"Heh, for this one you don't sounded worry at all"_

He smirked slyly instead, "What? you want me to worry over you? well, I could do that~"and there goes his annoying self.

 _"I shouldn't have asked in the first place..."_ I muttered and he just laughed his a** off.

I sighed, Henko-san sure laugh a lot. It kind of reminding of someone... Sadly I couldn't remember who that is.

Anyway, I just finished with the breakfast as well me the bentos. Soon enough Sora-sama and Mizuki-sama came down.

 **"Good morning Mizuki-nii, Sora-chan!"** I greeted with a smile.

 **"Good morning Cielo. It seems your fever has gone, huh?"** Mizuki-sama said as he take a seat.

 **"Un! beside, I won't able to protect Sora-chan if I got sick aren't I?"** I said. I failed to notice the pink taint on Sora-sama cheek as well the smirk on Mizuki-sama's face. I only noticed the sly grin that Henko-san gave me. "If only she hears this. you'll be in so much trouble C~i~e~l~o~"He sang.

 _"who are you talking about"_

But he shrugged, **"who knows~?"**

I sighed, fine then. I can still think on anything else. for example, the fun that we'll get later~

It makes me hum some cheer tone while I wash the dishes...

Normal POV

After having their breakfast, Cielo and Sora walked together to their school. They met Yamada and Yakemi on the way there.

 **"wow, you sure fast to heal. just the same way on how you fall sick..."** Yamada joked.

 **"stop it Kaichi, it's not his fault he's like that"** Yakemi said, slightly scolding him.

 **"I'm more curious on you two... why are you wearing scraft? it's not that cold isn't it?"** Cielo asked Sora and Yakemi who blushed at the question.

 **"w-well I..."** Yakemi tried to brought a reaason.

 **"we, just eum..."** Sora was just the same.

 **"It's a girly thing that boys like us shouldn't have to know."** Yamada snickered while clinging his arm to Cielo's shoulder.

 **"Eh? why?"**

 **"why else?"** Yamada laughed. **"because** ** _the spell_** **won't work if that so... at least that's what I heard."**

Cielo doesn't really understand so he just smiled. **"well then, enough for that we better go faster. Look! the bus has arrived!"** Then the four ran to their friends while laughing.

~time skip~

It took some hour before they get to their host house. Their going to stay for 3 days and so the school rent one house for the rest of the second grade.

 **"Now, everyone listen to me. Boys will stay at the room on east while the girls are staying at west. Each room will have two teachers to be your supervisor. we'll have dinner at 8 sharp while breakfast at 6."** The Teacher said. **"at 1 o'clock we'll going to the To-ji shrine by walking, and untl then, you all free to do anything. so... have fun!"** The students cheered then they went to their room

The room is jusge! just one of it could fit 40 people in it. and it's also have a fancy backyard that connect the both room. there's a fish pool and a small bridge too. there's also some swings to played with. The students are just too excited they hurriedly played at the backyard once they finished with their things.

Everyone but Cielo who decided to stay on his room. at first his friends asked him to play along but he kindly refused saying that he want to take a short nap, so they left him.

Once he's all alone he lied down, closing his eyes then entered his mindscape so he can have a chat with Henko.

 _"what are you doing?"_ Cielo asked once he saw he blond.

"oh, nothing much, just lay down in this empty space thinking on how a flower crown will fit my head perfectly."Cielo sweatdropped, _"That's so random, Henko-san..."_

"Yeah I know. but I've been staring at nothing else than emptiness for so long, so what do you expect?"at this Cielo frowned, _"is that mean I'm the one that chained you down?"_ He asked pouting, and like it or not he's still as cute as ever. don't care he's Tsuna or Cielo, he still have that chubby kawaii face. and it succeed to make Henko blushed.

"s-stop pouting, I didn't say something like that! you just stated that yourself"

Cielo is still downcast but he tried to look up, it caused him looked like a d*mn cute puppy. _"so, what do you mean then?"_ This time Henko cannot hold his nosebleed.

"I'm just bored okay! now stop with your charm, you're killing me right here...litterally!"Henko said, with his face all red.

He's trying his best not to lunged over the boy and do what he usually do when he's Tsuna. but when Cielo tilted his head in confusion that is when his limits break.

"Ah! I can't hold it!" 

_"HIEEEE!"_ Cielo shrieked 'mentaly' when the blond suddenly attacked him with a bear hug.

 **"come here you... you stuborn-kawaii-little decendant of mine!"**

 _"HIIIEEEE! No! Release me!"_

In the the end Cielo is forced to out of his mindscape before he got out of breath from that tight hug.

"mou, you're no fun..."Henko faked pout.

 _"Well, I'm not enjoying on being choked to the death, thank you very much!"_

 **"well, I've warned you to stop, yet you won't listen to me."**

 _"You told me to stop when I don't even do a thing! who's at fault?"_

"You of course..."Cielo grunted while Henko smirked, **"it's not my fault that you're breathlessly adorrable."**

Cielo's face turned red from both embarassement and slight anger. However he knows that he won't able to talked back at his great great great great great grandpa. so he just keep silent.

 **"whatever"** He said. **"I'm going to the others, looks like it's about time to go..."**

Henko knew that that's not completely true for they still got at least ten minutes again, and so he laughed out loud with Cielo tried his best to ignore him...


	17. Chapter 17

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

Everyone gasped in awe as they arrived at the shrine. It's old looking yet it looked so ellegant in its own way.

most of the girls wear red scraft for they've heard that infamous rumour of this place. They hope that it'll loosen up and fall down somewhere nearby so they'll fine their so called _soulmate_...

 **"Now, since we've finished exploring you can go to nearby places but you have to stay with your group. understand?"**

 **"Hai Sensei!"** Then the students went by themself. of course still on the range of the shrine.

The group consist of 5 people. Cielo is in the same group with Sora but not with Yakemi and Yamada. They went to different groups not like they're agaist it. everyone is very nice so with who ever they're grouping. plus, Hinagi-sensei is smart enough to know who should be wih who so no one complain. (me : if only my class could do the same *sigh* -_- )

#With Cielo & Sora group...

 **"This place is great isn't it? too bad this windy weather had to be annoying"** G1 said to Cielo who smiled as he looked at the falling leaves.

 **"it's not that annoying. besides..."** He said the catch one of the leaves. **"-With these we could make some beautiful hand craft..."**

 **"He~ really?"** B1 asked.

 **"Yes... here..."** Cielo then took out one of his book who have a beautiful cover made of leaves, small branchs and nuts. he also took out a fan, a wallet, and a pencil case. they all are mainly made of leaves.

 **"Coooool! you made that on your own?!"** B2 asked in awe.

 **"yes..."** Cielo said. **"I made it last night. I could teach you if you want..."**

 **"Can we?"** G1 said in excitement.

 **"Oh yes please!"** B1 shouted.

 **"We'll be rich people! we'll be rich!"** B2 exclaimed as he started to collect the leaves.

Sora chuckled at their attics, **"They're sure full of spirit"** She said.

 **"indeed..."** Cielo said. **"oh yeah, I also have something for you..."**

 **"Hm?"** Sora's eyes blinked in disbelieve as she saw...

 **"what a beautiful hair pin!"** It's in shape of butterfly. it's also made of Autum's things.

 **"I'm pleased to hear that... Now pardon me..."** Cielo chuckled lightly as he then placed the beautiful butterfly on Sora's hair.

 **"I was hoping that this hair pin is as beautiful as you are... but I guess I failed..."** Sora stared at him in currosity but soon she blushed when he continue, **"my hair pin is nothing compared to you..."**

Sora has to turned around so Cielo won't see her scarlet face. **"T-Thank you Cielo... I like it so much... thanks"** She said.

 **"you're welcome..."** Celo replied. **"Etto... are you alright?"** He asked.

 **"ah yes, why wouldn't I?"** She hurriedly said. **"well I think we should also collect this beautiful leaves with the others now!"** She than started her hunt

Cielo chuckled, **"Okay!"** He cripped then join his friends...

#Meanwhile with Toshi and the others...

 **"Now everyone, before we continue our journey we'll be visitting the biggest shrine in Kyoto, the To-ji shrine! you're free to explore the shrine but don't forget, stay with your group~!"** Roy-sensei said.

the students cheered as the bus stopped. Everyone rushed outside and gasped at the beautiful scenery before them. they're soon go and explore with their groupmates.

Because the whole second grade has 70 students so they're divided into 7 of 10 students.

the twins are in one group with their friends and guardians sans the baby lightning, the extreme sun, the stiff cloud, and the creepy mist. But even thought that they're not in the class they would still come. of course, how and why else if it isn't because of that one little hitman?

Reborn himself wear an edo samurai costume as he sat on Tsuki's head for the whole trip

now let's back to the story...

the vongola group roamed over the shrine longer than everyone else as they take some pictures in every corner of the place. much to Hibari dismay...

They were having so much fun untill then Mukuro founded a red scarft lying on the ground. **"Kufufufu~ did anyone loose this?"** He asked the group but they shooked their head while the girls -with Riku and Hana as exceptional- blushed.

 **"M-Mukuro-nii-sama... is this means-"** Chrome got shushed by Kyoko who seemed in much excitement.

 **"kufufufu~ now, what is it Nagi?"** Mukuro asked, slightly glared at the brunette for shushing his dear sister.

 **"ma~ it's nothing... right Chrome-chan?"** Kyoko said, winking at the indigonette.

 **"h-hai... nothing at all"** Chrome replied. Now Mukuro raised a brow. he was one of the people who don't know about the myth.

 **"I guess it's just right if you give it back to the owner, Rokudo-san"** Hana said as she snickered.

Mukuro smirked mysteriously, **"kufufu~ what are you up to?"**

 **"nothing, really. It's just who knows, maybe it was important for the person?"**

 **"kufufu~ not my bussiness, I'll just let it be the way I found it"**

 **"well that wouldn't be nice..."** Toshi commented while deep inside he really wanted to laugh.

 **"yeah,** ** _you_** **** **better search for the person, Mukuro..."** Tsuki said in the same state with his twin.

 **"yeah Mukuro-nii..."** Chrome said with a smile.

Mukuro found them annoying but he agreed for his sister, **"kufufu~ it's not like I want to, but oh well..."**

 **"That's great~!"** Haru cripped as she dreamingly imagine on how Mukuro will find his soulmate soon.

 **"Kufufu~ then I'm off, I'll be back later"** He said then dissapeared at the corner.

 **"ah, and we're going to see the souvernirs at the stall, you guys could continue without us, we'll be back later~!"** Kyoko said, then she's off with Hana, Haru, and Chrome. Surprisingly, they manage to dragg Yamamoto -by Chrome- and Gokudera -by Haru- with them and of course Ryohei would willingly to go with her girlfriend.

 **"speaking of which, where is your scarft Riku?"** Reborn asked.

 **"oh that? I release it since it was hot back then, the wind got it and now I lost it..."** Riku shrugged.

 **"so, you too?!"** Riki beamed in happiness. **"well then, we will have another love story then~ I wonder who'll get it for you"** She teased. **"I hope** ** _he_** **'ll just popped out out of his hiding place and give it to you like a charming prince in the fairytail"**

 **"well that's so not going to happen..."** Riku rolled her eyes.

 **"eh, so who is this 'he'?"** Toshi asked teasingly.

 **"none of your b-"**

 **"it's Tsuna-nii..."** Riki answered for her with a bright smile, **"she's in love with him for ages, am I right sister~"**

 **"oh shut up"** Riku said with a faint blush on her cheek.

they all laughed at her reaction (Reborn was smirking), only Hibari who decided to leave, **"hey Kyo-kun, where are you going?"** Riki asked when she notice that he's walking away.

 **"hn..."** is all they got before he dissapeared himself. Riki sighed.

 **"well that's just tipical of him..."** Riku said.

 **"or maybe he was jaelous to hear this?"** Tsuki teased, of course once the skylark is no longer at sight.

 **"Him? that's just impossible"** Riku chuckled.

Reborn smirked as he commented, **"well, he never had a girlfriend. maybe he was waiting for someone? also he's been with you for long.** **so from what I see, that could be"** with that Riku blushed while the others laughed...


	18. Chapter 18

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

Mukuro was seen walking alone with his both hand on his jacket's pocket. Some people who saw him whispered on how odd his hairstyle, but as usual he just ignore it. It's not like he ever listen to those _herbivores_ -as how Hibari dubbed them- anyway. _"Kufufu~ They just jealous of my awesomeness'_ he always said.

What ticked him, was on _how the h***_ he'll able to find the owner of the scraft? all that he know is the owner name and the school that she went to. and it was Erito-chuu from Fukushima prefecture.

 _'Well I saw some of them while ago. might as well ask one... Kufufu~ and maybe I could play with them?'_ Mukuro thought as he planned to play some _trick_ for he hasn't done anything _fun_ since this morning.

and so he approached one of them, a girl with wavy black hair who seems searching on something,

 **"excuse me miss?"** Mukuro tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

 **"y-yes?"** the girl slightly jumped at the sudden call. But then, the two of them stunned as their eyes locked at eachother.

 _'was it just me or her eyes just flashed with rainbow?'_ Mukuro thought. and coincidically the girl also thought the same.

 **"s-so... eum... is there anything I could help you with?"** The girl snapped first, she's having a faint blush on her cheek.

 **"well, I'm searching for someone from your school namely Agata Yakemi..."** Mukuro said for the first time without his creepy laugh.

 **"w-well you're staring at the person now. s-so... again, is there anything I could help you?"** She asked still not dare to stare at the handsome guy infront of her.

Mukuro raised a brow when he saw the girl blushed, **"well then, I'm here just to returned this..."** He said taking out the red scraft from his pocket.

Yakemi is red now. She never expected that her lost scraft will be founded by anyone. **"T-Thank you..."** She said as she extended her hand to get her scarft.

accidently, their hands touched. It makes her -who believe on that love myths- stepped back in nervousness. She tripped small rock when she did and she almost fall if only Mukuro didn't catch her... accidently, _by waist._

 **"Kufufu~ you're alright young lady?"** Mukuro asked, back to his usual self.

Yakemi didn't mind on his creepy laugh as she's too distracted on how close their face is. Her face is dark scarlet by now. **"I-I'm f-fine... t-thanks for catching me..."** She shuttered.

Mukuro nodded as he soon released her.

 **"I uh, I never catch on your name..."** She asked nervously.

 **"Kufufu~ It's Rokudo Mukuro. Just Mukuro is fine."** He introduced.

 **"Mukuro then... a-and mine, as you know is Agata Yakemi, you can call me Yakemi and... well, thanks for the scraft... a-and for saving me... I owe you..."** She said with a shy smile.

Mukuro who saw it blushed. _'d*** she's cute!'_ he hurriedly shooked that thought off his mind. **"it's nothing really"** He said, looking away.

there's an awkward silence between them and the two is getting nervous by it.

 **"ano... if you don't mind, can I have your phone number?"** Yakemi suddenly asked.

 **"huh?"**

Yakemi blushed for she can't belive on what she just said. **"eum- well, y-you seems nice... and I wonder if we could befriend? b-but it's okay if you don't want too"** She said in hurry while her face is heating. " **y-you know? what just forget it!"** She squeaked in embarassment. _'what the hell am I doing?'_ she thought to herself.

Mukuro in other hand found it amusing, **"Kufufu~ you sure is funny, Yakemi-san. Fine then, my number is XXXXXXXXXXXX, got that?"**

 **"-eh wait! please repeat it!"** Yakemi said as she clumsily search for her phone. Mukuro just laughed again before he repeated. not so long then the awkwardness between them melted and they chatted for the next couple of minutes...

without them realizing some pair of eyes were spying on them,

 **"she's pretty~"**

 **"I still can't believe on that myth"**

 **"well I just hope they'll soon be together"**

 **"as long Mukuro-nii is happy"** the girls commented while the boys just silent for they're tired after being dragged around...

~Little time skip~

after a while the teacher finally called the students to gather so they could go home.

They all sweatdropped at the sight of Sora and Cielo's group for the three of them brought one big plastic full of leaves.

when they got asked by the teacher, B1 answered, **"We'll magically turned them into money. just wait and see"** he said while grinning widely. the other two nodded leaving Sora and Cielo sweatdropped. _'they're too excited'_ is in the both mind.

on their way home, Sora noticed that Yakemi was oddly smiling ever since they re-grouped, **"looks like someone is happy. mind to know the reason?"** She asked the ravenette.

with sparkling eyes Yakemi gladly answered her, **"Oh Sora~! I fall in love~!"**

 **"heh really~ so who's the lucky guy?"** Yamada butted in.

 **"he's the most handsome guy in the world!"** Yakemi squealed. **"he's so tall, and his heteromatic eyes, and the way he laughs... KYAA~!"** The two sweatdropped while Cielo chuckled. **"he sounds like a really nice guy."** He commented.

 **"and he is! and there's more... he's the one who returned my red scarft!"**

both Sora and Yamada widened their eyes, **"That mean...** ** _the myth?_** **"** Yakemi nodded in excitement.

 **"Kyaa! I'm happy for you Yacchan!"** Sora said hugging her bestfriend. **"I hope you'll be a great couple."**

 **"I hope so!"** then the girls chatted about the said guy all the way to the house, leaving Yamada who can only sighed before he snickered and Cielo who confused.

 **"eum... can anyone explained on what's going on?"**

Yamada chuckled as he patted his shoulder, **"love is what's going on. don't worry, you'll understand someday..."**

 **"I still don't get it, but oh well"** He shrugged and Yamada laughed. they then occupied with their own chatter...

Soon later they all got back to the host house...


	19. Chapter 19

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

 **"This is ridiculous!"** One of the boy shouted.

 **"huh?"** Cielo blinked.

 **"well you hear me! this thing that you made... it's too perfect! too good to be made within 5 minutes just how the hell did you do that?!"** He asked this time with sparkling eyes, making the brunet sweatdropped.

 **"w-well, I just do this, and this, and this... after that do this, then we're finish..."** Cielo said as he demonstrate on how to make a hair pin... _again._

 **"ooooh~!"** The audience cripped in awe.

 **"That's amazing Cielo-kun..."** the teacher praised causing the boy blushed.

 **"t-thank you sensei. I'm not that good anyway I still make some mistakes"** He said.

 **"you're still the best among us. so now kind to teach us on how to do it? we can use our spare time for crafting. who agreed?"** the other teacher asked.

 **"Me! me! me!"** The students raised their hands like kindergartens.

 **"you hear them Cielo, now teach us how to do it"**

Cielo smiled at them, **"okay then, I'll do my best"** and they cheered. Not so long then each of them are bussied with the leaves, glue, etc...

~Little time skip~

It's been three hours since they started crafting. They've manage to create many handmades by now. Lanters, Book covers, Bross, Hairpins, Barcelets, and so many more. They were satisfied with their works although they were also making a big mess in the progress.

Seeing that everyone's tired, Cielo took a broom and started to do cleaning by himself.

 **"what are you doing Cielo?"** Yamada asked.

 **"eum... cleaning of course. I felt uneasy for this mess, so yeah... but no need to worry. you guys can take some rest. i'll finish this in no time..."** Cielo said with a smile. But before he can sweep the floor someone stopped him. it turned out that it was the class rep.

 **"well that won't be good..."** He said. **"you're the one who work the hardest and yet you also the one who clean our mess. oh please Cielo, you're underastimating us..."**

Cielo can only raised a brow. and before he knew it he already sitted on the sofa.

 **"come on minna, let's clean this place all together"** The class rep said.

 **"hai!"** everyone exclaimed, magically with cleaning utensils already on their hands. Cielo can only blinked as he don't get on what just happening.

once he get it he stood up trying to help too but they all refused. **"No, Cielo, no means no... it's enough we forced you to teach us and all now it's our duty to do the clean up. it won't be hard when two classes helped each other, right?"** Yakemi insisted making Cielo sweatdropped, **"well, aren't I one of the student too?"** realizing that they won't ever listen to him he sweatdropped again.

 **"o-okay...** ** _jaa_** **** **I'll get you guys some snacks then..."** He saidbu no one really paid mind as they're too busy with cleaning. **"I'll be back soon!"** then Cielo left to the supermarket.

#at the supermarket

Cielo smiled in satisfation as he manage to buy lots of snacks for his friends and senseis. he also brought the ingredients to bake some cakes. It was a questionable thing on how he could carry that much.

but anyway he's happy that soon he would see their tired faces turned into happy one.

Along the way back, he chatted with Henko until someone bumped into him.

 **"Ittai!"** a childlish shriek can be heard after the hit. Cielo himself was knocked down due the hard impact. _'O-ouch...'_ he thoughts as he rubbed his sore back.

when he opened his eyes, Cielo saw a boy with an afro hair, wearing a cow suit crying loudly. **"h-hey little one, a-are you okay? did you hurt? I-I'm sorry for bumped on you. I never meant for it"** He panickly said.

Cielo has yet calmed the boy, yet two more children came to him, a brunet and a braid haired girl **"Lambo! ah there you are!"** The brunet exclaimed in worry.

 **"We worry. Lambo don't lost"** The girl said with a crooked japanese.

 _'so his name is Lambo?'_ he asked himself. Meanwhile Henko was paled at the sight of the three.

once the two arrived in front of Cielo they're stunned. **"T-Tsuna-nii?/-gege? is that really you?"** They startled. but of course Cielo can only shot a confused look. He thought that someone was behind him but no one stood there, moreover their eyes locked solemly at his dirrection. Which mean...

 **"eh? a-are you talking to me?"** He asked dumbly as he pointed his own nose.

Lambo has stopped his cry when he heard the name of his beloved Tsuna-nii. he raised his head then he saw...

 **"TSUNA-NII!"** He jumped over the poor brune who shrieked at the sudden movement, **"HIIEE!"**

the braid hared girl who namely I-pin also did the same as she let her longing tears flow. Fuuta, being the eldest and the wisest among them decided to take his action, **"H-Hey, I-pin, Lambo, released him. We haven't know wether he's our Tsuna-nii or not!"** He said pulling the two off Cielo by force.

Lambo wails, **"No! No! Fuuta, bad! I want to be with Tsuna-nii! No! le me go!"** He said hysterically.

Cielo who has catched his breath decided to say something, **"e-eum, s-sorry. but you might get the wrong person? I don't know who is this Tsuna guy but my name is Cielo... Hi, nice too meet you three"** He said smiling warmly.

Fuuta and I-pin turned gloomy as soon as they heard it. Meanwhile Lambo just don't want to admit it. **"what are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna. You're Lambo-sama's subordinate, now let's go home! everyone is worrying you!"** He said, climbing at Cielo's head.

 **"Ow! Ow! C-Come on Lambo-kun! this is not funny! Ow! Hey! get down!"** Cielo squeaked as Lambo messed with his hair still wailing.

This continued until sometime later but then stopped when Cielo suddenly clunching his head while grunting.

 _'Oh no...'_ Is what's Henko thinking. _'did he-?'_

Cielo then snapped his head to a dirrection all of the sudden.

 **"children, hid on my back now..."** He said strenly while pulling Fuuta's hand and I-pin's to him.

 **"I know you're there! come out now before I hunt you!"** Cielo then shouted while leaking small amount of his HI to some spesific direction.

Henko who thought that Cielo were regaining his memory after seing them is now confused. If he _did_ recalling his memory then- **"Oi Cielo, what are you doing? what's wrong?"**

the kids were going to ask too, but before they do some people just came out from their hiding spot.

 **"to get us out of our hiding spot, you're not just an ordinary kid. Who are you?"** one of them who seems like their leader asked.

 **"Who am I is none of your business. I'm more intrested on your aim, who are you after?"** Cielo asked in venom as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the men. Henko sighed in relief, it looks like Cielo's reaction before wasn't because of he remember, it was only his HI warning him.

The men shudered for they can't stand the mount of KI that Cielo released. The leader clicked his tongue as he took out his gun.

 **"I need your answer only. so drop that gun or else..."** Cielo threatened as he raised the mount of KI, it causing one of them (the weakest) fainted on that instant.

The other, 4 people (including the leader) gulped in fear. **"W-Who are you?!"** The leader asked accidently in Italian.

 **"your answer just confirmed that I wasn't the one that you're after... so that means you're targeting these children. Plus from the way you dress, act, and talk, I can tell that you're from mafia, am I correct?"** Cielo stated.

Those men began to take steps back as they're fear on what the boy capable of than just scaring them _only_ with his KI. Unfortunately for them, they're too late. Cielo's sharp eyes has locked on them.

 **"as if I would let you go that easily... the moment you decided to out and face me- "** Cielo raised his face revealing his glinting eyes. **"-you're** ** _dead..."_**

Cielo lit out his mist flames so the children won't see the brutal scene that soon caused five people to get beaten onto pulp... and surprisingly _only_ half dead...


	20. Chapter 20

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

One's Cielo finished with his _judgement_ he clapped his hand in satisfation while Henko sweatdropped at the sight, **"Do you really have to do it this far?"**

" _nope..."_ Cielo snorted, _"I'm being kind. I supposed to just go for kill. People like them don't deserve to live... How dare them targeting children like that!"_

Henko chuckled, **"well then, I think you better focused with the children now. Look, they're drooling... seriously, what kind of illusion that you planted on their mind?"** he's much at ease now that he knew that although Cielo spotted people from his past, he won't regained his memory that easily. It's just what Tsuna said, his key is indeed special.

 _"well, anything that they likes, so probably candies and stuffs..."_ Cielo shrugged as he cast off the mist flames.

The children is now snapped from their dreamland. **"well then, now that everything has settled, I think it's time for you guys to get home. Is your house near by?"** Cielo asked with a smile. There's no evidence of him being sadistic at all.

The three shooked their head, **"We live in Namimori..."** Fuuta answered.

 **"Dame-Tsuna sure is a dummy, how can you forget about your own house? Maman is worried! so let's go home!"** Lambo said once he get back to Cielo's hair.

 **"Lambo-kun was it?"** Cielo asked, **"listen me Lambo-kun. My name is Cielo, I'm not this Tsuna guy. we maybe looks alike, but I'm not him"** He said with a smile, while Henko tried to refrain him self to correct his statement.

 **"Dame! Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna. Lambo-sama said so, so that must be true!"** Lambo insisted.

Cielo chuckled, he then decided to play along, **"Hai, Hai... okay then, I am Dame-Tsuna. Now, do any of you know where are your guardians? surely you're not here by yourself right?"** He asked.

 **"No... we come with minna-san! with Toshi-gege and Tsuki-gege!"** I-pin said.

 **"oh, okay, so you know where's this Toshi and Tsuki?"**

Fuuta shooked his head, **"we're lost. Lambo run too fast. But I remember that we stay at Sakura host house..."** He said.

 **"oh! I know that place. Well then, you girl, what's your name again?"**

 **"the name is I-pin"**

 **"and you little boy?"**

 **"I'm Fuuta..."** Cielo smiled.

 **"well then I-pin-chan, you can seat on my shoulder and you** ** _mister..."_**

 **"Eeep!"** Fuuta squeaked as he got lifted in bridal style all of sudden.

 **"this way, none of you will get tired while we go to your place."** Cielo said, smiling. **"now, everyone, hold tight! cause this will be a flash right... Here. We. Go~!"** He then dashed away, while the children laughed in excitement...

It only took some minutes for Cielo to get them to the said place. They even get them self some snacks at the supermarket. (A/N : all of the snacks that he bough before, crushed due the fight)

Cielo is having some fun with the children who tried to feed him with their snacks. He even have a mustache out of ice cream by now, and they laugh it out. Henko seems to smile too, although he's getting worried by time because Tsuna's key is glowing then stopped repeatedly...

 **"Nah, here you go. This is the place right?"** Cielo asked. and the three nodded. He smiled, **"well then, say my hello to your friends there... I'm going too"** But before he did the three stopped him.

 **"a-ano... if you don't mind. c-can you stay with us a bit longer?"** Fuuta asked with puppy eyes.

Cielo try his best to resist. he even bite his lover lip so he won't givin' **"s-sorry... but my friends must have waiting for me now..."** he sad. but then, when Cielo glanced over the other two -who have the same eyes- he know that he's doomed.

after a while Cielo groaned, **"fine..."** and they cheered, making a smile curved on his pinky lips.

Soon he got dragged by the three to the front door. I-pin and Lambo knocked the door while Fuuta clinged over Cielo while the boy sweatdropped at the ruckuss that they've caused.

Not so long then the door opened revealing a ravenette who seems in the middle of talking with someone.

 **"-I told you that it's impossible! There's no way that Tsuna would just... appearing..."** Cielo found it strange that she stunned at the sight of him.

 **"e-eum h-hello there... well, I-I'm here to escort these children. Are they your relative?"** He asked but the girl just sayed still, gaping.

 **"Is... Is that really you Tsuna?"** she asked.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"EVERYONE~! Tsuna-nii is back!"** Lambo suddenly shouted.

Some rushed footsteps can be heard with some voices like 'what?' 'is it possible?', then all of the sudden some more people came to the front door. They all having the same reaction as the first girl.

 **"TSUNAYOSHI!/TSUNA!/-NII!/-KUN!/-SAN!/JUUDAIME!/ BOSSU!"** they shouted as they lunged to hug the confused brunet. only the first ravenette and a baby in suit who didn't join them.

 **"HIEEE!"** Cielo shrieked, **"WHAT'S THIS? LET ME GO!"** he shouted in panic as those _strangers_ pinned him to the ground.

Cielo manage to slip away from their _deadly_ hug... he can't stand properly though so he's litteraly crawling away.

 **"God! I did not expecting to get attacked this way!"** He muttured out loud. a shocked expression clearly showed in his face.

He was going to ran away but again, Fuuta stopped him, **"W-Wait! please stay Cielo-san! T-They don't meant for what they did. They, eum... well you looked like someone that we know, they just mistaken you as him"** He said in hurry.

Cielo eyed him then turned to everyone who has a confused look. **"I-Is that so? oh... well... can't blame them then. This** ** _Tsuna guy,_** **** **I can see that he must be very dear to you..."** He said with the same confused look.

 **"anyway... let me introduced myself then..."** Cielo said once he cleared his clothes out of dust. **"Hello there, my name is Kitsune Cielo. It's nice to meet you all"** He said with a bright smile.

one second feels like hours and this long silence is getting the awkwardness thicker... and thicker...

Until...

 **"HUH?!"**


	21. Chapter 21

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

Everyone is dumbfounded...

one second feels like hours and this long silence is getting the awkwardness thicker... and thicker...

until Reborn decided to speak, **"well then Cielo, my name is Reborn. I'm the number one hitman..."** He said with a narrowed eyes. Cielo pay no mind on this though.

 **"it's nice to meet you Reborn..."** Cielo smiled as he was about to shook Reborn's hand. but then he spotted the yellow pacifier that dangling over Reborn's neck. it's making him hesitating and retreating his hand.

Reborn raised his brow at the action, **"what's the matter,** ** _Cielo-_** **san? you look kindda pale?"** He asked narrowing his eyes much further. And now everyone can see Cielo's nervousness.

 **"Nothing!"** He squeaked albit too fast, he then chuckling nervously, **"nothing really... I euh... I just remember that I should go now. I didn't get to tell my friends that I left and I don't want them to worry. so... yeah... It's nice to meet you all!"** He said then hurriedly turning around to leave. but Riku's hand had catched him first. **"Wait!"** She said...

all of sudden Reborn's pacifier glowing brightly. Seeing this Cielo internally gulped, _'Didn't I chained mine?!'_ he panicked.

 **"well, looks like he's here..."** Reborn simply said.

Soon enough they can hear someone from above. **"looks like everyone's here, Kora!"** It was none other than Collonello!

 **"glad you can make it** ** _kora-idiot_** **"** Reborn sneered.

 **"I wouldn't missed any call who has tears like that, now would I,** ** _crybaby,_** **kora** ** _?_** **"** Collonello shot back as he landed right in front of Reborn.

They then glared at each other and started to banging their head at each other. That is until Cielo talked, **"ano... blonde-san... you look familiar..."** he said with a confused frown, **"do we ever met somewhere before?"**

Collonello who didn't pay attention to the boy before now is facing him with a shocked face, **"So they've founded you Kuro Cielo, Kora!"**

Cielo blinked before he corrected, **"I'm Cielo alright, but there's no** ** _Kuro_** **on my name... Just Cielo... but anyway, since you know my name then we've actually met right?"** Cielo asked, while tilting his head slightly to the right.

 **"of course! you're the one who lead us in war half of year ago! how could I ever forget, Kora? and what do you mean by** ** _just Cielo_** ** _without Kuro,_** **Kora?"**

Cielo seems dumbfounded, **"a war? excuse me?"** He said, then realazation hits him, **"*sigh* please dn't tell me that you're mistaken me with another person like these guys? by any chance, is this person that you're talking about namely, Tsuna?"**

 **"well yeah, Kora! but again, why are you talking in 3rd person? aren't you** ** _Tsuna_** **?"**

Cielo sighed tiredly for he has to cleared this misunderstanding for the nth time this day, **"No... I'm not. My name is Cielo, NOT Tsunayuki... or was it Tsunakiri?** ** _oh well,_** **what ever his name is. I'm not him..."**

 **"but that burn mark on your neck, is exactly the same with him** ** _Cielo..."_** Reborn stated as he was about to show him a picture of Tsuna and everyone when they're at Loke's birthday party. Henk is panicking by now for the key is glowing brightly.

Luckly for him and _Tsuna,_ a call of Cielo's name snapped them.

 **"Ah! There he is!"** Some people came to their direction by running.

 **"Eh? Yamada-san? Agata-san?... and Sora-sama..."** Cielo's shocked to see the three coming.

 **"what are you guys doing here?"** He asked cassualy, earning glares from them.

 **"Idiot!"** They shouted.

SFX : *Smack!*

 **"how dare you just dissapeared like that!"** Yamada scolded after he smacked Cielo's head, his face is red from running.

 **"We thought you caught in somekind of trouble!"** Yakemi exclaimed.

 **"Or even worse! Collapsing on the road!"** Sora shouted.

Cielo can only closed his ears from the loud scolds. **"W-Well a-as you can see now... I'm fine and all... s-so... sorry?"** He asked, bu the three syncronizingly answered, **"NO!"** Then continue their long rant. none of them paying attention on those people who's watching them scolding the poor brunet.

 **"I was going to buy you all some snacks, then I found some children lost at street, so I've got to help them. That's all I did! now can't you just forgive me?"** Cielo pleaded, **"** ** _Please?_** **"**

Satisfied from speaking their hearts out they nodded, still with scowl. **"Don't you EVER do that again, understand?"** Yamada said.

 **"Yes sir!"**

 **"we're so worried you know?"** Yakemi sighed,

 **"s-sorry, ma'am..."**

The last one who's still in deep silence was... **"Sora-sama?"** Cielo called in worry.

 **"you almost gave me a heart attack..."** She launched to hug him, **"if you're actually gone... I woudn't know on what should I do... so please... never do this kind of thing ever again..."**

pang of guilt landed on Cielo's heart. he bit his lip as he tried to gulp **"I'm sorry Sora-sama... I promise that I would never repeat my action..."**

Sora gave a watery chuckle as she released the hug. **"b-a-k-a... didn't I tell you to call me Sora?"**

Cielo smiled back at her but then frowned in worry as he saw the sudden change of her expression. but before he can asked, she spoke...

 **"a-aniki...? is that really you?"** She asked in shutter as she gasped in disbelieve.

all eyes landed at the person that she stared. It turns out that the person is...

 **"Collonello, you know her?"** Reborn asked the shocked blond.

after some second of silence he finally answered, **"yes... and not just** ** _know_** **her... She is...**

 ** _my sister..."_**

Cielo POV

 **"WHAAAAAT?!"** Everyone is in shock, including me.

 _'no wonder I found him familiar... I saw his face on one of those photo albums.'_ I thought.

 **"althought Mizuki once mentioned about their eldest, I did NOT expect that it will be Collonello..."** Henko-san commented and I agree about that 100 percent.

I mean, sure he said that their _aniki_ is one of the arcobaleno, but their face is not similar. at. all! Sora-sama and Mizuki-sama seems more Japanese, while Collonello-san seems geuniely Italian. but I guess that came from their genetic matter, remembering the fact that their father is an Italian while their mother is a Japanese.

well then, enough with this awkward moment, I have to do something...

but before I do, Collonello-san has beat me at that, **"so, the boy that Mizuki always talked about is this you, Tsuna?"** He turned to me.

 **"My deepest appology, Shuryo-sama. But mind to remind you that my name isn't Tsuna. My name is Cielo, and it was a given name by Sora-sama who kindly share her name to a poor soul like me."** I said, bowing. I then glanced at Sora-sama who seems shaken on this sudden meet... and the fact that he's ignoring her, uncounciously or not... **"-ano, also... I suggest you to pay your concern more to Sora-sama at the moment."** I whispered to him but it's already too late.

Sora-sama snatched my hand along with Agata-san's then stomping away from this place, Yamada-san bowed to excuse us from everyone. with that we walked away...


	22. Chapter 22

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Cielo POV

we just got back to the host house. all the way here, Sora-sama stay silent even after I asked her.

She must be dissapointed on him, I mean what kind or reaction is that?! They've been separated for years, yet he just brushed her away like it was nothing at all. Even the most patient person must at least sad, and Sora-sama is not that kind of girl. Instead of 'sky' like how she named, she's more like a raging storm. and that's exactly why I'm concerned about her quietness for it's odd to happen.

 **"Sora-chan..."** I called her again, we were currently on the swing. just the two of us, while everyone else is watching a movie on the living room.

 **"..."** She didn't respond. and so I decided to stay quiet too.

From the silenceness I began to think on something else and it was none other than what happened before.

 _'It's odd... why did they call me by Tsuna? Do we really look that alike? and what did that sun arcobaleno tell me about my scar? That Tsuna-guy has it too? how could that possible?'_ I thought to myself.

There is a possiblity that I'm indeed the one that they're looking for. Because from what the way they speak, it looks like this Tsuna-guy is missing for a long time, perhaps 6 moths ago or so. It's around the time where I found my self wake up in a park bench without any of my memories.

To think it again the possibility is high...

but if that true, then they are my family? Did I erase my memory to protect them? Was my name Sawada Tsunayoshi?

There's so many unanswered questions and I was thinking on asking Henko-san for answers but I don't think he would say a word about it. but well, it's worth to try, right?

 _"Ne, Henko-san, I have a question to ask, can I?"_

 **"But you already have, my boy~"** I 'internally' laughed as he joked.

 _"well then another one?"_

 **"well go on..."** He chuckled, **"Is it about your dear Sora-sama?"**

I shooked my head, _"no... it's about me..."_ I said. _"and I plead you, for this once answer me honestly."_

 **"..."** Henko-san's expression's changing. Looks like he knows on where is this going.

 _"-I promise that I won't ask any other question... not ever... so, can you please answer this one?"_ I asked with pleading (read : puppy) eyes

after some second, he sighed, **"fine, you beat me..."** I smiled, **"so what do you want to ask?"**

I then asked this one question that I know will make much things even clearer... _"Was my name... Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

His eyes widen a bit before wen back to normal. he's gazing away while slightly bitting his lower lips. _'Is it really a big of matter if I'm indeed 'Tsuna'?!'_ I questioned in my own mind.

I patiently waiting for his answer, although his silentness has answered me.

 _"you know what? forget about my question earlier..."_ I said and Henko-san gave me a confused look while I choose to look away.

I let out a soft sigh as I glanced the sky...

It's red...

It's beautiful but I don't like it. Something inside me feels sick everytime I see this colour, it somehow reminds me of blood, and that's why I hate it.

However, today's red is kind of different. It somehow held much more loneliness in the air... or was it just me?

all of the sudden I feel a drop fell from my cheek. **"Eh?"** I muttered.

Ah... it's drizzling...

 **"Sora-chan, I think we better get in with the others now"** I glanced to Sora-sama but she didn't move a bit.

I think she's stuck with her mind and so she didn't listen to me.

I inwardly sighed. I then hurriedly grab an umbrella, a jacket, and a towel. all was for Sora-sama.

 **"Don't you need it for yourself too, Cielo?"** Henko-san said.

I smiled at him, _"I can survived this much, but I can't let her get drenched, she'll easily catch a fever if she insisted to stay cold."_ Henko-san frowned but didn't say his disagreement as usual.

after some minutes later the drizzle stopped. My clohes is all wet and It's started to get freezing, but I don't care, I seated back to the swing after I closed the umbrella.

She's still quiet, while I'm slowly feeling the need of changing this drenched clothes of mine.

 **"You know, Sora-sama... "** I called, I know I shouldn't have talked about this, but perhaps this would snapped her back to her sense. **"- I think It's time for me to leave you and Mizuki-sama..."** as I thought, this has successfully gaining her attention.

 **"h-huh? what are you talking about Cielo?"** She frowned. Henko-san looked more in shock than confusion.

I smiled at her before then focusing my gaze at the sky. **"It has been a while that I think about this... I don't have much time left, the deadline is getting close and I still don't have any clue that leads to my goal. I... shouldn't have be here in the first place... I don't deserve much kindness that you showed me. but otherwise I'm thankful that you did..."**

I stood up from the swing **"-I thought that it might be time for me to go for I've been a burdening you for far too long. I want to thank you. so before I go I'll try to grand every wishes that you come up to"** I smiled at her while bowing slightly.

She stunned, a shocked face is clearly there. She then abruply stood up and... hit my head hardly.

 **"BAKA-CIELO...!"** she shouted in anger, **"how dare you say such a thing!"** She said with tears flowing from her eyes. _without us knowing everyone is watching us making scene._

 **"how dare you, saying you'll go... that you'll leave us... that you will...** ** _leave me_** **..."** She cried. but I stayed still, not comforting her...

well, not yet...

 **"please don't, Cielo... If you go, you'll forget us. You'll forget me... you'll never look up to me ever again... the same way as Aniki did..."**

I smiled, _'Finally...'_ I then went to her side and hugged her.

 **"jaa... I'll stick around for a bit longer then..."** I chuckled as I lift her up from her knees. **"Sorry, for the lie, Sora-sama... but it's the only way I could think of so you can speak up your heart..."**

Sora-sama stared at me in disbelieve, **"y-you mean... you're not going to leave..."**

I grinned, **"nope..."** and in that instant I got punched by her as she pushed me away. not so strong as usual though, I even laughed at her red face.

 **"The Hell Cielo!"** She shouted in embarassement and I laughed even harder.

Once I done with my laughter I went closer to her and fixed the bangs that cover her eyes.

 **"You know Sora-sama? no one can tell what you feel if you stay all silent..."** her eyes widen a bit, **"I know that you're dissapointed with Shuryo-sama, but running away won't solve anything... and I don't think that getting all depressed is a right thing to do either..."** I said while staring at her tenderly.

All of sudden I felt something... _well, someone,_ clinging on my shoulder. **"He's right, Sora! you can tell us if you have problem!"** Yamada said grinning as usual. Agata-san is patting Sora-sama's back as she smiled.

Sora-sama's eyes got all teary again before she then broke down she then told us about her concern, about her distress and everything, mostly about her brothers. This is the first time I see her crying after the day I told her that I would leave months ago...

after she did, she finally smiled again.

I'm so glad about that but then Henko-san speak up. **"was that really just a lie, Tsuna?"**

He called me 'Tsuna'... maybe he did it uncounciously...

I smiled slimly... _so it really is my name... and they really are my family_

 _"That's... That isn't a lie..."_ I told him, _"but there's no way I would ever say that to her right?"_ I chuckled while he's just staring at me.

 **"you're starting to do that bad habbit yours again, Cielo..."** He said, calling me by 'Cielo' again.

 _"My habbit?"_

 **"Yes.."** He stated... **_"Lying..."_**


	23. Chapter 23

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Meanwhile with Vongola...

Tsuki POV

I can't believe Tsuna-nii doesn't remember us. I can feel the tears prickling my eyes.

I have to make him remember us again, he can't forget us forever. All the times we had together and all those times I didn't help him, I want him to remember so that I can make it all up to him. So that I can be a good brother to him. But here I am standing here shocked because Nii-San doesn't remember me.

I am shocked to see Toshi standing next to me looking at Tsuna with soft eyes seeming to accept the situation and heel anger bubble inside me at him. How can he be alright with Tsuna forgetting us?

* * *

Toshi POV

He doesn't remember us... my eyes are wide in shock. But then they go back to normal as I realise that maybe this is for the best.

Tsuna, he's been through a lot, I don't want him to suffer any more. Remembering will only make it more painful for him, he deserves a break from his painful past. No he deserves to leave his past behind and move on, even if it means leaving us as well.

I'm not saying I don't want him to remember, because I do want him to remember me but if remembering me means remembering all the pain I've caused him then he's better off staying the way he is.

Tsuki is looking at me with hurt and anger in his eyes and I feel myself sighing, there's no way Tsuki would be able to accept this.

* * *

Normal POV

 **"what was that all about?"** Hana said in scowl snapping everyone from their shock.

in that instant Reborn sent a glare to Collonello who still starring emptily at where Sora used to stand, **"Would you like to explain anything, Collonello? how could Tsuna, the one who** ** _you know_** **we've been searching everywhere, is actually with your sister ALL ALONG?"** he said with hidden anger. he's not just angry about Tsuna, but more to the fact that Collonello seems like he just abandoned his family. It feels irkingly familiar on what he felt towards a certain blond-idiot (Somewhere... _"AAAACHO! *snort*"_ the said blond-idiot felt shivers down his spine and he's praying that it wasn't because of a certain _baby_ hitman)

All eyes to Collonello who's now sighing, **"w-well, you see, kora. years ago when we lost our parents, I'm the only one who saw on how they actually died. Those were the works of mafia, kora. and ever since then I decided to search for the culprit by getting my self involved within this dark world, kora.**

 **I know that it'll endanger my siblings, and so I faked my death, kora. just to be founded with my younger brother, Mizuki, who somehow somewhat knows. since we're three siblings, that left Sora alone. I don't want to dragg her with us no matter what, kora.**

 **all things happens and all in all I destinied to be the rain arcobaleno, kora.**

 **Years passed and I'm still in contact with Mizuki, only.**

 **one day he told me that Sora brought in a boy who had amnesia, kora.**

 **I didn't ask further because he didn't say much either. I... never know that the boy is Tsunayoshi..."**

SFX : *smack!*

 **"such an idiot"** Reborn said after kicking him a thick mark comically showed on his forehead.

there was a silence for one full minute before then, Tsuki commented,

" **you... you should have asked her about that..."** he clenching his fists while letting his eyes shadowed by his bangs. **"and not just that, you should have told her about you, too! Don't you ever think that hiding such thing will hurt her feeling?!"**

Collonello snapped, " **you know nothing Tsuki, so back off"** he said while gritting his teeth, paying no mind at the sore spot where Reborn just kicked him.

 **"Actually, we know how it felt all too well..."** Riki spoke as she gazed away.

 **"...of course, because that's exactly what Tsuna did to us..."** Riku continued also not staring at anyone.

Collonello widen his eyes a bit before they glancing over them. everyone, every each one of them, including the destructive duo and even _the_ Reborn had that same gaze. sadness and betrayal...

not so long then Collonello throwed his gaze in ashame for he realized his mistakes. **"I'm sorry..."** He appologized. He then chuckled sadly, **"looks like I've failed as her eldest, kora..."**

 **"-well, not really"** a voice said. a voice that all too familiar to Collonello.

 **"Mizuki?"** Collonello called the newcomer, **"what are you doing here?"**

Mizuki chuckled sheepishly as he scatched his cheek, **"well, it's a three days trip... and I can't leave Sora all alone that long without my protection, so..."** he trailed while Collonello facepalmed.

 **"So, you stalked her?"** and Mizuki chuckled yet again sheepishly. **"you're such a paranoid freak, kora..."**

 **"says the guy who left his siblings instead staying with them..."** Mizuki talked back and that successfully gaining Collonello's annoyed face.

 **"-besides... thanks to that now I know the whole thing..."** Mizuki then eyed the Vongola.

 **"so, you guys are Cielo's family?"** he asked.

 **"Yes! we..."**

 **"-were..."** Toshi cut Tsuki's saying, and now the younger blond glared at him.

 **"now, what the f*** are you talking about, my dear twin?"** Tsuki said in venom.

 **"exactly what I said, Tsuki..."** Toshi answer it calmly despite having his sharp eyes locked with Tsuki. **"we can no longer be his family..."**

This statement of course shocking Tsuki who in the next second exploded, **"SO THAT'S IT?!"** he shouted as he strangled his twin. **"YOU'LL LEAVE HIM AGAIN?! AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU'VE CHANGE!"**

with that accusion Toshi snapped, **"IF YOU F***ING THINK ABOUT HIS BEHALF FOR A F***ING MINUTES, MAYBE YOU'LL THINK THAT HE MIGHT LEAVE US FOR A REASON! DON'T YOU THINK IT'S BEST FOR HIM TO MOVE ON?!"**

But Tsuki dissagree with that. **"HE NEED US! TSUNA-NII NEED US!"** He shouted.

 **"NO, HE DOES'T!"**

 **"HE DOES!"**

 **"HE DOES NOT!"**

for this once Reborn just let them be because he doesn't like to stop them.

and so, the fight goes till everyone finally manage to separate them, with Tsuki being held by Hibari and Toshi by Mukuro.

They still barked at each other until Riki and Riku finally snapped and draw out thir weapon.

 **"can't you two just stop it?"** Riki said with her long bangs covering her clouded eyes. she was extremely happy to found her Tsuna-nii, but then her heart crushed upon knowing that he doesn't remember them. and the twin's silly argument snapped her anger.

Riku wasn't that different, but instead of showing it, she wears her stoic mask to cover her emotions.

when the twins are finally calmed down, Riki and Riku retreated their weapons. no one dare to say a word after that. not in such a long time...

until...

SFX : *ting ting ting**ting ting ting**ting ting ting*

Mizuki's Phone rang. and the caller was none other than...

 **"It's from Cielo..."** he muttered, then he pick it up.

 **"moshi moshi?"** There was silence and stastic sounds before a pained voice finally answered.

 ** _"M-Mizu-ki-s-sama... h-help us..."_** With this, Mizuki instantly alarmed...


	24. Chapter 24

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

* * *

Mizuki POV

 ** _"M-Mizu-ki-s-sama... h-help us..."_** Cielo's pained voice got me alarmed. without thinking twice I asked him, **"Cielo! what's wrong?!" "Oi Cielo!"** I called as panic began to creep within me.

 ** _"t-they... *grunt* they t-take S-Sora-sama... p-please... h...elp..."_** then static voice was all I can heard.

 **"Oi Cielo!"** I called as panic began to creep within me. howevere there's no answer and instead the phone got cut off all of the sudden. **"Shi*!"** I shouted in frustation.

 **"what's wrong Mizuki?"** Aniki asked me.

 **"Cielocalled, ,hesaidthatsomeonetookSoraaway!"** (read: Cielo called, he sounded in pain. and not to mention, he said that someone took Sora away!)I said in one go, thankgod he seems understand. I noticed the change of expresion not just from Aniki but everyone too.

 **"then what are we waiting for?! let's help them!"** Aniki shouted. then with my lead, we went to their host house.

The second I step in I feel flame all around, a strong one causing me to shivers. while my eyes caught the sight of students and teachers who injured littering the ground.

my eyes landed on the person that seems strugling to stand by leaning he tree, which's none other than Cielo himself.

 **"Cielo/Tsuna-nii!"** I shouted together with the twins. we rushed to his side, and I'm just right on time to catch his limping body.

He's severely injured and his breath is hitching. **"Oi, Cielo, what's happening here?"** I asked as I can feel hot tears hanging on the corner of my eyes.

 **"M-Mizuki-sama..."** he can only called me back weakly. **"s-sora... -sama... To-ji... shri...** ** _ne..._** **"** all of sudden he fall uncouncious, panicking us.

 **"Oi Cielo! Cielo!"** I called, but he didn't answer.

Just then I felt Aniki's little hand touching my trembling shoulder. **"Mizuki, we better go to the place that he mentioned, kora..."** he said with a frown.

 **"But Cielo-"**

 **"-he'll be fine.."** aniki cutted, **"Reborn. he can handle this, right kora?"** _Reborn_ tipped his fedora down, shadowing his face from me.

I was hesitating, but then he said, **"just go, we can take care of them. your sister need you more at the moment"** with that I then decided to do as they say. I then handed Cielo to the boy with hazel eyes (read : Yamamoto).

 **"well then, I'll leave them in your care. Please make sure that they'll be fine, especially him... Cielo meant so much to us..."** I said and they all give me nods in return.

 **"let's go, kora..."** Aniki said as he seated on my head. I gave a faint nod before we then dashed to To-ji shrine.

 _'don't worry Sora, your brothers are coming to the rescue... so please, stay safe...'_

* * *

Normal POV

once the blond sibling left Reborn said, **"they've left. you guys can cut it now..."** all the Vongola (excluding Mukuro) are confused but then it turned into shock as they saw all the students began to stir and some even stood in pace that _severely injured people_ supposedly couldn't do.

They even shocked to see Cielo smiled and opened his eyes, they then heard his sweet voice speaks **"I know that you would figure it out immedietely..."** he said as he stood up, looking all mighty.

 **"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this...** **and thanks to you four for not telling them, although Shuryo-sama seems to notice it too"** he said, smiling as he glanced Reborn, Mukuro, Riki and Riku.

 **"w-wait... that was an act?"** The twins shouted in sync and Cielo can only chuckled sheepishly in return.

 **"eum, yes?"**

 **"we did that to help our Sora, nyaan~!"** one of the student said wih her funny accent.

 **"how come this helped her? by the way, she's not really kidnapped right?"** Kyoko asked.

 **"oh she did..."** Yakemi said.

 **"eh?"**

 **"she got kidnapped by us~!"** Yamada said cassually while Cielo sweatdropped at his cheerfulness.

 **"uh, yeah. like what he said..."** Cielo confirmed as he then flanshed a smile. **"but all in all everything is actually fine"** the shocked people is dumbfounded now.

 **"man, I never thought that these makes up can tricked them! that's so hilarious!"** one of the boy laughed as he wipe out his dried blood, uncoincidically lightening the mood.

 **"Yeah, i think this thorned clothes are worth the view"** the of the teacher commented with a grin. soon later, the students and teachers are chatting away. They (represented by Yakemi -who's blushing madly) asked the Vongola group to join them (she asked them through Mukuro) for dinner but they said that they want to talk about something with T- i mean Cielo.

Cielo agreed because he found that this is his chance to speak up... and so he then left alone facing people who was part of his painful past.

 **"well then, now that we're alone. I believe that you guys have questions in mind?"** he said as he calming Henko who's currently panicking over how bright the key glows.

 **"oh believe me, we have lots"** Reborn said.

 **"well then, let's go somewhere else then. I found this place the day we arrived this prefecture, I'm sure you'll like it..."** Cielo said the he leads them to the said place.

~small timeskip~

The children cheered, the girls (except for Riku and Hana) cripped, and the boys (except the duo) awed at the beautiful flowery hills in front of them.

 **"what a beautiful place..."** Chrome said and Cielo smiled at that, **"see? I told you guys would like it..."**

he then sit somewhere under the tree as he relived his tiredness. well he was using much of his mist flame earlier, and it took him a lot.

he closed his eyes as he let the breeze passing his shoulder-length hair. when he reopened his eyes he found that the Vongola are already seated in a circle like some children who's eager to hear his story, including the children themself.

He chuckled, **"well then, you can start your quetions now"**

 **"well then, for the first question..."** It was Reborn who started it, **"are you Tsuna?"**

Cielo raised his brow slightly as but then smiled as he knew that this question would come up soon or later, he glanced their curious eyes before he then answered with a warm smile...

 **"well, your answer would be...**

~Cliffhanger~


	25. Chapter 25

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

Sora POV

 _'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!'_ I tried to shout but it goes into muffles as my mouth got aped by that Aho-ichi (read : Yamada Kaichi). Plus! Yacchan and even Cielo is involved with this ridiculous plan!

Tch... I've told them that this isn't nesecary but they won't listen! and where the hell they found these ropes anyway?!

Urgh! I need to get out before-

SFX : *Braaaak!*

 **"SORA!"** I turned my head to see both of my nii-san coming closer.

 **"are you okay, Sora? did they hurt you?"** Mizu-nii asked me as he removed the tape from my mouth.

 **"Pwah!"** I gasped, **"yeah they did-"** I grumped, **"They hurt my pride..."**

Mizu-nii and Shuryo-nii seems to be confused but I don't care with those looks as I continue on my rant, **"That Aho-ichi! I can't believe that he makes everyone agree with this. He even conviced Cielo and Yacchan! Tch... I will so get him back for this-"** and there goes my long rant of anger.

However, Mizu-nii stopped me when I _almost_ swearing.

 **"language, Sora!"** He said sternly.

I snorted, **"fine, sorry..."** _'well not really'_ I added in my head.

Now that I think of it, **"anyway, how did you come this fast?"** I eyed Mizu-nii and he have that sheepish smile that I'm familiar with. **"so you did stalk me,** ** _again..."_**

 **"S-Sorry?"** he asked.

 **"Hell no!"** I shouted. **"just how many time should I tell you this? I'm fine okay? I'm fine on my own! I know that I'm** ** _the only sibling_** **that you have now, but come on! can't I have my privacy?! I'm a teen for god sake!"** Yes, I porpusely said that. I don't care that it hurts my _eldest_ brother, he deserve it.

Mizuki blinked. **"a-ano, Sora... Aniki is-"**

 **"Now don't you dare to bring up** ** _the dead_** **! Aniki is D-E-A-D! he's not** ** _here!_** **You're the one who stalk me around. It was you! not him! so stop it cause I'm sick of your overprotectiveness!"** I barked while pointing Mizu-nii, totally ignoring the shock and hurtful look that Aniki have.

 **"But Sora, he's here..."** Mizu-nii whispered while gesturing Aniki.

I scoffed, **"Yeah yeah, I hear that lots Mizu-nii... again with your lies of him. If he alive then where is he? tell me where is he?!"**

 **"If he even ALIVE then he must be a complete idiot! Don't he know how much pain that we've been through these past years, with no parents on our side?! if he alive then why don't he ever home?! Don't you get it Mizu-nii? He don't care about us! I doubt that he even remember us!"** I shouted with all my might that I don't even realize that my eyes has cried river. and they don't stop no matter how much I wipe them, so I close my eyes and slowl fall to my knees.

 **"S-Sora..."** I can feel Mizu-nii's hug but this kind of warm still missing on something. though I hate to admit it I miss him. I miss Shuryo-nii. _'Can't he just understand that?'_ I sobs...

Just then, Mizu-nii loozen up his hug as I felt a pair of tiny hands hugging me.

 **"I'm sorry..."** I opened my eyes, and in that instant my eyes locked at Aniki's blue eyes.

 **"I'm sorry for everything, Sora. For leaving you two, for telling you nothing about me, for faking my death, for making you cry..."** He cried.

 **"I-I thought that it would be the best if you know nothing about our parents, about mafia, about this curse of mine... about me..."** He crackedly confessed. **"I-I... I thought that I did it for your sake... but to be truth I'm scared... I'm scared that you won't accept me when I'm like this, and that's why I hide like a baby I am... because I'm scared..."**

I was shocked to hear it and so does Mizu-nii, I can see that on his face.

Aniki looked like a little kid. I just realize that it must be hard for him too, to bear all of this all alone. I feel guilty...

and so I hugged him, **"You really are stupid, Aniki..."** I let a chuckle stopping my sobs. **"you should just be honest with us... don't you know how worry we are?"** I said barely a whisper.

 **"You know? I was in shock when I know you're alive. It makes me feel stupid, sad, and mad at the same time"**

 **"you know?"** Aniki's eyes widen.

I nodded and let out a chuckle at his rare-hilarious expression. **"uh-huh... Mizu-nii told me. and before you scold him for doing so I'll tell you, he must to."**

 **"eh why?"**

My eyes saddened, **"or else we wouldn't know the reason why Cielo can't stay with us..."**

 **"Cielo? that boy?"**

 **"yes..."** Ths time Mizu-nii answered for me. **"that time, tabolt-san said that he almost die for a reason. and he won't be able to survive if he dn't get his weekly medicine from him. He almost took Cielo away from us. but we then agree to get Cielo to his house every week. that's all so he can stay with us."**

 **"Hm... looks like you two and Cielo are close.."** Aniki smiled, we exchange glances before smiled back.

 **"-too bad, that he might not be with you guys anymore"** Aniki said in apologatic tune. it makes me angry and slightly worry, **"why did you say that?"** I asked in warry.

 **"well... because by the time we're speaking. his real family is approaching him. and knowing them, they'll do anything to get their 'Tsunayoshi' back"** Aniki said while smiling the smile that held words of _'I'm sorry'_

I gasped, **"no... please tell me that's not true..."** I almost cry again. but this time at the thought of losing Cielo, someone who I've concidered as my other brother.

 **"Tch... I won't let that happen! Come on you two... we better hurry and stop them before they did it."** Mizu-nii clicked his tongue in anger. He then dragged me and Aniki away. when I glance his eyes before it filled with determination, I know that he meant for what he say and that means he won't stop at nothing before we get Cielo back...

a smile began to form on my lips as I feel my self getting fired up. I started to run by my self and no longer being dragged.

The three of us exchanging glances and now I know that they have the same thought as mine...

 _'Don't worry Cielo. We won't let them steal you from us...'_


	26. Chapter 26

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

 **"well, your answer would be...**

 **Both yes and no..."** Cielo answered calmly while everyone else dumbfounded. Henko can only stared in shock.

 **"you mean?"** Toshi questioned.

Cielo smiled, **"from the facts that I've collected not so long ago, the possiblity of me being the said 'Tsunayoshi' is high. my scars, the time line, my lost memories... those are facts that make me thought so.**

 **'Tsunayoshi' is probably my past. But even so, that doesn't make me 'Tsunayoshi'. I'm still Cielo no matter what..."**

 **"then... is this means you're no going back?"** Tsuki asked with teary eyes.

Cielo who seated next to him can feel his distress and so he hugged the blond to calm him down. **"I'm afraid I won't. besides, don't you ever think that 'Tsunayoshi' might have a reason to leave you guys?"** He said almost as low as whisper.

after a while Tsuki calmed down and Cielo released the hug.

 **"Cielo-san..."** Gokudera called while looking down, **"d-do you have any idea of why Juudaime leave us?"** He said with a shaking voice. Haru rubbed his back, but for his once he just let her be.

Cielo hummed, **"by the way you guys act towards me, I can tell that he's a beautiful sky. so all that I can concluded is that he left to save you..."**

 **"save us? from what?"** Riki asked. Cielo shrugged.

 **"himself, probably?"** he then muttered, **"because if I** ** _am_** **him, for the sake of people that I dear, I would do anything even if that break myself in the the end..."** it was too low and only Reborn can hear it.

 _'how stupid...'_ Henko thought as he smiled grimly, _' But I guess that's what's makes you, YOU... wether you are Cielo or Tsuna. you still act like a beautiful sky you are...'_

Cielo began to feel sleepy. well, he's tired from everything that happened in this one single day. his eye lids began to feel heavy. at last he fell asleep while still on his sitting possition.

Henko chuckled softly at this. while The Vongola just let him be with smiles. They even decided to lie down too, taking a short nap along with their founded sky...

Cielo POV

 _I'm back to this empty space again. I wonder why..._

 _I sighed,_ _ **"hello? anyone's here?"**_ _I called, because last time I still have that guy with me. the one that sacrified himself to save me from what ever it is..._

 _but this time no one answered me. 'looks like I'm all alone now'_

 _just then all of sudden I heard voices..._

 ** _"Tsuna-nii... come back to us..."_**

 ** _"...why do you leave us Tsu-kun?..."_**

 ** _"...please return Tsunayoshi..."_**

 ** _"we need you..."_**

 _those voices plead me- I mean, my past self to be back... only one who didn't..._

 ** _"don't Cielo... what ever you do, don't let them revive me"_** _It says. I'm shocked for his one sounded like my own voice. 'Could it be?'_

 _But before I could ask for who ever it is. the light has taken me back to the real world..._

Normal POV

after two hours of sleeping Cielo slowly opened his eyes... _'what was those noices?'_ he questioned.

 **"oh no... did I fall asleep?"** he then muttered as he looking around to see where he is. he stop his movement when he feel the weight on his shoulder and lap.

Riku and Toshi sleep on each of his shoulder while Riki and Tsuki using his lap as pillow. the kids scattered around him, helding his arm. he's trapped. and for the worst, his feet got cramp...

 **"oh shoot..."** He cringed. ' _I... I have to move!'_

 **"you seems to in trouble, ne Cielo?"** Reborn asked with an amused smirk.

 **"yeah I am... can you help me out?"** Cielo said in pleading tone.

Reborn smirked, **"nah... I'm not that cruel to wake them up~"**

 **"but you're cruel enough to torture me? what a devil"** Cielo muttered while Reborn chuckled with his squeaky voice.

 **"fine I'll do it my self then..."** Cielo then shook the twins softly but they're cuddling to his warmth instead. so does the others. they seems like will never let him go, Cielo sighed at that. he has no heart to force them awake, so he was going to let them.

but suddenly calls of his name echoing from behind him.

 **"CIELO! CIELO! WHERE ARE YOU?"** He could recognize this voice everywhere.

 **"Sora-sama?"** He questioned.

Due to the loud calls the Vongola are waking up from their slumber. Cielo sighed in relief as he can finally be free.

he hurriedly stood up to greet the newcomers. Sora looked as if she want to brust out and it makes Cielo to sweatdropped, _'looks like she really mad at what we did to her...'_

"Well, you tied her then lock her in a shrine all alone, why wouldn't she?" Henko said while laughing.

 _"you got your point there... ah Mizuki-sama seems not pleased too. maybe, I should run?"_ Cielo the began to stepped backward to make his escape.

Accidently he tripped over Lambo who was sleeping. **"GUPYAAA!"** He shrieked.

 **"a-ah... I'm sorry Lambo-kun... please don't cry..."** Said Cielo panicked. well he didn't just tripped over him but also fall over him in loud thud.

However his effort fails as Lambo began to wails, **"Baka! Baka! Dame-Tsuna is Baka!"** Lambo cried while taking out his ten-years bazooka.

Cielo who don't know anything about the weapon widened his eyes and pushed Lambo so it won't harm him.

Unfortunate to him the Bazooka ended to hit him...

SFX : *Poof*

 **"CIELO!"** Mizuki and Sora shouted in worry. while everyone alse stunned as the pink smoke blind them out, some even coughing.

 _'Tsuna-nii got shot by ten-years bazooka, then we'll get to see his future self?'_ the twins questioned in curiousity.

but instead of seing Cielo/Tsuna's future self they get to see _nothing..._

No one stood in his previous spot. and that left them in shock...

Meanwhile in the future timeline...

Cielo blinked to find he stood all alone in the middle of jungle.

 **"where am-?"** but before he get to finish his sentence, all of sudden he feels like he's being burned alive, not to mention the choke that makes him cannot breath...

in that instant he falls into his knees, this feeling, he found it awfully familiar with colour of red...

Henko is screaming in panic when he starts to coughing blood.

It's hurting him...

he's in an extreme pain...

but since he's in the middle of jungle how the hell his screams will help?

in the the end, the pain is unbearable and slowly it forced him to _sleep..._


	27. Chapter 27

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

Somewhere in the future...

? POV

The radar showed the machine's activities, and that means someone got transported here. Just how unlucky I am to have _him_ to be transported first. I haven't prepared for anything concerning his past condition yet now I haveto get my quickest move or else we'll lost him in the open.

 **"Squad one, search for** ** _him_** **at the forest! Squad two, look around the shrine! Squad three, search for the beach. any discovery should be reported to me immedietely. Now everyone move out!"** I ordered. my underlings shouted 'hai's before they then scattered to the said places.

I myself start my search of his being with both Cervello on my sides. I glanced over them and they nodded, silently telling me that they're ready.

With that we began our search for the young traveller...

Normal POV

After searching for almost an hour, The effort showed its fruit for one of the squad founds their target, who look as bad as what their leader predicted.

They hurriedly run _the boy_ to their place to get proper treatment exactly on how they were ordered. They're lucky that the boy isn't an ordinary boy or else he might have died under that tight pressure that the open air tortured him.

The news about the young traveller reached their HQ, and as soon as they can, the boss and his lady rushed to their branch at Japan.

 **"Is he alive? will he survive? How is he?"** a young lady, who seems much younger though she's in her twenties, asked full of concern once they hit the place where they held her brother. She then gasped when she saw how many wires attached to the young traveller which none other than her brother's past self.

 **"he's alive. and don't worry, I won't let him die on my hand..."** the albino replied, his usual cheerfullness dissapeared at the moment his trusted man reported that they found the missing sky. **"Isn't that right Irie-kun?"** He glanced the leader of branch.

 **"we're do our best to fix him up so there's no need to be worry, milady. However, for the maintime I sugest you two to go back to the HQ, before** ** _they_** **arrived..."** the gingger head replied, eyes not leaving the injured brunet.

the young woman have a hard time to complied but she realize that it's for the best. a pat from the albino manage to reassure her so then, with a slim smile she said **"alright then... please take care of them till we got back, ne?"**

 **"Sure do, milady... I won't let anything harm him, I promised you..."** the redhead bowed slightly to the woman.

 **"well then let's get back, dear... everyone must have wait for us..."** the albino said as he slowly take her by waist.

The woman nodded, she gave a last glance at her brother's figure while whispering something next to his ear and cupped butterfly to his forehead before she then left the place along with her husband.

 ** _"I'll see you later, Tsuna-nii"_**

Meanwhile in the past...

The stunned people slowly gone frantic as they just saw with their own eyes, the dissapereance of their sky. 5 minutes before it was only Sora and Mizuki for the Vongola belives that Tsuna will be back by times, but then after the time passed they're the one who make the ruckuss real.

The overly protective guardians plus the twins shooked the poor cow-toodler while asking on what's going on. The Cortesia siblings can only stared while The Kitsune siblings (min Collonello/Shuryo) joined the guardians.

Lambo's lucky because for once he got saved by Reborn who shot a bullet to the sky above from being irritated. **"Enough..."** Reborn said- no, ordered in venom. he was never a person with patience and their bicker sure irritates him to no ends.

 **"Better than asking that idiot, it'll be wiser if we start to search for him or at least ask for people who understand..."** the little hitman said with his fedora shaddowed his face.

the dark aura that he emits makes no one dare to defy him for how thick it is. even an idiot can tell that it's not safe for your life to play around.

 **"I'll take this to be examinate..."** Reborn _cooly_ snatched the bazooka off from Lambo's hand. He then dialed some numbers. one's a mechanisman who's an acuantiance of him, and the second one is a certain blond who works as a hacker plus a genius inventor that could match Shoichi Irie.

while Reborn makes that call, Riku who snapped out of her shock some seconds before Riki did, dialed Irie's number to tell him the news.

 _"Moshi moshi..."_ Irie greeted over the phone. he's currently cluntching his stomach for he feels that something _big_ is coming up.

 **"Irie, we need your help"** Riku said almost immedietely.

 _"huh? you seems in rush. what's the matter?"_ He asked, but Riku doesn't need to tell all the details for him to agree. all that she have to say was this one short explanation of...

 **"We've found Tsuna..."**

Back to the future...

Normal POV

An albino in her wheelchair can be seen infront of two graves who blongs to her beloved sister and father. She presented the two with bouquet of white lilies each. Smile formed in her pink lips but the longing tears that welling out her rubby eye betrayed it.

She imagines that her family figures are standing before her instead of graves. she stares straightly to the two while mutter some words.

 **"You guys don't have to be worry, because this time, for sure, we'll make it. we'll save him...** ** _I won't let your sacrifies become worthless..._** **"** her words flew along the winds.

her eye gaze then landed at the clear sky above her, the breeze seems trying cheer her up. thinking that it was _their_ doing she smiled, sincerely this time.

 **"what a beautiful weather we have today... will it ever last?"** She muttered as she wheeled her chair wheel to the hideout.


	28. Chapter 28

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

Cielo POV

I can't see a thing... AGAIN!

*sigh* what's with me and collapsing, huh? I'm starting to think that this was somekind of reutine for me.

Enough is enough... I need to get awake. but how now? Should I take a walk? perhaps I would find an emergency exit like the one that those building had?

Haha, silly me...

but anyway I did the walk. I'm not that surprised to see nothing anywhere.

after a while I groaned from the boredom, _'when will I reach my exit?'_ I questioned dumbly before I continue my aimless journey.

I blinked in disbelieve when I saw a faint light. _'was I halucinating?'_ I decided to check it. I mean it won't harm me to see what it is, right?

as I walked closer my surrounding slowly turned from black to white. I can only stare in awe. without me realizing I already infront of a cage where there's my look alike inside.

He raised his head at my presence and in that instant his eyes widen in horror. **"w-what are you doing here?"** He startled as he backed away.

I raised a brow at his reaction. **"I don't know, I just did..."** I replied plainly as it is. This person... he's not the person who saved me back then. then who?

 **"don't get closer!"** He screamed as he walked backwards, but the rail behind him stopped him to go much further.

Ignoring his screams I stepped forward just by a foot and asked, **"who are you? why are you locked up? why are you injured?"** I just have to do it because I'm sick to be left in the dark. not anymore.

 **"Fine! I'll tell you, just stay there!"** He shouted. I stopped as I eyed him. **"well go on..."** I chalanged him.

 **"I... my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi..."** He said with despair while I stared at him with shock.

 **"y-you are Tsunayoshi?"** I gaped, **"then you-?"**

 **"yes, You and I are the one..."** He confirmed. **"but even so we're not the same..."**

I frowned, **"How so? and pry to tell how do we got seperated if we're one? and how could you get locked here?"**

at first, he hesitate to tell. so I threaten him by stepping forward which earn his yelp of horror though I don't know why.

 **"we got seperated because I locked my past memory here, there's flaw in the proccess which lead to not just my memories but half my personalities locked up too. you are created along the way to fill** ** _the emptiness ._** **a person who got nothing to remember... and it's better to stay like that..."** He explained.

 **"Why?"** I frowned even deeper as I slowy getting closer out of curiousity.

 **"DON'T! WHATCH OUT!"** I heard him scream but I was too late to realize.

 **"AAAAH!"** I screamed as I feel pain on my arm, I was sent backwards.

When I opened my eyes to see what it is, my eyes almost got popped out at the sight of a _beast..._

The thing is I felt somehow I know this 'beast'...

Hold on...

I do know him!

He's the guy from before! The one that saved me!

He growled at me with his red flashing eyes.

 _'H-How can he turned into this?!'_ I asked myself as I held my pained arm.

Everything goes in a blur. in one second I was there lying from the wave impact, and now _he_ already drag me closer and even caught me by neck.

 **"a-ackh..."** I chocked. I can hardly see the attempt that Tsunayoshi made to save me. I can only hear faint scream of ' _Natsu... get hold yourself! don't let it win over you!'_ that I believe belongs to Tsunayoshi.

The beast growls angrily as I can somehow see white tying him. he winggled to get free, releasing me along the effort.

 **"Now Cielo, RUN!"** Tsunayoshi yelled although he was getting more injured from fighting _Natsu_...

No need to tell me twice. Although I feel guilty for leaving him I know the best not to disobeying him anymore.

now while I'm running, I had more questions in mind. Such as...

 _'what was that 'thing'?'_

 _'was it those red mists that turned that Natsu-guy into a beast?'_

 _'Why Tsunayoshi got locked up on the same cell as 'it'?'_

 _'what will hapens to him if he got badly injured? or the worst died?'_

 _'what will happen to us if I accidently remembering things? will I got replaced?'_

but all in all I understand one thing...

and that is that _beast_ will get released the moment 'Tsunayoshi' got freed. and that would be a disaster. So, to prevent that I should never EVER regain my morries.

 _Yes... that would probably the best..._

In the past timeline...

Everyone's currently gathering inside Rilascio's hideout. Riku who was second in command within the group allowed Vongola and the guess to enter only because it's concerning to their missing brother.

Two person that Reborn called before was none other than Spanner and Giannini, People who actually familiar with the redhead, Irie for they share the same crazy investing idea in the past, Gola Mosca is one of it.

 **"so... catch on anything?"** Riku asked Irie.

 **"not really..."** Irie said with a sigh. **"all that I know is that he got sent to different timeline somewhere in the future. but I can't detect him anywhere in ten years from now..."**

 **"-well that's because he got sent before that..."** Spanner cutted as he popped his lollipop.

 **"and what do you mean by that Spinx?"** Reborn asked Spanner by his hacker name.

 **"Spanner is fine, Sun Arcobaleno. but anyway, I mean what I said..."** Spanner said in puzzle.

 **"he's right Reborn-san!"** Giannini said, although he's super clumsy he can be useful at times, including this time. he showed what his screen showed to them all.

The grafics was too complicated to be understand by sipils, gladly Irie who saw it translate it. **"So, you say that he got sent to 9 years and 10 months instead of 10 years?"**

the two enginier nodded, **"precisely..."**

 **"Then how come there's nobody that replacing him?"**

Spanner shrugged while Giannini shoking his head. **"we can't detect about that..."**

 **"and we can't come up with any conclusion either..."**

 **"so what should we do?"** Sora asked full of concern.

 **"actually, I have an idea on this matter. I have this thought that maybe the problem isn't here, but within the future..."** Irie said nervously when he realize that all eyes is on him. **"well, if that's trully the case, then there's only one way to bring him back..."**

 **"what it is?"** Hibari demanded to know.

With a gulp Irie continue his words, **"someone need to pick him up by solving the problems there..."**


	29. Chapter 29

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Toshi POV

 _'It's dark'_ I thought. just then I smell some fragnant smells _'is this scent of flowers?'_

I tried to stood but my head hit the... wait, cover?

am I in somekind of box?

' _well anyway I need to get rid of it because it's getting hard to breath here.'_

So I open this 'box' and looks on my surrounds. _'Trees?'_

 **"I'm in the jungle?"**

Wait a second... If this is ten years from now, then why am I here?

and why I was... eh, is this... a coffin?!

 **"Why the Hell I'm inside a coffin?!"**

 ** _"WHO'S THERE?!"_**

I snapped my head to see who said that...

 **"y-you are..."**

Normal POV

 **"y-you are... Gokudera?"** Toshi asked the shocked new figure. **"Man! so it really is 10 years later! I hate to admit but you look cool on that suit, heh puppy..."** he said with a smirk as he use his insult against him.

The silver haired man soon recover from his shock as his face held a grim smile, **"so that is... I thought you really are back... how I miss that insult of yours"** He chuckled but Toshi catch the saddness within it and so he scowled.

 **"that fake smile don't suit you at all,** ** _Puppy._** **so drop it..."** Toshi ordered but surprisingly TYL Gokudera obeying him. He even bow!

 **"as you wish Decimo"** TYL Gokudera said all formally, shocking the blond.

 _'W-What the-? is this really Gokudera 10 years later?'_ Toshi thought.

 **"pardon me, Decimo... but is it safe if I assume that you got hit by Lambo's 10 years bazooka?"**

Toshi scowled, **"Yes, indeed. But before you could say much, you should dropped the honorific, it annoys me... just call me as usual, puppy..."**

 **"Verywell then, Toshi. Listen to me... you only have less than five minutes now, so listen me carefully..."** TYL Gokudera said looking straightly to Toshi's blue eyes. Toshi get startled a little.

 **"Please, when you return to the past you must remember this moment and do exactly as I say..."** TYL Gokudera said, he stopped a while as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight as if he can't believe that he's saying this... **"There's no time for detail. but you... you must eliminate Juudaime no matter what..."**

*loading*

*loading*

*silence*

*silence*

*silence*

 **"You tell me to do WHAT?"** Toshi roared both in shock and anger. **"what do you mean by eliminate?! You were telling me that I have to kill Tsuna?! How dare you?! and I thought you're-"**

 **"LISTEN ME!"** TYL Gokudera stopped Toshi's rant by gripping his shoulder. **"That is a must... he's not like what you think..."** Gokudera said with a trembling voice. This time Toshi hears fear out of his words.

Toshi was going to ask but TYL Gokudera has beat him for it. with that grim smile he faced the teen, **"I'm sorry to shout at you. but that was for the best. If he didn't exist then none of this would-"**

SFX : *poof!* *silence...*

 **"Toshi?"**

*silence*

*silence*

SFX : *smack!*

 **"Oi what the h***?! why did you hit me ya' fake?!"** Gokudera barked as he glared at the blond who just hit him on his head.

 **"I should be the one who ask! Why the h*** you came here! you came at the wrong time! Thanks to you I missed my chance to find out what's your future self means by his ridiculous words!"** Toshi said as he took some peebles and throwed hem at the silvernet.

 **"Aw! Aw! Ack! Oi stop it! so you want a war?! you'll get some!"** Gokudera pull out his dynamites and almost lit it up if only oshi didn't suddenly remember that one tiny, little fact...

 **"wait, hold on a second... something is wrong... aren't we bit way too long here?"** he questioned.

 **"huh?"** Gokudera lowered hs dynamites as he just realized too, **"now that you mention that..."**

 **"what's going on-?"**

SFX : *growl*

Toshi blushed while Gokudera just snickered, **"so you're hungry?"**

 **"o-oh shut up..."** Toshi said looking away.

Gokudera chuckled, **"such a Tsundere you are. Here, You're lucky that I bought some yatsuhashi earlier. so, let's eat..."**

Toshi glanced as Gokudera peacefully take a seat, totally forgetting the fact that they were brawling. **"w-well, since you offer me... Thanks..."** Gokudera give a nod as he hums.

 **"besides, we need to be on our best shape since we wouldn't know on what will happen and how long will we get stucked here..."**

 **"you're right..."** Toshi agreed. then the both male eat the meal within silence.

 **"but anyway, where are we?"** Toshi questioned once the box emptied.

 **"I don't know, but it looks like somewhere outside Japan..."** Gokudera said as he looked around.

 **"aboard?"**

Gokudera hummed as his feet stumbled upon a case, **"Is this my older self's?"**

Toshi nodded, **"I think it is, why?"**

 **"then let's open it..."** Gokudera said.

 **"eh wait, you can't!"**

 **"why? it's mine anyway..."**

Toshi stopped, **"w-well that's true in a way..."**

 **"maybe there's something useful inside. weapons? or at least information about where we are, or maybe we can also know about where's Juudaime and Reborn-san..."** Gokudera muttered.

(A/N : Yes you read it right, the Bazooka all of sudden went on rampage and unfortunately, for an unknown reason manage to hit Reborn, one day before it got Toshi)

Toshi can only gulped as he watch his storm opened the case, making the things inside falls all scattered. Some of those things are a weird looking box and a suspicious letter.

 **"hey, what's that?"** Toshi asked while Gokudera frowned at the sight of this familiar handwriting.

 **"This is G-scipt..."** he muttered.

 **"G-scipt? what's that? I never heard of it..."** Toshi said.

 **"well of course! because that was some alphabeths that I created myself durring class..."**

 _'did he said that he created that doing class? oh yeah, he's a smart a**. How could I ever forget about that?'_ Toshi sweatdropped, **"uh... okay... so, what did it says?"**

 **"let's see... 'Guardians'... 'gather'-"**

SFX : *rustle*

 **"as I expected..."**

the both male turned around in alert, **"who's there?!"**

 **"Hello Folks..."** That new cloaked figure stood all mighty in front of them.

 **"Good bye~"**


	30. Chapter 30

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **" _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Toshi POV

Everything seems to be happens in a flash...

First thing, I and Gokudera encountered this lady which happens to be one of Reborn kinds, an arcobaleno. Lal Mirch, The corrupted arcobaleno.

She, all of sudden, attacked us to assist our strenght before she could lead us to our hideout. when we were at it, we hides away from a strau mosca. ( _w-we also saw her naked when she's taking bath...*nosebleed*_ )

Then we met TYL Yamamoto who helped us to escape. all the way, TYL Yamamoto filled us with what happens in this time line. and let's just say, I don't like every single news that he said.

I mean... none of the Arcobaleno lived, the Vongola HQ was destroyed and that there're no survivors, Vongola IX went missing, the CEDEF involvod are lost contact, Lal also men

but then, just as stepped into the place, Lal-san fainted. Though TYL Yamamoto told us that she'll be fine...

Then we found Reborn in the living room, wearing one of his weird costume... *sigh* I will never understand his taste of clothes...

well anyway, I wasn't paying attention. now all that I know is Gokudera is punching TYL Yamamoto, Successfully shocking me...

 **"G-Gokudera!"**

but the latter has drowned within his anger, **"Why You! Why did you let it happen! Why didn't you protect Toshi!"** He shouted as blood dripped from Yamamoto's mouth, concerning me.

but what surprised me more, TYL Yamamoto didn't say a thing instead of **"I'm sorry..."** while looking down.

 **"As if 'I'm sorry' can make up for this!"** Gokudera shooked TYL Yamamoto by collar.

Luckily Reborn stopped him, **"Stop it, Gokudera."** he said.

 **"you're not in place to scold him. not when your future self failed as well..."** That leave the fuming Gokudera calmed down, though the thick aura still is in the air.

 **"our enemy, Millefiore fagmilia, possesses horrifying power. They're brutal..."** Reborn stated.

 **"When Vongola HQ fell, the Millefiore called for negotiations and invited our boss to the table..."** TYL Yamamoto explained. **"However, that was never a negotiation..."** he suddenly looked grim.

 **"those were traps... and they took boss' life..."**

Both me and Gokudera are in deep shock.

 **"ever since, they ignored our calls while eliminating our people mercilessly. They intent to wipe us all clean"**

 **"s-so... you mean, even us from the past are in danger?"** I asked in fear.

 **"not just that..."** someone said as he entered the room.

We all turned to see who is it, just to get shocked to see... **"T-Tsuki?"** I asked in wide eyes. well, he also seems to be shocked at my sight.

The man who seems to be TYL Tsuki slowly walked to me as he gapes, **"Toshi -nii... y-you're..."**

not yet he finished I've cut him. **"ano... we came from the past."** he stopped as he seems to snapped before he shot us a smile, unsurprisingly a sad one.

 **"ah, now it make a sense..."** he chuckled halfheartly, and I know why. **"well then, I welcome you Toshi-nii and Gokudera..."** he smiled.

we both give a nod of awknowledgement. **"so, Tsuki, as you were saying?"** I asked.

 **"oh yeah, for your questions earlier... yes, not just you... those who knows you are all being targetted. Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and minna..."**

 **"They as well?!"** Gokudera exclaimed.

 **"No way!"** I shouted.

 **"Actually... I'm here to report another bad news..."** he suddenly looked grim. **"Yamamoto, your father and also Bianchi... they're founded dead..."**

we all dumbstucked at the news.

 **"O-Oyaji..."** Yamamoto muttered as he clenched his fists till it dripped blood

 **"Aneki..."** Gokudera whispered.

I can't even form any words.

 **"-I'm sorry..."** Tsuki said looking down.

after a while I dare myself to ask. **"Tsuki... how about mama?"** this time he seems like in verge of crying but then he tossed his gaze away.

 **"mama... and papa... they died on the same day when Vongola HQ's fell..."**

I'm stunned. I can feel my eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. Now, I'm trying my best not to cry in front of anyone. though I don't know wether I can successfully holding it or not.

a thick silence surrounding us along with the gloomy atmostfire. That is until Reborn decided to speak, **"calm down. there's still hope..."** he then turned to TYL Tsuki, **"if I'm correct, than none of the guardians reported dead, right?"** TYL Tsuki nodded. Deep inside I thanked Reborn for snapping myself from pacing out.

 **"well then, there's only one thing to do..."** Reborn stared at us in full of seriousness...

 ** _"and that's to gather all of the scattered guardians..."_**

Cielo POV

running was all that I did. and in the the end I reached this place...

I don't know where am I, but since I felt familiar with this place I collapsed on my knees. later then, I looked my surrounding. just to be greeted by a frowning Henko-san.

 **"Cielo? why are you here? Actually you seems tired, what are you running from? furthermore are you okay"** he asked. while I somehow chuckled, confusing him even more

 _"Henko-san, you sounded like a worried mother!"_ my chuckle turned into a laughter.

Henko-san rolled his eyes as he crossed his arm, **"It seems like I worried over nothing, then?"**

I chuckled again, _"wari (sorry), I just want to let out some stress. and for your questions..."_ I hummed while think on wether I should tell him or not. after a while, I decided that he deserve to know, so I continued, _"-I met Tsunayoshi..."_ as expected, he's shocked althogh he then changed his expression into a flat.

 **"and what do you mean by that?"** He narrowed his eyes, while I just grinned in return.

 _"exactly like I said. I saw him in somekind of jail made of colourful flames. and there's also someone else with him..."_

 **"Who?"** Henko-san asked in worry, litterally dropping his facade.

 _"Someone..."_ I purposely trailed. _"I couldn't tell you who is he, but what I can tell you is..."_

I then eyed him straight to his ligh green eyes. _"-Tsunayoshi entrust me to. whatever happened to him, wether he'll survive or not. I should never bring him up to the surface ever again..."_


	31. Chapter 31

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

As days passed, Toshi learned about how to lit his flames our of the Vongola ring.

he discovered it when he went out to save Kyoko who just exchanging places with her TYL self along with Haru, Lambo, I-pin, and Yamamoto.

Long story short, the past Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, and Yamamoto were savely brought back to the hideouts. while the Millefiore member, Nosaru and Tazaru went back to their HQ to report how things goes to their _branch chief_...

~time skip~

Toshi POV

Kyoko-chan looks pale and Haru is crying. she said that she want to go home and of course I would love to do that _if only I could._ But now, I'm confused. the pain on my shoulder and body can't be compared on how messed my mind is.

 **"Haru, Kyoko-chan... please... calm yourself."** I said. **"I'll try to find the way so we can go back save and sound. but for now..."** I can't continue as I can't look into their eyes. I don't even know on what am I blabbering about.

Thankgoodness Reborn saved me. Calmly, and as if nothing is wrong at all, he manage to make the girls calmed while also drived them out to do things, so me, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and himself could talk on the situation.

once they're out of sight, I speak up, **"we need to get them back to the past..."** I clenched my fists as well gritted my teeth.

 **"we all want that Baka-Toshi. but we** ** _know_** **that it's not that easy. we need to gather the guardian-"**

 **"Stop with that nonesense, Reborn!"** I shouted. **"There's no point on gathering them. we need to focus on returning everyone, as well going back ourself!"**

Reborn hmp-ed before he then retorted, **"Have it your way then... well, that is if you actually have one... Do you,** ** _Sawada Toshiki?_** **"** He asked with glint on his eyes. on that moment I realized that I just make a fool out of myself.

He's right... Reborn is right.. I don't have any plan. I don't even understand how thing goes in this era. too many big changes that my brain couldn't keep up.

ashamed of myself I can only looked down as I whispered, **"No... I have nothing...** ** _I'm sorry..._** **"**

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, it was Yamamoto, **"don't worry Toshi. we are all the same here. all of us are anxious. but even so, I think getting hot and rushing things won't do any good..."** He said with a smile.

I sheepishly smiled back. **"Yeah. again, I'm sorry... I was confused. I can't think on straightly..."**

 **"well, worry not. because we** ** _have_** **discovered the way for us to get back..."** Gokudera said with smug on his face. but for once I don't feel like to punch him on his face. Instead, I might give him a kiss...

wait...

I take it back...

The thought gave me shudder. _Urrrgh..._

 **"Oi! are you listening or not?"** Gokurera's growl had successfuly snapped me up.

 **"ah yeah, so... as you're saying?"**

He scoffed before he then showed me that strage letter that his TYL self made.

 **"ah yeah, your G writing... so what? have you translate it all?"** I asked.

 **"you bet I did. and you'll kissed my feet once I tell you..."**

 **"Ha! as if!"** I scoffed back.

we then heard Yamamoto said, **"ma... ma... why don't you just read it, Gokudera?"**

 **"shut up, Sword-freak..."** we said in sync before then the click sound of loaded gun froze us.

 **"just get on with it..."** Reborh said coldly. we both nodded as we gulped, fearing on what this little devil will do if we disobedient.

 **"s-so... a-anyway. I'm going to read it. you two better pay attention."** Gokudera narrowed his eyes at us while we just nodded as we focusd ourself on his next words...

 **"Well now, let's see... [The Guardians gather. Defeat Byakuran with the Rings. Kill the man in glasses from the photo. All will return to normal]..."** He finished.

I hummed, **"Is that it?"** I asked.

He frowned as he look at the leter a bit closer, **"well, there's something more. and this last sentence seems to be written in rush. However, the reason of why I can't read it is because there's somekind of droplets that ruining the ink."** Gokudera said.

I took a peek, and indeed it can't be read. well, I can't do it on the first place, so... _meh..._

 **"do you think it's important?"** I asked. But Gokudera just shrugged, **"how should I know? I can only read K...l...ev...l...j...me. anything to guess?"**

We all shooked at the question. althought there's this thought that bothered me...

if I remember about TYL Gokudera's words and the words that Gokudera just mention, could it be possible that the words are-

 _'No! Toshi, don't think negatively! there's no way Tsuna-nii is evil! It's just impossible!'_ I tried to erase the idea out of my thought before anyone, or the worst, Reborn to find out.

But again, lady luck just seems to hate me.

 **"spill the beans Toshi. I know that you're hiding something..."** Reborn said as he eyed me with his hawk eyes. I gulped as well sweating bucket.

 **"nothing, really... I just eum..."** I tried to think of an excuse. Luckly for me, my mind cooperate with me for once. **"well, this glasses guy. the word glasses instantly remind me of-"**

 **"Shoichi Irie?"** Reborn finished for me. I didn't intent to ask that way but oh well. I'll just have to play along, or else another one hell of tor-Tuttoring session for me...

 **"yeah, him..."** I _fakingly_ eyed Reborn, _"you and your reading mind skill..."_ I muttered.

Reborn choose to ignore me and I'm more than glad at that.

Instead he continue his saying, **"well, because it's indeed** ** _him..."_**

 **"hm...? really?"**

*loading*

*loading*

*loading*

 **"-Wait... WHAT?!"** I shouted in wide eyes. **"w-why? How? When?!"** I questioned.

 **"apparently, Relascio group turn their back from Vongola and work along with Byakuran instead..."** Reborn answered.

 **"Then Tsuna-nii?"**

He tipped his fedora as the air suddently turned grim, **"He's long gone... in the early days of Millefiore..."**

The words come in slow motion to my ear. without me noticing my whole body is trembling...

 **"Tsuna-nii...** ** _is dead?"_**


	32. Chapter 32

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna_ _speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko** **speak to Tsuna"**

Normal POV

after that shocking news, Toshi's mind became clouded with more questions that he will never dare to voiced out. In the the end he decided to keep quiet until he got more proove than his own assumptions.

On the afternoon they met Giannini, who's no longer on his 'flying UFO' but instead, walking. They also encountered Fuuta who just came back from his collecting informations mission. and Tsuki was fetching him, and that's why no one see him around, after that one time.

on the same time, after some persuades from Reborn, Lal finally agreed to train Toshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. She then explained some things about Millefiore...

 **"-Millefiore was born when two Families joined together. with the current boss is Byakuran."** She said.

 **"the elite force under him are split into black and white of uniforms depending on their original family. The white uniforms belong to white spell, they skilled at careful yet crafty fights. while the black ones belong to black spell, they've encountered more battle and, you can say** ** _barbarians_** **..."**

 **"-hold on a second!"** Gokudera cutted in annoy. **"why? now, all of sudden you start blabbering!"**

 **"Seriously, puppy? do you really have to interupt her?"** Toshi gave him a look. while Yamamoto sweatdropped, **"I somehow see Squalo in you..."** He admitted.

 **"Nothing to worry about..."** Lal cutted back. **"I just simply give you a chance. you ruin it, then pay your own cost."**

 _'a-another spartan... Kami-sama, why?'_ Toshi whined in his mind.

 **"-we're going to start the training..."** Lal said as she then took out a green box, almost at the same size as the one that Gokudera opened when he's facing Nozoru. **"-I don't care who does it. one of you, open this box that none ever opened before."**

Then the three, one by one try it theirselves until finally, Toshi's flame was the one who got it open. the contain is none other than...

 **"eh? isn't this the thing that** ** _kozo_** **had?"** Yamamoto questioned.

 **"but it's clea- hey!"** Lal hurriedly snatched the thing.

 **"enough for today, we'll continue this tomorrow..."** She said then left. Toshi catched her tone full of emotions, while Reborn just tipped his fedora down to hide the look in his face.

~the next day~

once again, everything seems to happen in flash...

Just this morning, everthing goes in peace before all of sudden the alarm went off. apparently someone's sending a SOS signal, which surprisingly it came from Hibird, Hibari's bird.

just then Haru came in telling them that Kyoko went missing.

 **"She must be worrying Ryohei-senpai..."** Yamamoto said.

 **"to think of it, she seems to be in distress all day yesterday..."** Haru said, looking down. **"Sorry everyone, if only I pay more attention..."**

 **"it's not your fault Haru..."** Toshi smiled as he tapped her shoulder with his uninjured his right hand.

 **"he's right...but aside of that, we should focus more on how to find her. or should we find Hibird first?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"Kyoko's safety is our first priority. next thing is to find Hibird. then the last, investigation..."** Reborn said.

 **"well, if she's not captured, I would like to avoid any battle. and it would be best to retrive her with a small party..."** Lal sugested.

 **"True... that strategy also aplied best to find Hibird."** Gokudera said.

 **"then, let's do it at a time by splitting up"** Yamamoto sugested.

 **"sadly, this wimp over here is still injured, so we can't possibly do that. too risky"** Gokudera said, pointing Toshi. but beforet the blond can say anything about it Lal has beat it to him.

 **"then, we search for the cloud guardian later on..."**

 **"that won't do..."** Reborn said, **"if the SOS was really from Hibari, we can't just take our time."**

 **"That's true..."**

and so their operational meeting goes on. In the the end they let Toshi decide for them, since he _is_ their boss.

Toshi decide that they'll do the both task at the same time, then asked Lal to help them with the detailed strategy.

They then do it by splitting up, Gokudera teamed with Yamamoto in search of Hibrid while Lal with Toshi go to retrieved Kyoko...

~Timeskip~

Everything goes _eum..._ let's just say, _eventful..._

Lal and Toshi manage to get Kyoko back while she was hiding at TYL Hana's house. meanwhile with Yamamoto and Gokudera, instead of finding Hibird, TYL Hibari found them. but thanks to that they were saved from being killed by... _Gamma..._

The two questioned in their head when he introduced himself, _'wasn't that the name of Tsuna's/Juudaime's missing father figure?'_ but judging from his fight with Hibari, they decide that the name was coincidically same. since they know that even though Hibari is violence, there's no way he would harm the said missing man. They just know it.

once the battle over, Hibari brought them back to the hideout so their severe wounds can be treated.

all in all this occassion happened because of Kyoko's escape. (A/N : the reason on why Hibari sent that SOS signal was so the Vongola knew about her disapereance, thanks to Hana's call)

~another Time skip, few days later~

Toshi POV

5 days ago, Varia- _well..._ by Varia, I mean Squalo, Bell, and a new guy with Frog hat... eum, what's he's name again?

 _meh, who cares?_

-but anyway, yeah, They contacted us to say some encouraging words. _or at least that's how I take it._ and about the plan that TYL Ryohei mentioned mentioned at his arrival. I end up agreeing the plan...

oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, TYL Ryohei also brought Chrome in, though she's injured and also lost her illusinal organ that Mukuro made for her.

I hate to admit it but I kind of worry about Mukuro. and about Tsuna-nii who's according to Fuuta - _who just come back some days ago-_ and Giannini still haven't be found. not even on the radar.

 _but anyway, now to the present..._

we were having a meeting on tonight's invading plan when the moniter suddently turned on.

 **"Ehm... Good day Vongola..."** a readhead man greeted. all of us shocked and snapped our head to the monitor

 ** _"Shoichi..."_** Tsuki growled dangerously at the man. I catch that most of the room occupant is glaring at the readhead too. **"what do you want, betrayer?"** my TYL twin snarled.

However, TYL Shoichi doesn't seem to be insulted that much and remain stoic as he continue. **"we just simply offer you a negotiation..."**

 **"what negotiation?"** Tsuki did all the talk, representing us.

 **"we want you to hand over the Vongola ring-"**

 **"and why the h*** you think we'll do it?"** This time Gokudera cutted.

 **"well, you** ** _must_** **do it. or else, this boy will pay the conciquences..."** TYL Shoichi said as he snapped his finger.

Just then, two people that I immedietely recognized as Cervello brought in a brunet who's strugling hard to get free.

Wait...

that brunet...

 **"Isn't that Tsuna-nii?!"** I exclaimed as my eyes widen.

It _IS_ Tsuna-nii!

 **"Hey! Let me go! I said I wouldn't do it! Let me go!"** Tsuna-nii shouted as he trashed around. just then one of the Cervello injecting something to him, causing him to dropped on his knees. He's barely concious by now.

 **"TEME! What do you thing you're doing? YOU BASTARD! That boy is-!"**

 **"He's not** ** _our_** **Tsuna..."** TYL Shoichi cutted. **"Therefore I have no reason on not tortune him** ** _or furthermore_** **kill** **him, if you wish to cut this negotiation off..."** He said coldly.

 **"Da** you!"** Lal banged the table in anger. well, all of us are...

TYL Shoichi then make a signal to the two to get Tsuna-nii into somekind of tube where TYL Shoichi himself seated Tsuna-nii in, then chained his feet and hands to the chair within.

 **"No... please, don't do this mister... please..."** We can faintly hear Tsuna-nii's plead. I think TYL Shoichi said something to him but we can't hear a thing.

TYL Shoichi then closed the tube's glass cover as he then turned back to the camera.

 **"now, now... if you wish to exchange the lad with the rings, then we'll welcome you by tomorrow evening..."**

 **"Like hell we'll fall for that trap!"** I barked. but soon I regret my doing.

 **"Verywell then..."** TYL Shoichi said in flat tone as snapped his finger.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** we jumped to hear that bloodchilling scream.

 **"No! Tsuna-nii!"** I shouted in panic as he continue to scream in pain as we can see him trashing around but the chains stopped him. **"What did you do to him?!"** Tsuki barked.

 **"no need to know..."** TYL Shoichi answered flatly. **"all you have to do is to bring the complete set of the rings by the time of arrangement. or he'll pay for it...** ** _*snap*_** **"** and the line is cutted.


	33. Chapter 33

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

 _~some moment before~_

Normal POV

 _Feeling that he has enough strenght, Cielo decided it's time for him to open his eyes. However, he did not expect that he'll awaken in a hospital room, or so that is seems._

 ** _"Where am I?"_** _he asked o no one particular, since he's all alone in this huge room. 'I thought I was blacked out in a forest? Did anyone brought me here?' he questioned._

 **"I guess so..."** _Henko commented._ _"But anyway, how's your feeling, Cielo?"_ _he asked._

 _"to be honest, drained and weak. but overall I'm fine..." Cielo replied._

 _"That's good then... I think..."_ _Heno replied, chuckling a bit at his unsureness._

 _"still, I'm not sure on where we are. Shall I look around?" Cielo asked as he slowly seated himself, carefully not to pulled off any wires._

 _Just then, the door got opened, revealing a woman who seemed to be a doctor._

 ** _"Ah! Tsunayoshi-sama! You're finally awake!"_** _She said. Cielo just blinked as he tilted his head slighly to the right._

 ** _"Now, now, I know that you have lots of questions running on your head. But please be patient because first thing first, I need to checked your condition. Is that alright with you?"_** _Cielo just nodded in respond._

 _The doctor hummed as she checked Cielo's body, from his head to toes._ _ **"now, for the questions... Did you feel any pain anywhere?"**_

 _Cielo shooked his head as the doctor write down his answer._

 ** _"Then, how about neurosea?"_**

 _This time he nodded._ _ **"Just a bit..."**_ _he replied with his raspy voice before he then coughed some._

 ** _"Here, have a drink..."_** _The doctor offered as she rubbed circles soothingly on his back._

 _'Thank you...' he mouthed without voice._

 ** _"Now, you better take some rest while I go and report this..."_**

 ** _"To... who...?"_** _Cielo croakedly asked._

 ** _"to captain..."_** _She flashed a smile,_ _ **"Don't worry, he's anice person. and I know that he would love to see you once you re-awaken"**_

 _Cielo nodded in understanding but refused to go back to dreamland, and so he shoked his head afterwards._

 ** _"No?"_**

 ** _"No..."_** _Cielo coppied._ _ **"I...'ll wait... for you... 'till... you're back... with... him"**_ _he struggled his voiced his words before then he smiled, causing the goldilocks blushed._

 ** _"oh? e-eum... okay then, you can wait for us. I'll be back for a moment."_** _She replied then leave once Cielo gave her an aproval nod._

 _After she left, Cielo asked Henko, "Ne, Henko-san... what do think of this 'captain'? could we trust him?"_

 ** _"I don't know..."_** _Henko honestly replied,_ _ **"but I know that your HI can tell you about that..."**_

 _but surprisingly Cielo shooked his head, "Oddly enough, I can't sense anything ever since we arrived at that forest. Nor I dare to lit my flames for I can sense them running wild within me. there's something wrong going on... a very bad thing, I just know it"_

 _Henko gulped. but before he can say a thing the door got opened again. This time not just the doctor from earlier but also a redheaded man and two pink haired women that Henko know all too well while Cielo is clueless._

 ** _"Tsunayoshi-sama, this is Captain Irie and these two are Cervello-sama..."_** _The doctor introduced._

 _Cielo give a nod as he bowed slightly,_ _ **"Th...ank you... fo...r... sav...ing... me..."**_ _He said._

 _Irie frowned at his attidude, 'why Tsuna-kun treat me like a stranger? unless...'_

 ** _"My boy, can you tell me what's your name?"_** _He asked warily._

 _Cielo blinked before he then opened his mouth to answer,_ _ **"s...ure... It's Cielo... Kitsune Cielo..."**_ _he smiled but Irie don't even bats an eye at it as he has so many things running on his mind, such as, 'no... why? Why Cielo?_ he _said that it will be his_ _TYB self_ _and not_ him _!'_

 _Then he suddenly remember the last task that_ he _gave him before he dissapeared and return back in his TYB form. 'so that's why he order me to create such a machine...' he thought to himself before he finally snapped at Cielo's calls._

 ** _"ah, sorry for dazing off, eum... Cielo, right?"_** _the brunet nodded._ _ **"oh and anyway, you're welcome. Now, Fiona**_ _(the doctor's name)_ _ **told me that you have questions to say?"**_

 _Cielo nodded. He was going to speak up when Irie cutted him,_ _ **"ah wait... better than talking, use this..."**_ _he handed the teen his notepad. which Cielo accepted with gratitude. He then started to type his questions away..._

 _Irie hummed as he read them. some moments later he said,_ _ **"alright then. I'll answer your questions and later I have something that I want to ask you with, you copy?"**_

 _Cielo nodded._ _ **"good.."**_ _Irie then turned to the others,_ _ **"I want to talk with him privately, so everyone please leave at once..."**_ _The Cervello and the Doctor give a faint reply of 'yes Irie-sama/captain Irie' before they left._

 _after the two left alone, Irie sighed as he pulled himself a chair for he knew that it'll take a while._

 ** _"so, your first question is... *read the written* where are you... well, this is the MIllefiore's hideout at Japan's branch, but I think the answer that you're looking for is you are in the future, to be exact 9 years and 8 months from the day when you got hit by the bazooka..."_**

 ** _"Bazoo...ka?"_** _Cielo questioned._

 ** _"eum, the one that Lambo- the cow kid has?"_** _at this Cielo hummed as he nods before then gives Irie the look that it's okay to continue._

 ** _"okay, now, your next question... I am Shoichi Irie, but you can call me Sho-kun. I'm more pleased that way. I'm one of the white spell captain that runs Japan's branch... I work for my boss namely Byakuran Gesso..."_** _Cielo just hummed at the information._

 ** _"How did I know you? well, let's just say that aside from my boss' connection, I knew you years ago though you might not remember me. but I know that 'Henko' knew me..."_** _at this Cielo frowned in alert._ _ **"-oh I know him, don't worry. only me alone. to be truth I don't know you as 'Cielo' but rather as 'Tsunayoshi'. you must have known the reason then, right?"**_ _Cielo got relaxed for a while before he nodded in understanding while saving a question for the said blondie._

 ** _"Now, for the last question... what's wrong with this place?... I'll take that as what's wrong with this era, if you don't mind"_** _Cielo shooked his head._

 ** _"okay... this era has many problems but what's endanger you is the fact that the open air has this thing called non-tri-ni-sette radiation, something similar to bloody moon rays. and thus why you shall never leave this site at any cost, do you understand?"_** _Irie said in serious tone, making Cielo flinch a bit before he nodded._

 _Cielo then typed something on the notepad before he showed it to Irie who chuckled after he read it._ _ **"of course, I would gladly tell you everything I know and you could trust my words without second thoughts. Besides, I owe you my life for many times, Tsuna-kun..."**_ _his eyes crystaling with water as he say that. 'we'll try to save you this time...'he added in his own mind._

 _Cielo wiped the tears that starting to form at the man's corner eyes and he thanked him for that._

 ** _"now, about my request for you..."_** _Irie's back with his seriopus tone, and Cielo is ready to hear him._

 ** _"I want you to turn back into Tsuna-kun, Cielo..."_** _This one sentence had snapped Cielo who hurriedly shooking his head rapidly._

 ** _"n...o!"_** _He rejected._

 _Irie bit his lower lip in nervousness for he knew that this were coming,_ _ **"Listen to me... Cielo, This world needs your help. only you can turn everything back to normal. But we all know that you have no experience to do things... and that's why we need 'Tsunayoshi' back to surfice..."**_

 ** _"I said... no!"_** _Cielo started to crawl back._

 _Irie sighed,_ _ **"fine then... I won't push you further"**_ _Cielo is taken back at the sudden withdrawal._ _ **"But, can you pass me this message to Henko-san?"**_

 _Henko who lived within Cielo/Tsuna and had heard the whole conversation is now paying more attention at what Irie had to say,_ _ **"Tell him, reflect on Tsuna-kun's last words and think on what will he do if he knew that not just his friends, but the whole world's fate is in danger with him as the only person who could solve the problem. oh and also, note that it's the only way for you guy to get back to the past. choose what's the best before this era's poison get to 'his' body and killed him."**_ _Irie stood up alerting Cielo, despite the fact that he's actualy taking his leave._

 _Flashing his last smile Irie said,_ _ **"I'll bring 'him' to the machine that I build around two more hours, It'll lessen 'his' pain if you agreed for it. You are, afterall, the key keeper..."**_ _then he left. Leaving Cielo who still hid under his blanket while Henko with his own thoughts..._

 _In the the end, Henko decided that it's the best for Cielo to_ _remember_ _..._


	34. Chapter 34

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 _"Tsuna speak to Henko"_

 **"Henko speak to Tsuna"**

Shoichi POV

Once the line is cutted I dropped my facade as I hurriedly to Tsu- no, Cielo's side.

There he is, inside the machine that I built. his heart wrecking screams reflecting his pain.

I... I want to stop it...

I don't want to hear this... his agony...

B-But... this is necessary...

for the sake of everyone...

His TYL self told me about it...

I gritted my teeth as well clenching my fits and close my eyes shut. with tremble voice I apologized again and again. Without me noticing I already kneeling before him, crying like a 5 years baby.

 **"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun... I'm sorry..."** I sobbed. **"Please bear with it just a little longer... we need you... I need you..."**

Just then a tap on my shoulder snapped me. **"Irie-sama..." "please collect yourself..."** Celine (Cervelleno) and Luna (Cervelleno) said to me with concern lacing their face . **"for Tsunayoshi-sama..."** They said in sync.

I took a very deep breath before I exhiled slowly in order to calm down myself. I then smiled at them, **"you're right girls... I need to be strong for him..."** They gave me a nod of encouragement before then helped me tostand on my feet.

I then signed to them to leave me alone for a moment, thankgod they took the sign and let me have my moment.

I leaned my forehead on the glass cover, right on the same time when Cielo stopped his shouts and glanced at me pleadingly, **"Please stop this, Sho-kun..."** He pleads with pained face.

I bit my lower lip, **"I'm sorry Cielo... but I can't... nor I will... my deep apology..."** Just then he started to scream again.

This time I tried my best to lift my heavy feets as I leave the place to go back to my work while cursing, **_"d*** it all..."_**

~meanwhile with Vongola~

Normal POV

 **"D*** IT!"** Tsuki shouted as he banged the table in rage once more.

 **"we need to save Juudaime!"** Gokudera said.

 **"every each of us want the same thing, storm guardian. Even I, owed my life to his futureself..."** Lal said.

 **"then what are we waiting for? we should make our move, fast!"** Yamamoto said.

 **"wait..."** TYL Ryohei cutted. **"it's extremely dangerous to go out without any plan-"**

 **"then let's make a plan!"** Toshi said, shocking everyone present.

 **"Tsuna-nii is suffering and needing our help. I can't just stay put after hearing his screams like that. and I know none of you could either. But Ryohei-senpai is right, we can't just go on rampage like some kind of wildhog. that would be suicide. Therefore, our only option is to give our best shot for tonight. Now, who's with me?"** Everyone agrees on Toshi, and Reborn even feeling proud at him, although he won't show nor say it, give or take.

and so they start to form the plan...

~time skip, at night~

They decided that people that going to invade enemy's base are Lal, TYL Ryohei, TYL Tsuki, Toshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. While the rest stayed at the hideout to defend from those who wants to break in. as for TYL Hibari...

well, he's acing like a Carnivore he is, biting those invaders to death as well invading the enemy's base by front door... _typical._

 _Meanwhile with Toshi and others..._

 **"So cramped..."** Toshi grumped under his breath as he and everyone elses crawling through the vents.

 **"just how much farther do we need to go, Lal?"** TYL Ryohei asked.

Lal glanced at the device on her arm, **"a few metter ahead after we passed this..."**

 **"is that...?"** Yamamoto trailed.

 **"lasers trap..."** Lal Confirmed. **"but we've come prepared... with this gadget made by Giannini we'll have 5 seconds to passed that. You guys ready?"**

Toshi gulped as he turned around to see others' answer.

 **"we're ready..."** and some nodsare their answers.

Toshi then faced forward as he said, **"we're ready..."**

Lal nodded before she then counted down and throwed the device.

SFX : *Zap!*

They're lucky that they passed the lasers, but those guns infront of them still got activated with no reason

 **"what?!"** Toshi questioned in panic. and so did everyone...

SFX : *CLANG*

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise as they fall from the broken vent.

The TYL people landed on their feet while Toshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto landed on each other.

 **"Ow... well, we're lucky to survive that... I guess?"** Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

 **"Ouch! get off me you two!"** Toshi hissed

Gokudera was going to barked at that but before he gets to a large beams of lightning flames flashed near him.

 **"woops! My bad... I missed..."** a voice alerting everyone.

 **"hello there! I was expecting some rats but instead it's raining brats... oh well... no problem... you've given me a chance to test out my new weapons."** the voice owner, a man with weird hair style (A/N : it's just my opinion! don't hate okay! XD ) said **"now, bow down to Dendro-sama!"**

Tsuki just quirked his eyebrow, **"what do you know~ we've been found out by a fly~"**

 **"A fly you said?! Dendro-sama is not a fly! How about this?!"** Dendro took out his lance and lacing his lightning flame onto it, **"Ha! Take That!"** Dendro laughed wh proud...

but he soon stopped laughing when he realize that he can't pull his lance...

 **"it seems that you're underastimating me..."** Toshi said cooly as he stopped the lance with his own hand in his HDWM.

In the the end, Dendro got defeated by Toshi's X burner...


	35. Chapter 35

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

Normal POV

Lal just win over Gingerbread's puppet. But she's now severly injured, mostly because of the non Tri-ni-sette radiation.

Toshi and the others knew about this. By the time they're discussing about the Gola Mosca unit...

 **"I'll do it... I'll take care of them..."** Toshi said confidently.

 **"Don't be reckless Toshi! you can't just go by yourse-!"** But then a hand tapped Lal's shoulder, stopping her words.

 **"It's okay Lal-san, if Toshi-nii said he can do it, then he will..."** Tsuki said, smiling fondly.

 **"But-"**

 **"He'll be just fine... he might be just a fake, but his strenght is enough to face them"** Gokudera huffed.

 **"wow, what an encouraging words,** ** _puppy._** **it touched my heart"** Toshi said dramatically, placing his hand on his chest.

 **"Tch! big head. I'll kill you if you failed..."** Gokudera glared.

 **"but if I win, I expect you to kiss my feet if I manage the task"** Toshi smirked with glint on his eyes.

 **"Why you-!"** Gokudera has take out his dynamites by then, ready to shove it all to Toshi's big mouth.

 **"maa~ maa~ Let's not waste our energy, ne? we still have long way to go~!"** Yamamoto cripped as he slung his arm around the bomberman's shoulder. He know that the two actually care for each other, but if he don't stop them, they could just passed the line and ruined the whole thing. though it's mostlikely impossible, remembering Tsuna is the one that they're going to save.

 **"he's extremely right! we shouldn't start another war just yet"** Ryohei grinned at them, agreeing to Yamamoto.

 **"Tch, fine. Just go you fake. I don't care if you die. we'll still save Juudaime even without you around."** Gokudera said, **"and get off me, sword freak!"** Yamamoto just laughed in return.

 **"ha, I'll make sure to save him first hand. make sure none of you die without my watch okay? Jaa ne~"** Toshi said as he waved his hand in the air while walking away.

Gokudera huffed, **"we better get going too now"** he said then leading the group to the opposite way, Yamamoto and the TYL people could only shooked their heads at the sky and storm's attics while grinning inwardly.

Meanwhile...

? POV

 _Where am I?_

 _Why am I in this black abyss?_

 _much further... who am I?_

Questions filled my mind.

 _It's hurt..._

 _My body is hurt..._

 _My head is hurt..._

 _Why is it hurt?_

Clunching my head, I wanted to scream but no words came from my mouth.

Just then I saw a light...

a nice warm light...

Should I go there?

 ** _"No! whatever you do DO NOT get into the light!"_**

Eh? who said that? I see no one around me...

and why shouldn't I get there?

It's so warm...

I bet taking a nap over there will be the nicest thing I could have.

 ** _"no! don't take a nap! don't you dare to sleep! don't you close your eyes!"_**

But I'm getting sleepy, so why can't I?

 ** _"No Cielo! Just don't!"_**

I ignore the shout and walked into the light.

Ah~ as I expected. It's nice and warm over here. My eye lids is getting heavy. I'm going to sleep...

 _'Well, mr. voice. perhaps I'll see you later?'_ and with that I closed my eyes, cuddling myself for more warmth. _'nighty night~'_

 ** _"NO! NO! NO! I'M SORRY FOR DISOBEYING YOUR ORDER! JUST PLEASE! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! TSUNAAAAA!"_**

Toshi POV

 _'Tch, they're annoying...'_ I clicked my tongue as now I'm flying swiftly through the tunnel to I avoid the attacks from the Gola Moscas. It'a been a while since I'm in this situation...

in the corner of my eyes I saw a rocket flew toward me. **"not so fast~"**

SFX : *DAAAR*

 **"haha~ missed me~!"** I sang childlishly before I back flipped in mid air then kicked the Gola mosca behind me.

 _'One down...'_ I thought. _'but there's still many...'_ I pouted.

 **"mou... can't this be a bit easier?"** I whined lowly as some of them chased me again.

I keeps on dodging and attacking alternately...

 **"Zero point breakthrough..."** I said as I froze one of them.

I whistled in satisfacion when I see the king mosca's feet frozed as well. I accidently lowering my guard and got hit by their rocket, thankfully not killing me in prosses. it's still hurt though...

I then continue my fight for some momments before then I caught an oportunity to attack them with...

 **"X burner : air..."**

SFX : *SWOOOSH*

I made it...

but since that attack has not yet perfected, I flew backwards and hit the wall hard as the concequences.

It's so hurt and I can feel my own counciousness is slipping away...

 _"oh no..."_ I muttered before I fall into the darkness with a blurr of yellow and green as my last sight.

Normal POV

after Toshi fell down from the side of the tunnel, a blond man in green jumpsuit went out from the king mosca and walked nearing the brunet that soon lost his conciousness.

 **"Hm~ I wonder how if that powerful attack get perfected."** the man grinned as he then plopped a lollipop into his mouth, **"Well, this will be interesting~"**

With that, the blond brought the uncouncious brunet out of the scene...

Somewhere...

another ? POV

Although, I've done all of this before, I'm watching the whole thing in worry...

well, at least my counterpast in parallel dimension did. I was the villain over there. But in this world, I'm not the antagonist. It's going to be _him._ However, I don't want that to happen...

he was only victim. he always did.

he has sacrified too much, yet he's still a kind hearted man. and I want him to forever be. I don't want him to become a ruthless killer, aware or not...

No, I wouldn't let that to happen...

I'll take the blame.

I'll clean his blood-strained footprints and put mine on his.

I'll do everything to make him smile once again.

It's not just because he's my wife's brother, but because he's worth to be saved.

And even though I couldn't do it. I believe that _they_ can...

So please, hold a bit longer _fratello_... we'll save your soul from your demons...


	36. Chapter 36

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

Toshi POV

I grunted as I wake up, **"Itte... my head is hurt...".** Thank kami-sama, my vision is starting to focus.

a paper all of sudden is shoved in front of my face, _'Eh? what's this?'_ **"Su-pa-na?"**

 **"Hai..."**

Toshi blinked at the blond man who's holding the paper.

 **"Good morning Vongola..."** The man greeted while Toshi frowned at the familiar figure.

 _'I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before...'_ he thought. Just then it clicked, **"EHHHH?... Spanner-san?"** He squeaked.

The man chuckled, **"and I thought I've told you before. was my Romanji writen that bad?"**

 **"Why are you here? Don't you know that this is an enemy base?"** Toshi asked ignoring his earlier question.

 **"well, I work here. so why shouldn't I be here?"** Spanner quirked a brow in amusement. He then offered Toshi his lolipop.

Toshi rechieve it as he muttered thanks before plopped the sweet into his mouth. Sensing no danger on the action.

Once he did, he questioned again, **"what do you mean by that? you work here? WAIT! so you're evil too?"** in that second Toshi is alerted, but he can't do much because his hand is still cuffed at each other. (A/N : I haven't mention that, have I? *chuckled sheepishly*)

 **"Now, now... Who said me being evil?"** Spanner said. **"I just simply work here because I could create lots of invention for free. I don't care what will they use them to..."**

 **"-even though** ** _you know_** **that they use it for kill?"** Toshi asked slightly narrowed his eyes. He could see that the man throwed his gaze anywhere else than his dirrection before he then replied.

 **"I... don't care. And I believe that Sho-kun won't use it that way. I believe in him..."**

Toshi has no heart to told him the truth. not when those saphire orbs went as dull as Tsuna's used to. And so, he can only frowned.

 **"by the way, do you know that you're currently MIA?"** Spanner said.

 **"MIA?"** Toshi questioned.

 **"Uh-huh... MIA"** Spanner echoed, **"Missing In Action"**

 **"Am I? Why?"** Toshi asked again.

 **"I've brought you to my workplace where no one mostly know, not even Sho-kun. Besides, me too need some privacy to think of my new inventions"** Spanner explained as he patted his small partner, the Mini-gola mosca.

 **"ah... I understand..."** Toshi said. **"Anyway, thanks for taking me here. you sure a life saver. but now I have to-"** but before he can even finished his saying a gun is pointed at him. The mini-gola mosca did.

 _'HIIIIEEE!'_ Toshi mentaly shrieked.

 **"ha~ I don't think that you're understand, Vongola. because you're currently MIA, I can't just let you go as you please. I'll be traited as a traitor once they found out."** Spanner said. **"Beside, I won't let you leave just yet..."**

 **"w-why so?"** Toshi cursed himself for shuttering. Reborn would love to drag him to pass another hell if he found out.

Spanner just grinned, **"I want to see that move of yours being perfected."**

 **"what move?"**

 **"the last one that causing you to flew away and hit the wall"** Toshi blushed embarasedly at that.

 **"you mean X-burner?"**

Spanner nodded, **"I wan't to know how it works."**

Toshi know that he shouldn't tell this to person that sided with his enemy. But somehow his HI told him to just complied. **"Well, I don't quite know how to do it right. Because all that I do, was copying this move from Tsuna-nii. but anyway, It goes like this..."** then he began to explained he whole thing while Spanner looked at him with sparkling eyes.

As soon as he finished, Spanner said that he would improve his control. but before Toshi could ask for how will he do that, his tummy rumbled loudly.

 **"Hungry Vongola?"** Spanner asked, quirking a brow in amusement.

Toshi sheepishly nodded, **"hai...**

Meanwhile...

#Somewhere unknown...

Tsuna POV

I still don't really know on where am I... all that I know is the light is too bright, it burns my iris despite I've closed my eyes shut.

Slowly the light feels more welcoming the way I feel it the first time I entered this warm place. I decide to open my eyes.

There I saw four people, one girl in orange cloak, a hoodie boy in white cloak, a masked boy in black cloak, an average school boy with frightened expression, and a boy with a calm look. They all have that very same brown hair and golden-orange eyes, only the timid boy who has that big doe eyes with him.

I was going to open my mouth when they greeted me first. **"Ohayou/Good morning/hello, master..."** They said in sync, successfully surprising me.

 **"Eum, Hello to you guys too..."** I replied, returning their smiles. **"Do any of you know about where are we currently?"** I asked.

 **"we're in your subconciousness, master..."** The black cloaked boy said politely.

 **"my subconciousness?"** I quirked a brow, don't quite understand but let it slip.

 **"hm, okay. so we're here... do any of you know why are we here on the first place?"** I asked again.

 **"because you called us called us, master..."** The girl replied, flashing a bright smile as she did.

 **"Me?"** I pointed my own nose as they all nodded. again, not questioning it, I let it slip.

 **"So then, we're currently gathering in my subconciousness because I call you all."** I said, putting the two and two. they nodded.

 **"-But why? and who are you guys?"** I asked. **"Actually, I don't even know who am I myself, perhaps my head got bumped somewhere before. But since you called me 'master' I believe you can fill me that much?"**

They all nodded, _again_.Just then the girl who was the far left stepped forward, **"My name is Shiyo Natsu, The sky arcobaleno, my flame is sky flame..."** Then she stepped back to her place before.

Next is the white cloaked boy, **"The name is Shiro Kaito, a hacker, my flames are rain, dark rain flame, mist, and dark mist..."** then just like Shiyo-chan, he stepped back.

 **"*smile* My name is Kuro Cielo, a hitman, second of the best at that~ My flames are, cloud, and dark cloud~!"** The black cloaked boy, Kuro introduced.

 **"H-Hello there... I-I am Dame-Tsuna... I handle sun flame, dark sun flame, lightning flame, a-and lightning flame."** The timid boy, _Tsuna_ said.

It leave me to glance at the last one, **"My name is Cielo, Kitsune Cielo, I'm fielding storm and dark storm..."** He calmly replied. He really remind me of someone, sadly I can't remember... (A/N : _*cough*_ Fon _*cough*)_

I give a nod, before then pointed at myself, **"and me?"**

 **"You are the one that accepting us all, the one and only, master of all skies, Sawada Tsunayoshi, holder of the holy white flame..."** They said in sync as they bowed.

my eyes widen a bit at that. _'I'm the holder of such of powerful flame-?_

 _eh..._

 _-hold a second... since when I understand about flames?'_ I questioned my self as their words sink into me.

once I manage to _grok_ it, I found it suspicious. **"Wait a minute. You guys had mentioned all the sky flame elements and the dark flame elements, all but night itself..."** I blurted the question although I don't know why did ask it on the first place. I just feel like to.

They all glancing at each other, _'what are those? Anxiety and scare? why?'_ I questioned when I saw their change of expression.

Just then _Tsuna_ looked me in the eye as he answered, **"t-that would be, Natsu..."**

 **"Natsu?"** The name is similar with Shiyo-chan's yet I feel that his name alone is way to familiar.

...

Strange...

 _'Why I'm so sure that it's a he? Shiyo-chan has the same name, so why I'm so sure that the person is a boy?'_ I shrugged and asked again, **"well then, where is this 'Natsu'? I want to see him."** I said.

They look hesistant as they exchange another glances at each other. I can only patiently wait.

They steal a glance at me before not so long then Kuro stared at me straightly as he then relucantly pointed a direction where I saw a cage with a black-red _beast_ raging inside.

I blinked in disbelieve as I jawdropped.

 **"That's...** ** _Natsu?_** **"**


	37. Chapter 37

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **A little note before we start :**

 **Kuro Cielo - Kuro**

 **Shiro Kaito -Shiro**

 **Shiyo Natsu - Shiyo**

 **Dame-Tsuna -** ** _Tsuna_**

 **Kitsune Cielo - Cielo**

 **Natsu -Natsu**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi - Tsuna/Master**

Normal POV

In wide eyes he stared at the caged _beast._ Soon later he asked, **"T-That's Natsu?"** Eyeing the others who nodded, he gulped thickly.

 **"What's happening to him?"**

Shiro who stayed there the longest, speak up. **"He's possessed, Master..."**

 **"By who?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"By the bloody moon rays."** Kuro answered. **"They were merely a poison. But not so long then, they're mutating and formed a new personality by itself..."**

 **"Natsu, who was created as side effect from the experiment that those scientist done to you tried to defend your soul..."** Cielo said, frowning.

 **"H-He locked the evil presence within himself... s-so it won't endanger us... w-we called it 'the tainted one'..."** _Tsuna_ timidly said. **"b-but the concequences... he's hurting..."**

 **"He is? but how?"** Tsuna asked, doesn't understand. All that he know is that these people are part of him. So if one of hem feel 'pain' then why don't he?

 **"Well, let me explain that for you, master..."** Shiyo said. **"Among us all, Natsu is the only one that was not orriginally here. Therefore, despite him being the same kind of us...** ** _'your personality'._** **he kind of having his own thoughts... He used o be harmful but he has appologized and even dedicaed himself to save you from 'the tainted one' when you are still Cielo"** on cue, Cielo looked grim at the guilty feeling and his helplessness that time.

 **"If only I could help..."** He gritted his teeth.

Just then, Tsuna patted his back in soothing manners. **"Don't worry... We'll help him to end his missery, now..."** Tsuna said with his soft gaze abruptly filled with determination.

 **"W-Whaaaat?"** They all gaped while Tsuna just gracefully walking closer...

 **"NOOO! Master! Don't do that!"** They shouted as they pulled Tsuna back to the save range, and he falls to hiss but.

Tsuna groaned, strangely feeling the pain from the fall, **"Hey! why did you stopped me?"** He complained.

 **"Sorry, master. But we have to!"** Kuro said.

 **"Because what** ** _it_** **wants, was always you! and not any of us!"** Shiro added.

 **"And once** ** _it_** **got you, then not just us here, but the whole world will be doomed!"** Shiyo screamed.

Their words sink into Tsuna. But then he just smiled as he said, **"don't worry. I'll definitely not letting that to happen..."** His smile is dazzling, despite they all and himself is actually one and the same.

 **"I won't let anyone to suffer ever again... I'll save him..."** Tsuna said, full of resolve.

The others are exchanging glances as they share a eye-conversation about their master attic. But knowing him, once he stated something he wouldn't back down.

And so they agreed on one thing, and that is...

 **"Master, if you're really going to do it, then we'll help..."** Kuro saidwith smile.

 **"Yeah, we won't let you do it alone"** Shiro added as he and Kuro patted thir hands on Tsuna's shoulder. Soon, everyone patted their shoulder, and make it looks like somekind of chain as they smiled.

 **"Minna..."** Tsuna smiled back, **"Arigatou..."**

Then with a nod, Tsuna lead them to get closer to the cage. He has this theory, that if he's fielding the white flame that held attribute of neutralizion, perhaps it could protect them from being harmed. Trusting his gut (A/N : as well HI) He litted his white flame and make a dome out of it while everyone is transfering their flames to him for support.

As they walked closer, they can hear Natsu's plead for them to stay out. But Tsuna then replied. **"It's okay, Natsu. You don't need to go through this pain anymore. We will free you from your burden... Just hold a little longer..."**

as he said so, Tsuna extended his hand and went through the cage with the help of his flames.

The _tainted one_ attacked him, presicely on the trespassers part. Tsuna hissed at the contact, it pains him, but he got no injuries, so he hold still.

 **"Natsu! grab my hand!"** Tsuna shouted once he think that the latter could grab for his hand.

 **"B-But master..."** Natsu sounded in hesitate as he then growled in pain once again.

 **"Don't think! Just do it! We'll protect you"** At that command, Natsu throw away his hesitation and decide to trust his master.

Right after Natsu took his hand, Tsuna pulled the boy out of there... And since the cage is made of the same white flame, only Natsu that came out while the _tainted one_ is left behind.

Natsu fall to Tsuna's embrace and everyne cheered at that. Their friend is finally free!

Natsu himself is crying in joy, hugging his savior as he chanted words of thank you.

However, their cheer stopped at the dark laugh that the _tainted one_ voiced, **"Kukuku~ you think I've failed? Think again, and look at your precious master!"** He smirked devilishly.

They snapped their gaze at Tsuna, who is sweatting buckets as he hold his right arm, the one that he use to pull Natsu out. It has a tatto like mark on it. It's glowing red...

 **"Master!"** They shouted as they surround the panting boy.

 **"What did you do to him?!"** Natsu barked.

 **"Oh, nothing much... I just deleted his memory, so instead of getting his memory back, he'll lose them which it'll make it more easier for me to break out from this** ** _cage_** **and took control over him..."** The _tainted one_ said.

 **"We won't let you do that! Master won't lose!"** _Tsuna_ shouted bravely, despite on how scared he is.

 **"Kukuku~ dogs love to barks~"** The _tained one_ mused. **"well, all I need to do is wait for now. You guys can watch your precious master as he's slipping away..."**

Meanwhile to the said brunet, he can't even think on anything right now... Too painful to do anything. Too painful even it's just to drew a breath...

Slowly, he's loosing his focus. and before he knows it, he fall into the darkness with calls of 'Master!' as the last thing he could hear...

#Meantime on the real world...

Shoichi noticed on how Tsuna's heartbeat went slower and slower. His blood pressure also decreased drastically all of sudden.

 **"w-what is this? w-why? Medic!"** He screamed in panic as he himself running his way from the control room to the place where the brunet is held, totally ignoring the fact that Toshi went MIA.

Meanwhile, the sun flame guardian and the mist smirked inwardly as they stared at the monitor. They know where to find him...

 _'naive~naive~/ohoho, he'll be so dead...'_ They both think and left.


	38. Chapter 38

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

Normal POV

When Irie reached Tsuna's place, the said boy has stopped shouting. Irie was panicking at the fact that the boy's heart beat and blood presure are slowing down rapidly, as if the said boy is dying from bloodloss. But that's not the case...

Irie was going to open the tube, but before he did that, the monitor showed that Tsuna is getting better, somehow, somewhat...

 **"w-what's going on?"** He shocked. But he didn't continue his last attempt and decide to watch as those meters raising by itself.

 **"He's immuning towards the radiation? How could that even posible?!"** Irie squieked as he clenched his stomach.

 _"What ever happened to my past self later on... what ever it is... DO NOT open the tube before the process finished. You get it, Sho-kun?" His_ words rang through Irie's mind...

 **"Urgh... this whole thing makes my stomach ached..."** He grunted as he decide to go back to his post as he monitored the said boy from there...

#Meanwhile with Gokudera and Ryohei...

After being separated by Irie, Gokudera and TYL Ryohei has to fight Cappuccino and his octopus box animal. Atlas, they won the fight. But then, they have to fight Gamma... The same Gamma that was said to be Tsuna's father figure. But of course, the two don't know about that...

 **"Tch! How troublesome..."** Gokudera mutttered as he stood up and fight with his Sistema C.I.A. He's still mad at Ryohei for tying him with rope earlier. Saying that he did that to make the fight fair...

 _'There's nothing fair in war, That Lawn head! Even his TYL self hadn't got any brain!'_ He fumed. _'and now, he's severely injured and we're in disadvantage! F***!'_

Gokudera had it under control for a while... But as the time passed, Gamma eventually wins. and with that, two Guardians has fall...

#With Yamamoto...

By the time Gokudera defeated Cappuccino, Yamamoto himself just defeated Arachide brothers who fight with boomerang. It was hard, because he had to protect Lal too, for she had collapsed from her earlier battle.

As soon as he won the battle, another opponent has waited for him. The said opponent was none other than Genkishi, from black squad. He too is a sword man...

And so, without further ado, they both engulfed in a fight...

#with Tsuki...

When they got separated, Tsuki was the only one that separate all alone. Well, it's not like he can't defend himself. In fact he's ready to punch some butts. Especially the floating boy's before him now...

 **"Naive~ Naive~ You think you can defeat me with such weapons?"** Gingerbread laughed.

But Tsuki didn't back down at that, and even grinned. **"Oho~ you're underastimating me, boy~ Just don't cry and beg for mercy later on, hm?"**

Gingerbread seems to be taunted with that. and so without waiting much longer, he began to launch his attacks.

Tsuki just grin wider as he said... **"Bring it on..."**

#Back to Toshi...

 _'so basically, I'm being hostaged. But oddly I'm treated well...'_ Toshi sweatdropped as he put his empty ramen cup aside while murmuring a 'thanks for the food'

He then strolling around with Mini-Gola Mosca followed him. (A/N : he has his handcuff removed by then)

Just then there are few red lights blink lifely on Spanner's desk. **"ah, looks like they've found out..."** he said.

 **"By who?"** Toshi asked a bit scared but his pride forbid him to shutter it.

 **"in any case, how is it with the lens and the earphone, Spanner?"** Toshi jumped upon hearing that squeaky voice.

 **"HII-! Reborn! How could you just popped like that?!"** Toshi asked, cursing inwardly for the shriek. And now he's praying that Reborn DID NOT take notice on that.

 **"A Baka will remain Baka..."** Reborn faked a dissapointment sigh which send a thick mark to Toshi's head.

 **"and what's that suppose to mean?"** he grumped.

 **"well, you can't figure out that I'm just hologram and that's why you're so pathenic. Anyway, Spanner?"** Reborn then ignored Toshi's rant.

 **"well, the both items are not ready yet. They are still 80%. I need more time. But it seems they've found us out..."** Spanner replied as he popped his lollipop in calm manner.

 **"Like I said! Who are** ** _'they'_** **?"** Toshi asked, still angry from being ignored.

 **"Well, they are-"**

But Spanner's words got cut off from the 'earthquake'. This time, it's worser than before...

 **"W-What is that?"** Toshi asked but before he could rechieve a proper answer the door blasted off and then there is a woman came waltzing in with some... _monsters?_ behind her.

 **"who are you?!"** Toshi shouted in alert, thanking god for not shuttering at his nervousness.

 **"I'm Funeral Wreaths, Iris Hepburn"** The woman grinned. **"oh, and let me introduce you to my Death Stalk Unit, aren't they adorable?"**

 _'Which part of them adorable?!'_ Toshi commented in his mind. But soon he snapped.

 **"Saa~ Let's just get on with it, shall we?"** Then with that cue, Iris began to attack Toshi...

#Meantime with Hibari...

After he defeated Yamamoto, Genkishi went to his next prey, which is the strongest guardian of Vongola. Yup, he is none other than The ex-Demon Prefect, Hibari Kyoya!

Their fights went intense, as expected from the two. However, Hibari is on the lead. well of course, as Carnivore that know no mercy he is...

It's just a matter of time before Genkishi got defeated. But oh well, fate just like to messed things up. Or was it just _someone'_ s doing? welp, which ever it is, the fact that he got replaced by his youngself can't be changed...

And so, stirring up he said his infamous catch phase...

 **"For dsturbing my nap, I'll bite you to death!"** and the battle continue...

(A/N : Minna-san! Sorry for this boring chap! But I really don't know how to twist battle scenes. and all of this are necessary. I promise to make it more exciting on the next chapters... But for now, please ber with this okay? again... Gomenasai *Bow*! and See you on the next chap~! *wink*)


	39. Chapter 39

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

***  
Sawada Tsunayoshi POV

*sigh* And I thought, I've told them that I shouldn't have been awakened at all stake. Oh well, in the the end I'll be awaken anyway...

 _'Might as well giving it a fight back then_...' I thought as I opened my eyes. I could hear surprised gasps from _them_ as I did.

 **"M-Master! You're awake?"** Shiyo called with gladness in her tone.

I hummed, **"Tadaima minna..."** I said as I slowly sitted.

Cielo chuckled, **"Okaeri... Master..."** and everyone followed suit with smiles plastering their faces.

 **"W-What?! That's impossible! You shouldn't have-!"** The tainted one shouted in anger.

I smirked. **"Ha! Do you think that it'll be that easy to take over me?"** I tried not to flinch as I get up. And both Kuro and Shiro helped me with the task.

 **"I admit that you got me there. but hell, I'll be the stupidest if I just giving in..."** I said confidently while he looked as if going to burst.

 **"F***YOU! y-you a*****e! I'll break out and get you one day!"** he barked as he banged the jail rail in fury.

 **"one day it is..."** I chuckled mockingly, **"but for now..."** I then turned to my other selves then I smiled, **"let's go minna?"**

They nodded in respond, then we left the _grumpy_ one all alone in his cell...

Normal POV

It didn't take long for Tunas (A/N : not a typo XD) to get to where Henko is. Meanwhile the said guy is in his own world, devasted at the thoughts of him _killing_ his own desendant and friend.

The said guy, known as Henko is currently hugging his knees, crying as he muttered words of apologizes. **"I'm sorry, Tsuna... *sob* I disobeyed you... I'm sorry... *sob**sob* I trully am... Please get back to me..."**

Tsuna eyed him with worry. He the told Kuro and Shiro, who was walking him the whole time, to let him go. The two complied and let go of him slowly. As soon as they release him Tsuna almost fell once again but he got his balance back quickly.

Tsuna then walked to Henko and tapped his shoulder softly. Henko on the otherhand is shocked from the touch, he jumped from his position in alert but then his eyes widen and filled with tears of joy as he saw who it was...

 **"TSUNA!"** Henko lunged to the poor boy for a tight hug that almost suffocating him.

 **"H-Henko... c...an't.. breath!"** Tsuna choked.

Henko realized his mistake immediately as he release Tsuna right then, **"ah! sorry!"** He appologized. **"I just too happy to see you again, Tsuna. again, sorry... Are you okay?"**

Tsuna nodded after he coughed some. **"man! you hug me like i was a goner, grandpa..."** he snickered.

Henko can only slightly agape. **"y-you're back? Is it really you?"** He questioned.

Tsuna grinned, **"yup~! If you're looking for Cielo then he's behind me..."**

 **"Behind yo- What the h***?! Who are these people?"** Tsuna just chuckled at his great 11x granpa's reaction.

 **"Now, now, don't get all jumpy. They are part of me... let's just say, my other personalities are now having their own minds. Don't worry, I'm sure you have known them all."** Tsuna said lightly.

 **"But Why? -I mean How?"** Henko questioned.

 **"it's kind of difficult to explain. But I think I catch the slightest idea on how this all happened."** Tsuna said. **"well, In short, back then when I was experimented, I wasn't only experimented to have night flames alone. It wasn't official, but I kind of remember that one time where one of those scientist secretively inject me with a different kind of potion. I think she said something about splitting me into two or something? But I guess the only think that got splitted from me was my personality. And I think that's how Natsu got created..."**

Henko shooked his head to snap him self out, **"Again... I'm amazed. you always seems to know everything, as usual..."** he grinned. **"Very well then, I guess that I won't be alone any longer so might as well I asked my roomates names?"**

Tsuna chuckled at the joke. **"Come here guys..."** He called, and then they lined up next to him. **"Introduce your self and your flames..."** Tsuna told them and they nodded obdiently.

 **"My name is Shiyo Natsu, The sky arcobaleno, my flame is sky flame... you can call me Shiyo, Henko-san"** Shiyo introduced with a smile

 **"The name is Shiro Kaito, a hacker, my flames are rain, dark rain flame, mist, and dark mist... Call me Shiro"** Shiro said almost with flat tone in his whole sentence.

 **"*smile* My name is Kuro Cielo, a hitman, second of the best at that~ My flames are, cloud, and dark cloud~! Oh, and you can call me Kuro"** Kuro said, charming as always.

 **"H-Hello there... I-I am Dame-Tsuna... I handle sun flame, dark sun flame, lightning flame, a-and lightning flame. Please call me** ** _Tsuna_** **"** _Tsuna_ Shuttered his sentence, but still make it anyways.

(Henko : Now, how to call Tsuna and _Tsuna?_ aren't they the same?

Me : uh... well.. Just pretent that pronounsation of Tsuna and _Tsuna_ are different okay? XD

Everyone : *sweatdropped*

Henko : *sigh* you hadn't thought about it, have you?

Me : *laughing sheepishly* aha ha ha... you got me... well, calling him 'Dame' won't be polite now is it? and Tsu-kun will always be called Tsuna, I can't change that!

Henko : *sweatdropped* true... in a way...

Me : anyway! just get on with it~! Story continue!)

 **"My name is Cielo, Kitsune Cielo, I'm fielding storm and dark storm..."** Cielo said, grinned.

Then all eyes landed to the last boy who's fidgeting in nervousness. **"and I... I'm the controller of night flame, My name's Natsu"**

At that, Henko was slightly alert but Tsuna has stopped him as well giving him disaproval look. Henko took the glance and retreated back.

He sighed before he eyed them one by one, **"So, Let me see...**

 **Shiyo, the feminime girl...**

 **Shiro, the mysterious guy...**

 **Kuro, the narchistic...**

 ** _Tsuna,_** **the dame...**

 **Cielo, the charming prince...**

 **and lastly Natsu, the creepy one...**

 **have I mentioned everyone?"**

Tsuna just pouted. **"you know? every insults goes to me as they are part of me..."**

Henko snickered, **"I know, I do that on purpose for revenge..."** and everyone chuckled at that.

 **"But anyway, what are you then Tsuna?"**

With a prideful smile, Tsuna answered, **"I'm the one that accepting everyone, the one and only, master of all skies, Sawada Tsunayoshi, holder of the holy white flame..."**

Henko whistled, **"boy, you're good. and I thought I'll labeled you as 'the cute one'"** Tsuna dropped his charm and pouted again.

 **"You know what? you'll stick to that tittle. The cute one suits you perfectly..."** Henko then laughed and followed by the others as Tsuna added blush to his already adorable face.

(Tsuna : Not you too, Royal-chan!)

 **"Mou! stop it! I'm not cute!"** But no one answered his wails...


	40. Chapter 40

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

Normal POV

 **"Irie-sama, we've captured all of the guardians."** Celine Cervello said.

 **"Sawada Tsukichi also has captured"** Luna Cervello added.

 **"Wakata..."** Irie replied. **"Jaa, we'll go as we planned then..."** after that, Irie focused his eyes to the tube in front of him. at the moment everyone has gone to their new assigned post that Irie arraged. So the three are left alone.

 _'Tsuna-kun has stopped screaming since minutes ago, he must have passed out...'_ the red head thought. _'I hope that doesn't mean bad...'_

then after a while, he called the two and asked, **"Celine, Luna... If I was somehow rebel from this plan and goes on my own, what would you guys do?"**

the two exchanging glances before Celine answered, **"without disrespect. we'll mostly kill you on spot, Irie-sama..."**

 **"-we cannot let you ruinning Byakuran-sama's order..."** Luna reasoned. **"we're going to bring Tsunayoshi-sama to Byakuran-sama without fail"**

 **"I see..."** Irie muttered.

 **"are you planning to do it, Irie-sama?"** Luna asked suspiciously.

 **"of course not... I'm just asking your royalty to our boss."** Irie replied, _oddly_ without panicking. **"and as expected, I shouldn't have to worry if anything happened to me..."**

 **"Irie-sama..."**

 **"-but of course. You two aren't the only one that determined..."** Irie said as he sent a cold glare to both pinknette, **_"If you get in MY way, then I wouldn't hesitate to eliminate you..."_**

The two were taken back for Irie was never like this, but then they smiled because they know that what ever he will do, that would be for the better even though they might not sided him.

 _That look in his eyes says it all..._

Meanwhile with Toshi...

He's tired...

That fight with Genkishi took him a lot. He's exhausted. _'But I'm not going to stop here... I'm going to save Tsuna-nii...'_ he determined, and Reborn who witness that spark through the hologram, smirked.

 **"Better not die then, Baka-Toshi..."** He said then out.

Toshi snorted as he replied, **"of course I won't, Reborn..."**

 **"Anyway, we better get going now. all of your friends has been captured it's just us now..."** Spanner warned.

 **"you say WHAT?!"** Toshi shouted.

 **"-Oi, Oi, don't get so worked up now. they might have captured but Shoichi has done nothing to them yet."**

 **"YET?!"**

 **"Sheesh! can't you stop shouting? you're killing my ears!"** Spanner grumped.

 **"ah... s-sorry..."** Toshi said, **"still... will they be alright?"**

 **"I don't know. Demo... I think it's better if we get there fast..."** the blond-man replied.

 **"Wakata... Jaa, hold on tight, Spanner-san. 'cause I'm going full speed..."** Toshi warned, _'just wait up, Tsuna-nii, minna... I'm coming for you...'_ and with that in mind, he went back in HDWM and flew his way to where Irie is, with Spanner tailling (A/N : with his seat-parachute thingy :p) on his back.

Meanwhile with Tsuna...

 **"so Tsuna, what's your plan for next?"** Henko asked.

 **"my plan?"** Tsuna echoed.

 **"Yeah, you know, after you wake up. What are you going to do?"**

Tsuna hummed, **"to be honest, I Don't know."**

 **"hah?"** Henko raised a brow, **"well that's the first time..."**

 **"I mean, things are too messy out there, from what I've seen from Cielo's memory. There's just too many differences while I've been locked in here for so long. so I just don't know how to cope up"**

 **"Jaa, why don't you just become an observer then?"** Henko said.

 **"Easy to talk. Become observer when everyone is keeping an eye on you is much harder you know"** Tsuna replied in deadpan. **"Especially now that I'm back, Reborn and the others will likely pry over me. and I just simply don't want them to know about them, especially Natsu"**

 **"Eh? why?"**

 **"I feel that they aren't supposed to be known just yet..."**

 **"Your HI told you so?"** Henko asked.

 **"Yeah..."** Tsuna replied then frowned, **"I was having this v** ** _ery bad_** **feeling once I thought of telling at least Riku or Reborn about them."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"I... don't know, but I feel like** ** _someone_** **want me to make that mistake."**

 **"who is this,** ** _someone?_** **"**

 **"I don't know..."**

 **"Then what are you going to next?"**

 **"I don't know..."** Tsuna replied sighing.

And Henko smirked before then...

SFX : *SMACK*

he hit Tsuna with a paper fan that just magically appeared.

 **"ow! what was that for?!"** Tsuna whined.

 **"for worrying too much~!"** Henko grinned cat style. **"you'll be older than me if I don't knock you off, and I'm 414 now~"**

 **"What-? I don't care about that! just where did you get that fan?"** Tsuna exclaimed, **"and 414? you liars you died at age twenties!"**

 **"Oh, you** ** _do_** **care"** Henko laughed and Tsuna pouted.

 **"whatever... I have too many things to think of now, so I'll ignore you..."**

SFX : *SMACK*

 **"oho~ you dare ignore me?"** Henko smirked mischievously.

 **"Jeez, stop hitting me already!"**

 **"I won't stop if that frown still present~"** Henko replied.

 **"Don't worry~ Those hits aren't my only gifts for you..."** then he grinned again.

 **"I have a plan~"**

(Additional Scene...)

Henko : "I have a plan~"

Tsuna : ...

Tsuna : are you sure? your face didn't look convincing at all... *deadpan*

Me : *nod* *nod* he's right, he's right... he doesn't look like someone who can actually come up with a plan... he's more like a goofball

Henko : *thick mark* what did you say?

Tsuna : and what's with that paper fan anyway? can't you summon something more awesome? like sword? or a gun?

Me : yeah, that's pretty lame. and this isn't a comedy fanfic you know?

Henko : Teme...! *Huge comical thick mark* YOU'RE THE AUTHOR! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WHOTE THE WHOLE SCRIPT! IF THERE'S ONE, YOU'RE THE LAME!

Me : ah, he snapped... *deadpan*

Tsuna : I think you should run now, Royal-chan. Those guns on his hands looked real. *sweatdrop*

Me : oh sheep...

Henko : *loaded guns* come here you!

Me : HIEEE?! Since when this story became action comedy?! *flee away*

Everyone : *dots background* *sweatdropped*

Director : Maa... Maa... due to the tecnical issues we have to stop the show right here. Jaa minna, See you later in the next episode~

*screen shuts in a circle*


	41. Chapter 41

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **"We're finally here..."** Toshi muttered as they landed

 **"Yeah, this is Shoichi's device."** Spanner said.

 **"Can we really return to our world if we destroy this?"** Toshi asked, still in HDWM.

 **"Well, there's only one way to know..."** Reborn said.

 **"Right"** Toshi was going to make a stance when a voice suddenly stopped him.

 **"Wait..."** the three turned to see a red head and two pinknette.

 **"I didn't expect you to defeat Phantom Knight. That was beyond any calculation I made, Sawada Toshiki"** Irie said formally.

 **"Shoichi..."** Spanner called softly but only replied with a silent glance.

 **"So you finally come out,** ** _traitor_** **?"** Toshi hissed.

 **"I was wondering who is the real traitor here, concidering that you were the one that order people to kill our captain on the first place. But of course you won't remember what your Future self had done..."**

Toshi's eyes narrowed at the statement, **"I don't give a cr** on what ever you said..."** he said as he litted his flame, ready to charge forward.

 **"Wait a moment, Sawada Toshiki"** Celine Cervello said.

 **"you two... aren't you Cervello?"** Toshi widened his eyes ever so slightly, **"why are you with Irie?"**

 **"Lower your fist first, then we'll talk"** Irie negotiated.

 **"Talk?"**

 **"Yes, about things that happening in here. I'm sure that you had no idea how things going on here, right?"** Irie said.

 **"why should I complied?"**

 **"Because if you don't, They will lose their lives..."** with that cue, a tube filled with the guardians plus Lal and Tsuki appeared.

 **"Minna!"** Toshi exclaimed, **"you b*****d... What did you do to them?!"**

 **"I only put them to sleep..."** Irie replied calmly, **"... at least for now"** he added.

 **"what do you mean by tha-"**

 **"-fist down, and we'll talk"** Irie cutted. **"or else say good bye to them"** he said as he took out a remote.

 **"Shoichi?"** Spanner called in disbelieve. He just can't believe that the coward boy who is none other than his best friends will ever do something this. But the red head pay no mind at the call.

Meanwhile, Toshi growled at the threat. As much as he hated it, Toshi has no choice but complied. Aside from not wanting his friends to get hurt, He know that he has to control his emotion to get the informations he needs.

 **"Fine"** he said and relaxed his stance. **"what do you want to talk about?"**

 **"good choice, Sawada Toshiki. Besides, if you did destroy this devices then you'll be the one in trouble..."**

 **"and what do yo mean by that?"**

 **"Let me show you instead"** Then he pushed another button that opened the devices revealing people that caused Toshi to gasped.

 **"Those are us in this era?"**

 **"More less... these are just holograms. But they are connected to this devices."** Irie explained. **"Can you imagine what will happen if I didn't stopped you earlier?"**

 **"H-How?"**

 **"With this devices we stopped your older selves from going to the past and did unnecessary things. Because that will cause disturbance in Tri-ni-sette policy."**

 **"If you know all of this... then the one that shot us with that bazooka... It was you?"** Toshi asked in anger.

 **"correct"**

 **"Why?"** Toshi asked with bangs covering his eyes and fists on his sides. **"why you bother to do all of this to us?!"**

 **"It's simple, Byakuran-sama wants to eliminate this world and create a new one. and for that reason, Vongola rings are needed to fullfil the Tri-ni-sette. and before you asked, this Era doesn't have Vongola rings... all because** ** _You_** **destroyed them..."**

Toshi was taken back a bit from the glare, but he didn't backed down. **"I still don't understand the whole thing..."**

 **"well, this discussion is over."** Irie said, he then turned around, **"I'll leave the rest to you"** he said to the Cervellos.

 **"Hai, Irie-sama"** the two said. before they then turned back and faced Toshi.

 **"Wait, Irie, we're not finish with the talking"** Reborn said, but being ignored.

 **"now..."** The Cervello said, **"we already have all of the rings, including the lighting all that left is the sky-"**

 **"-So, Sawada Toshiki, hand over the sky Vongola ring... If you don't, you can bid farewell to your guardians."** they said stimulately.

 **"This isn't negotiation, this is an order..."**

 **"Hand over the ring within three seconds or we'll eliminate them"**

Toshi widened his eyes in panic as they started to count.

 **"3..."**

 **"2..."**

 **"1..."**

They finished the count before Toshi could take off his ring.

 **"Wait-!"**

SFX : *BANG* *BANG*

and with that two shots, Irie revealed himself as the ally of Vongola...

Meanwhile within Tsuna's mind, Henko just finished telling his plan. and Tsuna's reaction was...

 **"Crazy! Your idea is crazy! Do you want them think that I'm crazy? Or you want me to litteraly become crazy?"** Tsuna shouted.

 **"well, it'll give you some advantages. So why not gamble it?"** Henko shrugged.

 **"You think it's as easy as you said? If in the middle of soing it I accidently create another 'person' I might as well become crazy. I mean look at them! we already have, five- no, six people! I don't need another one!"** Tsuna exclaimed.

 **"oh come on, it won't be that bad. I'm sure you will make everything worked out..."** Henko grinned.

 **"you-"**

 **"actually, that's not a bad idea, master..."** Cielo butted in.

 **"Henko-san is right. You can take advantages if they looked down on you..."** Kuro agreed.

 **"Besides, you're not in condition to fight if things got hairy. despite from your new imunity, the radiation could still possibly harm you."** Shiro said.

 **"I agreed with them..."** Shiyo said, smiling.

 **"I-I think so too..."** _Tsuna_ said.

 **"and don't worry over your flames control, Master Tsuna. we'll help you about it..."** Natsu assured.

 **"Minna..."** Tsuna eyed them one by one, feeling warm in his heart.

Henko is still grinning while on the other side, Tsuna sighed, **"fine, I'll do it..."** and they silently cheered.

 **"Great then~"** Henko exclaimed. **"let's get show in the road~"**


	42. Chapter 42

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

Normal POV

 **"so, let me get this straight... you were our ally all this time?"** Toshi asked wanting to face palmed after the whole explanation.

 **"well yeah, captain ordered us to keep hidden under Byakuran so we can help you get this far. Besides, people said that experience is the best teacher right?"** Irie said as he hold his stomach. Old habbits died hard.

 **"You stupid, b*****!"** Toshi still charged forwards anyway. **"What you think will happened if in this plan of yours anyone get killed?!"** he said furriously.

 **"well, if that happends then I could do nothing"** Toshi then hit Irie for his answer but Irie just remain still in his place.

 **"** ** _what the h*** with that answer, huh?!_** **"** Toshi said darkly.

 **"if you're this mad, then I sugest you NOT to think about the plan on the first time. Besides, I was only folowing order. the one that planned all of this is you..."** Irie said monotonely.

 **"m-me? I... I planned this?"** Toshi asked in disbelieve.

 **"yes, you and captain had a meeting once before millefiore was formed. It seems like captain had predicted this from the very start..."** Irie replied bitterly.

 **"wait... who is this captain that you keep speaking of, Shoichi?"** Spanner asked, finally said something after a while.

 **"he's the only person that I trully respect and follow. He's none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi..."** Irie revealed.

 **"hold on... back then, what do you mean by this era's Toshi ordered people to get Tsuna killed?"** Reborn asked, narrowing his eyes.

 **"about that... I wonder about that myself..."** Irie's gaze landed at Toshi's as it turned into cold glare, **"I** ** _really_** **wonder on why Vongola wants to eliminate Tsuna-kun..."**

Toshi stunned at his words. **"It can't be, right? T-There's no way I would do that, right? Why would I try to kill Tsuna-nii?"** he said in shutter.

 **"I don't know your reason, but you did. for some reason you didn't tell any of your guardians though. all you did was sending the lower ranks to our base and Tsuna-kun then dissapeared all of the sudden. With lots of bloods painting his empty room."**

 **"if he just dissapeared then why you ever think that he's dead?"** Spanner asked.

 **"because those bloods was his. and we all know that no human can survive after loosing that much. So we, Rilascio group did his last request, which is inflare the millefiore and helped you guys from the inside..."** It was not Irie who answered them, but instead an albino woman in a wheelchair.

 **"Riki! why are you here?"** Irie asked. but the albino just smiled.

 **"well, my husband is finally here with his brother and friends, so I think why don't I welcome them?"** she replied lightly.

 **"h-husband?"** Toshi echoed.

 **"uh huh..."** Riki nodded, then she turned to Irie, **"now, Shoichi, could you please wake him up? I want to give him a morning kiss"**

 **"f-fine..."** Irie said then took out a remote and soon release the guardians, Lal and Tsuki who slowly awakened after breathing in the nulify gas.

Riki pushed her wheel to get close a certain blond, before then she lowered herself and kissed him right on the lips. Seeing this, Toshi blushed furiously meanwhile those blue sky eyes flustered open.

 **"R-Riki?!"** Tsuki jolted awake all of the sudden. **"y-you're alive?! I thought that... you were..."** his eyes teared up and soon he hugged the albino and started to cry.

 **"aww~ you missed me? how cute~"** Riki giggled. **"maa~ don't worry anata. I'm strong enough to survive... I'm sorry for the wait... please forgive me, ne?"** she said as she gently carressed the blond locks who only nodded faintly as Reply.

As for Toshi... his jaw dropped... **"EHHHH?! Your husband is Tsuki?! Y-You two are married?!"**

 **"No way! Tsuki-sama!"** Gokudera who just awaken also shocked.

 **"hmp... I knew you two will end up together in the end"** Reborn smirked.

 **"wow, the colud funeral wreath married to Vongola Decimo's CEDEF chief...? such a Romeo-Juliet story... "** Spanner said.

 **"well, we both married before the whole thing so what we've become now doesn't really matter, right anata~?"**

 **"r-right..."** Tsuki said still blushing.

 **"i-is that makes you our enemy, Riki-san?"** Chrome asked, just realizing. The guardians (A/N : sans Yamamoto and Ryohei who uncouncious) are alerted with that and they're ready to take out their weapons, but they're just not there.

 **"hm? looking for your weapons? well, Shoichi has taken it all from you, so don't bother"** Riki said. **"Besides, we're on your side..."**

 **"what?!"** Gokudera shouted

 **"Well, she's right. They are our ally. so stop shouting, it starting to irritates me"** Reborn ordered like a boss. While Gokudera imedietely shut his mouths fearing what the little hitman would do, totally forgetting that Reborn is just a hologram rightnow.

 **"so Riki, if you're here, then where's Ri-"**

 **"-she's dead..."** Riki cutted, looking down. **"she's dead on the day Tsuna-nii dissapeared."**

Everyone looked down feeling how hard it must be for Riki and Irie, especially the albino.

 **"Riki... about that..."** Toshi hesitated, but asked anyway. **"is it true that** ** _I_** **ordered Vongola to,** ** _you know_** **?"** the clueless ones just eyed the two curiously, while Lal narrowed her eyes for the new information.

Riki gazed at him and sensed fear and guilty in those eyes, she smiled **"It is true..."** Toshi felt like crying, hearing that. **"Demo... you don't have to worry"** Riki continued.

 **"Because I'm sure that everything will turned just fine after we win the fight. So you guys... win this for us, right?"** Riki said, smiling warmly at them.

 **"of course, Riki... we'll win this for sure"** Toshi replied with a wide grin and a thumb up. everyone also smiled at her.

 **"un..."** Riki replied with a nod, **"I'll keep your promise, Toshi..."**

 **"okay now. Could you tell us where is Tsunayoshi?"** Lal butted in.

 **"oh him? I just finish on checking him. Regaining his memory sure exhaust him therefore he needs his rest."** Irie answered.

 **"Regaining his- so that's what you were doing?"** Toshi asked.

 **"yeah, It's too dangerous for him if he stayed as Cielo in this Era. for what reason, we can't tell you..."** Irie said.

 **"Well, we've promised him not to tell you guys. But I'm sure you'll eventually founds out..."** Riki explained.

all of the sudden, Ryohei exchanged with his pastself. **"EXTREME!"** He shouted his phase, **"Where am I to the EXTREME?!"** He asked.

 **"Tch, Now the lawn head is here too..."** Gokudera grumped.

 **"Woooh! Tako-head and Everyone is EXTREME-ly here too!"** Ryohei fistbumped to the ceiling.

 **"please lower your voice, senpai..."** Yamamoto said as he grunted awake.

 **"ah, Yamamoto! daijobu?"** Toshi asked.

 **"maa... I'm fine Toshi! no need to be concerned..."** Yamamoto said, grinning. Toshi sighed in relief at that.

 **"well, now that everyone is awake. There's something that I should returned to you"** Irie said then he handed the guardians, their rings and...

 **"box weapon?"**

 **"Yes... those are your animal boxes. However, before you could get to open them there are seals that you must have to get..."** Riki said.

 **"seals?"**

 **"Yes..."** Irie nodded.

 **"well, I'll leave the explanation to Shoichi. I'm going to check on Tsuna-nii. So, see you later guys~"** Riki said, bidding them goodbye before she left.

With that, Irie proceed with the rest of explanation...

#with Riki...

Her smile never flatter, for she's overjoying today. Not just because he can be reunited with her husband and everyone, but also because she'll finally get to see her Tsuna-nii that she has missed for so long.

 _'Finally we're reunited once again, Tsuna-nii'_ she thought happily.

She almost jumped in happiness when she saw that Tsuna is up from his sleep as she stepped in. talk about great timing.

 **"oh, Tsuna-nii! you're awake?!"** She said, hurriedly went to his side.

However, the respond that she gets is shocking her, **"anata wa...** ** _dare_** **?"**

 **"Eh?"**


	43. Chapter 43

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, vice versa}**

Normal POV

 **"anata wa... dare?"** as soon that escaped from his lips, her world seems to frozen.

 _'he can't recognize me?'_ Riki looked startled. _'ah, it must be the difference in my hair or face. Afterall he came from the past'_ she thought trying to keep optimist.

 **"ah, I'm Riki, Tsuna-nii. I'm a grown up now, are you shocked?"** she said smiling but Tsuna didn't return the smile and instead just staring dully at her.

 **"Tsuna...? is that... my name?"**

Now Riki is completely stunned.

 **"w-what are you saying Tsuna-nii? you don't remember?"** she asked frantically. But Tsuna just shooked his head slowly.

 **"all I know is that I'm here and my whole body hurts, especially my head"** he said monotonely as he held his head and cringe a little.

 **"so... Tsuna-nii, you don't remember anything?"**

Tsuna once again shooked his head. **"it's hurt to remember... Is that bad?"**

Riki tried to collect herself as she shot a fake smile. **"it's not good. but not that bad either..."**

 **"I don't understand..."** Tsuna said, **"did... something happened to me?"** His face might not making any expression, but his tone alone is enough sign for Riki to know that the boy is scared.

Not wanting to stressing him out, she lied to him by shooking her head, **"iie... at least nothing bad. Everything will be just fine. So don't panic okay? You better get some rest, I'm sure you'll feel better once you're awake"**

 **"o...kay..."** Tsuna replied then lying back to the bed.

 **"Riki-san, Oyasumi..."** he said before closing his eyes.

Riki kissed his forehead before she replied **"oyasumi, Tsuna-nii... I hope you sweet dream..."** she said with a kind smile. before then retreating herself so he can rest and she can report this to Irie.

Tsuna POV

 _'Ah... I feel bad for doing this already'_ I thought as I faking sleep.

 **{well, you've starting it. So there's no turning back now}** Henko said.

 **{True... *sigh* and I'm sure regret this later. I just know it...}** Tsuna said

 **{you're saying my idea is bad?}** Henko said pouting.

 **{I don't say a word}** Tsuna replied sarcastically.

 **{don't worry, we got your back, Master}** Natsu said.

 **{we know you can do it, Master!}** Kuro encouraged.

 **{Fine then... but you guys really need to stop calling me 'Master', just call me Tsuna would you?}**

 **{b-but Master...}** _Tsuna_ said.

 **{No buts... I don't need another Gokudera now.}** Tsuna said, pouting while Henko laughed as he understand what he means.

 **{okay then, Ma- I mean Tsuna...}** Cielo said smiling while the other just nodded

 **{great... now-}** But before I can say more, the door gets opened and some whispers can be heard.

I decided that it's time for me to opened my eyes. **"Oh... did we wake you up, Tsuna-kun?"** Sho-kun asked with an awkward smile.

I shooked my head then monotely I said, **"I'm tired but I can't sleep, Aka-san..."**

 **"A-Aka? eum... is it because my hair?"** I nodded and he sighed.

 **"Tsuna-kun, I'm going to checked on you, to see if there's any damage on your brain."** He said **"oh, and my name is Irie Shoichi, you can call me Sho-kun like you always did..."** I nodded again without saying a word. He then do some test and asking questions which I relucant to answer, mostly I didn't.

He smiled, but it looked strained, *sigh* I'm hating this.

 **"There's nothing wrong with you. all test is showing good result. except the part that you don't remember anything"** Sho-kun said.

 **"Gomen..."** I looked down, _'sorry for doing this to you, Sho-kun...'_ I continued in my mind.

 **"It's not your fault, Tsuna-nii. You have done your best...so there's no need for apologize. we're proud of you"** Riki said, smiling at me.

just then Everyone is coming closer to me.

 **"oi, Dame-Tsuna, do you know this people?"**

I stared at him then the others before I shooked my head, **"sorry Chibi-chan. But I don't remember them, nor you..."** I told Reborn who just hummed.

When I look in their disapointed faces I can't help but say, **"but... I feel like you guys are important to me. So I'm going to try on remembering you, is that alright?"**

I feel relieved when I saw those faces lighten up. Then I feel Reborn's tiny hands touching my mine, **"Just don't get too worked up. It'll be bad if you're getting worse than this..."**

I cracked a smile as I said, **"Arigatou, Chibi-chan..."**

 **"It's Reborn..."** I tilted my head. **"that's my name..."**

 **"oh..."** I replied, **"But I want to call you 'chibi-chan', chibi-chan..."** I pouted. well, if I have to gone through this then might as well I enjoy it.

Reborn sighed before he said, **"fine..."** I can't believe my ears!

 **"Yay! Chibi-chan~!"** I exclaimed as I hugged him like a teddy bear while acting like a child myself.

I could see Toshi and the others surpressing their laughter while Reborn is sending them dark glare that immedietely shut them up. My other selves already laughing by then, Henko is the loudest.

 **{oh man... this is hillarious!}** Henko said as he rolled on the ground laughing his **s off.

 **"can you release me now,** ** _Mama_** **?"** ah, so he want a revenge? Welp, I guess it's worth it.

 **"I'm your Mama?"** I blinked innocently. **"So I'm a girl?!"** I squeaked dramatically. **"but... I'm so flat..."** I muttered as I look at my _'breast'_ .

with that everyone brusted in laughter. _'at least I broke the gloomy tension'_ I silently thought as I pretend to get confused.

 **"No, no, Tsuna-kun. You're a boy..."** Irie said as he wiped his tears.

 **"but he called me Mama..."** I pretend to get confused. But then all of the sudden a wave of pain shot to my head. It makes me yelped as I reflectively hold my head with both hands, trashing Reborn on the process.

 **"Tsuna-nii?!"** I could hear both of Tsuki and Toshi calling over me.

 **"I-I'm okay... well, I'm okay now..."** I said as I lowered my hand

 **"are you sure, Juudaime?"**

I nodded, **"I'm pretty sure, eum... Tako-san"** I said and Onii-san (Ryohei) just can't stop his laughter.

 **"BWAHAHA! You're still an EXTREME man Tsuna!"**

 **"thank you, loud-san..."** I said bowing a little as I wear my stoic face back.

 **{ah, I think that's enough joke for the day, Tsuna-san...}** Shiyo said.

 **"Eh... but I'm having fun here"** I whined out loud.

 **{He~ so in the end you agreed with this part}** Henko smirked.

 **"well, since I've come this far..."** I shrugged.

 **"a-ano ne... Tsuna-nii. Who are you talking to?"** Toshi asked.

I blinked before I answered, **"ah. Gomen, I was talking to my friends, Henko and Shiyo"**

 **"huh?"** They stared at me irrediculously. Maa~ there's no turning back now.

 **"Well yeah, can't you see them?- Henko, stop laughing at them, you'll hurt your stomach"** I scolded.

 **{HAHAHA... S-Sorry but... BWAHAHA I can't help it}** Henko laughed even harder.

 **"*sigh* you don't even bother to try..."** I said.

My friends still looking at me like crazy.

 **"Tsuna-san... are you really** ** _fine?"_** Chrome asked.

 **"Hai... why wouldn't I?"** I said and with that I let them sink with their thoughts.


	44. Chapter 44

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

In the the end, Vongola brought Riki back to the base while Irie and Spanner stayed for preparing the devices for their next plan.

As for Tsuna, he refused to go to the base saying that **"If I followed you now, you will for sure forbid me to go to the past... I don't want that..."** -while frowning.

 **"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi will be safe with us"** Spanner assured. And so, they have no other choice but leaving him on the hand of the two enginier.

Irie told Tsuna to stay put in his room for recovery and Tsuna just hummed in reply. But then as the sun goes down on the outside, he opened his eyes.

 **"Sorry, Sho-kun, but I'm not going to just stayed still doing nothing"** he then jumped off his bed and sneaked out.

 **{so you're busting out?... what's your plan then, Tsuna? Are we heading somewhere?}** Henko asked.

 **{I'm not sure actually. I'm merely relying on my HI to lead me the way. I'm sure we'll hit somewhere}** Tsuna replied.

 _'Thank god the base got destroyed. Now I don't have to bother about security cameras watching my movement...'_ he thought.

It takes time but eventually Tsuna reached the exit. **"Now, where should I headed to?"** He muttered as he walked aimlessly outside. He used his white flame to protect himself from the radiation. Of course it's invicible from people's view.

after some moment of walking aimlessly at the street, (A/N : amazingly avoided all of Vongola's and Millefiore's hidden cameras) all of the sudden a car stopped next to him. The back seat's window scrolled down as someone called for him.

 **"Sawada Tsunayoshi..."**

Tsuna's HI rang, but he didn't sensed anything bad so he stopped his pace.

 **"Hm? are you talking to me, mister?"** Tsuna asked pointing his nose dumbly. However, he's not letting his guard down at all.

The said man chuckled slightly. **"Yes, I'm talking to you** ** _master of all sky_** **"** He said, switching to Italian.

 **"what are you saying, Mister? I don't understand..."** Tsuna insisted to act civilians.

 **"don't play dumb now, Tsuna-kun... I know who you are. and I know that you're just playing around. But you can't fool me with this..."** That albino man said in full Italian.

Tsuna who sensed that this man wasn't lying, is now narrowing his eyes, _"wow... to think that someone can see right through my mask... should I gave you a reward for that"_ he said in sarcasm

 _"ah, you don't need too. I have my marshmallow here, so I'm good."_ The man chuckled again, _"However, I'll be needing you to get into my car now. I have something to talked about."_

Tsuna was hesitating. I mean, this guy is a complete stranger to him, why should he complied?

 _"Sorry... but you know what they say- 'Stranger danger' "_ Tsuna refused politely. But the man has not yet giving up.

 _"are you sure? I could give you information about what happened in this Era though... no? oh well, it can't be helped then, here at least I get to give you this..."_ That man handed him an envelope that sealed with white flame.

 _"This is for you. I can't open it even if I wanted to, so what ever inside can't be from me."_ that man said, _'and I have this feeling that once you read what's inside, you'll soon change your mind...'_

Tsuna take the envelope then he take control of the white flame and make it disappeared. **"ooh~ as expected from you~"** The man whistled

Tsuna ignored him and just read the letter...

 **[Dear my past self...**

 **Time is slowly coming to an end,** **The rainbow needs a strong sky to assist it, The sea is slowly weakening,**

 **Follow the truth in your heart along with the depths of the ocean and know that I do not lie...]**

Tsuna sighed softly after he finish on reading it for the second time.

 _'well... these words are likely to be used by me only. and also that flame seal before, I guess this man doesn't lie.'_

He glanced over the paper and saw the man fox grinned which makes Tsuna rolled his eyes. **"Fine, it's your win. I'll go with you"**

 **"Isn't that great~?"** The man sang.

 **"However, I'll only leave within 500 meters or else my decoy at the base will disappeared, and I should get back before an hour. could you do that?"**

he hummed, **"for sure~ besides, the person that I want you to meet is somewhere nearby..."**

Tsuna just raised a brow before he shrugged. _'no need to ask, I'll meet this person anyway'_ he thought as he entered the car in silent. **"Now, pry to tell, who are you?"**

 **"Oh, how rude of me..."** That man extended his hand as he grinned widely, **"my name is Byakuran, Millefore's boss. It's nice to finally meet you, Tsuna-kun~"**

and with that, the car drove away...

#With Vongola...

as soon they reached the base, the injured ones are treated immedietely, especially Lal and Toshi (A/N : remember the big X gash on Tsuna's -canon- back? yeah that's the reason).

Reborn told them to relaxed themselves for exchange of sleeping, since they still need to train and there's no time to waste. And so obeying his order, Toshi and the guardians are chillin' on thein the living room while trying to explain things to Ryohei. Which, it's draining their energy and almost as tiring as continuing the fight.

 **"Ah! I give up!"** Gokudera exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Meanwhile, Toshi already banged his head to the desk. Yamamoto on the other hand just sweatdropped.

 **"are you sure you still don't understand a thing, Sasagawa-senpai?"** The baseball star asked.

 **"Isn't that EXTREME?!"** Ryohei replied loudly.

 **"Don't get proud over it, BAKA!"** Gokudera shouted.

 **"what's that, Tako-head?!"** and the glaring contest is once again occured.

 **"stop it you two..."** Toshi whined with forehead still planted at the table. all of the sudden his tummy rumble loudly.

 **"seems like someone is hungry~"** Yamamoto teased the blushing blond.

 **"s-shut up Yamamoto... what's wrong with being hungry?"** Toshi said, glaring a bit at the laughing raven.

 **"well then, why don't we just get to the dining room? I kind of hungry too..."** Gokudera said, already calmed down.

 **"okay. Then, Ryohei-senpai, we'll explain the whole thing** ** _again_** **after dinner. you're okay with it?"** Toshi asked.

 **"That's EXTREME-ly okay!"** Ryohei said, grinning.

 **"Saa... let's go?"** then Toshi leaded the way to the dining room.

#back with Tsuna & Byakuran...

They just arrived at the destination place which is a restaurant, more precisely on the VIP part of the restaurant.

It was luxurious and looked like a perfect romantic place for a dating couple. But that's not what makes Tsuna gaped right now. The reason was rather the bluenette that is smiling at him from behind the table...

 **"It's good to see you again, Tsuna-nii..."** She said.

 _'n-no way...'_

 **"Yuni?"**


	45. Chapter 45

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

 **"Yuni?"** as soon I called her name I gasped and reflectly closed my mouth in disbelieve. I feel stung in my eyes as things seems to get blurry all of the sudden. I feel drained all of the sudden and my legs feel weak, therefore I swayed and falling down. However, I never reached the ground...

 **"Tsuna!"** an exclaim of my name shocked me further for I found it familiar, even after so long.

I glanced to my next, and that is when the dam broke. **"D-Dad?"** (A/N : anyone remember who is 'Dad'? ;) )

I can't breath, it's just as if someone is taking away oxygen from my lungs.

that's it, I can't hold it anymore...

I cried as he hold me close.

 **"Finally... after so long. I found you guys..."** I sobbed in his embrace. **"I missed you..."**

 **"we missed you too, son..."** Dad whispered to my ear and it makes me cried even harder.

 **"we're so sorry that we made you wait for this long, please forgive us, Tsuna-nii"** Yuni said as she joined the hug.

I embrace them both and I feel warm running through my veins into my heart. It feels nice.

 **"I'm so glad that you guys are fine..."** I admitted. Not so long then I felt both of my shoulders getting wet.

 **"we should be the one who said that, Tsuna..."** Yuni sobbed.

 **"We're so happy to see you** ** _alive_** **..."** Dad continued with cracked voice.

I know that I should have asked about what he means, but I really don't want to break this hug. For once I want to be selfish and stayed like this for as long as it could be.

But someone just _have_ to interupt us...

 **"ara? Did I came in the wrong time?"** This voice...

I turned my body abruptly as I saw who it was... **"you..."** I said in venom as I shielded Yuni and Dad behind me.

 **"ah, it looks like I'm not welcomed here. Shall I just leave?"** _He_ said.

 **"No... please stay, Kawahira-san..."** Yuni said and I eyed her irrediculously.

 **"what are you doing? You must have known that he's checkerface right?** **He's dangerous! He's the one that-!"**

 **"-saved us..."** She cutted.

 **"he... what?"** I furrowed my brow.

 **"you hear me right, Tsuna-nii. He's the one that saved us back then after the mansion got blown up..."** She explained.

 **"I know that he's wrong for putting curses on people and** ** _forced_** **them to be Arcobaleno. but that is just what he must do as the Tri-ni-sette's advisor. Besides, aside from his job, he's actually good. Plus, as what Yuni just said, he saved us..."** Dad added as he erased his tears and smiled.

I turned my head to Checkerface, or should I called him Kawahira-san from now on?

 **"is that true? that you saved them?"** I relucantly asked.

 **"well, I just did what I must do."** He scratched the back of his head as he answered, **"And I really understand if you don't forgive me for what I did to you. It was awful... and anyway, who wants to forgive someone like-"**

I cutted him with a hug, **"I forgive you..."** I said barely above whispers, **"you saved my family and I can never thanked you enough..."** I said leaving my grudge towards the whitenet completely.

 **"I... I'm not fast enough to save your Mom though, sorry..."** Kawahira-san appologized.

 **"It's okay. I understand..."** I replied. I think I just cried some more.

Wow... I sure cried a lot today...

well, no matter... at least these tears contains nothing but happiness and Joy. ' _Today is officially the best day of my life...'_ I smiled as I released the hug.

I then turned to Byakuran. **"Byakuran, is this what you wanted to show me?"** but he just grinned.

 **"well, that was only the half of it. But everything else could wait for later, I still have one surprise that I haven't yet to tell you..."**

 **"hm? what is it?"** I asked as I erased my tears with my sleeve.

He all of the sudden squeezed Yuni who squeaked and blushed hard. I blinked as he said, **"Yuni-chan is my wife~!"**

I blinked...

I blinked again...

Just then...

-I laughed. **"ahahaha! Oh my Goodness! I'm so happy for you guys!"** I laughed pretty hard, but soon it died down as my face darkened...

 **"Are you f*****g kidding me? Revealing that to me...?** ** _Do_** **you** ** _want_** **to** ** _die_** **that** ** _badly_** **?"** I said while grinning like a psyco.

Normal POV

When Tsuna say those words the air dropped drastically as Byakuran frozened on his spot with eyes wide open in scare. Scare of the _demon_ in front of him now...

 **"d-d-did I do something wrong?"** He asked in startle. Then all of the sudden he saw a blur in front of him. Once he realized what, or rather _who_ was that blur, his throat already got threatened by a butter knife.

 **"Oho~ something wrong** ** _indeed,_** **Bya-Ku-Ran-Chan~ I'm not telling what, though~ now...** ** _Do you have death wish~?_** **"** Tsuna said in tone of a twisted person.

 **"I... I-I..."**

 **"Oh for godsake! Nii-san stop it!"** Yuni snapped as she pull Tsuna's hand away. **"Gosh, you're even worser than Dad..."** She pouted. while the said man just chuckling sheepishly while sweatdropping.

Tsuna frowned as he stared at her, **"what?"** He asked monotonely. **"I'm just doing my job as your brother...** ** _eliminating anyone who dare to touched my dear sister in such inapropiate ways..._** **"**

 **"But he's my husband now, Tsuna-nii!"** Yuni whined.

 **"You shouldn't have married yet... you're still 23 this year right?"** Tsuna stated, noarrowing his eyes.

 **"and that's a right age to get married, Jeez!"** Yuni complained.

Tsuna just ignored her statement as his mind is currently thinking a way to _kill_ the albino who dare to _tainted_ **his** little sister.

 **"Jeez, Tsuna-nii. If you freaked out over my marrige life, I wonder what have you done to Tsuki-san... I mean, he married to Riki while the two of them were only 20-"**

 **"HE WHAT?!"** Tsuna roared.

 **"o-oh snap..."** Yuni muttered, realizing her mistake. _'Did I just poured fuel to the fire?'_ (me : yes Yuni-chan... yes you did...)

 **"why he-! AJGHFKPSTJL!"** Tsuna fumed over the news, and he could just raged and exploded right there... _if only his body didn't failed on him_... but it did...

 **"T-Tsuna-nii!"** Yuni exclaimed in shock as she saw her brother figure collapsed all of the sudden.

 **"Hey Tsuna! speak to me my boy!"** Gamma panicked when he don't get respond even after he shooked Tsuna who seems like having a hard time to breath.

Kawahira hurriedly checked over the boy, and when he found out on the problem he hurriedly makes a dome out of his mist flame around Tsuna. It seems to working, because Tsuna's breathing pace is slowly normaling and become even. Kawahira smiled in relief to see thathe then said, **"don't worry, he's fine now..."**

 **"what just happened, Kawahira?"** Byakuran asked in worry.

 **"The Tri-ni-sette radiation. I'm sure you guys know that he's the sky Arcobaleno, right? Well, I guess before this he was protecting himself with his flames. but then it got unstabled for some reason** ** _that I guessed_** **was because of the rage of emotions that he experienced just now."** Kawahira explained. **"you don't need to worry though, I've made an invicible barrier to protected him."**

The three is stunned as they felt guilty, especially the couple.

 **"But then... if he's like this over something so simple, then what will happened to him if we told him about that?"** Gamma said in low tone.

No one answered his question...

 **"well, what ever it is. I think we should do it later after he got better. I... I really hate to see him in this kind of situation"** Yuni said almost crying as she hold her brother dearly.

 **"-no..."** Byakuran said, **"I think it's the oposite... we should tell him as soon as possible. Or even better, let him** ** _see_** **the whole thing himself..."**

 **"!"**

 **"-before any of you rejected, Think about it... If we let him know these without any of us next to him to help. What do you think will happen to him?"**

 **"..."**

 **"-He could die from shock..."** Kawahira muttered bitterly.

 **"exactly..."** Byakuran nodded. **"and that's why, We must tell him the truth even though we know it's going to hurt him..."**

 _"it's for his own sake..."_ The albino said as he gazed sadly at the brunet.

Just then, the silent engulfed the four with bitterness...


	46. Chapter 46

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

It's already 10 p.m, 2 hours since Tsuna can't be found in his room. Both Irie and Spanner are gone frantic about it, they even searched for him with all of the Gola moscas.

 **"where is he?! He couldn't have just sneaked out of the base, right?! -o-ow... my stomach"**

 **"Oi, Oi... calm down Shoichi... there's no use of panicking. It'll only messed your mind... and your stomach."** Spanner said, sheepishly at the end. **"besides, I'm sure he's only lost somewhere in the base. I mean it's huge like hell! so calm down already..."**

 **"Spanner, you don't understand! if we lost him and Byakuran-san have him then we are all doomed!"** Irie panicked even more.

 **"huh? why?"**

 **"well, if that so, then don't let him fall to the wrong hand ever again..."** Someone cutted them.

 **"wha-? Tsuna!"** Irie abruply stood up and pointing his gun at the masked man when he saw his captain on his arm uncouncious.

 **"who are you?"** Spanner asked darkly, also in the same stance as Irie even though he's not sure f guns could this who ever this person is.

 **"I am known as Checkerface..."** That masked man said. **"but rest asure, I'm not here as threat. I only wanted to returned this boy back to your care."** he then gestured for Irie to came closer and the red head hurriedly complied and take Tsuna to his embrace.

 **"I'm leaving now. Don't tell anyone for what happened now. Everything that you see now, keep it as secret if you don't want doom fall over you"** Checkerface warned, **"and one more thing. If that boy refused to tell you anything, don't push him further and just let him be. Do you understand?"**

Under the pressure the two replied in sync, **"yes..."**

then with a nod, Checkerface left within the mist just like how he came in.

There is a thick silence until Spanner broke it with his exclaim, **"What the he** just happened?!"**

But Irie then shushed him when he feels Tsuna stirring. **"urgh..."** the brunet groaned as he slowly awaken, **"where am I?"** he asked.

 **"ah, Tsuna-kun! you're awake!"** Irie said, not to loud but full of joy.

 **"Hm? Sho-kun...? So, is this means I'm back?"** Irie nodded as he slimly smiled. he is currently walked his way to Tsuna's room so he can tuck the brunet in.

 **"thank god..."** Tsuna whispered as he snuggled into Irie's chest. (A/N : since he hold him in bridal style ;) )

 **"Tsuna-kun, If I may asked where have you been"** Irie asked while trying to hold back the load of questions in the back of his mind.

 **"I... just met Byakuran..."** Tsuna said honestly

 **"What?!"** Both Irie and Spanner shocked

Irie hurriedly checked for injuries on the brunet but he found none.

 **"Are you sure it's him?"** Spanner asked

 **"yes..."** Tsuna said, voice still void of emotions.

 **"what did he do to you?"** Irie asked in worry

 **"nothing..."**

 **"do you want to talk about it?"**

 **"..."** Tsuna's lack of respond just worried the two more. But Checerface warns before played in their head. ' _If that boy refused to tell you anything, don't push him further and just let him be. Do you understand?_ '

and seeing those dull eyes of him just added the reason for them to not pushing the questions. So Irie said, **"alright... get some rest then, Tsuna-kun. I'm sure you're worn out..."** Tsuna just obeyed in silent. well, he's indeed exhausted after all.

Then as he close his eyes his mind replayed on things- no, tragedy... that he saw on _their_ memories...

Tsuna POV

 _~Flashback~_

 _as soon as I reopened my eyes, everyone, even Yuni greeted me with a serious atmostphere._ _ **"w-what's wrong minna-san?"**_ _I asked as I hold my head who's still hurting a bit._

 **"Listen me, Tsuna-kun. We don't have much time left, it's been half and an hour since you left your hideouts, Shoichi must have starting to look around for you by know. and if you want to return savely and without any ruckuss, you have to do what we said..."** _Byakuran said._

 ** _"wha-?"_**

 ** _"don't ask, just trust us... will you do it, Nii-san?"_** _Yuni asked._

 _I really don't know what to say..._

 ** _{Tsuna, I object... They looked suspicious. and even though they're part of your family, it has been too many years apart. You don't know them anymore. and they could be more than just dangerous}_** _Henko said._

 ** _{But Henko-san... To me, They looked like they eager to say something. and I have this feeling that what ever it is, it's a serious matter. we can't just ignore them}_** _Shiro argued._

 ** _{moreover, Tsuna-san isn't strong enough if we indeed want to flee. Those predator eyes... it's impossible for them to just let us go...}_** _Shiyo said and the others agreed which makes Henko glared at them._

 ** _{Sorry Henko, but they're right. I'm cornered with no other option, so...}_**

 ** _"alright. Just what you guys want me to do?"_** _I said to them._

 ** _"all that we want is for you to use your power to look into our memories."_** _'eh?'_ _ **"It'll be best if you look at them at the same time..."**_ _Dad said._

 ** _"why should I?"_** _I asked a bit surprised with the request._

 ** _"Because we have no time to explain it all to you. while on the other hand, you must know the whole thing..."_**

 ** _"I want to help. I really do... but if I do it now, I will certainly passed out. and wether or not I manage to see the one that I should see, I really couldn't tell... so, can't we do this other times?"_** _I tried to negotiated._

 _Just then Dad tapped my shoulder,_ _ **"Tsuna, listen... we have no 'other times'. Right after we returned you and you go back with Vongola, we will be your enemies..."**_

 ** _"-what?"_** _well of course I'm shocked. No one told me this!_ _ **"why?"**_

 ** _"You will found the reason in our memories. so please Tsuna-kun, would you at least try it?"_** _Byakuran said with plea._

 _I gulped. Once again, I have no choice but obeyed._ _ **"Fine... I'll do it..."**_ _With that said, I closed my eyes as I focused my flames to my pendant. and as it glows brighter I went more deeper to the memories of them four..._


	47. Chapter 47

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

after feeling that he had enough rest Tsuna finally opened his eyes. He feels groggy and light headed. He would love to stay under the blanket and cuddle, but glancing at the clock he know that he has to wake up for Toshi and the other must already here. And that means he too has to get to where they gather.

 **"urgh... My head is killing me..."** Tsuna muttered as he forced himself up.

 **{Hey, take it easy, Tsuna. The issue from yesterday's matter is still there}** Natsu warned.

 **"I'm aware of that, thank you... But I really have to go. If things trully goes acording what my future self told Byakuran and the others, then Toshi and the guardians will go back to the past to get Arcobaleno's seal... I can't missed that"** Tsuna said.

 **{J-Just be careful then, Tsuna-san... I-It'll be bad if you collapsed all of the sudden...}** _Tsuna_ said.

 **"arigatou for the concern, and I will..."** Tsuna smiled, **"well then minna, I'm going..."**

Then Tsuna walked out from his room to the gather point. along the way, his mind were registering the new facts that he collected Yesterday...

 _'So... in this era, Byakuran is the villain. Sora-chan is missing. Toshi, Riku, Iemitsu-san, Nana-san, Bianchi, Tsuyoshi-san, the arcobalenos sans Lal, even Mizuki-san... they all died. and not just them, there are still many people that also died in this war... and it was all because of_ _ **me**_ _. I lead them to their death... just to save me those lives lost in vain...'_ Tsuna thought depressingly. _'to came up with this whole sh**... JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?!'_

without him realizing, he has finally reached his destination.

 **"Eh, Tsuna-nii? what are you doing here?"** That call from Tsuki manage to snapped Tsuna back to his senses.

 **"minna-san... domo..."** he said politely as he bowed.

 **"Tsuna-nii!"** Lambo and I-pin squealed, wanting to jump to their brother figure, but stopped by Kyoko and Haru who despite want to go to the said brunet, they know they have to hold back after hearing his condition.

 **"Kyoko-nee! let go of me!"** Lambo whined as he flailing his hands and feets.

 **"Lambo-chan, please understand. Tsuna-kun is eum...** ** _sick_** **. so we shouldn't disturb him..."** Kyoko said, hugging the afro boy tighter. Lambo however, hasn't yet given up and struggling even more, making it hard for Kyoko to hold him still.

Surprisingly, Tsuna walked near him then patted Lambo, **"Hello there, little boy,will you calmed down, if give you this candy..."** Tsuna said.

 **"ah! grape candy!"** Lambo, being Lambo, snatched the candy and plop it into his mouth, **"omai~"**

 **"would you like some too, Chibi-chan?"** Tsuna offered to Reborn.

 **"no, Mama. I'm good"** he replied cooly.

Tsuna nodded then turned to I-pin, **"how about you, little girl?"** I-pin take the candy but then asked in frown, **"Tsuna-nii really... really... Remember us not?"** She said poorly.

 **"Hai... gomen ne?"** I-pin looked down but then she smiled. **"It's okay! I-pin help Tsuna-nii remember!"**

Tsuna cracked a small smile, he really hate to lie on kids but this masak is needed. It's no longer a gamble, but a must.

He then gazed fondly at the chinese girl as he said, **"Arigatou..."** he also ruffled both of Haru's and Kyoko's hair, **"thank you for your effort..."**

 **"Tsuna-san..."** Haru's eyes got teary, and so does Kyoko's. They're sad that Tsuna did not remember them at all...

 **"-Ohayou, Tsuna-kun... you're resting well? what do you feel?"** Irie asked, taking the brunet's attention. his smile already formed a line once again.

 **"I am resting well, but I feel..."** and his stomach just answer it for him.

 **"hungry, huh?"** Spanner said. Tsuna just nodded, face showing no expression at all.

 **"Then, why don't you follow me to get some food?"** the blond offered but Tsuna refused.

 **"I'm going with you... Decimo-sama..."** Tsuna said, walking to the said teen. **"onegai..."** he said again while bowing.

 **"D-Don't bow to me, Tsuna-nii!"** Toshi hurriedly stopped the brunet. **"besides, you should get rest more than come with us..."**

 **"but Decimo-sama..."**

 **"-call me Toshi, and without any honorific please?"**

 **"Hai... De- Toshi..."** Tsuna corrected. **"I need to go with you. because..."**

 **"Because..."**

 **"I feel that I have to... so please..."** This time Tsuna almost did dogeza, but Toshi hurriedly stopped him.

 **"alright, alright! you'll come with us..."** Toshi sighed in defeat, **"are you sure you're fine to do it though? we really don't want you to strained your body."** he eyed the brown orbs in worry.

 **"I am quiet fine... just hungry..."** Tsuna replied, and Toshi can't help but sweatdropped at his answer.

 **"we'll get you some food once we arrived then..."** he said.

 **"Hai, Arigatou..."** Tsuna said.

Then Toshi stared back at Irie, **"alright Irie-san, we're ready..."**

Irie who was gazing his past self captain in worry, startled a bit at the sudden call. **"a-ah yes... alright, then... Spanner?"**

 **"all of the final preparation has finished..."**

 **"good, now everyone, I want you to Not to mention anything that happened in this Era. Because each words that you said could possibly become a great threat to this world, do you understad?"** Irie said.

 **"Yes.../hn"** They answered in sync.

 **"and one more thing. Even thought you've been here for some months, back in your timeline it was actually only 3 days has passed."**

 **"3 days?"** Gokudera muttered.

 **"yes. Therefore you must have the same excuse of your missing. You could tell the Civilians that you were lost in a picnic trip. While for those that knows on what actually happened, just tell them nothing and assured them that everything will be just fine. Could you do that?"**

 **"Yes..."**

 **"we could only gave you time of seven days. and within that time, you have to make sure to collect the whole seals. we will open the portal once again on the eight day at Namimori shrine. Be there at time..."**

 **"alright"** Toshi agreed for the gang.

 **"okay then... minna-san, please do your best..."** Then the devices glowed and transported the past people back to their timeline...


	48. Chapter 48

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

 **"looks like we really are back..."** Gokudera muttured as he saw that they all have arrived at the familiar neighborhood, Namimori.

As soon they arrived, Hibari separated himself from the gang.

 **"ah, Hibari-senpai!"** But the demon prefect just ignored Toshi's call, so typical of him.

 **"Sheesh, that guy..."** Ryohei said.

 **"Huh? where is Chrome-chan?"** Kyoko asked as she couldn't find the indigonette.

 **"Hahi! she disappeared?"** Haru questioned

 **"She left..."** Tsuna said monotonely as he himself walked away.

 **"w-where are you going Tsuna-nii?"** Toshi asked as he marching up to the brunet's pace.

 **"Searching for job..."** is Tsuna's plain answer.

 **"eh? why?"** Toshi asked again.

 **"I don't have money... I don't have home..."** Tsuna replied. glancing away as he remembered the fact that he burnt down his house and gave all of his money before he erased his own and everyone's memory. All to remind him that there's no turning back now.

 **"-if that so, then you don't have to find a job! you can stay with me!"** Toshi suddenly offered. Hoping that the brunet will take it since he saw this as a chance to make up with his elder brother.

 **"I'll be burden... so no thank y-"** But he didn't get to finish his sentences as he stopped his walk all of the sudden.

 **"what's wrong Tsuna?"** Yamamoto asked but the brunet didn't answer, and instead just keep staring forward with eyes slightly widened.

 **"C-Cielo?"** a blonde girl -that he know from Cielo's memory- namely Sora called for him as she gasped in disbelieve.

The two of her companion, a ravenette and an albino, They both looked in shock and even dropped their groceries.

 **"Sora-san/ Riki!/ Riku..."** Toshi, Kyoko and Haru called at the same time.

Meanwhile with Tsuna, he's spontaniously wanting to turned back and leave but some part of him missed them too much, it refused to complied.

his other personalities are currently having a debate on it too but before they could come into a conclusion, Tsuna felt that the three already caught him in teary hug.

 **"Tsuna-nii! I'm so glad that they found you!"** Riki said already cried river.

 **"Cielo no Baka! you made us really worried!"** Sora said almost in the same state as Riki. But Tsuna just stayed still as his eyes locked at the ravenette who stunned in her place. He noticed on how she bite her lower lip and had her bangs covered her eyes.

Riku walked slowly at the brunet and the two girls gave her access to him by stepping aside. It was so intense that no one dare to say a word. and now the two are facing each other in silent.

after some moments later Riku finally broke the silence with a whisper, **"just how many times do you intent on killing me, huh?"** Those words are filled with mixture of relief, deep sadness, and slight anger.

 **"Gomenasai..."** Tsuna whispered back, making sure that no one but her, not even Reborn, could hear him. **"Hontou ni, Gomenasai... demo..."** His eyes staring longingly at his dear sister. He really want to confess everything to her, seeking for comfort and sweet soothing words from her. But Tsuna also know that Riku is the most person he should avoid.

He doesn't want to hurt her anymore. He doesn't want to add another scar in her life. And thus he decide that this time, he will keep all of his secrets himself.So, bitting his lower lip he finally say, **"-I don't know you..."**

glancing at the other two, he continued, **"I don't know any of you..."** and thus dropped the bomb...

He felt guilty almost over took him when he saw those beautiful pair of saphire widened. he could see not just shock, but also pain in those now clouded eyes. He can't looked at her, so he throwed his gaze down, gulping thickly with fists clenched uncounciously.

Riku on the other hand, She'd been holding herself ever since he left without any notice. She don't know why, but from the very start, she had never lost her memories of him. But seeing that no one remember him, she knew that something is up. Yet still she trusted him. And So, she pretended to not remember him either, believing that at some point fate will get them back together.

 **"You're lying right? ne, Tsuna... I know you're lying..."** Riku said barely audible. She had enough...

in those time she can't help but worried sick of him. and you can't imagine on how happy she was knowing that he's alive and looked well. However, it felt like her worlds crumble when he claimed to have 'Kitsune Cielo' as his name and said that he don't know any of them. it took all of her to hold her feeling from brusting out uncontrollaby.

but now... unlike before, she has nothing to grip on...

she can't hold back her tears anymore. But on the same time she doesn't want anyone to see her crying. So she grabbed Tsuna's T-shirt and cried silently on his chest.

Tsuna's heart breaks when he saw one of the strongest person he knew break down like this, moreover with _him_ as the reason. His hand moved on its own as he hugged her protectively.

his power got activated all of the sudden when his hand touched her as his pendant glowing slightly.

just then... _he saw everything..._

Her silent cries...

Her sorrow...

Her pain...

 _those tears that he had caused..._

He gasped a little, hugging her tighter as regret overtook him. **"** ** _I... Riku... I'm so sorry..._** **"** a tear slipped as he said that.

 **"eh?"** Everyone questioned.

 **"T-Tsuna-nii... you remember her?"** Toshi asked. That is when Tsuna realized his mistake. he broke the hug in reflex.

 **"I... I..."** He hold his head as he began to act again. **"That name... it just appeared in my head. It hurts a lot"** He said. But he make it sounds natural, no one can tell whether it's a lie or not.

 _'but it's indeed hurt... my head hurts... just why I torture myself like this?'_ he thought as he began to sway around and almost fall if only Gokudera didn't catch him on time.

 **"J-Juudaime?!"** Gokudera called in panic when he found that the brunet has already knocked out cold.

Reborn hurriedly checked on the boy. after he finished he then said **"don't worry, There's nothing wrong with him. He just uncouncious..."** and everyone sighed in relief after they heard about that.

You may think that Tsuna has take this too far for an act. But no, this one is real. He really did fainted due to the exhaustment and mental break that happened after he saw Riku's memory.

 **"well then, I think it's better to get him somewhere to rest..."** Reborn said.

 **"We'll take him with us, if you don't mind..."** Riki said, after she collected herself.

Everyone was relucant as they glanced at Riku to see her reaction. **"I think that's for the better too. I'm sure you guys are tired as well. and afterall, he** ** _is_** **our brother..."** She said with straight face as if she didn't cry just a moment ago.

 **"Okay then..."** Toshi sighed, **"We'll leave him in your care..."**

They then delivered Tsuna to the Cortesia residense before they went back to their own houses


	49. Chapter 49

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

Feeling wet over his head, Tsuna slowly stirred as he tiredly opened his eyes. **"ah, you've finally awaken..."** said Riku who was changing the dried cloth on Tsuna's forehead.

 **"where...?"** Tsuna questioned weakly. he felt a bit feverish for some reason.

 **"Toshi and the others brought you to my house in my and my sister's request"** Riku answered

 **"Riku-san..."** Tsuna called but then stopped.

Riku can sense the uneasiness from her brother, therefore she smiled fondly at him to make things less tensed.

 **"you know? after you passed out, They told us about your condition... that for a reason that they couldn't mention, your 'amnesia' went worse. But you know what? somehow, I felt like there's something more behind their story..."**

Tsuna just silent, as he averted his gaze to everywhere but her eyes. He afraid that staring to those curious eyes would lead him to spill everything out.

Besides, like it or not, Riku is just too similar with Aria. There's something within her that makes him want to wails like a children seeking for protection.

Riku however, has not yet giving up on reeling _any_ information off him. But knowing Tsuna, he won't tell her much. Probably nothing at all.

However, it's still worth of try, right?

 **"Tsuna..."** She called, **"I won't pry any questions ever again, if only... If only you would look into me and answer me this single question...** ** _please?_** **"**

Relucantly Tsuna looked up and stared at those hypnotizing eyes, **"could you tell me... are you** ** _my big brother_** **? The one that I** ** _knew_** **"** She asked softly. There's a tint of plea in her tone.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he stayed silent for a while...

 **{I think a little hint will be okay...}** Cielo said.

 **{Oi Oi, what are you talking about? his facade will be ruin if ANYONE knows!}** Kuro argued.

 **{B-But we're talking about Riku... I-If it's her... well...}** _Tsuna_ voiced his opinion timidly.

 **{-Even if it's just Riku... don't you think the other will be suspicious? Especially that little hitman}** Shiro cutted.

 **{you got your point there, but for what I have seen, Riku-san would perfectly hide it for Tsuna-san. I mean she's been doing that before}** Shiyo said.

 **{no matter how I looked at it. the risk is just too big... I object}** Henko said with frown that rare to present on his face. It's indicating that he's taking this seriously.

 **{guys... I think we should let Tsuna to handle this one for himself. I'm sure he could do it. Right, Tsuna?}** Natsu said, smiling at the brunet who also silent even in his mindscape.

They stopped their bicker in that instant and eyed Tsuna with many kind of gaze. Most of them are concern and curious.

 **{So... Tsuna?}** Henko asked.

 **{...}**

Tsuna then decided to answer with a smile **"Maa~ aren't I always your brother?"** His words was sincere and when she saw this she smiled as well. a teary yet happy smile.

 **"I'm glad that you're back... I missed you a lot, you baka..."** She gave a watery chuckle as she ruffled Tsuna's brown locks.

 **"gomen..."**

 **"maa... it's alright... at least now I could relaxed a bit."** Riku replied. **"while for you** ** _mister..._** **you need a good time rest, Mizuki-san who was checking you told me that you were like this because you exhaust yourself badly."**

Tsuna shot a confused look at the mention of the name and Riku take the sign, **"oh him? he, Sora and one of her friend are curently staying here after your disappereance to the future. they now know about who you are because Reborn told them so. Didn't he tell you?"**

Tsuna shooked his head a bit as he crooked the word of , **"why...?"**

Riku shrugged her shoulder, **"you know him. always do what he wants. Well, at least it makes things less troublesome in a way..."**

Before Tsuna could asked for more what-he-had-missed information Riku hushed him away, **"Didn't I told you to rest? Just take a peaceful sleep for now... I'll make sure that everything is okay while you're at it... and don't worry,** ** _your secret is safe with me_** **"** Tsuna smiled a little.

Riku flashed a smile before she stood up from her seat wanting to leave him to sleep. But Tsuna stopped her by calling her name.

 **"Riku?"** The Ravenette turned around, **"Yes?"**

 **"stay with me untill I fall asleep, please?"** The brunet shyly asked.

Riku chuckled again before she went back to her seat, **"alright then... now sleep..."** This time Tsuna obeyed. He's smiling in his sleep, something that he didn't do for so long.

 _'It sure felt nice to know that someone is there for you...'_ Tsuna thought as he slowly drifted to the dreamland...

~Timeskip, next day~

By the time Tsuna was re-awaken, it's early in the morning. He was sleeping all day long yesterday, and now he's fresh as new.

Glancing at his side, he saw Riku sleeping in sitting possition while her head and arms are on the bed. he cracked a smile as he stared fondly at the sleeping ravenette. Tsuna doesn't want to disturb her, so he take his blanket and covered Riku with it so she won't catch a cold. Riku stirred a bit, but that's it.

After leaving a note that said he'll be back before dinner, Tsuna sneaked out from the house. Successfully not awaking Mizuki who is sleeping on the couch.

 **{hey, where do you think you're going this early?}** Henko asked, yawning.

 **{just a little walk and probably a refreshing jog? afterall I can't stay being weak all the time. I have to gain up some stamina for the up coming battle. therefore I'm going to train. You're in?}** Tsuna asked. But Henko just yawned again.

 **{meh... I'll do that later. I kind of sleepy at the moment. I need my beauty sleep}** The blond replied as he cuddled with himself while Tsuna chuckled.

 **{fine... I'll just start this my self then...}** Then with that said Tsuna went to train himself for the whole day, skipping the fact that on that day the rain arcobaleno, Colonello would start his trial of combat on Toshi's famiglia...


	50. Chapter 50

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

after all of the 'drama', Toshi finally get the rain Arcobaleno seal.

 **"Arigatou, Colonello..."** Toshi said as he smiled slightly at the other blond.

Colonello just hummed before then he got kicked by Lal, **"You're slacking off, Baka!"**

Colonello yelped as he receive the kicks, **"Stop it Lal, kora! and I'm NOT slacking off!"** he retorted but Lal just ignore him and keeps on attacking.

Meanwhile Toshi and the guardians sweatdropped at the side. **"Wow, they sure get along..."** Tsuki said chuckling sheepishly.

Yes, Tsuki has heard about their situation from Reborn. Actually, it's not just him, but also Irie and the rest. Of course only the fact that they had to get back to the future after receiving all of the seals. Oh, and the fact that they got Tsuna back. And as expected, they were upset to hear Tsuna's condition. Reborn didn't says anything about his suspicion towards the said brunet.

And speaking of Reborn...

 **"Where is he?"** Toshi questioned, looking around when he didn't spotted his tutor everywhere.

 **"Eh? I thought Reborn-san was here just some moments ago..."** Gokudera said.

 **"Oh, him? He left after calling for someone..."** Lal said with her hand is chocking Colonello

 **"eh? calling for who?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"Like hell I know. That's not my bloody business..."** she said while dodging Colonello's punch. _"Take this, Kora!"_ The blond said launching another attack to his ex-tutor.

Lal stepped aside barely dodging it as she clicked her tongue **"-all I know is that he said he would be back and he expected you two to finish your homeworks when he does..."** she said.

With that warn, the twins shrieked as they scrambled back to their house to finish their loaded work. The guardians of course followed them behind while bickering as usual. That left Lal who's now holding the surrendered Colonello by collar.

 **"you're still 10 years too early to win from me..."** Lal declared.

Colonello just grinned accepting his lost, **"Well then, I'll just need to come back again..."** The grin turned mischieve when he then continued, **"and maybe next time, I'll be able to claim you as mine..."**

Lal blushed at the statement but before she could utter a word, Colonello has left with his seagull.

with blush still present, Lal muttered **"Tch... Baka..."** Then she also leave the place...

(A/N : Hyaaa~ Canon pairing that I ship LalxColonello~ Deal with it! ^3^)

Meantime with Reborn...

He's currently searching for a certain Tuna.

When he called Riku earlier the Ravenette said that Tsuna left early in the morning, but he left a note about that...

 _~Flashback~_

 ** _"what do you mean he's left?"_** _Reborn asked, already dinstanting himself from the guardians and his fellow arcobaleno._

 ** _"Literally. He left a note about that and he told me not to follow him..."_** _Riku said calmly, not a single tone of worry in her words. It only increase Reborn's suspicion towards the brunet._

 ** _"and you let him be?"_**

 ** _"well, what should I do? If I did follow him I will for sure get caught and that could lead him to run away for real... I can't have that"_** _Riku replied._

 ** _"you know something about him, don't you?"_** _Reborn said suspiciously._

 ** _"I don't. at least nothing than ordinary. and if you're suspicious about my calmness then I'll tell you my reason..."_** _Riku said,_ _ **"even though he doesn't remember me, he is still, no matter what, my brother. he's still the strong Tsuna I know. Therefore I believe that he's smart enough to avoid any trouble and can protect himself."**_

 ** _"..."_**

 _after some seconds of silent, a sigh can be heard over the phone,_ _ **"you don't believe my words didn't you?"**_

 ** _"No..."_**

 _another sigh..._

 ** _"Fine. Think what you want. I have my hand full of these panicking people already. I don't need you as aditional..."_** _Riku said._ _ **"Just contact me once you find him okay?"**_ _Reborn hummed as reply._

 ** _"I'll be leaving then, Chaossu~"_**

 ** _"Chaos~! good luck for your hunt!"_** _Riku said then Reborn cutted the line..._

 _~Flashback ends~_

 _'Tch... that Dame-Tsuna... Just where did he went to?'_ Reborn thought, annoyed at the fact that it's already an hour of searching, and there's still no sign of the petite brunet.

 _'I've search the places that he usually visited. Well, except that one... and my guess is that he'll be there...'_ Reborn then went to the said place... Namimori hill...

Which indeed, Tsuna is there. But he's not alone. a blond teen is seen pinning him down on the ground with a dagger on his hand ready to stab Tsuna.

It shocked Reborn to see this sight, however he remain still not intending to help. His gut tell him not to... Besides, that blond boy seemed familiar...

 **"Haha! I got you~!"** The blond laughed as he swing the dagger, just to stopped it to reach Tsuna's chest by inch. He then sighed in dissapointment.

 **"Jeez Tsuna, It's been the 27th time I** ** _killed_** **you... can't you really do a thing to stop me?"** he said again as he then helped Tsuna to stood up.

 **"Sorry, Henko..."** The boy, Henko just grinned as he waved his hand in dismissal.

 **"Maa~ it's okay. I don't blame you. Afterall, your body hasn't got used to any fight anymore. That's why your reflexes slowed down. But we can fix that... Do you still want to continue?"** Tsuna slowly nodded. He's panting slightly and was about to make a fight stance again but stopped when he sensed a strong sun flame hiding on the three some feet next to him.

 **"What's the matter?"** Henko asked.

 **"Reborn..."** Tsuna replied simply. Just then the said Hitman jumped out from his hideout and walked nearing the two...

 **"Chaossu..."** Reborn greeted. **"I see that your HI is still as strong as usual,** ** _Mama_** **..."**

 **"Oh, hi Reborn!"** Henko greeted. **"what are you doing here?"**

 **"I should be the one who "** is Reborn's reply.

 **"well, obviously, I'm training him..."** Henko said, pointing his thumb at Tsuna.

 **"Why?"**

 **"because he asked me to..."** That makes Reborn turned to Tsuna, his suspicious gaze never leave him.

 **"you remember him?"** Reborn asked.

Tsuna shooked his head, **"His name just popped in my head"** he reasoned, lying smoothly.

 **"wait... what do you mean you don't remember me?"** Henko said, playing along while in his own mind he's trying hard not to laugh.

 **"You train him without knowing this fact?"** Reborn raised a brow.

 **"well at least that answering my question about his odd behavior. It's not like him to be this silent. and I guess that effected your fighting skill huh? no wonder he's slow... how stupid of me..."**

Tsuna just blinked at the statement.

 **"anyway, like I said before, why are you here?"** Henko asked hiding his smirk of amusement.

 **"he's magnet of trouble. I just don't want to see him die early."** Reborn answered lightly.

 **"aww~ so you're worrying him? How sweet"** Henko squealed like a fangirl while Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes for his 11x grandpa's attic.

 **"maa~ don't worry. I'll keep him company for the rest of the day. and I'll make sure to bring him home savely~"** Henko said almost in a sing song tone.

 **"well then, I guess I should take my leave then, Chaossu"** Reborn said then leave them staring at his back...

#With Tsuna and Henko

after maing sure that Reborn trully left and not somehow hiding somewhere and silently continue on observing them, Tsuna sighed while Henko whistled.

 **"Now that was close~"** Henko snickered.

 **"Yeah..."** Tsuna replied. He felt relieved that Reborn didn't question him on why he even trained. But then he feel annoyed when he saw Hennko is grinning idotically with both eyebrows winggled up and down.

 **"stop it... you look stupid..."** Tsuna spatted bluntly.

 **"aww, don't be mad. I know you're happy that your boyfriend is worried about you~"**

 **"m-my what?"** Henko laughed when he saw Tsuna blushed. **"he is** ** _not_** **my boyfriend..."**

But Tsuna's cute reaction just encourage the blond to tease him even more, **"are you sure? what a dissapointment then~ I silently shipped for R27~ I guess you're more into Migi27 yes? or perhaps you're going for 1827?"** (A/N : Migi stands for 'Right' you might need google translate to know what I'm talking about. I just don't want to make it too obvious. Key word : Italian *wink*)

a tick mark popped on Tsuna's head, **"I don't know on what are you talking about but it sure is ticking me off..."**

 **"Meh~ I'm just talking to myself~"** Then with that Henko continue to tease the brunet for the whole training session...


	51. Chapter 51

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does! and the video belongs to the rightful owner

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

~In the evening~

A long sigh can be heard from the brunet who's currently lying on the ground panting hard.

 **"I'm torn... I feel like pass out"** He muttered. Then a chuckle can be heard from his companion.

 **"we just did the 80th round. And without taking a single break at that. Plus, I play it rough. So it's no wonder that your body's giving up"** The blond grinned. **"Well, good job Tsuna. I'm proud of you..."**

Tsuna gave a weak smile in return. **"I think we should get back now... it's almost dinner time..."**

 **"ah you're right"** Henko said. **"saa~ let's go then?"**

Tsuna nodded as he receive the extended hand but then flinched as he felt sudden wave of pain on his back.

 **"Oi, Oi, you're okay?"** Henko asked in worry.

 **"I-I'm fine..."** Tsuna replied with one eye still shut from enduring the pain.

 **"Oh no... did I hurt you that bad? Can you walk?"**

Tsuna smiled a bit, **"I-I'll be fine..."** He forced himself to walk but end up limping and almost fell at some point.

 **"Well that doesn't look fine to me..."** Henko said as he supported Tsuna by waist. **"Honestly Tsuna. You should just tell me to stop instead of this..."** he frowned.

 **"But You seemed like having fun so I just let you be..."** Tsuna reasoned acting cute all of the sudden

 **"Baka!"** Henko snorted as a tick mark appeared on his head. **"how could you blame me like that. You're the one who don't want to stop"**

Tsuna can only chuckling gleely at that, **"well, at least we've finished for today..."** He then smiled, **"Ne, would you assist me for tomorrow too?"**

Henko smirked playfully, **"Sure, usagi-chan..."**

 **"..."** Tsuna stared blankly at the name... **"Forget it.."** He then said.

 **"Eeeh?"**

 **"You'll just keep on teasing me so just forget it... I'll try to drag Hibari or even Reborn Tomorrow."** Tsuna said in nocare tone.

 **"Oh come on! Don't be like that! I'm just messing with you. Don't just replace me with someone else... that's rude"** Henko said pouting.

The conversation keeps on going as Henko leaded Tsuna back to Cortesia Residence.

 _Meanwhile_ in Tsuna's mindscape, Tsuna's other personalities are starring at them with sweatdrop.

Kuro is the first one to comment **"Hey, don't you think that their conversation is rather..."**

 **"-awkward?"** Cielo continued.

 **"I-It sounds wrong... no matter how I heard it..."** _Tsuna_ said.

 **"Well, if they didn't even reacted to that then it proves on how childlish they are..."** Shirosaid emotionlessly as usual.

 **"ano... isn't that the same as calling ourself Childlish?"** Shiyo said.

Chuckling sheepishly, Natsu said, **"I guess something must gone wrong with our heads..."**

and with that all of them has line of dots on their backgrounds...

(A/N : Okay... this is basically a filter. a boring one I know. but I can't help to write it... X3)

Tsuna POV

In the the end, Henko decided to held me bridal style which caused me to blush of embarassment. At least he has stopped his teasings. and not so long then we reached the place.

 **"Thanks Henko, I can take it from here..."** I said to Henko as I gestured him to put me down.

 **"you sure? I believe you still have stairs to go right?"** Henko said, not sure to let me walk.

 **"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I'm supposed to be a** ** _lifeless doll_** **right? I can't be seen having companion. It'll rise questions."** I reasoned.

 **"hm... you got the point there."** Henko reponded, **"well, as long you can walk..."**

 **"I'm fine..."**

He nodded, **"okay then, I'll be leaving now."**

I snickered a bit, **"Hn... see you later"** Then his body brusted into mist and night flames while I catch on his pendant.

 _'Alright then... facade's on...'_ I then knocked the door.

Not so long then someone opened the door. **"ah... welcome back Tsuna..."** Riku greeted with a smirk. I just gave her a nod.

 **"you looked like** ** _sh**_** **you know? were you fighting an Aligator?"** she joked.

 **"no..."** I replied flatly.

 **"well, no matter. you came back right on time. Riki and Sora is cooking dinner, and they'll be finish soon. for the mean time, let's go to the living room so I can patch you up, 'kay?"** I give a nod then walked by her side to the said room.

There I saw, Mizuki-sama and Yamada-san was chatting. They stopped upon seeing my arrival.

 **"ah, Tsuna!"** They both called.

I just bowed a little as I greet them back, **"domo..."**

 **"I'll get the first aid-kit. you could sit by the sofa while waiting..."** Riku said, she really like a mother. So nice and caring. I kind of miss her mischieve and Tsundere self. Maa~ at least she doesn't nag me around and get panicked quickly...

- _like these guys..._

 **"Tsuna! what happened to you?"** Yamada-san asked.

 **"were you into a fight or sort?"** Mizuki-sama added.

I just simply shooked my head, acomplishing Riku's task before actually said something, **"I train..."** I said honestly.

 **"what?"** They two questioned in sync. Did I said it too low?

Well, no matter. I'm not going to repeat myself. I'll just ignore them for now... I'm tired afterall...

My eyes are getting heavy and I feel everything slowly darkened. Before I know it I've fallen asleep...

Mizuki POV

We keep continuing our rant of worries when Yamada-kun suddenly stopped.

 **"I think we just lulled him to sleep, Kitsune-san..."** He chuckled softly. I turned my head to my 'little brother' and notice that he's asleep. I sighed.

That is when Riku entered the room with things that she needs. **"oh, he's sleeping already?"** She giggled, **"well, I guess he has tire himself"**

 **"did Cie- I mean Tsuna always did this in the past too Riku?"** Yamada-kun asked

 **"more less... I never thought that he'll pick up his old habit even though he don't have his memory."** She said as she drenched a cloth and started to clean Tsuna's wound.

 **"so that's why you're not panicking at all..."** I said.

She just smirked at my statement, **"you can say that I'm used to him. but my sister's not. that's why she's panicking like hell"**

Yamada-kun chuckled. **"I just can't bring my self to this point of trust... You really like him, aren't you?"**

Riku snickered, **"I** ** _love_** **him. That's why I trust him for his self being despite how worried I am..."**

 **"wow... a bold confession."** Yamada-kun laughed silently.

 **"like I should hide it on the first place"** She scoffed, **"that's just not my style. I'm not a coward..."**

 **"Ha ha... I see..."** Yamada-kun said. **"well, I'm going to help the girls. See you two later..."** Then he left.

after some moment of thinking I hummed, **"well, to me. you're more like a mother that love him unconditionally"** I was implying this as a joke, but she didn't chuckle like I thought she will.

instead she just carressed Tsuna's bangs as she cleaned the wound on his forehead. a fond smile is plastering her lips. **"well, about that... I must act like one for his and my sister's sake."**

 **"-we never actually had a mother before. and ever since Aria-san left us, I always try my best to cover the hole for them. So at least they won't feel that lonely anymore. especially him..."** she said, staring longingly with her left hand cupped Tsuna's cheek.

her words are so deep... It stungs...

I can't believe that it came from a girl that only one year apart from my young sis.

They sure has gone some rough past and I've heard that their 'dad' just passed away some months ago. I wonder on how could her eyes still sparkling like that. Like she life in a world with nothing but goodness. I coudn't understand...

 **"-your answer will be the boy in front of you right now..."** She said, as if she just read my mind...

 **"-well, your face is something that common so I just guess it away"** She said, already back with her smirk.

At that I chuckled, **"so... it's Tsuna huh..."**

 **"Yeah. It was all thanks to him that I'm still here with my sister. Because I know his story, I never thought of breaking down..."** She said and I can feel lump in my throat especially after I hear her next words...

 **"It was all because I know that he's much broken than I am..."**


	52. Chapter 52

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

I woke up a bit late today. It was already 7 by the time I'm awake. everyone has up by then, and I have no choice but greet them.

Sora-sama's and Riki's sudden hug still caught me off guards. But I then feel relieved when they said that I can still go out on my own.

They told me that they understand my situation and trusted me that I'll be doing fine like what I told them...

This feeling... It almost hurt...

to think that I lied to the people that nice to me...

 **{-Tsuna! oi Tsuna! are you there?}** Henko asked snapping me out of my thoughs.

 **{ah yes? sorry, I was spacing out...}** I said to him. **{you were asking something?}**

 **{Well duh, I was asking wether we're going to train again today or not...}** He said, raising a brow as he continue, **{how unusual of you to pacing out that long... are you alright?}**

 **{Uh huh... nothing to worried about. Just me and my thoughts...}** I replied. Then after looking my surrounding a bit I asked back. **{So, where are we?}**

 _Sweatdrop..._

 **{How could you don't know?}** Henko said thicked off.

 **{Well, I was pacing off, remember? I just let my feet walk by itself...}**

 **{Teme...}**

 **{Maa~! I's alright~ We can still look around and find his way back~}** Kuro really sounds like Yamamoto rightnow.

 **{Don't worry. after looking a bit more, I'm starting to recognize this place...}**

 **{Really?}**

 **{Yeah...}** _'Besides, how could I forget? This path... This bloody path that I used to passed is leading to_ _That_ _place...'_

In cue I stopped my pace as I stared at the familiar gate...

 **{I-Isn't this place...?}** _Tsuna_ hides behind Shiyo and I can understand why he looks so terrified...

Afterall, among the others, he was the one that know this place the best...

 _'should I come in?'_ I questioned as I stared emptily to the door bell.

 _'I kind of missing her anyway, and Fuuta too. I didn't get to see his future self before. But really, should I come in?'_

My thoughts got cut out with some chatters from my right.

 **"eh? isn't that-..."**

 **"ah! Tsuna-nii!"** It was the twins.

 **"-Chaossu Tsuna..."** and Reborn...

 **"Domo... Decimo-sama, CEDEF chief"** I greeted formally. I can sense rain and cloud from item that Toshi had in his pocket. _'wow so he has beaten Colonello and Skull? that's fast...'_ I commented in my head.

 **"Nonono! Don't call us that Tsuna-nii! Please call us by name"** The two flails their arms as they said stimulatedly. Meanwhile Reborn smirked as he hopped onto my head.

 **"You did that on purpose didn't you?"** He said. I just blinked, but inside I want to smirked back.

 **"y-you did?/meanie!"** The two said. But I just keep silent.

 **"anyway, what brings you here, Tsuna-nii?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"I'm lost..."** I said. _'It's not like I lying here. I WAS indeed lost...'_

 **"Really? well, since you're here would you like to come in?"** Toshi asked, smiling.

 **"The kids has been longing for you, and so does Mama"** Tsuki added.

 **{Well, should I?}** I asked.

 **{It's fine, I think... I mean, it's just the kids, right?}** Henko said, I can tell that he's unsure. My HI is ringing too. But I really want to enter and meet those people I missed.

 _'I'll just greet them and go. So it should be fine'_ I thought. Then I replied Toshi's question before with a small nod.

 **"Well then Tsuna-nii , Come on in..."** he said again letting me in as the twins exclaimed 'tadaima' to the house occupants. Meanwhile I just muttered a faint 'sorry for intruding'

 **"Ara, Tsu-kun, To-kun... okaeri..."** that bubbly voice...

Just then our eyes locked at each other. I don't know for how long have I stared, all I know is I snapped back to my senses the moment I hear a metal dropped...

My eyes widened in surprise when I felt someone's hugging me. **"T-Tsuna-kun... Tsunayoshi-kun..."** a sob can be heard. And I could tell right away that it's Nana-san.

It didn't take long before I feel wet on my shoulder.

 **"Sawada-san..."** I called her. and I could feel her tensing.

 **"w-why did you call me that way, Tsuna-kun? Just call me like how you used to..."** She said with a forced smile. perhaps from the shock.

 _'Eh? didn't they told her?'_ I questioned as I glanced to the twins, who's averting their gaze elsewhere sadly. _'I don't think they did... could it be that they don't dare to do it?'_

I turned my sight back to her. I silently sigh as I thought _'well then... if they can't then I should...'_

 **"Sawada-san... I think no one told you yet..."** I said while softly unhand her from me.

 **"T-Told me what?"** She asked back in shutter. Clearly she's anxious...

I stared straightly to her eyes as I continued, **"That I have** ** _no memories_** **in me..."** I stated bluntly and I could see her eyes widened a bit as her lips parted in gasp.

 **"y-you what...?"** She trailed but I just stared blankly.

 **"d-does that mean... y-you don't remember me?"** She began to tear up once again.

 **"...Sorry..."** as soon that escaped my lips, she fell down into a crying mess. The twins hurriedly approached their mother. I can hear them telling her about me...

while for me, I just stand there and stare. Seeing her cry like this isn't as hurt, it almost satisfying in a way, which I found it horrible. But I guess some part of me still want to revenge for what she did, despite I told her that I've forgiven her ages ago...

 _I hope that this kind of happiness will get lost... because it makes me feel terrible..._

after some moment later she calmed down then faked a smile at me. Seeing that smile... a huge pang hit on my heart dead on. as I expected, it hurts alot...

 **"Sawada-san..."** I called again, but words are stucked on the back of my throath, I can only gave her an appologatic look.

 **"It's okay, Tsuna-kun... I understand. You don't have to feel sorry. it's not your fault... I understand..."** She said as she hugged me again, more warmly this time. It feels nice.

 **"-but please call me, Ka- I mean, Nana okay? It'll make me more at ease..."** She said almost pleading. I could tell that she almost slipped 'Kaa-san' over there, but I guess she remember that I couldn't call her that way. and It's good that she didn't take advantage of my _'lost memory'_ state to call me that. I guess guilt also take part in here.

I closed my syes as I hugged her back, feeling at ease myself. I almose cracked a smile as I said.

 **"Nana-san, Thank you..."**


	53. Chapter 53

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

The meeting was fine. I'm glad that I could meet the children again. I even get to play a bit. and as I expected, I couldn't help on not to smile when I'm with them.

Before I knew it it's getting dark already. So then, staring at the sky I said, **"I think I should go..."** whines can be heard from the children.

 **"Hee? so soon?"** Fuuta asked.

 **"I-pin want to play more!"** I-pin pouted.

 **"Tsuna-nii will leave?"** For once Lambo didn't sound as childlish as he always.

I cracked another smile as I crouched down and ruffled their hair. **"It's not like I won't be back..."**

 **"Why don't you stay for dinner then Tsuna-kun?"** Nana-san offered as she just joined us at the back yard.

I shooked my head with smile already formed another line.

 **"Riku, Sora-chan, and minna must have waited for me..."** I reasoned.

with a defeated sigh, Nana-san smiled slimly, **"It can't be helped then..."** She then take a plastic bag from her back and handed it to me, **"This isn't much. But I hope you would accept it..."** She said with a sincere smile. I glanced at the neatly wrapped box inside then muttered thank you to her.

 **"Jaa! let us guide you home, Tsuna-nii!"** Tsuki said grinning widely. I just stared blankly at him.

 **"we'll take that as yes..."** Reborn cutted with a smirk.

 **"Shall we go, then?"** Toshi said. I just blinked again before then turned to the children and Nana-san.

 **"Thank you for today minna-san... I'll take my leave now..."** I said, bowed slightly.

 **"Bye bye, Tsuna-nii~!"** Lambo cripped.

 **"we'll play again~!"** I-pin followed.

 **"See you next time Tsuna-nii!"** Fuuta eye-smiled while Nana just waved her hand wile smiling widely. With that, the twins then held my hand and guide me the way out...

Along the way, Toshi and Tsuki alternately speak to m, telling jokes and some light topics such as school. Meanwhile Reborn just settled down on my head.

Just then, I sensed a faint mist flame from behind therefore I stopped my walk and stare. Just to see nothing...

 **"Eh? what's wrong Tsuna-nii?"** Toshi asked while I snapped my head back to them.

I shooked my head as I jogged to them, **"Nothing..."** I said assuringly.

 **"if you say so..."** Then they began to talk some more.

Meanwhile my mind drifted to the thought of the owner of that familiar mist flame...

 _'Viper-nee...'_

Normal POV

 **"Hey... Isn't that-?"** a red haired girl said to her 'twin' who all of the sudden decide to change their route home.

 **"Yet, that's him..."** That blond boy replied.

 **"-so i's true that he's back... But..."** Glancing at the boy, she continued, **"why don't he contacted you?"**

The boy just keepstaring at their subject's back.

After some moment, he finally replied, **"What ever the reason is, I'll get to know it by tomorrow-"**

 **"-Because I'll confort him myself..."**

~TMeanwhile at Cortesia residence~

when the sound of doorbell can be heard, almost everyone hurriedly went to the front door, expecting it would be a certain brunet. But instead of Tsuna, it was...

 **"Yacchan?"** Sora called the ravenette.

 **"Ah! Sora... Thank god I finally found this house..."** Yakemi sighed in relief.

 **"eh? what are you doing here, Yakemi?"** Kaichi asked.

 **"The same reason as you two..."** Yakemi replied with a smile.

 **"why don't you get inside first, Agata-san?"** Riku said.

 **"Yeah, you must be tired..."** Riki said as she helped Yakemi with her bags.

 **"ah thank you... Eum, Riki-san and Riku-san, right?"** The two nodded. Then they all settled down at the living room while Riku brought those bags to the guest room where Sora sleeps.

 **"so, you're here to see Tsuna too?"** Kaichi asked and Yakemi nodded.

 **"what about school?"** Sora asked.

Yakemi just smirked as she replied with, **"if this goof could skipped few days then why don't I?"** She said, pointing her thumb at Kaichi who seems unpleased at the name.

 **"Hey!"** But he just got ignored as Yakemi continued, **"-besides, it's not like I really left school. the teachers set us some homeworks in exchange of classes. They understand when I told them that me too want to visit Tsuna-kun..."**

 **"Hm? did you tell them about what happened** ** _?_** **"** Sora asked in suspicious.

 **"no..."** Yakemi shooked her head.

 **"So they still goes with** ** _that_** **excuse?"**

This time she nodded, **"All that they know that back at our school trip, Tsuna-kun's family found him and want to have some time bonding with him. I'm still amazed that they don't question much about that. Well, maybe some words of 'will he be okay' and such. Even the principal!"**

Riki chuckled at that **"It seems that Tsuna-nii is trully adored over there"**

 **"oh, and by the way, I told them that Tsuna's name isn't Cielo, but Sawada Tsunayoshi... I hope you don't mind, Sora..."**

 **"maa, It's fine..."** Sora replied.

 **"By the way, where is he? oh, and your brother?"**

 **"Tsuna is currently with Sawada twins, as Reborn told me."** Riku said, joining the conversation.

 **"as for my brother, he still has classes to attend. He'll get here as soon he finished..."** Sora explained.

 **"ah..."** Then silence can be heard untill then, Yakemi broke it again with her question.

 **"so... would anyone explain me about Tsuna-kun having none of his memory?"**

with a sad smile, Riki explained, **"well, just as plain as it sounded. back then when we found him after his sudden disappereance, He already in that state. Neither of Toshi and the others knew the reason. He just did..."**

 **"well that's sad..."**

Just then the doorbell rang once again.

 **"I'll get it!"** Kaichi said then jog towards the front door.

This time, it's...

 **"Ah, Tsuna! Okaeri! and you three, you're here to take him home?"** Kaichi greeted with a grin.

 **"Hai..."** Tsuki replied as Tsuna bowed to them and went to Kaichi's side.

 **"Well, thank you, then! how about you guys coming in?"** Kaichi offered.

 **"it's okay, we'll just get going. Mama wants us to have dinner at home."** Toshi rejected politely.

 **"Oh well, say my hi to her, okay? oh and the children too..."** Kaichi said.

 **"for sure"** Reborn replied.

 **"well then, were leaving. Take care~"** The twins plus Reborn bid their good byes then went back home.

Once they're out of sight, Kaichi closed the door then walked side by side with Tsuna back to where everyone's gathering...

 **"Ah, Tsuna-nii! Okaeri!"** Riki greeted.

 **"...Domo..."** Tsuna bowed politely in return.

 **"were you having fun, Tsuna?"** Riku asked.

 **"I play with kids..."** Tsuna replied shortly.

 **"it's good to hear that..."** Yakemi said and Tsuna blinked at that. He then just stare at Yakemi.

 **"oh yeah, Tsuna let me introduce you to my friend, Agata Yakemi... she just arrived and will stay with us for a couple of days"** Sora said, introducing Yakemi who stand up at the introducion.

 **"It's good to see you again, Tsuna-kun..."** Yakemi smiled as she extended her hand to shake Tsuna's.

Tsuna greet back the hand and let her to shook it lightly before stared in silence again.

 **"By the way, Tsuna. what's that?"** Riku asked as she pointed at the plastic bag that Tsuna carried.

 **"Nana-san gave me..."** Tsuna said as he gazed down at the said Item and took out the box.

 **"wow, a gift? Neat! why don't you open it?"** Kaichi said in excitement.

Tsuna didn't reply, and instead just do it. Sora let him to sit on the sofa next to her first.

After un-warping the warper, it revealed that the cotains are...

 **"Photo albums?"**


	54. Chapter 54

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

 **"Photo albums?"** Riki questioned as the items got revealed. It was indeed Photo albums. One with Navy blue cover, meanwhile the other one has white background with orange flowers as its cover.

 **"Ah, there's a note too..."** Yakemi then pick the fallen note and began to read it, of course after getting a nod from Tsuna.

 **[To Tsunayoshi-kun...**

 **These photo album was my gifts for you. Loke sent me these pictures more less a year ago and I was thinking to give you them as your birthday present. But I think you need it more right now. I hope this will help you to recover...]**

 **"Heh? so we can't tell who is this came from?"** Sora commented.

 **"well, perhaps if we saw the photo's we could make some guesses..."** Kaichi said.

Tsuna then opened the Navy blue covered album...

The photographs shown there are photos of childrens. Spesifically four little children, 2 boys, a brunet and a blond, with 2 girls, also a brunette and a blonde.

Tsuna's eyes widened at them...

 **"these are..."** Riku trailed as she also recognized some of those photos.

 **"eh? you know these people Riku?"** Riki asked, but the said girl just stayed quiet, silently worried at her brother who just flipped the next pages without a word...

He flips...

Then flips...

More pages...

More Photographs...

most the pictures are the same...

The brunet boy would always seemed to grin widely, The blond boy would scowled at him and only sometimes can be seen smiling, The brunette girl looks like she's having permanent happy expression on her face, meanwhile the blonde girl always blushed and smiling shyly...

Slowly, they finally reached the last page where there's one last photo of four grown ups in pairs wearing wedding attires with expression of nothing but Joy...

Those four are Sawada Nana, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Sakura, and Sawada Yoshimura...

Tsuna hurriedly closed the photo album as he bite his lower lips in hope that the pain will distract him from the tears that hanging on the corner of his eyes...

Tsuna POV

inhale...

exhale...

inhale...

exhale...

 _'Come on Tsuna, you can hold it back!'_ I thought to myself.

I admitted that it's hard. I could tell that my DV pendant is trying to reach me out desite I've chained it down with Viper-nee's chain. And I can also feel that my pacifier is taking that chance to take my sky flames, making the other flames especialy the dark ones to flare up from the disturbance of balance.

 _It hurts so much..._

But I have to keep it in.

 _'Now, I better do something before anyone gets suspicious...'_ and so I take the second album and began to open it...

But right after I did, _I regret my action immedietely..._

Normal POV

The Cortesia sisters tensed plus Tsuna tensed clearly as they saw who's in those pictures...

 **"These pictures..."** This time Riki was the one that gasped.

It was pictures of them three, along with their missing family members and the dead ones...

Aria with her lovely smile, Loke with his cheerful grin, Gamma and his mature smile, Yuni and Riki with their kawaii poses, Riku and her signature smirk, and of course Tsuna with his warm smile.

something that he has lost for a very long time...

The happy face full of joy that he never got to revealed perfectly ever since _that_ day...

The day where chaos started...

In every flips of the pages, memories flowed into Tsuna's head. His power forced him to _see_ those happy days once again. Which in contrary, it gave a huge mount of pain to know that those days had over for ages ago...

He flips...

Then flips...

More pages...

More Photographs...

More sights of the past...

His breath began to hitched, His face covered in sweats, and his body is trembling. And he has yet reached the end of the page when all of the sudden he screams...

Tsuna POV

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

STOP IT! STOP HURTING ME!

IT'S TOO PAINFUL! I CAN'T HOLD IT!

IT FEELS LIKE RIPPING ME APART! I FELT LIKE DYING!

PLEASE! STOP REPEATING THESE PAINFUL MEMORIES!

PLEASE! DON'T REMIND ME THAT THEY'RE GONE!

I DON'T WANT TO SEE HOW THEY DIED!

HOW THEY'RE SACRIFING THEIR LIVES!

JUST PLEASE!

PLEASE!

ANYONE _PLEASE_ HELP ME!

Normal POV

when they hear that bloodchilling scream, everyone went into panic as they saw their friend's grasped his hair like he wanted to rip it apart. His eyes are widely open but his pupils shrinked in fear. and colours has left his face...

That sight however didn't stayed long, because as soon it's over, Tsuna passed out. But that only makes them panicked even more.

 **"TSUNA!"** They shouted in alarm as they saw their fallen _brother._

Kaichi as the closest to him notice the lights that came from under Tsuna's shirt. Wasting no more time, he lifted the shirt to see wether that light has something related to his friend's sudden collapse.

Riki gasped in surprise but no... not at the fact that Kaichi just exposed Tsuna's body without concering that most of them are girls. But rather to find the sky arcobaleno pacifier hanging on his neck.

 **"w-why? why Tsuna-nii has that thing?!"** She screamed.

 **"what do you mean, Riki?"** Kaichi asked.

 **"Does these glowing pendant and pacifier has something to do with this?"** Yakemi asked. But Riki was too stunned to replied.

Meanwhile Riku and Sora are panicking that his secret got revealed.

 **"a-anyway... we need to help him!"** Riku said in hurry.

 **"We all wanted to, just how?"** Kaichi asked again almost shouting at Riku. It was all because he got more alarmed from the painful grunt that Tsuna voiced every now and then.

 **"I-I know someone that could help him... but It's so far from here. I doubt with car we could go there..."** Sora said, she really wanted to yell at his brother for not being here right now.

but soon she had an idea and continue her saying, **"-oh wait! I think I saved** ** _his_** **phone number in case this ever happened, I'll look for it!"**

With that, Sora's busy searching for that _certain person's_ number, meanwhile the othere's are busy to do everything they could to cool Tsuna down for his temperature rised in such ridiculous speed as if he's burned alive within the lava...

Tsuna has faced the situation of life and death for many times. And today just have to be one of those days...


	55. Chapter 55

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

#Inside Tsuna's mindscape

 **"Hahaha! I got you now, Tsunayoshi..."** The tainted one laughed out loud as he saw them struggle to set their 'master' free.

 _'How funny... As if I would let them take my prey just like that.'_ He thought grinning wickedly at Henko and Tsuna's other personalities.

 **"Ha! You should try harder next time, kiddos~"** _'-That is if next time exists'_ His smirk became wider as he pulled the red chain that connected to the mark he planted on Tsuna's arm. _'Once I get in touch with his consciousness... kukuku... the whole universe will be mine...'_

 **"Tch! you evil! I won't let you have him!"** Henko shouted at him.

 **"Hah, as if you could stop me. You can't even attack me let alone break my chain~"** The tainted one cackled, ' _I have to hurry or I will lose him completely'_

He, Kuro, Shiro, Cielo, and Natsu is currently attacking him but their attacks won't get through the white flame that Tsuna build and of course they don't want to break the barrier that would lead him to get to Tsuna faster. So, as they fight, they also think of the way to stop the tainted one. Even though it's looking like they are losing.

Meanwhile, _Tsuna_ and Shiyo are currently trying their best to break the chain.

Tsuna on the other hand is still unconscious even when he's already passed out in real life. But slowly he's waking up.

 **"Hm...? What's going on?"** He mumbled as he woke up.

 **"Tsuna-san!"** Tsuna and Shiyo called.

 **"Eh? Wh- auch!"** Tsuna cringed at the pain in his arm. His eyes then widened in shock at the sight of the chain. **"Wha- What is this!"**

Looking around his eyes widened as he saw Henko and a few of the others fighting a tainted being, then he looked over and found _Tsuna_ and Shiyo trying to break the chain on his arm.

 **"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little prey awake and watching as his other selves fight me in a futile attempt to stop me from taking his power"** The tainted one cackled.

Tsuna just looked around eyes wide, what happened?

 **"Did you have a lovely trip down memory lane? Are those** ** _memories_** **haunting you?"** The tainted one added just to watch the boy squirm as memories of looking through the album flooded through him.

 **"No... No... I d-d-don't wa-nt t-to r-remem-ber"** He stuttered out holding his head, all thoughts about the chain leaving his mind.

 **"NO, Tsuna-San don't let him get to you, we need to get rid of this chain or you'll lose more people"** One of his personalities yelled, he wasn't sure which one, his head was fuzzy and he looked at the chain once more.

 **"Che, you're no fun, I wanted you to lose your mind so that taking you would be easier, but I guess we'll have to do this the hard way"** The tainted one snarled, sending shockwaves through the chain and causing screams to rip though the mindscape. Screams that came from the one brunette that the others are trying so hard to protect.

 **"MASTER!/TSUNA!"** Henko and the rest shouted in panic, as now they changed their task and solely focused on freeing their friend by attacking those _'living marks'_ That slowly reaching for Tsuna's heart.

Getting angry at the tainted one the personalities and Henko started fighting more vigorously. While the two personalities with Tsuna tried to calm him down as well as attempting to get rid of the chain.

 _'No!No!No!No!No!No! I can't end up like this! I can't just give up and let him ruin everything like what he did to the future!'_ Tsuna thought panicly, his breath is uneaven and he can barely think straight.

 _'Just how... how should I freed myself?'_

It was a hard struggle from everyone to maintain Tsuna from the tainted one's grasp.

As the tainted one laughed like maniac, they began to pray like there's no tomorrow.

Well, it's not impossible that it would actually happen if they lost Tsuna in this battle. After all, he is the current _key of the world... the chosen one..._ _ **The master of all sky**_ _..._

Therefore if he falls to a wrong hand then so does the whole world- no... _universe..._

Just then, as if their prayer got answered, the whole mindscape is raining...

It's odd _indeed._ I mean, if it was Tsuna who did that, since he _supposed_ to has full control over it, then what's the point right?

However, it's not the case...

and this rain _isn't_ an ordinary rain, for it's harmful to the tainted one. And for the proof, he's currently screaming in pain as those _un-harmful looking_ dorplets touched his skin. The chain, thorns, and snake also averted back into their 'unliving mark' form.

It's exactly like how the holy water works to demons... (A/N : Ao no Exorcist referencees, anyone? XD)

Everyone was relieved, mostly Tsuna who fall to his knees as soon those marks stopped hurting him.

 **"Tsuna... you're okay?"** Henko asked as he helped the brunet to get up.

Tsuna just weakly nodded before he then replied, **"just exhausted..."**

 **"Then, take some rest now, Master Tsuna... We'll protect you as you do"** Natsu offered as he smiled.

Tsuna just let the slip of honorific as he doesn't have energy to argue about that. He only nodded twice before he closed his eyes right on the spot and let his body fall again. This time in relaxed manner, for he knows that he's save...

At least for now...

Normal POV

He sighed in relief as he just finished the _ritual_ or so he called his absurd medical treatment. a slim smile formed on his lips as he saw his client's peaceful expression. **"I made it..."** He muttered. But since the silenceness was so thick, everyone in that room could hear him clearly, as many relieved sighs could be heard from behind him.

after gesturing to everyone to follow him out of the living room, where Tsuna's being lied on the Sofa, he sneaked to the backyard instead.

 **"Thank you Tabolt-san... you really are a life savior..."** Sora thanked after the door got closed.

 **"keh keh keh, that was nothing, missy~ afterall, that's only my job"** Tabolt replied with his _unique_ chuckle.

 **"Gosh, I can't magine on what will happen to Cielo if you didn't show up..."** Kaichi said as he unintionally slipped Tsuna's other name than 'Tsuna' himself.

 **"-well, If I didn't or even just being late a second, we could have lose him..."** Tabolt bluntly stated which causing them to widden their eyes. All but Riku who remain his stoic facade despide feeling shocked herself.

 **"w-what do you mean by that, Tabolt-san?"** Yakemi asked anxiously. Even thouht that she knew nothing about curses and all, she knew that the old man was serious. That she could have witnessed one of her kind friend died with her own eyes.

Tabolt already dropped his smirk when he answered her. **"You see... Since this is the first time you heard about such things, so you might think that I lied from the nonsense. But known that I didn't lie with any of this..."** He warned before continuing, **"-Tsunayoshi-kun has been cursed far before he met you three... This curse was actually a poison that developing itself into a living mutan, or so you can call it. This 'mutan' is trying to corrupt Tsunayoshi-kun's mind by turning him into evil being like what it is. However, Tsunayoshi-kun himself was never an ordinary kid from the very start. He's special... He's the child of prophecy... The owner of the magnificent power that could control the whole universe if he want to..."**

Yakemi and Kaichi jaw dropped till it hit the floor, while Riki and Sora looked like their eyes going to popped out, meanwhile Riku just shocked a little for she already knew most of the part.

 **"Tsuna could do all of** ** _that_** **?"** Sora asked in disbelieve- well, too shock to believe. She hope that she heard it wrong. But Tabolt nodded, confirming that the blonde hears him alright.

 **"That still didn't explain on the part where Tsuna could have died today..."** Riku stated.

Tabolt then continue, **"for** ** _that_** **part, as I was saying, this evil being has marked Tsunayoshi-kun and almost** ** _'kill'_** **his soul in order to take over his body and power. If you were paying attention, before this he already has the mark on his arm. But now, it's not only the arm, that evil being has reached for his neck and shoulder. Thank goodness I pevent it from spreading further. I've also strengheld his inner barrier so it won't get further than this."**

 **"However, it could get weakened under one condition..."** Tabold said again as he point a finger, **"and that one thing is** ** _If_** **his emotions all of the sudden flare up, wether it was from anger or sadness. Because the explotion of those negative emotions will effected the balance of his flames that could've burnt down the barrier I made. and... I don't think I should tell you what will happen if** ** _that_** **happened.."**

Everyone gulped thickly as they have one same thought in each of their minds...

and even without me telling you, you could guess what it is...


	56. Chapter 56

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does! and the video belongs to the rightful owner!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

 _I feel sobber and it's hot. My body feels like it's being drowned into lava._

 _I can faintly hear those scattered memories calling for me. Wanting me to remember them all. Those memories..._

 _Those hurtful memories I tried to forget..._

 _some are actually great memories of me and my happy past. But what makes it worser than those memories ofthe death is the fact that it could never get repeated EVER..._

 _Not when I've lost them..._

 _Not when they're not here..._

 _and for the worse... They died because of me..._

 _They_ _ **DIED**_ _because of_ _ **ME**_ _..._

 _WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY_

 _Why it has to be me?!_

 _I don't want to be the child of propecy!_

 _I just want to be a normal kid..._

 _I don't want to have non-existent in my head!_

 _I don't want to have this curse of unable to forget!_

 _I just want to be normal!_

 _Not a special boy who could control the whole d*** universe!_

 _I just want to be normal..._

 _Even if it was only for a day, I'll do anything for it..._

 _To be happy once again..._

 _could anyone grant my pitiful wish?_

Normal POV

Tsuna is up at 2 A.M. the next day. Mizuki has moved him to his own room once the elder founds out on what happened to him. Tabolt himself already left long before Mizuki got there. He left a potion in Riku's care, knowing that the girl is the only one that matured enough to this matter.

and now, Tsuna is in the middle of staring the clear sky as he just finished preparing the breakfast. His mind wonders to the places he couldn't reach. But one thing for sure, he's scared...

He's scared of the mark on his body...

He's scared at the thought of him loosing himself again...

He's scared of _dying_...

All in all he's scared and couldn't focus on his doings. He even cooked only with his instinc remembering that he has broken his taste buds aswell.

He doesn't know, how long has he dazed off. all that he knew is that even within his mindscape, Henko and his other personalities were having quarrel about Henko's _'Reckless'_ action, like how they state it, when the blond was trying to save him. On the other hand, Henko who was ticked enough with the tainted one, thought that his action was better than their _'ever so smart *cough* slow'_ Reaction. Meantime, _Tsuna_ and Shiyo tried to stopped them with the help from Natsu. In the the end, they stop bickering, not wanting to wake Tsuna who unknown to them, has already re-awaken and hear them all. silently blaming himself for being weak.

By now, everyone is sleeping. Yes, that includes, his other personalities and Henko.

That leaves Tsuna with his own personal thoughts sitting on the terrace all alone, with Natsu who silently staring at him with worry...

 **"Tsuna..."** Couldn't take the gloomy silence any longer, Natsu called for him.

 **"..."** No responds. Tsuna didn't even reacted to the fact that Natsu has materialized himself next to him using Tsuna's night flames that he control.

Getting even worried, he called again, **"Master Tsuna... are you okay?"** He asked softly as he reached for the other's hand who in return getting squeezed ever so slightly to tell him that he listens to him. To Natsu, that's enough.

after some minutes later, Tsuna let a soft sigh as he leaned his head to Natsu's shoulder, trying to relax himself to the faux source of heat.

Tired of thinking, he began to sing...

[Winter sleep- Olivia Lufkin]

 **It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull**

 **Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue**

 **Can you hear me out there?**

 **Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now**

 **Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?**

As Natsu listen to the song closely he caught the silent message and could faintly feel the sorrow that his wielder felt. he couldn't help but take Tsuna even closer as he burried his face on the other's fluffly hair. Trying his best to comfort the boy without breaking the moment.

 **I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment  
So I guard it close  
I watch the move it makes**

 **But it gets me, but it gets me  
I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear**

 **Anyone out there hear me now?**

 **Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now**

 **Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Please make it all go away  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again?  
I hope I will**

 **Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now**

 **Will you hold me now? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me? **

by the end of the song, Tsuna snuggled to Natsu, seeing him like he's somekind of Father who he never had.

Natsu himself is whispering sweet nothings to the former's ear, telling him that everything will be just fine...

 **"-Don't worry, Master... I'll always protect you. and I promised you that by the end of the day, everything will be alright"** He said with a heart warming smile that Tsuna missed for he closed his eyes yet still clinging to him like a child.

 **"...many people promised me that..."** He replied after some moment of silent, **"Yet... they lost their lives as the prize..."**

Those dull eyes stared at Natsu's amber as he asked, **"** ** _will you be like that too?_** **"** He said with a cracked and pained tone. Clearly, he doesn't like the idea of more lives got sacrified for his sake.

a light chuckle is what he gets in return, **"maa~ daijobu. Afterall, I'm strong... and I think you just forget the fact that I don't have a real body. In a way, we're one. So, I couldn't have died, now could I?"** Natsu said as he ruffled the other's hair, making it messy.

 **"well you better not..."** Tsuna said serriously, sad expression hanging on his face. **"I could actually lost my mind if I have to lost you too..."** He said almost back to his teary state.

Just then he got snatched into a tight hug by Natsu as those tears finally slipped. **"Don't worry... Everything will be just fine...** ** _I promised..."_**

Unknown to them just some feet behind them, a ravennete is watching to their interactions, and couldn't help but smiled, happy for them...


	57. Chapter 57

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

It was only 8 a. m in the morning, Yet Tsuna already ticked off from the bickers that he hears ever since two hours ago.

He was in the middle of breakfast with the others when the talk is getting disturbing. Those yells that only him can hear, They slowly become unbearable.

and after some times later, Tsuna is having enough. he abruply stood up from his seat, before then he walked out with his bangs covering his eyes.

Riku and the others were too stunned to follow him, and so he's now on his own, fuming in his deepest mind about how ridiculous they are.

but still, he haven't said a word...

Those who bickers were too busy to notice the silent gesture that Tsuna made. Only Natsu, Shiyo, and _Tsuna_ who saw it.

it took's time, but finally Tsuna find a place with no people, which is in an abandoned building. Once Tsuna get there, he immedietely cast mist flames to make bodies for each of his personalities and Henko without warning any of them.

 **"JUST SHUT UP!"** His shout resonated in that empty room. In that instant, they all went silent as he finally gets the attention he asked.

 **"Can't you just get along? How are we supposed to stick to the plan if you guys are ALWAYS bickering?"** Tsuna huffed as he tried to get his breath back from his little rant.

No voice, just silent glare at each other as their respond. It only pissed him more, and so he said...

 **"You** ** _all_** **banned from my mind until you all make up to each other..."** Tsuna ordered then said more as he saw that Henko was about to protest.

 **"-No buts, it'll be your punishment for quarreling over nothing."**

 **"-But Tsuna!"**

 **"-I said** ** _no buts!"_** He roared.

 **"Natsu, can you make sure these lot stay put"** Tsuna saked turning towards Natsu.

 **"Yes Master"**

 **"Thank you"** Tsuna said with a small smile before turned around. All the other saw the hurt look on his face before he completely turned away and walked off and The hunch of his back showing that he felt upset about the turn of events.

meanwhile with Tsuna, after he left them he began to hear whispers. Disturbing whispers that he knew it belongs to _him..._

 ** _"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..."_**

 _'What...?'_ Lost in his own mind, Tsuna didn't know that he has started to walk aimlessly. hoping inside that he's going away from the crowds of people, in case that he lose control.

But the more he tried to ignore, the more those whispers get louder...

-That is when he realized that he just did the bigest mistake he ever did...

 _"Ha, you fool... you should have known that when you drived your 'protectors' away, then you're all by your self..."_ The tainted one laughed. **_"and now that you're all alone... kukuku... beware..."_**

and Tsuna began to scream...

Loud...

and even louder...

For once, he's thankful that he's all alone...

 _-or so he thought..._

 **"Well, well, well, look what do we have here~"** five teens around Tsuna' age came out from no where and surround him.

 **"What's the matter** ** _Dame-Tsuna_** **? why are you shaking? Oh~? is it because you're afraid of us?"** Tsuna regognized them... They are Lio and the gangs, his former bullies back when Toshi still hates him.

 **"** ** _OR,_** **were you weeping over** ** _That_** **matter?"** Tsuna didn't reply, just stay silentand that only encourage them to said more...

 **"Dame Tsuna~ I heard your Mother forgot you. What about your brothers? I know that Toshi** ** _hates you._** **and Tsuki would rather stay away from you..."** Lio said, smirking as he saw Tsuna froze.

 **"-Don't you see? They all hate you! Just like everyone one else you've ever met..."** He laughed. **"Ha! I bet people treated you nicely only because they felt pity for you. Get over it Dame Tsuna. No. One. Ever. Cared. About. YOU"**

Tsuna stared at them in horror as the taunts continue...

 **"What? Cat caught your tongue? I thought you could talk? Or are you just too pathetic to speak in our presence?"** one of Lio's subordinate said.

 **"Ooooh~ I know~ You wanna play with us~ But you're too shy to say it?"** the other continue.

 **"Well, Of course you can play with us Dame~ Tsu~ na~"** one of them sang.

 **"How about we play our most favourite game~"** the smirk on Lio's face went wider as he saw Tsuna flinched, **"You know the predator and prey game~ We'll aim to hit you while you cower away from us~"**

And with that they began to hits him, constantly till he's nothing but all bruises...

Tsuna POV

When I hear them constantly taunting me, I feel rage growing inside. Despite the fact that _I know_ that _they don't know_ anything, it still hurts.

Because there's a time whenI believed everything they were saying. and that's why it hurts.

The kicks and hits they gave me are nothing compared to their invicible swords that piercing my heart. I wonder... Why can I withstand physical pain without crying and yet a few words hurt so much?

I remember that saying _Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me._ But it isn't true. The truth is _sticks and stones may break my bones but words the rip right through me._

It hurts...

It hurts a lot...

 **"P-please s-stop"** I begged, as I started to choke up.

 **"What's that Dame Tsuna? Are you finally going to speak?"** Sneers and evil chuckles I heard.

 **"I-I-I C-can't t-t-ake i-it"** I told them pleadingly as I could feel both my physic and metal would collapse anytime now.

 **"Speak properly so that we can understand Dame Tsuna"** A hand grabs me by the neck and I feel myself being lifted off the ground. Tears run down my face as I look at them pleadingly

 **"P-please stop"** I say with a little stutter

 **"Stop? I don't think so, seeing you crying is rather satisfying Dame Tsuna"** I feel more blows to my already fragile body and more remarks being made and I feel my mental barrier slowly crumble.

 _'I can't take it anymore...Someone help me...'_

 **"I'll help you... all you have to do is leave everything to me..."** I can't register on what's going on next, for I finally pass out from everything...

all I know is that I'll regret by the time I'm awake...


	58. Chapter 58

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

 _Corpes..._

By the time I regain my conciousness, that's the first thing that I saw...

 _Corpes..._

there are 5 of them, lying on the ground with limbs scattered off their bodies.

I felt like throwing up, knowing whose these bodies belonged to...

Kurosaki Lio, Kirai Suma, Asushi Ryuji, Shimura Heiki, Akane Maru. The bullies of mine. They all... dead...

and by the blood on my hands, I know that it was me who did that.

 _I killed them..._

I fall on my knees as I emptied my stomach.

 _I did it again..._

 _Just like back then with Natsu..._

 _I let my self killed again..._

 **"Are you happy now?"** I asked dully as I stared blankly at the prove of my failure.

I can sense him smirking smugly aswell I could feel those painful marks making their move. I know that I should snap it out or else this would go worser and more victims will fall.

Yet I can't stop my self to space off...

 _'Am I going to lose this battle the same way Tou-san lost to Akira? am I turning into monster that would be feared by everyone?'_ Too many things to think of. I'm drowning in my own thoughts...

meanwhile, deep within I know that _he_ is snickering in joy at my suffer. I can't even cry anymore...

 _'Will I be saved?'_

Natsu POV

Something is not right...

I can feel it. Something bad is happening, and by the sudden silence and the look on everyone including Henko-san I knew that I'm not the only one who sense it.

 **"g-guys...?"** a silent question from _Tsuna_. But we all get the gesture.

 **"-This feeling..."** Kuro muttered.

 **"-There's no mistake..."** Cielo continued.

 **"-It must be him..."** I finished.

 **"We better search for him, NOW!"** With that one command from Henko-san, we scattered around. Searching for Master who for sure is in deep trouble...

As I ran, I silently pray, _'Please Kami... what ever it is, let us be there on time...'_

? POV

Sheesh, where did she went again? That little sister of mine. Even though she said that she's scared around those bunch, in the end she still follow them. And d**n now I'm alone. Those two hasn't finished with the task I asked them too.

*Sigh*

Well, I guess I'm going to stroll around then?

oh! and I just remember that Yakemi is here. She contacted me that she's in town to visit Tsunayoshi. and speaking of him... I haven't seen him around too.

If I'm no mistaken, they've been back from their disapereance some days ago. Where could he be? should I visit her sisters house? or Sawadas?

*hums*

I think I'm going to their cafe first, it's the closest one afterall, and he'll mostly be there anyway...

 _'Besides~ If he's not there, then I'll get to visit that lovely girl anyway. still worth it, Kufufufu~'_

But then when I was going to take a short cut through that dark-empty alley, I found out that it's not as _empty_ as I thought.

The smell of death is suffocating as well the smell of burns. This isn't the small of dying rats...

For sure, this place has turned into murder place. And it seems I was right because when I entered I found 5 corpes being mutilated brutally... I don't think that the culprit use anything with sharp edges to did what he did. Those limbs looked like they were being ripped off forcefully instead...

But that's not what shocked me and made my eyes widen.

The real couse of my reaction is none other than that familiar brunet who's trying to stand in the middle of the mess, staring blankly at me with his dull, emotionless eyes...

 **"Tsunayoshi? what are you doing here?"** But silence is all that I got from him...

Normal POV

that indigonet hurriedly went to Tsuna's side, asking him questions as well checking him on wether he's alright.

But the thing is... He was never alright from the very start. And for once, he's admitting it.

 **"Mukuro-kun... could you... could you do me a favor?"** He called as a tear slipped from his right eye, still his stoic face remain. **"Please... I beg you... just kill me..."**

Mukuro of course shocked from the request. Just what in the world?!

 **"That's... impossible for me to do, Tsunayoshi. Besides, why do you want me to?"** He asked in curiousity as well anxiety.

 **"I'm becoming monster, Mukuro-kun... I killed them without batting an eye... They're just a mere Civillians, yet I killed them... Even if this news reached Bermuda and I got locked at Vindicare, I still can't be stopped. So please, Mukuro-kun?"** Another tear slips from those amber while indigonet felt a pang on his heart as he hears those fragile-desperate senteces.

Mukuro froze on his spot for the brunet was the least person he ever wanted to said those words.

His and his sister's savior now looked all fragile and covered with bruises.

 _'Just_ _what the hell is happening?!'_ But before he can think of any possiblities, his reflexes forced him to stepped forward and catch the fallen body of Tsuna's.

Tsuna's breath is raging and his temperature is far too high for any normal fever. All the while, Mukuro is panicking over him.

 **"Oi Tsunayoshi!"** He called, but Tsuna can't hear him. He's fighting for the right of his body _all alone,_ without any of his _knights_ beside him. He can only mutter one person that he knew for sure can help him right now.

And upon hearing the name, without waiting for anything, Mukuro took out his phone and called the said person.

and as soon as it got picked up, he said...

 **"Come fast... It's Tsunayoshi..."**


	59. Chapter 59

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

 **"There..."** That ravenette sighed in relief upon seing those marks stopped on their tracks, which only an inch appart from Tsuna's heart.

 **"Hey, kind to tell me what's happening?"** Mukuro felt left out. Well, it's not his fault that among everyone, he's the only one who didn't know a thing. Especially about Tsuna.

 **"It's hard to explain and I don't think that he has enough time to wait. We need to get him to the hospital"** She replied and Mukuro scoffed.

 **"Don't worry, I'll let you know once we get him a proper treatment"**

 **"well you better be..."** Mukuro snorted, **"it's concerning him, afterall..."** He said then carefully picked Tsuna up, in bridal style as he shocked a bit at how light the brunet is.

 _'Did he even eat?'_ He questioned in mind but didn't utter a word on the outside.

They're calling for taxi who then rushed them to the said building, Namimori hospital...

On the way, however, the girl spotted a group consist of 7 people. one brunette, five brunets, and one familiar blond who stopped on his trace as he spotted her.

Glarring at him, the girl then send gesture for them to follow where they're going. and now those running people are gulping...

 _'Oh, we're so going to get an earful'_ the whole groups thought as they detoured and ran again, now to the same destination as the three...

~little timeskip~

Dr. Lisa is now in his room, checking Tsuna up for the injuries that he had. all the while, Mukuro and Riku are forced to stay outside much to their dismay. That is when, Riku spotted the 7 idiots or so she labeled them.

She then told Mukuro that she's getting them drinks while in reality she's approaching the said idiots with such rage.

Dragged them to outside part of the hospital, she began to speak up...

 **"Why are you guys here? Why weren't you with Tsuna?"** she had her head down as her shoulders shook a little...

 **"TELL ME WHY YOU GUYS WERE OUT IN THE ROAD WHILE TSUNA WAS** ** _ALL ALONE_** **?"** Looking up with such anger in her eyes made the personalities and Henko flinch.

 **"Tsuna... he cast-"** Henko started only to get cut off.

 **"TSUNA WHAT? HE FORCED YOU OUT? WELL THERE MUST HAVE BEEN A REASON, HE WOULDN'T HAVE DONE SO WITHOUT A REASON"**

The accusation practically hit home making all of them flich evem more looks of guilt filling the air.

 **"Master wanted to have some peace to himself, he wanted to be completely alone"** Natsu said as his malicious eyes bored into Riku, leaving a reminder of just which personality this was, this was the one that killed mercilessly.

The others felt slight relief that Natsu hadn't gone out and said the actual reason why he wanted to be alone but the look on Riku's face said her anger skyrocket Riku let out one final scream **"FORGET IT! JUST GET BACK TO HIM AND HELP HIM"** Without another glace all the personalities and Henko vanished into thin air...

Meanwhile...

#deep within Tsuna's mindscape

he's on the edge of sanity.

He has been falling and falling all this time, yet still hoping that anyone would help him get over his untentional sins...

But... Their hands are so cold... _well of course,_ aren't they _dead?_

doesn't it mean they can't help him?

Or was it him who died finally?

Will there anyone come and take him back up?

He can't find his answers.

Too many screams, They're way too louds...

so instead, curling himself up into a tiny balls, he tried to block all of the noices. But they're just too loud. His little hands cannot block them all. And now he's cowering in fear.

 **"-Just stop... please..."** He pleaded. Still no one helped him. Well, he isall alone...

But that's not for long...

 ** _"Son..."_** Someone called faintly among those loud disturbances.

 ** _"Listen me, My child..."_**

 _' 'son'? who? me?'_

 **"Yes... raise your head and sweep those tears, my sweet child. You're alright now..."** Tsuna timidly complied just to be shocked on what he sees.

5 familiar grown ups are standing in front of him. Each with their calming and heart-warming smiles or grins. It shocked him so much, but with different reason...

 **"M-Minna-san...?"** He muttered in disbelieve. Joy can be heard in his cracked voice.

 **"It's nice to meet you again, Tsu-kun..."** Sakura said as she crouched down to hug her only child.

 **"Kaa-san...Tou-san, Mom, Loke-san, Giotto-nii..."** Tsuna called lowly as he glanced at the others.

 **"But how? didn't you guys-?"** He cannot continue the sentense, it's just hurt him too much to admit the truth. Sakura's hug tightened upon sensing on the growing tension.

 **"now now, my little prince... just let it all out. It'll help you to get better..."**

He wants to, but he didn't. No even after the, one by one, they all hugged the young brunet, who actually longing for those touches.

All he wants to do right now is **cry** and **scream** , Because it's **Killing him** Inside...

Yet he didn't...

Those emotions are slowly ripping him appart. Soothing words are said. Warm hugs are shared. Still he feels they all fakes.

 _Something isn't right..._

 ** _"all of this are real... we all here for you"_** That soft voice of his mother figure makes him almost believe that it's true.

 **"But you guys are all** ** _died_** **. Nothing's left from you now... how can I be sure that I'm not halucinating?"** He finally said it. Yet his words were void of emotion as well his stoic face...

 _Something isn't right..._

 **"Tsuna-kun? are you... okay?"** Loke asked.

 **"I'm fine..."** _'No I'm not...'_

 **"Those noices earlier just felt anoying that's all"** _'why did I even lie?'_

 **"I don't think that you're fine, Tsuna..."** Giotto said, looking concern at the petite brunet.

 **"But I am..."** _'or at least I think so...'_

 **"Tsuna-kun...?"**

 **"Hai?"**

But Yoshi never finished his questions. For something is definitely not alright...

Think about it, did he ever be alright?

 **"Don't you feel happy to meet us, sweet heart?"** in the end Sakura say it in his place.

 **"I'm happy... I guess?"** Tsuna said unsure.

 **"what's wrong?"**

 **"I don't actually know? I can't feel a thing..."** Gasps can be heard, while Tsuna can only stared on his own palm.

 _'what's happening to me?'_


	60. Chapter 60

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

Tsuna is left in confusion...

These people, _well..._ ghosts, in front of him are his late families. They're real, as real as his HI told him.

But why?

why didn't he cry as he expected?

he didn't feel any happiness, nor sadness... Not even anger!

It feels hollow... and he can't stop to think that nothing is real, that everything is fake despite that it's actually happening...

Just where all of his emotions go?

His family's fuss didn't get him either... It's just as if he turned into a _liveless doll,_ like the act that he was putting up to the world. The only difference is, he didn't fake it now...

 **"Oh no! Tsuna! snap out of it!"** After that one exclaim, Tsuna finally blinked after so long.

 **"Huh?"** In confusion, Tsuna began to blink some more. This time tears began to formed and soon spilled out like never ending waterfall as he glomped the ghosts into a big hug.

 **"Why? Why? Why?"** He chanted while asking to himself _'-Why can't I stopped these tears now? why out of blue all of these emotions rushed into me?'_

After some moments of crying out his heart content, he realized that the one who stopped him from his daze earlier was Henko, which means...

 **"Why are you guys here? Have you settle things between you?"** Tsuna asked, turning to his personalities while still clinging to his Tou-san's embrace.

 **"Yes... yes we did..."** Cielo answered with pang of guilt hits him as well with the others, for making their master suffer this much.

 **"We were idiots who make our worst mistakes..."** Kuro continued.

 **"And that mistake is leaving you all alone,** ** _Master Tsuna_** **..."** Shiro said taking the lead to bow at Tsuna who looked confused instead. and so does Yoshi and the others. They were afterall knew nothing.

 **"Because we left you, you were injured... and that's not all..."** Shiyo explained, **"we just realized that as we left you. We accidently took something of yours with us..."**

 **"and what is that, my dear?"** Sakura asked. She has a hunch that it has something to do with her baby's odd behavior before.

 **"W-We were..."** _Tsuna_ tried to say, but too nervous to finish the words.

In the end, Henko said it in his stead, **"They took your emotions with them..."**

The ghosts are confused, but Tsuna gets the thing right away.

 **"and what do you mean by that, Missy?"** Loke asked.

 **"Litterally, Loke-san..."** Tsuna answered instead. His bangs are covering his shadowed eyes as he continued, **"-afterall... they are** ** _me..._** **"**

And with that, the long explanation is shared...

~After the explanation~

 **"Eum... that's complicated..."** Giotto commented.

Henko sighed, **"well, believe it son. Because that happens..."** The other blond just sweatdropped at that.

 **"right..."** Loke trailed also sweatdropping.

 **"well, actually..."** Glancing at the silent bluenette, Tsuna spoke up, **"-I think Mom has predicted this from the very begining. Aren't I right, Mom?"**

All eyes stared at her as Aria replied with a slim sympathic smile. **"Yeah, I did..."**

 **"of course you did..."** Tsuna muttered as his eyes went duller as he felt betrayed at the confirmation. He thought, _'if she knew about this all along, then why didn't she say a single thing?'_ It's a shame that no one noticed it...

 **"so anyway... you said that my emotions got attached to you? how did it works?"** He asked, changing the topic as he turns his gaze to his personalities. Not wanting to stare any of his late families who only bring bad memories at their sight.

 **"well, as far as I know, it comes up into this list..."** Henko said. then he listed on which personalities held which emotions.

-And it goes like this...

Natsu = Anger & Sadness

 _Tsuna_ = Fear & Shy

Shiro = Warry & Cauntious

Kuro = Playful

Cielo = Happiness

Shiyo = Sympathy & Empathy

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly, not really care about it. It was only a failed distraction afterall...

This time, Natsu notice it. Tsuna's silent gesture always seems like an open book to him afterall. He however, knew that Tsuna wouldn't want him to voice it out. So instead, he said, **"So, Master Tsuna, will you forgive us?"**

 **"Hm? on what?"** Tsuna asked with flat tone, not interested at the question at all.

 **"for our childlish behavior... for leaving you... for not being there for you when you need us the most..."** He said, bowing deeply while fighting back the tears. He knew on what the tainted one had forced his master to do. and for sure Tsuna is heartbrokened at that. and not to mention to think of his feeling after seeing these people that had sacrified themselves standing over there like they're back to alive.

Natsu knew, just how it's too much for his master. Yet Tsuna is too stuborn to let it out. Once again, he bottled everything to himself. So that brunet with amber eyes, cry for him in his master's place. He don't care on what people thought of him, as long he can cheer Tsuna up he will do.

And it's indeed a success...

 _"I apreciate your doing, Natsu. but you don't have to shred those tears anymore my friend. I felt much better now..."_ Tsuna smiled slimly as he whispered that right to Natsu's ear. a wattery chuckle is what he got as reply as Natsu erased those trail of tears.

 **"I'm glad to be your reliever. just please,** ** _Master..._** **don't do** ** _that_** **again"** Natsu said, also in whisper. hoping that the latter would take his sugestions and be more open up, at leas to him.

 **"I'll try"** Tsuna replied...

then, to break the awkward silence, they began to talk on light topics. Afterall, that's why the ghosts came back with much effort... to cheer the gloomy boy away...

Time passed, and it's finally time for the ghosts to leave...

Loke told Tsuna to say his 'Hi's to his daughters and Kyoya, Both Sakura and Yoshi hugged and kissed their baby boy, Giotto patted Tsuna's head and say some motivational words.

Aria however, went to Natsu's side first. whispering some words that made the amber slightly widened before then turned to Tsuna and says, **"Good luck my boy... you'll need it a lot"** cupping his forehead then lined up with the others.

They began to fades out, but before they're completely gone, Yoshi said one last thing...

 **"ne, Tsu-kun? could you deliver my sorry to Ie-kun?"** He said with a guilt lacing his smile.

 **"Iemitsu-san?"** Tsuna raisd a brow while Yoshi nodded in confirmation.

 **"Say that I'm sorry for what I did in the old times..."**

Tsuna didn't get to ask him on what he meant for he finally left.

Now, he has two things to be questioned...

first, what did Aria tell Natsu to make him like that? and second, what did his Tou-san mean by his saying?

Not knowing what to say, Tsuna sighed as he thought sarcastically, _'maa... aren't things just getting much better, now?'_


	61. Chapter 61

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

By the time I reopened my eyes and got my sight back, relief and happiness is what I saw at the twins' faces. Tsuki even teared up while Toshi hurriedly called for the doctor, which is none other than Lisa-sensei...

Well, in a way, I've somehow predicted this to happen. Being end up back to my hospital room is what I meant.

 **"It seems that your wounds have healed pretty much all of them"** Lisa-sensei said to me with that knowing smile. All the while I just stared blankly at her, keeping my facade on.

 **"So, Tsuna-kun, I've heard that you lost your past memories?"** I blinked before then nodded relucantly, acting scared of sort.

 **"I can't find any brain damage though-"** _'Well of course you wouldn't...'_ **"-so perhaps it was from a shock? trauma will be my guess..."** I, again, just blinked. Honestly, this act of mine is getting on my nerve.

 **"Ano, can you talk?"** She asked.

That is when I began to open my mouth, **"Yes..."** I answered her. and she smiled.

 **"Then, about my question before-?"** she said but I cutted.

 **"I don't know... I don't remember"** I said flatly.

She hummed, **"then do you recognize who am I?"** She asked patiently.

I shooked my head slightly and she sighed afterwards, **"Well, it's such a shame."** a bitter smile formed on her lips, **"My name is Dr. Lisa. and you can say that I was looking forward to meet you, Tsuna-kun"**

I stared at her, in a fake confusion as I asked, **"were you one of my friends too, Lisa-san?"** I changer her honorific from 'sensei' to 'san' since, Tsuna that I played now, doesn't know a thing about her.

Before she can reply, someone else has entered the room. I stared at the newcomer who smiled at the sight of me. He's getting close, before then ruffling my brown locks as he greeted, **"Good, morning Tsuna... I see that you've finally awaken?"** I nodded in respond

 **"You're fast, Shamal. I thought you were at Italy?"** Lisa-sensei said.

Shamal turned at her, **"that was two days ago. The moment Reborn tell me that they've found him I went straight to Japan. I stayed at Hayato's apartement"**

 **"Gokudera-kun?"** I asked, He nodded.

 **"are you his dad, Shamal-san?"** I dumbly asked

He laughed, **"No, I'm his teacher of sort. Anyway, enough of me and him, how do you feel Tsuna?"**

 **"I'm fine..."** I answered shortly and he hummed.

 **"'fine' as** ** _FINE_** **, or 'fine' as fine?"** He said, eyeing me intensively

 **"huh?"** Is Lisa-sensei's respond. And I couldn't agree her more.

 **"meh, forget it..."** He shrugged, **"so, when will you get discharged?"**

I turned my head to Lisa-sensei, asking for the same question.

 **"Actually, you can leave now if you want to. Your injuries has healed afterall. Well, somehow in unhuman speed of healing. But since it's you-"** she trailed, giggling a little. while I could feel a small smile creeping onto my face at the mention of the good news.

 **"well then, I'll help you with the administration. I'm sure that you would love to see the open air as soon"** I eagerly nodded, while the two laughed.

 **"It seems that your dislike towards hospital is still there huh?"** Shamal teased me and I all I could do in respond is glaring a bit at him, yet He laughed even more which confuse me.

(me : well, you're not actually 'glaring', Tsu-kun. You're pouting XD)

In the end, they both leave the room to do their things as the twins companied me again...

~Timeskip~

at some point of our conversation (well, it's not an actual conversation. It's more like them talking and I'm as listener), I agreed to visit their house again.

My HI was telling me to do the other way, but I insisted. Thinking that everything will be just fine like before, I never knew that things would turns out into this mess...

Just as we took the last corner, we saw a blond man in front of the Sawada Residence. and it's not just any blond...

It's...

 **"I-Iemitsu-san..."** I muttered in pure horror as I can feel my eyes widened.

I uncounciously take a step back which kicked a peeble and cousing sound that attract _his_ attention.

at our sight, he looked shock before then he smiled...

 _He smiled_...

Oh no... _'He saw me... and he's smiling... this is... t-this is not good...'_ My breath hitched as my head began to pounds ever so painful. My hands reached for my head in anticipation...

I'm having panic attack...

 _'NoNoNoNoNoNo! Leave! You dark memories! I don't want to remember any of it!'_ I screamed into my own mind as those voice of screams and whiping sounds echoed into my head as my mind replaying the sight of back then when he tortured me.

 **"T-Tsuna-nii... are you okay?"** I can faintly hear Tsuki's panicked exclaim as I feel him by my side, holding my figure who's about to give up...

 **"GET THE H*** OUT OF HERE!"** Toshi's angry face and the shocked look on Iemitsu-san was the last thing I saw before I blacked out completely...

Normal POV

when Tsuna got blacked out, his body didn't fall to limp. Instead, it got stiffened in its spot as 'Tsuna' hung his head low.

Tsuki's very worried, and was about to asked what's wrong, but then he got shocked instead at hearing maniac cackle escaped from the brunet.

 **"HahAHAhahA! Finally~!"** 'Tsuna' said as his loud laugh shook his shoulders. His voice is deeper than usual, and it sounded like someone else instead.

Well, of course... It was afterall, the tainted one who speaks...

 **"How easy to take over this body, now thanks to you~"** 'Tsuna' revealed his pitch black eyes who's now glaring immpasively as he smiled ever so sickly at Iemitsu.

The three blondheads were shocked at him. They went into defensive stance uncounciously.

 **"Now, now, let's play a game, shall we~?"** 'Tsuna' sang while forming a kitchen knife on his right hand with his dark mist.

 **"why don't we start from you, then?"** 'Tsuna' said as he charged at the closest blond, which is none other than the unfortunate Tsuki.

 **"TSUKI!"**

SFX : *STAB*

-and with that, blood has once again tainted the road in front of Sawada Residence...


	62. Chapter 62

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tainted one POV

I can't believe that it would be _this_ easy...

Ha! It's all thanks to that idiot. Because of him, Tsunayoshi's mind is in chaos, thus makes things easier for me to FINALLY take a grasp of his so called 'pure' heart. (A/N : note the sarcasm)

It's still hard to take full control of it, for I could tell that those petty _knights_ of his trying to cut the connection.

 ** _"HAHAHAHA!"_**

 _'How funny'_ I thought, laughing.

 ** _"You fool, once I get what I want, you'll never get it back."_** I sreeched as I ignore their attempts. Afterall, what I said is nothing but truth...

I really want to laugh some more as I enjoyed their desperate face. But no, I still have things to settle down. and it's to get rid of this morons before me...

So, smirking away, I started my attack...

Normal POV

 **"TSUKI!"**

SFX : *STAB*

as that sharp knife stabbed his stomach, blood started to seeps out and tainting that once white shirt.

However, there's no pain could be seen on his face. Instead, with his sky blue eyes and weak smile, he eyed 'Tsuna' with guilt. His hands reached for Tsuna's cheeks as he hugged the brunet, didn't care for the wound nor the pain he actually felt.

a tear slip from his eyes as he murmured next to his ear, **"I'm sorry..."** he said and their foreheads touched.

Meanwhile with Tsuna, he's stunned. He never expect to hear that from the said blond.

 _'He said... what?'_ he thought in shock.

 _-he's thorn in two..._

Should he listened to his instinct? or should he listened to his corrupted heart?

While waiting for the answer, his DV power is acting up. and now he got transported back to _his_ memory as the cause of the touch...

Tsuna POV

 _'Hm? where am I?'_ I questioned myself as I suddenly got transported to... eum, Namimori elementary?

 _It seems that the school just over for I saw the students are walking out of schools. I in the other hands, waltzed in as I mermerize the view before me._

 _'Wow, the building seems new! Just what year is it?'_ I commented in my mind as I giggled with no reason. and It still amuse me on how people go and walked pass through me, afterall, these are nothing but memories.

My giggles however, died down as I heard noices from my back.

I saw a blond kid being pinned down by a brunet who seems in his age-

Eh? hold on...

That blond kid... isn't he-?

 ** _"A-Aniki? w-what is t-there something wrong?"_** _The kid asked in shutter as his face showed fear._

 _The brunet on the otherhand, sneered._ _ **"why don't you guess it yourself smart guy?"**_

 ** _"w-what is it? I d-don't understand"_** _The kid seems at loss on what did his aniki mean._

 _all of the sudden, that brunet pulled the other roughly, turning him around to take his bag and scattered the things inside._

 ** _"What did you do, Yoshi-nii!"_** _The kid screamed in plea. But the brunet just swing his arm and let the blond harshly fall on his butt._

 _He then take one of the scattered paper before then smacked it to the blond face,_ _ **"What do you mean by this?!"**_ _He shouted angrily, while the blond just stunned on his spot._

 ** _"I-I... It's my test score...?"_** _The blond replied in scare. The brunet turned even red from that._

 ** _"That's not it, you stupid!"_** _he snarled._ _ **"How come your score is higher than mine, huh?!"**_

 _The kid seems dumbfounded at the question,_ _ **"w-well, I studied..."**_

 **"bulls***!"** _The brunet cutted._ _ **"you must be cheating!"**_ _he accused._

 ** _"W-what?! No! I'm not!"_** _The kid shouted back, feeling offended._ _ **"I studied! I didn't cheat!"**_

 ** _"Ha! as if anyone would believe you on that!"_** _The brunet said as he pulled the other's ear. The kid whined in pain but did nothing to stop the elder._

 ** _"No... Yoshi-nii. Please let me go!"_** _He cried, holding his painful ear with both hands._

 ** _"No..."_** _The brunet said sternly,_ _ **"Now listen to me. You are stupid. You can't get smart at anything but sport. You're the dead last and forever be my shadow. Someone who's under me. Get it?!"**_

 ** _"y-yes! I get it! please just let me go..."_** _The kid said. the brunet complied as satisfied smile present on his lips._

 ** _"Good boy..."_** _He then patted the blond locks as if he's a dog._

 ** _"Now, Come on now, Ie~, Kaa-san and tou-san must be waiting~"_** _The brunet said in awfully cheery tone as he leave his younger brother sobbing on the ground..._

 _This has shocked me, to no end while one thing runs inside my mind..._

~Timeskip~

The more I stayed, the more I saw how bad Tou-san treated his twin brother. and what's worse, he did all of that behind everyone, especially their parents. all the while putting up a 'good kid' mask when anyone's around.

I can't stop thinking words such, _'What has he done?' 'Why did he do that?' 'aren't they brothers?' ' didn't he love him?'_

I can feel my heart shrinking everytime I saw Iemitsu-san got bullied both at home and school..

He's no less the same as me...

and now... I'm getting confused.

If what I saw is the truth, then why did Tou-san made it sounded as if he's so innocent and the actual victim in his journal? was he lying even to himself? or was that journal being read by anyone and he knew about that?

I have no clue...

but before I could think further, all of the sudden a loud voice could be heard. It's snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

 **"I HAVE ENOUGH!"** Iemitsu-san shouted as he slapped Tou-san's hand off him.

His eyes has sparks of hate while the oposite, that smirk went off Tou-san's face as it immedietely replaced with horror.

 **"I have enough..."** Iemitsu-san said as pure hatred that he leak got directed to the elder twin.

 **"You can have those idiotic** ** _friends_** **of mine. I don't need them... you can have all the love** ** _your_** **parents gave you. I don't care... Just take everything I have... But note this-"** Iemitsu-san grab Tou-san's collar and raised it before then shouted on his face. **"I'm no longer scared of you! and I'll fight for my own! You can punch me, kick me for all I care... from now own I'm on my own, and you'll have no more control of me!"**

My eyes widened as well Tou-san. it seems that he didn't expect such a thing to happen to him.

For some reason I smiled. Iemitsu-san has courage that I never had. That's what makes us different.

as for Tou-san, I'm disappointed...

Now I understand when he said that he failed as Iemitsu's brother. It seems that he regretted his doing. But everything is too late.

Things were too complicated to be changed. And just to make it even _better_ , a month after that quarrel, my grandparents sent Tou-san to study aboard.

I then saw how things get even worser afer that.

It looks like people thought that Tou-san is protector of Iemitsu-san therefore no one dare to get him when the two is seen together.

Tch...

all of these boils my anger...

but the bright side is... now I've found all of the pieces I wanted to know about my past.

So this is the full scenario...

Tou-san thought that since he's elder he supposed to be supperior. but as times passed, Iemitsu-san is catching up. and therefore he feels threatened and treat his younger twin badly...

Years after, Iemitsu-san snapped and thus he stopped having respect or even care towards Tou-san. That is when Tou-san realize his mistakes...

Tou-san felt guilty and always try to fix things up, but unfortunately Iemitsu-san has far fallen for hatred. and the treatment that he gets from his parents and everyone else didn't make things better...

In other's eyes, Tou-san is the bright twin while Iemitsu-san is the rebel one. and as time goes, that assumption sticked into his mind...

Even worse when Kaa-san choose Tou-san instead of Iemitsu-san. He thinks that Tou-san went back to his old _habbits_ despite saying all of those sorries. Iemitsu-san didn't want to listen to what ever Tou-san said about this. Thankgoodness, Nana-san who already in love with Iemitsu-san, helped him to get over this matter...

Then, skipped forward to the time where Tou-san -who's being controlled by Akira- killed their parents at that basement. Iemitsu-san's memories might has been erased, but once Tou-san went away, it' slowly getting back to him. and the hatred grown once more...

Back then, when Nana-san told him that she's taking me for addoption he didn't find any susspicions. Not even when she had him promised to never mentioned that I'm not their child...

Yet years later, he found the resemblance in me and tou-san. and thus, he remember all the pain that he felt during his childhood and decide that _I_ should feel the same despite not knowing that I AM his twin's son...

 _'Seriously...'_ I took a deep breath. _'will this things ever over?'_

then as I sighed heavily, I faded out of the memories...


	63. Chapter 63

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tainted one POV

I got my eyes widen as my grip loosen up...

 **"WHat?! WhAt's HapPenINg?! J-Just... HOW-?!"** I roared in anger.

 _'How come Tsunayoshi get his fighting spirit back?! No! this shouldn't have happening! I should have been winning! Iemitsu's presence should have been enough to shattered his soul... So how?'_

How did he survived me?

#Meanwhile...

Tsuna POV

When I get back my own counciousness, I can feel the tainted one's rage as I've somehow win this battle over my own body.

He's furious I could tell, while Henko and the other are seen to sigh in relief.

 **{Thankgod, Tsuna! I thought we've lost you!}** Henko said while I mentally smiled.

I then whispered to my savior, **"Thank you for saving me, Iemitsu-san..."** I could sense his shock as my brown orbs locked at his sky blue ones.

(A/N : Yes, it was Iemitsu all along. He proected Tsuki from being stabbed by using himself as human shield...

now, tell me, how many of you fall for this trick?*smirk* )

 **"Just for you know, I've forgiven you-"** I said as I smiled at him. a sincere smile that I never thought will ever be presented to him.

 **"A-Are you sure? would you really forgive your enemy that easily?"** he asked timidly while I raised my brow in amusement.

 **"so far, I didn't see any of my enemies around. all that I see is my twin cousins, and my uncle..."**

As I said that, he began to cry as he hugged me.

I winched. Not because he's too tight, but because I remember the real knife illusion that still planted on his abdoment. I hurriedly dispell the knife and in swift movement, I leaked my sun flames to stop the bleeding.

Both Toshi and Tsuki just stand there, stunned as they don't know how to react. All the while, I let Iemitsu-san sobs on my shoulder for some moments before I then continue my last saying...

 **"-in return... could you forgive my Tou-san for all he did?"** I stared at him in plea while he broke the hug as he averted his gaze at the topic.

 **"** ** _Please,_** **Iemitsu-san?"** I asked trying to get his attention.

 **"I... have seen your past..."** I said honestly. I could see that his eyes widened an inch as I mentioned that.

 **"I'm sorry for barging at your privacy..."** I appologized. **"-But thanks to that, I'm able to get over my hatred towards you..."**

He's slowly staring back at me. and thus I decided to continue...

 **"I know that what my Tou-san did was awful and it's rasional for you to be mad. but... could you** ** _please_** **concider the option of forgiving him? He trully regrets his doing. And I know that deep in your heart you too wants to forgive him..."** I said softly. as he stared at me.

 **"you are right..."** He muttered

 **"I could never hate him to the bottom of my heart. In any case, he's still, like it or not, my half. I couldn't even bring myself to hit him properly! I could never fight back at him... and it sure frustates me. So that's why... everytime I saw you who resembles him so much... I... I just can't help it-"** He smiled bitterly.

 **"It's hurt to think that I'm literally** ** _killing_** **someone, moreless a toodler like you were. But everytime I saw you. I lost my right mind as I let my bad side took control of me..."**

 **"-I feel guilt but it got covered by satisfy... Yet that day... when I read your journal, I realized that you're not him. even though you're his son, I have no right to make you pay for your father mistakes. and I understand if you don't want to forgive me after everyth-"**

I cutted his words with another hug. This time, I'm the one who's starting it.

 **"Didn't I tell you that you've been forgiven?"** I said to him softly as I eye smiled, feeling happy as I heard his confession.

 **"If that so..."** Iemitsu-san trailed, **"-Then I'll forgive your father too..."**

I smiled, **"that sounds great..."** and he nodded in return.

 **"Ne, Tsunayoshi?"** I hummed at the call. **"Is i possible if we... eum... you know? if we start over our story?"** He asked with tint of anxiety.

I chuckled, **"why of course, Iemitsu-san... Everyone deserve second chances afterall~"** I then broke the hug, and we both smiled.

 **"as for the starter, why don't you call me, Ojii-san?"**

I chuckled again, **"alright, Ojii-san... but call me, Tsuna in return. Tsunayoshi is too mouthfull" -** and he smiled even wider.

 **"Well then, Tsuna-kun. Why don't we get inside? I'm sure your tired after all of this..."** He said, grabbing my hand, as if I'm a 4 years kid.

 **"we need to fx the wound I've coused too- Uh, sorry for that-"**

 **"-It's alright. this little wound won't kill me. and besides, you've healed me. It's not bleeding again! boy, you're talented!"**

I smiled shyly, **"I just feel responsible for it. Besides, it's only temporary, You still need a proper healing procedure..."**

He chuckled. **"well then, let's get inside?"** I nodded, before then turning to my stunned cousins.

 **"eum... are you two coming or-?"**

 **"meh, let them be. Perhaps they're trying to eat bugs... See? their mouths are wide open."** Iemitsu-san joked, and I found myself chuckling at that while the two snapped from their daze and began ranting around.

Their rants are annoying, but I can't help not to smile cause for once in my life, I could feel that things are getting much better for real...


	64. Chapter 64

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

From all of those flashbacks, Tsuna is totally worn off. He's exhausted and it showed clearly on his face.

The twins noticed this, and so they asked, **"Tsuna-nii... are you alright?"**

Tsuna merely glanced at them. he didn't even reply with his usual smile. All inside his mind is how to get some rest and fast before he collapsed in front of anyone...

 **{Master? I think it's better for you to cancel this plan. you should get home instead...}** Natsu warned in worry. But the brunet insisted.

 **{No...}** he said, **{if I didn't come, then I'll dissapoint everyone. Tsuki said that the children were waiting for me. I can't let them down-}**

 **{But you should think about yourself too Tsuna! can't you see that you're too tired to even answer the question, they asked you?}** Henko said, as he entered his hen mode once again.

Tsuna however, decide to ignore the warn as he forced himself to keep on walking.

It's actually not that far from where all of that _drama_ happens to the front door, but Tsuna really can't help it. He was afterall, forcing his power to see through those painful memories. and not to mention, what the tainted one did to him. Those has taken him a lot, he feel like fainting...

But before he could, he feel himself being lifted up, which surprising him and make him squeaked a little.

 **"Ie-... Ojii-san? w-what are you doing?"** Tsuna asked timidly.

Iemitsu chuckled, **"You seems like you're going to fall asleep right here and there. That's why I think it's better for me to pick you up and take you to one of our guest bedroom or even your old room for resting... oh, and I wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer. at least this is one of my way to show you that I trully sincere for my saying..."**

Tsuna smiled slimly as he nodded. Soon he find himself relaxing his whole body as he closed his eyes and cuddling for the warmth of his carrier. Iemitsu just chucking softly at this.

Toshi who saw it, smiling too. Thinking that their bond is slowly fixed. While on the other hand, Tsuki scowled as he still doesn't trust his own papa...

Just then as the two entered and walked in, confeties are popped, as people jumped out of their hideouts, shouting **"WELCOME BACK TSUNA-...!"**

The tone, however, died down at the sight of blodied Tsuna who's seen to be uncouncious in IEMITSU's arm...

 **"J-Juudaime?"** Gokudera's gasp has represented their shocks.

Everyone could only think on one posibility. and that is their reason to reach on their weapons, ready to demolished the blond man into nothingness...

Iemitsu began to panic, but he's ready to reach his hidden gun too. He didn't care if he has to shoot (of course not to the fatal spots), all that he care is Tsuna to get his deserved rest.

Fortunately for everyone, before the hell break loose, Tsuna wrapped his hands onto Iemitsu's neck as he muttered, **"Ojii-san, It's so loud out here... you said that I could get some sleep?"** It's more like a whine, but the effect it brought sure is powerfull to make them all stunned.

Iemitsu put back his gun as he then patted the boy's lock with love, **"Hai, Tsu-kun... we're getting closer to your room. Soon you'll get your sleep"** a faint humm is his reply, before then he fall asleep again. This time, he even get to snore.

Iemitsu sighed in relief before then glaring daggers to everyone, as if telling them _'disturb him and you'll dead...'_ which is confusing everyone...

It was thanks to Reborn who all of the sudden decide to just randomly popped in (A/N : kicking Toshi's head in the proccess) then says...

 **"-just let Baka-mitsu to tucked Tsuna to his bed, and while waiting for him, I'll explain the whole thing"** He said as he holds up a recorder at hand.

 **"but we can't just leave him with that b-** ** _him_** **!"** Gokudera exclaimed, disagree with Reborn's judgement. Which he then receive two furious glare. one from Reborn, and the oher from Iemitsu...

 **"Exclaim one more time and see how** ** _nasty_** **It'll become..."** Iemitsu threatened in a dangerous low tone. the KI that he leaked send shivers to others spine. Not even Basil (A/N : Yes, he's there along with the guardians, Irie, Riki, Riku, and Enma) ever saw his master this angry.

Tsuna shifted in discomfort as he let a small whine escaped his lips. **"stop fighting..."** He murmured, and everyone went deep silent after that. the KI also disappeared as soon as it came.

Slowly, his frowns turned back into calm face as the other sighed silently in relief. They didn't awake him. and that is all matters...

 **"Kufufu~ since Tsunayoshi said so..."** Mukuro stated.

 **"-we'll let you go with him, Iemitsu-** ** _San_** **..."** Yamamoto continued, with his odd smile.

 **"-But if we found any scratch on him..."** Enma's eyes glinted.

 **"-Then you'll pay a hell"** Riki finished with her sickly sweet smile.

Iemitsu didn't wince at all. Instead, with a serious face he nodded, agreeing them...

 **"I promised, I will never harm him again..."** He said determined as he then take his leave to the second floor where Tsuna's old room located...

As the two left, Reborn coughed to get their attention...

 **"Well then, I'll start the explanation now..."**

-With that, everyone sitted in circle, listening to Reborn's explanation as they watched the video which he had secretly recorded to be evidence of his saying...

Meanwhile with Tsuna...

after Iemitsu put him on his bed and helped him to get into a confortable position, the blond man was thinking on leaving. He still doesn't feel that he deserve to stay in one room with Tsuna for too long. The guilt will consume him alive if he did...

But Tsuna thought the other way...

from the moment he closed his eyes... all of those whines and cuddles, those are just acts.

an acts that he purposely did to calm everyone down. He had thought that his uncle will be in trouble if anyone get to see him holding a bloodied himself. They'll for certain attacked him first before even knowing who's the actual owner of those blood...

and his little act has prooved to be work...

all that he need is one more act to help Iemitsu with his dilema...

and that is why, he opened his eyes half way as he called his name slurishly.

 **"Iemitsu-san?"**

the said blond stopped on his track before he relucantly turning around.

 **"Yes, Tsuna-kun? Is there anything you want me to get for you?"** He asked with a slim smile.

Tsuna smiled back but shooked his head, **"I just wonder if you... eum... could you stay with me untill I sleep? I don't want to get nightmares, so please?"** He asked shyly.

Iemitsu was stunned as he didn't expect for Tsuna to trust him that much. He's so touched. He almost cry...

But instead of crying, he took a deep breath as a bright grin presented on his face, **"Sure, Tsuna-kun! anything for you"**

He then sat next to the brunet's bed, humming lullaby as he carressed the teen's bang until Tsuna is trully asleep...


	65. Chapter 65

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Another bright day has come~

Our favourite brunet is in the middle of enjoying his breakfast that's made by Nana, with the twins on his sides, and Iemitsu sat on the opposite of him...

More less, the table arrangement's like this :

 **Nana Lambo I-Pin Fuuta Iemitsu**

 **========= Table =========**

 **Bianchi Reborn Toshi Tsuna Tsuki**

The chaos is still present with Lambo's and I-pin'schildlish act. However, it's still counted as _peaceful_ remembering each of the personal pasts.

you might not believe on how easy it is for Iemitsu to sit in the same room with Tsuna without anyone glaring at him. But surprisingly, he did. and it's all thanks to Reborn who manage to clear things up, despite he too had a grudge against the blond.

Reborn knew that if they did something to that _idiot_ , then Tsuna would likely be mad at them. Including himself. Which it's a worser scenario than this. So he told the gang to surpress their anger at least when Tsuna's around. And they agreed...

So now, here they are, having a peaceful breakfast like a normal family...

as soon they finished, Reborn asked permission to leave. but he then got stopped by Tsuna...

 **"Chibi-chan?"** Tsuna called as he stared at those onyx with slight confusion that seems to say, _'where are you going?'_

Reborn glanced at the twins in a flash before turning back to Tsuna, **"There's something I must do..."** he simply answered.

Tsuna then stood up as he said, **"I'm coming with you..."**

The twins stiffened at that. Toshi even almost stood up in surprise.

 **"No..."** Reborn stated.

 **"I'm coming..."** Tsuna stubbornly insisted with sparks in his eyes. He knew that he's been missing the trials these days. and that's why at least he want to see how Reborn's will be.

Seeing that gleam, Reborn knew that Tsuna will likely stalk him around till he gets what he wanted. That's just how stubborn a _Tuna_ could be.

So sighing silently, Reborn then sat on Tsuna's head, **"Fine... but do as I say, okay?"** Tsuna smiled slimly as he nodded.

They then bid their goodbye to the others before they then left to the Namimori island, where the trial will be held within next one hour...

Tsuna POV

all the way there we are in deep peaceful silence as none of us speak a thing aside from Reborn telling me which way to go.

I'm thankful that my other personalities also stay at bay. having my HI ringing constantly is enough of torture, I don't need their bickers too.

It's kind of worrying on how it rang painfully. That just means that something _awful_ is going to happen. And I know for sure that it'll have something to do with the trials. Althought I can't tell on whose. Reborn's or... Verde's...

speaking of that green scientist, I'm pretty sure that he's been doing something behind everyone's back ever since we last saw him back when we defeated Akira.

and that's exactly why I insisted to follow Reborn. to make sure nothing goes wrong.

it seems that Reborn noticed my concern for he all of the sudden asked, **"is there something wrong,** ** _Lazy-Tsuna_** **?"**

It took a while for me to understand before then my mind began to search for any good answer. However, seeing those glinting eyes, I know for sure that he won't fall for any excuse.

so, instead, I told him the half truth. **"I just don't feel well"**

he frowns a little, **"is that so?"** and I nodded.

 **"well, you shouldn't have strained yourself much longer** ** _my sky_** **... It's better for you to get some rest."**

I slightly raised my eyebrow, _'since when he called me, his sky? was it a coincidence, or...'_ But then he continued.

 **"-You could even put down your facade."** He said cassually , **"It must be tiring to** ** _act all dumb_** **and besides there's only two of us rightnow..."**

 **"well I...-"** I was about to say something, But then I stoped as I took notice of the emphasized words.

 _'d-did he just say...'_ and that's whenI saw him smirking as I steal a glance upwards...

 **"what? surprised that I know your little secrets?"** Now my eyes got widen.

 **"h-how?"** I uncounciously reached for my hidden pacifier.

 **"it seems that you've forgotten for what I am... It won't be that easy to fool me, Lazy-Tsuna. Even though I have to admit that your acting skill is a top notch"** Now I'm pratically gaping. But don't worry for I soon recover.

 **"I guess I couldn't keep things too long from you huh?"** I smiled a little while he just hummed.

 **"Nope... I am afterall, the best of the best."** He smirked.

 **"of course you are..."** I chuckled faintly, before then asked back, **"so, how long has it been since you stalk me?"**

He hummed again, **"well, ever since I met you and Henko when you both were training"**

 **"hee? how presistent you are!"** I commented but he just shrug it off, **"your fault for being interesting"** and he smirked while I pouted.

 **"why don't you admit that you're just a pervert?"** I murmured in annoy.

 **"what was that?"** He asked dangerously.

 **"nothing?"** I immedietely covered.

 **"You'll pay for that,** ** _Lazy-Tsuna..."_** he said.

 **"whatever..."** I replied in no care.

Well, I kind of mad at him. I mean, who gives him permission to stalk me around? and if he knew all along, why did he let me got through all the trouble of fooling him?

 **"-Because it's amusing..."** He randomly commented while I grunt.

 **"Tch... You and your mind reading skill..."** Just then I heard his squeaky laugh before slowly I can feel the tension got lifted from the air, as we began to talk in a real conversation without any cover ups nor any masks...

 **{Just like in the old time heh?}** Henko commented with a huge grin across his face.

and that's when I realize that me too have been smiling all the way...

 _'Perhaps, being honest is what I need afterall...'_


	66. Chapter 66

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

I sweatdropped...

It was only some minutes- no, seconds since the trial started, yet Reborn has beaten Toshi and everyone. Even Kyoya!

 **{Looks like he's not planning on holding back huh?}** Kuro commented in amusement.

 **{it's not like what they're facing in the future is any better...}** Shiro said.

 **{to be honest, I don't think Reborn have used even his half strenght...}** Cielo added.

 **{True...}** Natsu nodded.

 **{d-does that mean, Toshi and t-the others are weak?}** _Tsuna_ asked.

 **{Not quite right...}** I replied him, **{That only means, they need to train even harder to catch up. afterall, life IS hard...}**

 **{life is** ** _b***h_** **}** Henko commented.

 **{please mind your language, Henko-san}** Shiyo warned but Henko just shrugged as he said, **{it's not like I'm lying. and we all know that...}**

I sighed, **"well, I just hope they'll be just fine..."**

 **"-well, obviously, they won't"** a voice came from my back. It has sucessfully making me jump.

 **"Ushishishi... looks like we caught him off guard..."**

my eyes slightly widened in shock as I saw-

 _'V-Vi-nee? Bel-nii? what are they doing here?'_ I questioned as I blamed myself for not sensing them coming.

Anyhow, there's something more important to be think of..

 **{should I put on my facade again or not?}** I asked my other personalities and Henko.

And their answers are...

 **Yes** by Shiro, _Tsuna,_ and Henko. While **No** by Shiyo, Natsu, Kuro, and Cielo.

From the votes I shouldn't continue and just face them straightforward. and in a way, I agreed with them. I won't just drop it all together now, though. I'll do it once my trial is over, which is tomorrow. But for now, I guess revealing my trueself a bit won't hurt.

And so, I sighed as I then said, **"Geez, Vi-nee, Bel-nii, you surprised me..."**

Bel-nii raised his brow with look of amusement on his face, **"so you** ** _do_** **recognized us~?"**

I rolled my eyes before then smiled, **"Why bother? Vi-nee has seen through my mask afterall. and I'm sure she told you about that"**

 **"Ushishishi, likewise, you're right."** Bel-nii said.

I smiled warmly before then turned to Vi-nee who stay silent 'till this second, **"eum... Vi-nee? daijobu?"** I asked in concern.

I can somehow sense that she's... mad?

 **"Tsunayoshi..."** she called my full name... _'Yup, she's mad...'_

 **"h-hai?"** I timidly asked. Just then...

SFX : *smack!*

I grunted as I held my painful head. **"what was that for?!"** I complained.

 **"That's for leaving with no reason..."** She started before then she also pinch my cheek, **"-and that's for not greeting me as soon you're back..."**

 **"Au! Au! Au! I'm sorry, Okay? now, can you please release me?!"** I pleaded.

She huffed her cheek before then release her pinch. **"Don't you ever do that again..."** she said.

 **"gomen..."** I apologized as I rubbed my swollen cheek. All the while, Bel-nii laughed through my suffer.

 **"SHISHISHI... That's hilarious!"** He said and I glared (read : pouted... XD) at him.

 **"Meany..."** I commented yet he laughed even louder. Knowing that he won't stop any time soon, I decided to ignore him and turned to Vi-nee once again.

 **"So... I assume that your trial has over?"** She nodded. **"so? what do you think of them?"**

 **"Troublesome brats"** I laughed.

 **"you sounded like Lal, you know that?"** She huffed.

 **"but they are. and not to mention, I don't get paid from this..."**

 **"well that's not true..."** Bel-nii cutted. **"-you did get paid. from testing those box weap-?"** He stopped in mid sentence from the glare Vi-nee gave him.

 **"did you say box weapon?"** I asked. _'well, this topic is getting interesting'_

Vi-nee glared even more while Bel-nii is sweating buckets as both of his hands raised in defence.

 **"don't worry, Vi-nee. I already knew about that thing."** I said to her, **"-afterall it's quite a rumour at underground-"** such a white lies. But I can't possibly tell her that I knew it from the future right?

 **"-all that I wanted to know is from** ** _who_** **did you get paid?"** I asked rather seriously and it looks like she sensed it.

Vi-nee sighed silently before she opens her mouth, **"It was Verde-"** _'I knew it!'_

 **"he sent me the boxes via post and told me to give the resul via email. I also got my payment from random bank at Rusia. Well, it's not like I would complain as long I get paid..."** I sweatdropped, _'how tipical'_

 **"so, you don't know anything about him?"** I asked her and she replied with _no_.

I hummed, _'That guy... what is he thinking?'_ Just then, I get snapped out of my thoughts as I hear a loud blast.

I hurriedly turned around just to make myself gasped. **"oh no..."** I muttered as I saw Toshi who's falling from the sky landed hardly to the ground...

 ** _"-they... failed?_** **"**

~Little timeskip~

Everyone was uncouncious as they brought them to Namimori Lighthouse. Collonello had called Shamal to come and treat them. All the while, Reborn hasn't spoken a word.

After strolling a bit, I approach Reborn when Lal and Collonello went somewhere unknown. I sit next to him as I join them watching the beautiful scene of beach in front of us.

I don't intend to start a conversation, but he did. He said, **"aren't you going to say that I'm to harsh on them or something?"**

I smiled with eyes not leaving its original spot, **"Nah, to be honest, I thought that you've gone soft on them. I mean, purposely giving them chance to attack you? please... if it's a true battle then they're a gonner by now."**

He smirked, **"glad to hear someone with same view"**

I snickered, **"well, life isn't easy, and they have to learn about that... Although-"** I turned my head to face him, **"I don't think that the reason of Toshi's failure is his lack of resolve..."** I told him, keeping my smile at bay while he stared back at me as if asking me to continue.

 **"their resolve are strong enough. But since it's you. He cannot fire that one last blow. Because he adore you, respect you as his teacher... That's why he can't do it..."**

 **"well that's ridiculous. If I were his enemy then he could have died..."** He said, staring back at the beach.

 **"Indeed... however it** ** _IS_** **painful to hurt your own family..."** I smiled, but it fall into bitterness.

He snapped his gaze at me while I just give him a knowing look. **"I know..."** I said, **"because I've done it before..."**

And for the next seconds none of us said a word as we listened to the peaceful breeze instead...


	67. Chapter 67

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

As soon he finished, Shamal left the guardians to recover. Hibari too has left back to his beloved Namimori-chuu while Lambo went back to Sawada household.

Now, it has been an hour since then...

Toshi can hear his guardians' bickers as he began to regain his conciousness...

 **"Gomenasai... It was all because of me..."** he said almost as low as a whisper. But he knew that they hear him for they suddenly stopped their words. That's when he opened his eyes as he tries to get into sitting position.

 **"Maa~ It's not your fault. So there's no need to apologize Toshi~"** Yamamoto said, grinning.

 **"Yeah, that kid sure is EXTREME!"** Ryohei added.

 **"Well, we're talking about Reborn-san here. So it's an understatement"** Gokudera shrugged.

(A/N : Oh yeah, Tsuki didn't get involved in any trial for he's not a guardian, as well he didn't go to the future. Sorry for the late information XD)

Toshi can't help but quirk his lips upward, **"thank you guys..."** He said, grateful to have them as his friends.

However their friendly conversation got cutted as an explosion shooked the lighthouse.

 **"What was that?!"** Yamamoto exclaimed in alert.

 **"I don't know, but I think it's better for us to see it ourself. Come on!"** With that Toshi went out, forgetting his painful wounds as he ran...

#with Tsuna & Reborn

Pion Missiles can be seen hitting a green barrier that Tsuna made as the ground shooked at the explosions.

Soon enough rushed footsteps can be heard, **"Tsuna-nii?! what are you doing here? and Reborn? what's going on?"** Toshi asked in one go.

Tsuna smiled at their arrival before he then turned back his focus at the barrier.

 **"we're under attack..."** Reborn answered Toshi's question with his fedora shadowing his eyes.

 **"By whom?"** the young sky asked again. This time, Tsuna was the one to answer.

 **"It's Verde, the lightning arcobaleno..."**

#Meanwhile...

It seems that guardians at the beach wasn't the only ones that being targetted. But Hibari and Lambo also.

It's great that Fon came on time to help the children, meanwhile for Hibari...

 _well_ , he's acting like a carnivore he is. He beat up the enemies that threaened his precious school before he then went back to the beach, sensing more trouble threatening **His** Namimori.

It didn't take too long for them all to gather a the beach where everyone's doing their best to beat those sea creatures. And yes, by everyone that includes the Arcobaleno, since Verde has breaking the contract.

Shouts of-

 **"Maximum Burst!"**

 **"Survival Blast!"**

 **"Chaos shots!"**

 **"XX Burner-Ring whips!"**

 **"Exploding Lotus Kenpo!"**

 ** _etc..._**

-filled the air as they beat those box weapons. But just like rapid bunnies, they keeps on coming with no end...

Just then, a machine came out from Verde's submarine. It soon sparkles out green-glowing powder.

In that instant all the Arcobaleno froze up all the while Toshi and the others are still strugling with those lobsters.

 **"Reborn! Minna!"** Toshi shouted.

Not so long then 7 drones came out and picked the arcobaleno sans Tsuna.

 **"Just give up already and give me those vongola rings... Or else, they shall pay the prize.."** Verde's voice can be heard as the drones flew above the submarine.

Just then, Tsuna can't help it any longer he fall on his knees with a loud thud which shocked the others.

 **"Tsuna!/-nii!"** They called.

 _'Why?! Isn't it only affected the Arcobaleno? so why does Tsuna-nii-?'_ Toshi questioned to himself.

Meanwhile with Tsuna, he's cursing his body for being _weak_. _'Move! don't failed on me now! Please! I don't want them to know! at least not now!'_ He whispered to himself but he knew it's futile. But he glad that at least, the other arcobaleno are safe. And yeah, he knew that those who the drones catched are nothing but illusions that viper made. Now he just hoped that he won't fall to unconciousness or even worse coughed blood like before. He prayed that his body could hold this much.

 **"We don't have all day, so choose now, Vongola..."** Verde said again.

 **"I..."** Toshi muttered as his eyes shadowed with his bangs. **"I won't hand it over..."** He said.

 **"But..."** he revealed those beautiful sunset pairs that shine with his determination as he continue, **"I won't let you kill them!"**

Toshi then destroyed the machine and Tsuna sighed in relief which goes unnoticed.

Behind his monitor, Verde smirked, **"How brave... well, there goes my warning..."** Then with a push of button those drones exploded. Toshi's eyes widened in horror as he saw the ashes fall to the sea. He failed to save them...

 **"R...Reborn?"** He muttered in shock, barely audible.

Verde huffed, **"I told you. But you never listened"**

 **"Aren't you an annoying prick"** a voice said while Verde widened his eyes in shock.

 **"Impossible!"** he shouted. But there at the beach stood the figures -that he thought had destroyed- completely unharmed.

It was soon discovered that the arcobaleno was hiding behind Viper mist all along.

 **"Tch..."** Verde clicked his tongued, **"don't you think you've won..."** He sid then press another button who send lightning shocks to the beach and his own submarine -where Lambo, who was unconcious rudely awaken-

 **"Phew... what a close call..."** Tsuna muttered as sweats rolled down his forehead. He just made another lightning barrier that big enough to protect them.

 **"Tsuna, that's enough..."** Reborn whispered in warning tone, but Tsuna just smiled.

 **"Don't worry, I could this much."** He said assuringly, both to him and to his Vi-nee who also got her eyes on him.

Now, back to the forgotten cow-kid...

As he was _rudely_ awaken, Lambo began to throw his grenades aimlessly as he screams, **"GUPYAAAA IT HURTS! IT HURTS! T-TAKE THIS!"**

Taking the shock element as advantage, Toshi used that time to aimed his X-Burner to the submarine...

Long story short, that's how Verde's submarine finally got destroyed...

 **"It was a fake?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"are you sure Toshi?"** Yamamoto added.

Toshi nodded at the questions, **"it's just a robot... However, I felt that he's not that far..."** He said and both Reborn and Tsuna are silently snickering/smirking. Especially when he suddenly pinpoint a small island.

 **"Do you really think that he's EXTREMELY there?"** Ryohei asked.

 **"well, there's only one way to find out..."** Toshi trailed.

 **"Let's go, Kora!"** Collonello said, then they all went to the said island. (A/N : sans Hibari who only nod his head to Tsuna and Reborn before he left again)

Toshi's hunch was prooven right and thus they gained themselves the seal of Lightning arcobaleno. Surprisingly, Reborn also aproove Toshi's leadership which leads him to gave the Decimo the seal he bear. a small smile present at Reborn's face as the pacifier he held glowing yellow.

 **"Reborn..."** Toshi feel touched...

 _BUUUUUUUT !_

-That didn't last long for Reborn, once again ruining the mood by kicking Toshi's straight on his face.

 **"now, don't get sappy over this, Baka-Toshi. Afterall, there's still one more seal to go"** He said smirking. Toshi on the other hand, is pouting as he rubbed the sore spot that Reborn hit.

 **"well yeah... there's only one seal left. The sky arcobaleno's"** Toshi said.

Without them noticing, as soon they went to the island, Tsuna's nowhere to be seen...


	68. Chapter 68

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

~early morning~

 **"are you guys ready?"** a brunet who's asked the 4 years old children on his sides.

 **"I-I'm not sure... d-do we have to do this?"** The boy with brown doe eyes asked back.

 **"come on,** ** _Tsu-_** **I mean... Akira-kun... It won't be that bad, I promise~!"** The one who seems to be the most energetic one said.

'Akira' pouted at the call of his faux name, **"why am I the only one who have to change my name?"**

The boy who has darker shades of brown as his hair replied, **"Because your name is too similar with** ** _Papa_** **'s and we can't have that"**

The brunet that they clinged on, chuckled sheepishly, **"maa... it's still weird to hear you call me that way..."**

 **"but we can't have it any other way, now can we?"** The one with glasses said.

 **"You are our Papa~!"** The only brunette in the group sang. All the while the last boy who's wearing a hoodie just stayed silent for the whole conversation.

 **{Remember, you're the one who planned this so do not complaint...}** that blond is currently surpressing his laugh at this whole scenario they came up.

 **"I know..."** the brunet sighed, **"well, I can't think on any other way for the trial. So we just have to go through this idea..."**

 **"but anyway, do you think you'll be okay once we left you...** ** _Papa_** **?"** that dark shade brunet asked.

the said _Papa_ just smiled at 'his' bambino. **"maa, I'll be fine."** he replied **"I'll make sure get my self some good rest after I drop you off..."**

 **"if you say so..."** the boy murmured.

Not so long then, they finally arrived at their destination...

SFX : *Ding Dong*

 **"Coming~!"** two voices raised up as sound of rushed steps followed after. and the next second, the door got opened by two identical people.

 **"Ah Tsuna-nii! Good morning and Welcome~!"** one of them said.

The brunet, now identified as Tsuna smiled, **"Good morning to you too, Toshi, and Tsuki..."** He smiled slimly.

Tsuna has called the twins before, telling them that he'll come by to ask them a request. However he didn't mention on what it was.

 **"Oho~ looks like I find out your problem Tsuna-nii, It must be these midgets right?"** Toshi grinned amusedly as he guessed so.

 **"These midgets have names..."** surprisingly it was the silent hoodie who answered.

Tsuna, putting up his mask, sighed again. **"no need to be sarcastic, Shiro... He didn't mean it."** Shiro just snorted lightly in reply.

 **"ne, ne, are they the ones you've been talked about,** ** _Papa?_** **"** The brunette asked cutting the scene between Shiro and Tsuna.

 _'Papa?'_ Is what runs inside the twins mind.

 **"Actually, yes."** Tsuna smiled brightly while the twins got their eyes wide open. especially when Tsuna continued his words...

 **"well minna, I would like to introduce you your uncles... and Toshi, Tsuki meet my children..."**

SFX : *THUD*

-and with that, Tsuki fainted on spot...

Tsuki POV

I groaned as I began to open my once closed eyelids. I didn't expect to see a pair of amber as the first thing I saw.

 **"Ah! Uncle Shi-Shi! Uncle Ki-Ki is awaking!"** a loud squeaky voice is ringing next to my ear.

 **"Is he? well, thanks for telling me Shiyo-chan, you might play with the other now"** I heard my twin said to a brunette who giggle afterwards before she ran off somewhere. His hair and clothes are full of flour and I can see his fingers has plaster on them. However, I didn't pay any mind at that. at least not now.

 **"urgh.. Toshi-nii? what happened?"** I asked him as I get my self sitted.

Toshi-nii chuckled sheepishly, **"You passed out after hearing that our Tsuna-nii has become a father..."**

My eyes widened as I abruptly stood up, **"So That was true? t-those kids are-?"**

He nodded cutting my words, **"a~nd if you think that they're addopted then your answer will be no, they're not. Tsuna-nii said it to myself..."**

-now I'm ready to faint again.

 **"b-but how?"** I stuttered, **"I mean, he's only 14, right?! and those kids seems like they're 4 or so! doesn't that mean, Tsuna-nii had them ever since he's 10?!"**

 **"Tecnically, yes-"**

 **"T-T-Then... Tsuna-nii has done** ** _it_** **in such a young age-?"**

(A/N : I don't know why I made him think of _that_ (/) *Blush*)

SFX : *smack!*

I rubbed my painful head who was being hit by Toshi-nii who has bit red face right now. (A/N : Toshi... we're the same O/O)

 **"Can't you just stop and listen to me? Geez!"** He exclaimed. I glared a bit but decide to complied by staying silent.

Toshi-nii sighed, calming himself before then he explained, **"Tsuna-nii said that** **in** ** _a way_** **, they are his children. To be precice, they are somekind of his clone that got created from his DNA. I don't quite understand but I do know that he didn't lie."**

noting the information, I then leaned forwards, **"they're not humans?"** I asked in a very low tone.

Toshi-nii nodded his head slightly, **"I'm afraid yes. Even Tsuna-nii doesn't know what to call them. But still he loved them like his own children..."** He trailed in thinking pose before he then corrected. **"well,** ** _tecnically they are._** **ah, you know what I mean?"** I chuckled a bit.

 **"well then, where's he now?"** I asked.

 **"He left... he said that he have things to do and trust us to take care of them for a day..."**

 **"and you said, okay?"**

He shrugged, **"well yeah. I mean, why not, right?"**

 **"you know, Toshi-nii? sometimes you can be an idiot..."** I stated flatly

 **"-What?!"** but I ignored him.

 **"You** ** _do_** **know that today is the last day to finish the Arcobaleno trial right?"**

 **"Of course I know!"** He huffed childlishly, crossing his arms.

 **"Then why you agreed with that request? Mama's out! He** everyone is! then what will you do if the said sky arcobaleno suddenly appeared? I don't want to babysit them all alone!"**

 **"Relax~! I can handle this"** He said cassually. **"Besides, Tsuna-nii looked exhausted. and it's just impossible for me to say no to him."**

Still, I gave him a disaprooval look while he eyed me back afterwards.

 **"-alright then,** ** _smart guy_** **."** He said in annoyed tone **"-Tell me, if you were in** ** _my_** **position, what will you do?"**

I was stunned as I began to imagined myself facing a tired looking Tsuna-nii who's asking me a request...

 **"I... I uh..."** my face softened as I'm loss at words. all the while I saw Toshi-nii smirked, **"Figures..."** he said while I sighed in defeat

 **"Move on... so it seems that I've no choice to help you out huh? afterall, we know how awkward you can be when it comes to children..."** He scowled but then sighed admitting that I was right.

 **"-well then? how has it been so far?"** I asked him.

and his face turned pale as he answered with on word. and that one word is... **_"Chaos..."_**


	69. Chapter 69

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

dragging myself away, I finally reached Cortesia Residence. I never expected to see everyone here. It's just as if they were here waiting for my arrival.

 **"Tadaima..."** I said in whisper.

 **"Okaeri, Tsuna-nii~!"** Riki greeted cheerfully as I flashed a smile. I was thinking on going straight to my bed but I realize that it would take their curiosity. So instead, I decided to take a seat on that empty spot between Riku and Sora-sama.

 **"So, mind to tell us what were you up to this early morning, Tsuna?"** Mizuki-sama asked, grinning.

 **"Just strolling around..."** I replied shortly. before then I shamelessly leaning my head on Riku's shoulder. Feeling exhausted I missed the sight of her face turning bright red.

 **"Oh really? Coz I'm pretty sure that there's more than that~"** Yamada-san teased, which immedietely gaining himself a hard smack from Sora-sama. Nice, I don't even have to reply him...

 **"Aho-ichi! can't you see that he's tired? Give him a break would 'ya?"** she scolded with a thick mark.

 **"Hidoi~! Sora-chan Hidoi~!"** Yamada-san whined childlishly. All the while everyone was sweatdropping with me on the otherhand chuckling softly, turning their attentions to me.

 **"It's okay, There's nothing to say anyway..."** I told them. _'all that I know is that everything is going according the plan...'_ feeling satisfied, I smiled at myself.

 **"maa~ since he's smiling, then everything must've gone smoothly"** Agata-san said, smiling. I smiled back even though my mind couldn't clearly catched on her saying.

 **"Hai... indeed it is..."** I muttered uncounciously. and before I know it, I've closed my eyes and drifted into dreamland...

Normal POV

Seeing Tsuna's attics, Riku couldn't help but chuckle, **"Baka..."** She said as she caressed the long bangs that fall freely on those closed lids. **"you can just tell us that you're tired, you know?"** Tsuna stirred a bit at the touch, but that's it. He didn't get awaken.

It's funny on how fast he fall asleep. But well, that's just a proove that he really had worn himself out...

 **"Ne, shouldn't we get him to a comfier place?"** Sora asked.

 **"let me handle that..."** Mizuki said as he carefully lifted Tsuna to his embrace as he take the sleeping brunet to his own bed. All the while, the rest stayed at the living room...

 **"Say..."** Yakemi suddenly speak up, sounded serious taking all of their attentions. **"-should we tell Tsuna that we already know about... eum...** ** _that_** **?"** She asked carefully.

 **"I don't think we should..."** Surprisingly, it was Kaichi who answered her.

 **"Eh? why not?"** Yakemi asked again.

 **"think about it. If we're in his position. wouldn't it break his spirit if all of sudden the secret that he had kept for himself all these years all of the sudden revealed just like that?"** For once he sounded serious... unlike how he usually is.

 **"well, he got a poin there..."** Riki agreed, with hand on her chin, **"I could tell that it's not just by months since he got that. And the fact that I don't know about it until recently, he must have keep it dear. Saying 'Hey, Tsuna-nii, we know about your pacifier!' mostly will shook him to the soul..."** she said casually while the others sweatdropped.

 **"In any case... we all agreed about this, right?"** Riku speak up.

Sora, representing them all nodded, **"Yeah..."** She agreed.

 ** _"we shall stay quiet until he tell us himself..."_**

#Meanwhile with Sawada twins

Normal POV

SFX : *~~SILENCE~~*

Toshi sweatdropped while Tsuki is at loss...

 **"I can barely recognize this place as kitchen anymore..."** Tsuki finally said.

 **"at least the kids has stopped now..."** Toshi replied with awkward laugh.

 **"You let the kids cook?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"only taking the ingredients and do easy stuffs while I do the chopping and the rest..."**

Tsuki raised a brow before then glancing at Toshi's bandaged fingers as well the mess in front of them. Second later he sighed, **"well, that explains everything..."** he mumbled.

 **"so, what ingredients that caused the explosion this time?"** Tsuki said, staring flatly at his twin

 **"W-WHA-?!"** Toshi exclaimed as he felt offended. **"It's not like I did that on purpose okay?! The kids were hungry and I thought I should cook on something! but it ends up- eum..."**

Tsuki sighed, **"I know that your itention was good, but you do know that worthless in these kind of things right?** ** _"_** (A/N : imagine Tsuki had this face - (¬_¬) )

 **"H-Hey! what is that suppose to mean?"** Toshi shouted.

 **"well, if you're not then tell me... why in the world you put that metal bowl into the microwave?"**

 **"I was thinking on baking some cake, so once the dough's done I put into the microwave, isn't that just obvious?"**

 **"well here's some news, Captain** ** _obvious-_** **"** *Thick mark* **"-METAL should NEVER be put into a microwave... And why is that? Because it'll explode!"**

 **"-eh? really?"** Toshi innocently blinked.

 **"Then, what about that burned ceiling, were you the culprit too?"** Tsuki sighed heavily yet his irritation keeps on rising, especially when he hears his twin's answer.

 **"e-eum... yes?"** Scratching his cheek sheepishly, Toshi timidly admitted.

 **"I was boiling a water. But since it takes too long I thought of looking at the recipe book, and uh... you can guess the rest?"**

*Thick marks* **"Fine then! you'll go and clean this mess while I try to cook something!"** Tsuki said rolling his sleeves up.

 **"Eh? you can cook?"** Toshi asked.

 **"well yeah, I mean since I have nothing to do since you guys just mysteriously disappeard. I thought at least I could learn on how to cook... you know? in case Tsuna-nii did come back... I was hoping that it would make him feel welcomed here if at least one of us treated him kindly unlike back in the past..."** Tsuki said, smiling fondly. **"Besides... I never intended to let him go with other family..."**

 **"how selfish of you..."** Toshi commented with a smirk. but no, he didn't mean to offend his twin. Afterall, deep inside he too doesn't want to give Tsuna up to either of Cortesia or Kitsune, and he know that Tsuki knew...

 **"Indeed..."** Tsuki admitted quietly.

 **"...I've been so selfish in my whole life. I, at least, realize that much... "** Tsuki replied softly. **"-However... I won't give up on him."** he said with a smile.

 **"-Not before I can help him with everything I could, Not before I tend those scars I created, Not before I forgive myself for my sin... so I thought, why don't I just be selfish once again to regain even little of his happiness?"**

Toshi is completely stunned. What Tsuki just said, it sink within him. Toshi know that he's right because once again, he also feels the same way. Tsuki just form it better with his actions...

 _'all the while... all that I could do is complaint and give up on fate...'_ Toshi thought, smiling bitterly at himself. _'How pathenic...'_

There was a silence that shared between them as they cleaned the mess. It was after some moments later when Tsuki finally asked.

 **"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you. where are the kids?"**

Toshi stopped his doings, **"I told them to stay at our room. But, Now that you mention it. It has been too quiet don't you think?"**

as soon he said so, they both exchanging glances, blinking twice before...

 **"Toshi-nii! Go and check on them NOW!"**

and thus, Toshi found himself stumbling his way to the said place.

He was about to open the door when he accidently hears...

 **"You're such a disgrace! a Nuisance!"**

 **"-all you ever do is stumble around and stutter!"**

 **"-Honestly, what does Papa see in you?"**

 **"...pathetic..."**

with hand frozened at the door knob and eyes slightly widened, Toshi could only thought of one thing... _' just what is going on, inside?'_


	70. Chapter 70

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

#with the children...

 **"You're such a disgrace! a Nuisance!"** Kuro said as he cornered Akira, the poor boy cowering beneath him. **"-all you ever do is stumble around and stutter!"**

 **"-Honestly, what does Papa see in you?"** Natsu sighed in annoy.

 **"...pathetic..."** Shiro silently added before he turned his back and sat somewhere further.

 **"P-Papa... He l-loves me..."** Akira said in shutter, both eyes teared up already.

 **"Eh~ So true, do you put up this shy act just so that Papa will treat you nicely?"** Cielo said as he joined his brothers in tormenting poor little Akira.

 **"N-No! you're wrong!"** the little boy stuttered out. **"P-Pa-Papa loves us all, e-equally"**

 **"Oh Really?"** Cielo questioned sarcastically as he fixed his crooked glasses.

 **"** ** _Indeed,_** **He loves us all. But he loves you the most"** Kuro said, narrowing his eyes.

 **"-now that doesn't sound to be fair, isn't it?"** Natsu finished.

With that two of the three grabbed one of Akira's arms each and held him tightly to the wall as they threw more insults to him not knowing the fact that one of their uncle was just right behind the door, listening to their every words.

It was when Kuro was about to punch Akira, Toshi decided to enter and interupt them.

He use his own body to shield Akira from the hit, but... it never came...

 **"Eh?"** he said dumbfoundly as he saw the four brunets had left their place and instead they're somehow scattered around the bed room. With Kuro and Natsu are busy discussing a manga they found, Cielo is lazying around on the bed, while Shiro sat near the window doing nothing.

 _'W-What the-?'_

 **"Ah uncle Shi-Shi! you're back~!"** Kuro cripped as he tossed the manga aside, which Natsu whined over it.

 **"ne, ne! is the food ready, uncle?"** Cielo asked jumping up and down in excitement.

 **"I'm hungry..."** Shiro added, also nearing Toshi who still stood up like a fool.

Well, he feel like one, or at least he felt like halucinating...

 _'was that really happen? that quarrel just now?'_ he questioned himself. The only evidence he had to support his argument is the fact that _Tsu-_ I mean, Akira is still behind him, sat on the floor like a broken doll.

 _'and that's not all...'_ Toshi thought as he turned to the only girl in the group who has this odd smile in her face... It's sweet, but something seems off from that smile... _'I wonder what...?'_

 **"Ano, Uncle Shi-Shi? can we eat now?"** Natsu asked, then as cue a symphony of tummy rumblings can be heard. and Toshi can't help but chuckle at their syncronized flustered faces.

 **"Hai... Hai... I get it... Jaa, should we get down then? I'm sure Tsuki had cooked something..."** The loud two cheered while the rest just smiled slimly.

They then went to the dining room with Toshi stuck with his ow train of thoughts. He missed the look that each of the children had...

#Meanwhile...

SFX : *BANG**BAK**BANG**BUGH**TANG**BANG*

It has been 3 hours since Reborn called for the guardians (plus Mukuro) then along with the other arcobaleno (minus Verde.) trained them all. And for that three hours also the guardians had been wondering...

 _'what's with this sudden training call? Heck even Mammon is here!'_

at last, Yamamoto asked Reborn about it, **"ano... kozo? Could you please tell us your reason behind this? surely this has something deeper as meaning. I mean, since Toshi isn't here..."**

 **"Yeah, Reborn-san... does this has something to do with sky arcobaleno trial?"** Gokudera added as he dodged a shot from Lal.

Reborn smirked, **"actually, it is..."**

 **"Our sky asked us to keep you busy, kora!"** Collonello added as he sent some more bullets to the guardians.

 **"yare yare, if it isn't for that person, why else I would do this knowing I won't get paid?"** Mammon said as she cast more illusions to annoys the guardians.

 **"Kufufu~ then maybe you shouldn't be here,** ** _baby_** **..."** Mukuro said as he swung his trident at Her.

 **"Waa! Waa! Waa! C-Cotto Matte!"** Skull who was unfortunate to got caught in between their fight, yet know nothing what  
to do, wailed

 **"why can't we help Toshi to the EXTREME?!"** Ryohei asked before he got kicked by Lal.

 **"Because he needs to learn on how to stand up for himself..."**

The arcobaleno stopped attacking and now everyone is staring at a beautiful maiden in orange cloack.

She smiled warmly at them before then introduced herself...

 **"Hajimimashite... My name is Shiyo Natsu. And I'm the sky arcobaleno..."**

Henko POV

He just awakens from his sleep yet I can see sweats rolling down his pale face as I can sense that his breathing is uneven.

 **{another nightmare Tsuna?}** I asked carefully. He warped his arms to hug his own knees as he nodded.

 **"I saw corpses everywhere... corpse of everyone! Bloodied and destroyed. it's scary, Henko. I'm scared..."** he muffled his answers as I can see him trembling hardly.

 **{Oi Oi! Calm down Tsuna! That's only a nightmare. You're safe now}** I told him in encouragement and it seemed that I got him for he slowly compose himself.

 **"Y-You are right... it was only a dream."** He said. **"-I just got paranoid over it, didn't I?"** However I didn't reply him. I only stared at him with a faint smile.

 **{come on Tsuna, you better lie down and have some more sleep now. Or else you won't over come your fever until later. And you wouldn't want that, would you?}** I told him. He nodded softly before then obliged. Closing his eyes as he wrapped himself his blanket.

I hum him some melodies to help him to get relax and fast asleep. fortunately he did. I think his fatigue finally gets the best of him as I can hear his faint snore.

Once I think he's deep enough, I began to think myself. _'I hope everyone is doing well out there... and I hope that sending her as his subtitle would be a right thing to do...'_ I thought as I smiled fondly at the faux sky above me...


	71. Chapter 71

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

Grogily, I woke up from my sleep. I feel horrible yet I still forcing myself to stay up.

 **{You should lay down and back to sleep, Tsuna. you're in no condition to continue this plan}** Henko scolded me. But I insisted.

 **{I can't just cancel the whole thing, Henko. our past and future depends on this. I can't be selfish now}** I told him as I swayed my way to the bathroom.

 **{When did you ever be selfish huh? you always put everyone above you... sure you have this martyr complex, but for kami sake, Tsuna! you should think more about yourself-!}** and he keeps on ranting while I closed my ears shut.

after a while, I finally snapped out, **"JUST SHUT UP!"** I barked.

 **"Can't you see that there's no** ** _other option_** **? This is not something that anyone can do. Only I can handle the situation. It was me who caused all of this. Don't you know how much I feel guilty?**

 **and be selfish? oh please! Did you forget that this whole dam*ed thing happened because of my selfishness?!-"**

My face is red, my breath are shorts and I have to grip the sink thightly or else I might fall. I'm lost in rage so I can't control my emotions. I don't even know on what is this that I ranted about. I just know that my mouth is still going...

 **"-I know my place! I know what I have to do! I'm the only one who can finish the job! So for once PLEASE just shut up!"** I shouted, ending my rant as I slumped down, feeling exhausted.

It was not so long then when I heard a loud knock and constant calls of my name, **"Tsuna?! Tsuna! are you in there? are you okay?!"**

I could recognize these voices. and so I forced myself to stood up once again to wash my face before I opened the door.

 **"Mizuki-san, Yamada-san... is there something I could help you with?"** I asked politely.

 **"we heard you shouting. we thought that something might happening to you.."** Yamada-san said in worry.

 **"-and that's why we're here to check..."** Mizuki-sama added. **"so... eum..."**

 **"-don't worry, I'm fine..."** I cutted him as I faked my slim smile. **"I was talking over phone and my friend annoyed me with something."** I lied.

 **"r-really?"** Yamada-san asked. I nodded.

 **"so, you're really okay?"**

I smiled, **"yeah, I'm-"** but not yet I finished the sentence, I feel the urge of throwing up. I don't even have time to spun around to the toilet nor sink. I just fall on my knees and do it right there.

 **"tsuna!"**

 **{tsuna!}** I heard their scream, but I can't focused on what did they say next. I feel awful. I don't have energy left...

and just then, before I know it, I've blacked out from the exhaustment...

#with the Twins and children...

 **"Amusement park?"** Toshi echoed at the Shiyo's request, meanwhile the said brunette nodded frankily as Tsuki just finished wiping the sauce on her cheek.

 **"Papa promised to bring us there today~!"** She cripped.

 **"he did?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"uh-huh~ Papa told us if he didn't come by lunch then we should pick him up at aunties house!"** This time, Cielo was the one to answer while Tsuki hummed.

 **"eh? but doesn't that mean, we need to pick him up about this time?"** Toshi said realizing that they just finished their lunch.

 **"b-but, s-shouldn't papa, rest m-more?"** Akira said and that makes all of the kids, sans Shiyo to glare at him.

 **"shut your trap, nuisance. no one asked for your opinion..."** Natsu barked in whisper as Cielo kicked the youngest feet, making him yelp a bit.

 **"B-But, nii-chan... P-Papa is..."** this time he got pinched by Kuro.

 **"Didn't Natsu-nii just tell you to stay silent, you brat?"** he murmured, narrowing his eyes dangerously to the petite boy.

 **"H-Hai... g-gomennasai..."** Akira said lowly and in pain with tears on the corner of his eyes threatening to fall.

Tsuki who saw this was about to scold them and shouted, but Toshi stopped him just before he did.

 **"what are you-?"** but he then got shushed by his elder twin.

 **"say a word and you'll make things worser. so just pretend that you don't see them"** Toshi said in low whisper as he proceed on drinking his juice.

Tsuki was about to explode at his not caring attitude but then he saw how tight Toshi clenched his fits. That is when he knew that Toshi wasn't completely okay with it. he also realized that Toshi looks a bit pale and even has sweats on his forehead. It makes him wonder on what makes his half acted like that?

Meanwhile with Toshi, he's freaking out. Why you asked?

Well, it's because the scene before him just now reminds him of back then at the time where he used to bully Tsuna...

And not just that, he's also, _literally_ having a flashback on when he did it. Soon, Tsuki also caught under the spell.

 _'T-These are...'_ Tsuki thought as he then went speechless.

The twin just un observant enough to notice the mist flame that Shiro secretly use and the assessing look at Shiyo's.

Deep within, behind those acts they did, Tsuna's personalities are enjoying their misery...

 _'They deserve this for what they've done to master...'_ they thought in sync.


	72. Chapter 72

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

#with the arcobaleno and guardians

Normal POV

Right after the blunt introduction, all of the sudden Mukuro bursts in laughter.

 **"Kufufufu~ the sky arcobaleno you said? Don't make me laugh"** Mukuro sneered. **"Even the puppy can sense your mist flame, girl you're amateur..."** he said pointing at Gokudera who's ready to blown his pineapple head into pieces if only Yamamoto and Ryohei didn't hold him down.

All the while, 'shiyo' began to sweated slightly at the attention she received. Not to mention the drop of temperature and the cold glare from the arcobaleno.

 **"Just put the facade down and we promise not to attract you"** Fon said, smiling. He feels pity for the girl, however pretending to be his lovely sky is an unforgivable violation. He too despite only know his real sky for less than a week, could tell how much the difference between her and this _fake._

'Shiyo' feeling threatened, accidentally dropped her illusion. Revealing who she really is. Which makes the guardians (sans Hibari -mukuro is not a guardian, in case someone forgot-) to gasped.

 **"Y-Yakemi-chan? Why are you here?"** Chrome braced herself to asked.

Yakemi chuckled sheepishly as she timidly answered, **"I... I uh... the thing is... eum, how to say this... w-well, I was planning to watch you from bushes, but Sora forbid me?"**

 **"He~? So Sora is here too?"** Yamamoto asked. That is when they hear some rustle from the bushes.

 **"Tch, and I thought that it was a great idea. Well, it seemed like your flame is not strong enough, Yacchan. We still need some practice with Riki and Riku then-... oh and hello everyone"** The said blonde said casually as she walked out of her hiding spot, nearing the crowds.

(A/N : yeah, Sora and co. has been training with the devil-angel twins ever since They knew the truth about Tsuna and also Sora who's part of mafia. It was a day after Tsuna's disappearance. So far Yakemi is the only one who can lit her flames without bursting out. She has mist flames, while Kaichi is rain and so does Mizuki)

 **"T-Teme... just what the f**k are you doing here?! Can't you see that we're in the middle of something important here?!"** Gokuderaexploded with many tick marks.

Yakemi backed down at the auburst while Sora just simply raised her eyes. maybe because she also has storm flame flows in her that she can cope up with his temper.

 **"You're asking our reason? Well, it's simple. We're here to do a favor for Shiyo-chan."** Sora answered, **"she is happen to be busy at the moment, therefore she asked us to see you guys in her shoes. I just think that it will be less boring if Yacchan gets to tricked you with what we've been practicing these past few days about flames. But as you can see she failed..."** she said snickering at her fried who hides behind her, pouting.

 **"Wait... Shiyo... was that the sky arcobaleno's name? Jaya...does that mean you know her?"** Yamamoto said.

 **"Er... actually..."**

 **"-no... we know** ** _her_** **from his blond friend. I'm sure he said that his name were Henko or something..."** Sora cut her friend's words. Gaining suspicious look from Gokudera.

 **"Whoa! You met Henko? That's EXTREME!"** Ryohei commented, fist pumping to the sky.

 **"Gyahahaha! That's the nice onii -chan who looks like Tsuna-nii !"** Lambo exclaimed as he jumped around.

Meanwhile the two carnivores narrowed their eyes at the mention of his name. **"Oya? If I'm not mistaken, he's the guy who went missing all of the sudden after** ** _that_** **incident right?"** Mukuro said. While Hibari hn-ed correcting.

' _What's Henko's connection to all of this?'_ Most of the guardians plus Mukuro thought.

But before they got to think of the answer, Sora said again...

 **"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, she said. We're actually here to deliver her message too..."**

 **"Spill it herbivore..."** Hibari said.

 **"She said that you guys *staring at arcobaleno* may stopped now..."** Yakemi said. Reborn nodded representing them.

 **"And instead, you may proceed to the next step... ehm...** ** _'six skies under one true sky are torturing the two time keepers with their pasts. The elements are not qualified to help if the air is cold. But soon the air is getting hot and you may act before the world got painted blood...' "_** Sora added.

 **"A-A riddle?"** Chrome stuttered.

 **"And what's that supposed to mean?"** Gokudera asked, rather rudely.

 **"Try to guess, kora!"** Collonello said in Sora's stead.

 **"Muu~ this riddle is part of the test afterall"** Mammon added.

 **"And if you fail, then for sure you're not qualified as the guardians of the tenth generation..."** Lal warned, also securing her guns on her back.

 **"Ooooh~! That's bad!"** Skull taunted. But for once no one reacted for that.

 **"Now let's see just how strong your will is..."** Reborn said, tapping his fedora down before then turning around and leave the guardians with his fellow arcobaleno...

#Meanwhile...

#Sawada residence

SFX : *Ding Dong*

 **"I'll get it!"**

SFX : *rushed steps* *cklick* *creeaks*

*blinks*

 **"Y-You?"**


	73. Chapter 73

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

Before they went to The Amusement park, the twins must exchange the kids dirty clothes. However that wasn't an easy task because the kids started running all over the place the second they turned their attention.

Luckily Shiyo and Shiro were well behaved and Akira was too timid to run off, so it was only the other boys that needed to be restrained.

It was great that Nana still keep their old clothes. While for Shiyo, they made her wear one of I-pin dress, the one that she didn't often to use.

But once they finished with the 'dress up' the twins were already exhausted. who knew taking these kids out on a walk could be so difficult?

It makes them think of Tsuna who must have done the same thing this morning and for the note all alone, without any help. they on the other hand has drained out almost completely just from changing their clothes.

Just then, all of the sudden, there's a loud doorbell sound that indicates that someone's at the door...

Sighing tiredly, Tsuki said, **"I'll get it!"** Before then he rushed to the front door.

He was hoping that however it is, they wouldn't add their loads of 'work'. Or for the worst, it was the said sky arcobaleno who choose to came at the wrongest time.

 **"Y-You?"** He blinked in surprise before then he found himself sighing in relief . The guests were none other than Riku and his cru- I mean _her sister_...

 **"Okay, first of all, you look like sh**"** Riku stated bluntly as she got nagged by Riki and her stern look. Which Riku just shrug it off, despite how much she wants to reply with, 'hey, someone has to say it, you know?'

Riki just rolled her eyes before then she smiled, back to facing the slightly blushing teen.

 **"So, we're here to check on the children-?"** Riki purposely trained, in hope that Tsuki knows that it was his cue.

Snapped from his daze, Tsuki hurriedly said, **"o-oh right! Well then, they are inside so, you may coming in..."**

Saying their excuses, the two sisters entered as each of them thinking on how they react to this. Afterall, they only know about the situation from Henko... or more like, it was Riku who was being told _personally_ by him, just like how she was back then. Before then she told everyone in the house about it to share Tsuna's job to be done.

Coincidentally, they were chosen to be the one who picked the children up...

 **"Hello kids~"** Riki greeted casually, despite she had never met Tsuna's other personalities before, unlike Riku, and It's not like she knew about that fact either for all she knew from Riku was that they are children that made of illusion brought by Tsuna. So for her to get surprised by their appearance was an understanding.

The kids on the other hand, stopped on whatever they were doing to stare at her and Riku for a second before then they _literally_ glomped at them.

 **"Ah aunt Riki and aunt Riku are here ~"** they sang in sync which send shivers down the twins spine.

 **"How are you doing kids?"** Riku asked as she mentally laughed at the sight of Toshi who's in worser state than Tsuki.

 **"We're doing good, auntie~"** Shiyo sang.

 **"Well kiddos for you then. Just keep up the great work, 'Kay?"** She said, smirking as she glanced at the twins who flinched afterward.

 **"Hai~"** the brunette replied, liking the pats on her head.

 **"Ne, ne, auntie?"** Kuro called for Riki.

 **"Nani?"** Is her response as she crouched down to match his eye level.

 **"Where's Papa? Isn't he with you?"** Natsu asked in his 'brother' place.

Riki's face turned sour for 0.2 seconds before then she put a fake smile. **"Apparently, your papa is sick, so he can't come. Gomen ne?"**

Worries filled the children eyes before then Tsuki asked on their stead, **"Tsuna-nii is sick?"**

This time, Riku replied for him, **"yeah, he got a quite fever. Which is why we are here to replace him to take them to the promised place..."**

The twins hummed while the children seemed to lost their antusiasm at the mention of their master's condition. All they wanted is to be there for him. Yet they know that it'll be selfish of them to just abandon this mission. Therefore, they began to act once again.

 **"If papa isn't here then let's brought him many souvenirs!"**

 **"Oh! Great idea Natsu! that way papa will feel better in no time!"** Cielo cripped before then the children began to chatter around with their caretakers as if the news wasn't shared.

They soon called for two taxis as they continue their ride...

#meanwhile at Cortesia residence...

Kaichi dropped the tray in shock as he gasped.  
Not so long then Mizuki came in alert.

 **"Oi, what's wrong?"** He asked the raven who just pointed at the window instead.

Following the pointed finger, his eyes got widen.

 **"You have got to be kidding me..."** he muttered before then checked the window as well the empty bed. Still... there's no sign of him.

 **"Sh**!"** He cursed as he bang his hands to the window frame.

 **"Just how in the world he got away in such of condition?!"** He shouted before then scattered away to search the said boy along with Kaichi...

And thus people, is the story on how _once again,_ Tsuna manage to escape his sickbed...


	74. Chapter 74

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Previously...

Tsuna POV

 ** _"...Na!"_**

 _Hm?_

 ** _"...Tsu... up!"_**

 _what's this?_

 ** _"...Tsuna!..."_**

 _eh? who's calling me?_

 ** _"hey Tsuna, my boy. Wake up!"_** _I slowly opened my eyes as the shook of my body stopped._

 ** _"keh keh keh... finally~"_** _I tried to focus my sight to see who was it. and once i did, i saw..._

 ** _"Tabolt-san? Why are you here?"_** _I called weakly._

 ** _"I'm here to help you..."_** _He said._

 ** _"Help me?"_** _I questioned,_ _ **"help me with what?"**_

 ** _"With this illness of yours, of course."_** _He laughed again._ _ **"It has been far too long since the last time you and those blondies came to visit me. Therefore I'm here to check on you"**_

 ** _"Really? Thank you-"_**

 ** _"-well actually, I'm not the one who would help you. But rather, it'll be her..."_** _Tabolt-san said, cutting my sentence as he pointed at someone... eum, a little girl?_

 ** _"Well hello there, Tsunayoshi-kin~"_** _she said then giggled._

 _'K-kin?' I questioned, before then I snapped to the real question._ _ **"Eum... hello."**_ _I awkwardly greeted back._

 _Her appearance reminds me of Mom. With her dark blue hair and that flower tattoo under her eye. She seemed to be five years old or so._

 ** _"So, may I have a name?"_** _I asked her with a smile and She smiled back._

 _All the while, Henko seemed to be in a great shock for an unknown reason._

 _Just then, the girl replied me,_ _ **"My name is Saphira. It's nice to finally meet you Tsunayoshi-kin"**_

 _-And now, I understand the reason behind Henko's shockness._

 _This, Saphira-girl was one of Henko's old friend and she's also mom and Yuni's ancestor. The first arcobaleno who supposed to be dead years ago. Yet now she's here, standing next to my bed._

 _'Okay... so, how long have I been waiting here again?' I thought awkwardly after sometimes that felt like hours away. yet Saphira-san was still looking at me with that observation look on her face, making me nervous from her gaze. Not even my constant coughs snapped her._

 ** _"Ano... Saphira-San?"_** _I called awkwardly. But then got replied with a sigh._

 ** _"You have such a complicated issues, Tsunayoshi-kin. Therefore, even though I told you that I'm going to help you. It'll be just a little of it. I'm sorry..."_** _she said._

 ** _"Well, that's better than nothing to me"_** _Tabolt-San said as I smiled since couldn't agree more._

 ** _"I would do anything. Just please help me to regain enough strength to finish this last trial."_** _I told her. And now she's eyeing me sharply._

 ** _"Are you sure? There is a way. But it will be hurt as hell. Not to mention that it will, in a way shorten your life even more..."_** _Saphira-san said with furrowed eyebrows._

 _I nodded weakly, telling her that I agree and fine with it._

 ** _"Well then, since you insist. But I think it'll better if we get somewhere else. The process afterall, would make you scream so loud."_** _I gulped nervously at the saying. But i didn't backed down._

 _In the end, we all went out by the window. With me got helped by Tabolt-san on steadying myself along the way..._

And that's how the two hook me away from my bed...

back to present~

We finally arrived at one of Tabolt-san's hideout. I said my thanks to him before then turning to Saphira-san, to ask some questions that I've been keeping up.

 **"I'm very thankful of you two for helping me. But if you don't mind, may I ask you... why did you do this? I mean, we barely know each other. Of course aside from the fact that you are ancestor of Mom and Yuni..."** I asked.

Well, to be honest, that's not what I really want to know. But I think it would be rude if I asked her on how can she still alive. And I'm sre tha I'm not the only one that wondering. I mean, why else Henko stayed quiet if it's not because he was too shocked to speak?

all that I got for answer, was a smile with a finger on her lips, shush-ing me, **"Let's just say that it's my way to redeem my sin..."** She said.

I was stunned for some seconds, trying to get on her saying. But then I snapped out by a huge wave of pain that hit me like a tunderstuck.

 **"Tsunayoshi!"** I could hear Tabolt-san's call as I felt someone, most likely him, holding me up so I won't fell down.

 **"this is bad..."** I can also hear Saphira-san's nervous mutter. **"Tsunayoshi-kin? can you hear me?"** She asked in panic.

 _'I do...'_ But even so, I couldn't voice it out forIt was so painful that I couldn't even scream.

 **"Tabolt. Get your potion! we've got to do it now!"** Saphira-san ordered. I could faintly hear Tabolt-san replying before he laid me down.

seconds later, she spoke again, **"Tsunayoshi-kin, listen to me. like what I've told you, this will hurt you a lot, you may pass out. But try your best to stay awake, okay? or else the ritual will get reverted back and all that you get is the pain..."**

Before I even get to think over it, she said again...

 **"alright, then... here we go..."**

-And then, the next thing that I heard was my own blood chilling scream...


	75. Chapter 75

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

 **"great job, Tsunayoshi-kin... you made it without passing out! I'm so proud of you"** Saphira-san said.

Even so, in reality I made it by the skin of my teeth. It was as painful as that time when Henko revived me on our first meeting. But all in all I'm glad that it's over therefore I tried to thank her by smiling even a little.

 **"Here, drink some of this to recover..."** Tabolt-san said as he help me to drink one of the potion that he had prepared.

It smells horible!

and for the first time in my life I'm thankful that my taste bud ruined. Or else, I don't know wether I'll survive. It was only seconds for me to finish the whole bottle.

 **"T-This is..."** I gasped as I can slowly feel energy flowing back into me. It feels amazing!

With teary eyes, I pratically glomped the two in a hug, **"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tabolt-san! Saphira-san!"** Saphira-san giggled as Tabolt-san laughed.

 **"well then my boy, I think you should go and finish what you've started"** she said and I nodded.

 **"oh! but before you go there's something that you must now"** Tabolt-san said.

 **"What is it?"** I asked.

 **"that potion I gave you. the effect will only last for 4 hours and after that your body will likely shutted down."** He said. .

 **"Wait, Does that mean I need to get back here before then?"** I asked

 **"No. It don't have to be here. all you have to do is to get somewhere else to get some rest. Because I'm sure you don't fancy to fall deep sleep on the road. Do you?"** Saphira-san winked.

I giggled, **"you're right, I don't..."**

 **"okay then, time is ticking and so you should hurry now."** Tabolt-san said.

I nodded before then I found myself waving my hands as I walked out of that place searching for taxi...

 _'Now... it's time to finish the hunts...'_

Toshi POV

Everything was chaos at our house and it was all because of the kids went hype all over again. Even the adding hands of Riku and Riki's didn't help for the least.

I know that we're out numbered. But since they're just some children then this shouldn't be a matter, right?

So, can someone explain to me on...

 **"how on earth we caught up in this mess?!"** I unconsciously said it out loud as I feel a thick mark growing on my head. This brats are driving me crazy!

At the moment, I'm chasing Natsu who took my wallet away. **"Tch! get back here, you midget!"** I shouted, but instead of stopping, he stuck his tongue out.

 **"Wee... Uncle Shi-Shi is too slow~! even slower than the snails~!"**

 _'That's it! he'll get it once I captured him!'_ I fumed.

But the task was easier to be said than done. He's so fast, agile, and not to mention sly! he almost dropped some of the furniture. All he did because he knew that it'll slow me down to prevent any of them to break.

 **"If you don't stop now! I'll tell Tsuna-nii that you are not behaving!"** I know that mentioning this should be the last effort which also a coward thing to do. But what should I do? he's getting on my nerve yet I'm already out of breath.

To be honest, I don't think that he'll fell for that, but he stopped.

 _'eh? it was actually works?'_ I questioned as I can finally snatched my wallet back.

 **"Now, let's get back to the others"** I told him as I was expecting to see a pouty face as I crouched down. But instead, I saw him smiling widely with pure of happiness.

It was weird, but I have no time to ask because he already muttered the answer.

 **"Papa is here..."** He said in whisper. Just in a split of second then, the doorbell rang...

Normal POV

Upon hearing the door bell Riki, who was the nearest person to the door, opens it revealing a familiar brunet who's standing there with a warm smile.

 **"Tsuna-nii? W-Why are you here? you are supposed to be resting by now!"** Riki said. But Tsuna just grinned.

 **"Maa~ you are just like those two. So exaggerating my condition. I told you that I was only a bit tired. But now I'm fine and kicking"** he cripped.

 **"So, may I come in? Because I want to see my- Umpth!"** Not yet finished with his sentence, Tsuna already got tackled down by his 'kids' as they exclaimed happily.

 **"Papa!"** They called.

 **"you're here!"** Said Kuro

 **"Aunties said that you're too sick to come"** 'Akira' said

 **"-so We thought that you wouldn't come!"** Shiyo said. And so the questions went on and on as Tsuna patiently listened.

However, that was only what appears on the surface. All the while, Tsuna is communicating with them _normally_ through their mind link.

 **{we're so glad to see you, master}** Natsu said.

 **{yeah, you made us worry for a second there.}** Cielo said, sighing in relief. Tsuna just 'mentally' chuckled at that.

 **{well, as you can see, I'm now in a great shape. Thanks to you guys who's saving me some time to get some rest. Oh, and also Tabolt-San came with someone and help me too. But that's for another story}** Tsuna told them.

 **{anyway, how are they so far?}** Henko who has been silent for the whole time finally spoken.

 **{you mean the twins?}** Shiro scoffed, **{they're so naive and way too immature, especially the eldest}**

Tsuna chuckled, **{hee really? But I think you guys have crossed the line too. I mean, I did give you permission to do anything. But trapped them in their own past? Aren't you cruel?}**

The personalities gulped, **{y-you knew?}** 'akira' stuttered. Afterall, this whole drama thingy was his idea, much to everyone's shock.

 **{of course I knew}** Tsuna replied lightly.

 **{you guys are still linked to his mind afterall}** Henko added. And in that next moment, they stared in awkward as seconds passed.

 **{okay, enough of that-}** Tsuna snapped them back, **{I forgave you. But now there's something more important to discuss... you know the double mission that goes along with the trials, right?}**

 **{how could we forget? They've been aiming our heads with their snipers all the time!}** Kuro said.

 **{if it wasn't for us running like a maniac which dragged those fools with us...}** Shiro sarcastically trailed, making the others to sweatdropped.

 **{haha... so, I'll take that they still hasn't noticed?}** Tsuna asked rhetorically.

 **{they are too naive}** Henko shrugged.

 **{a-ahahaha... anyway, back to the topic. There's a little change on the plan}** Tsuna said, and in that instant everyone turned their attention to him.

Then soon the change or plan is shared...

Meanwhile...

 **"So, in the end you didn't say a word about that photo album..."** Tabolt said as he sat down.

Swinging her legs childishly, Saphira answered, **"Hey, if I do then that kid will likely search for Kawahira for he was the one who entrusted me to gave it to him in anyways. And as we all have known they can't meet each other just yet."**

Tabolt hummed, **"hey, can you remind me again, what's the reason of their separation?"**

Saphira sighed, **"it was because... That blond-guy just awaken from his coma about two years ago. And that time, Tsunayoshi-kin's condition had gone from bad to the worst.**

 **From that over powered dark flames issues, until now, the tainted one's presence. And with that already weakened body, I could tell that going emotional alone could actually killed him."** She explained.

 **"Poor child"** Tabolt said.

 **"Indeed..."** Saphira agreed. **"But Anyway, I'm pretty sure that that was the third time I explain this to you this week. Do you really that forgetful?"**

Tabolt chuckled, **"what do you expect? I'm old keh keh keh..."**

Saphira shooked her heads, but in the end giggling along...


	76. Chapter 76

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

after half an hour of boring ride, Tsuna and group finally arrived to an amusement park where the true assessment will finally started.

And since Tsuna allowed his other personalities to do what they want (as long it didn't disturb the trial), they continue on annoying the twins and the twins only. All the while they act nicely towards Tsuna and his sisters.

This of course irked them. But hey, that was the what they're aiming at. To see whether they, especially Toshi, would do something to control them and also stop the bullying that the four do to the youngest.

Therefore they began to act like some troublesome brats once again the moment their little feet entered that huge yet empty place...

 **"Tch, these brats... they play with no care in the world"** Toshi grumped under his breath.

He wasn't expecting for any reply, but then he hears Tsuna apologizing, **"Sorry for forcing you to take part. But I just found it impossible for me to escort them by myself. And I thought you guys could help me..."**

In split of second, Tsuki cripped, **"oh! It's not a problem Tsuna-nii! We're glad to help!"**

As much Toshi agree with his saying, He couldn't help to roll his eyes at the sight of his half turning into puppy. Almost the same way on how Gokudera did.

But atlas, Toshi said something too, **"take it easy Tsuna-nii. we're not mad at you. But still, I won't take my complaint back. These midgets are frustrating and someone must voice it out"** he said with a smirk. Just then he can hear a light chuckle that somehow makes him at ease.

 **"I'm glad then..."** Tsuna said with a bright smile which makes the two blushed.

 **"There's something more important..."** Riki said, **"-are you sure that you're okay, Tsuna-nii? I just got texted by Mizuki-San that you jumped out of the window?"**

Tsuna chuckled, **"I'm fine. I'm fine! Sure I was having fever this morning. But I've got over it. I escaped that away because they won't let me use the door."** With that Toshi sweatdropped.

 **"Anyway, I can't believe that you rent this whole place for the day."** Riku said.

 **"Well, Dr. Lisa told me that before I left half of year ago, I gave all of my money to an orphanage and her hospital to be used for goodness.**

 **she also said that I can have it back if I want it. but of course I wouldn't do that. However, she insisted that I at least take some to provide my self a life for the time being."** Tsuna said sighing

 **"In the end she gave me enough money to live for at least some couple of years. At first I don't think that it'll be wise to spend it like this. But I really want to give my children some happiness. And also I thought that you guys wanna have some fun time together. So..."** he let the words go unfinished as he flashed another smile.

They nodded understand before then they continue the chatter...

All the while, Toshi began to wonder if Tsuna actually has another thing to do. Because the way Tsuna keeps on checking his watch every now and then by secretively has taken his curiosity...

Normal POV

Everyone was having fun. They got to try all of the rides they want.

But aside to all of the fun, Tsuna is getting worry. And it was because of the tick tick of each seconds that got passed.

 _'One a half hour left ...'_ he thought. _'I must finish this fast before my body shuts down.'_

He didn't really understand on what Tabolt means by that but he knows that he must finish the whole thing before that happens.

Not so long then he saw a brand new maze, a perfect place to continue his plan. And so he said, **"hey kids, papa want to try that game. How about you guys?"** He asked his other personalities as he pointed to the said maze. They then nodded their heads in eager.

 **"Whoa! These plants are huge!"** Kuro cripped

 **"They looked like walls!"** Cielo said with sparkling eyes.

 **"because they are made to be walls, you fools..."** Shiro commented.

 **"Hey!"** the two shouted.

 **"Now, Now, Shiro... don't be harsh. They're just wondering"** Natsu said giggling but Shiro just shrugged.

 **"S-Should we come in? T-That place seems dangerous"** Akira said in stutter. He then receive a one arm hug from Tsuna.

 **"Well then, if you are in the same group with me that will erase your worry, no?"** Tsuna said, smiling. He 'didn't realize' that the said boy is being glared by his 'siblings' because of this. And among everyone, only the twins who seemed to react about this.

Well, it was part of their trial afterall. If they don't have even that slight chance of expression, then they'll be considered failed.

Taking part, Riku then said, **"so, we're going to do grouping now?"** Tsuna nodded.

 **"Well then, since there are five of us, and six children... so, each of us could take one children with someone takes two."** He said.

Just then, Riki's phone rang. She excused herself to picked it up just to get back with a slight frown.

 **"Sorry guys, but it seems The cafe employees to need some helping hands. Therefore, both me and Riku must leave now"** she said.

 **"*sigh* and I thought the could finally manage it alone."** Riku sighed in annoy. But in the end, she walks along side her sister after they bid their goodbyes.

It was an unplanned disturbance, but atlas it makes things better.

 **"Well then, now, with them leaving. I guess I'll take care their portion then. That means three kids with me?"** Tsuna said.

 **"Wait, no. If you do that you will only tire your self Tsuna-nii! So instead-"**

 **"Let me do it"** Toshi said firmly as he cutted his twins words.

 **"Are you sure, Toshi? We can make it two for each you know?"** Tsuna said, faking a slight frown.

 **"Maa~ it's ok. I can handle it"** Toshi said proudly.

And in the end, Tsuna will go only with Akira, while Tsuki with Shiro and Shiyo, and Toshi with the last three...

Hearing on who will he babysit, Toshi went pale as he regretted his decision already...


	77. Chapter 77

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

#with Tsuna & Akira ( _Tsuna_ )

 **"So..."** Tsuna said. **"How was my brother so far?"**

 **"W-Well, they're nice. And I could tell that they actually regret for the past. I can see just how much Tsuki willing to fix his mistakes. But his actions was too reckless. All the while Toshi was careful. Too careful until in the end all that he could do is watching."** Akira reported.

Tsuna hummed, **"I take that you guys won't stop until he do something. Are you not?"**

At this, Akira smiled apologically. **"Even if I want to stop, those hot headed four won't listen to me"**

 **"Oh well, as long they don't crossed the line..."** Tsuna said casually as he chuckled.

 **"Anyway, master? Will you really do that** ** _play_** **?"** Akira asked referring to Tsuna's change of plan earlier.

 **"Of course! I've readied my special gun over here"** Tsuna said patting his left sides, where he hid the said gun.

 **"Are you really sure about it? I mean, isn't it a bit too extreme? what if their reaction isn't as you expected? You'll be hated by them"** Akita said worriedly

 **"Mas~ Don't you worry. I know them. There's no way they will leave me just because of that"** Tsuna said, ruffling the boy's locks.

 **"B-But... what if they really did?"**

 **"Well..."** Tsuna trailed. **"In that case, I just have to kill my self"** he said, with a closed eye grin.

It pained _Tsuna_ that his master said that. But he knows just how much Tsuna looks up for justice and world peace. And so, if killing himself was the only thing left to save the whole world, then for sure Tsuna would do it with a proud smile.

So, smiling bitterly _Tsuna_ replied. **"I'm sure that you don't have to go that far. Because I believe in them..."**

#with Tsuki, Shiyo, and Shiro

 **"So, Shiyo... how can you be the only girl in the group?"** Tsuki asked just to make things less awkward.

 **"I don't quite know. Those white coated men once said something about papa being feminine. And so, unlike the others, I end up being a girl."** Shiyo replied. (A/N : but of course we all know that it was barely a lie. The story of them being some of Tsuna's clone was only a made up story.)

Tsuki sweat dropped, **"Tsuna-nii has a feminine side?"** He asked

 **"Why of course! Everyone had it in them. Your knitting hobby was one of the examples."** Shiro butt in.

At this, Tsuki blushed furiously, **"h-h-how did you know?!"** He exclaimed in shock, because before this, no one, not even Toshi nor Nana ever found out.

 **"There's a mark on your hands, only people who knits a lot has it."** Shiro said flatly. **"And if you're wondering on how fast I notice that when yourself didn't. Well, let's just say, it was all because I'm not a fool."**

All the while Shiyo giggled, Tsuki sweat dropped again as he realized that avoiding this boy is impossible. And that this is going to be a long journey for him.

#with Toshi, Cielo, Natsu, Kuro

Meanwhile Tsuna and Tsuki has their own version of stories, Toshi is sweating buckets from the deadly glare that three boys drilled to his skull.

 **"E-Eum... guys? Can't you knock it off?"** Toshi said, trying not to sounded scared but the glare didn't died down and even the opposite.

 **"Why should we comply a traitor like you?"** Kuro said.

 **"You're just the same like all the rest"** Natsu grumped.

 **"Got brainwashed by that** ** _little devil,_** **tch..."** Cielo finished.

They actually speaks so lowly but Toshi still catch the thing. And so, he stopped his pace.

 **"Okay, you guys seriously has an issue. I don't know what happened between you kids, but I can't just let it happen anymore. We need to talk."** He said.

 **"Ha! And as if someone like you could understand! You don't even know what we've been through!"** Natsu shouted in anger. But this time, Toshi didn't back down. And instead, he smiled.

 **"Boys, I know you think your brother isn't worth Tsuna-nii's time, but do you honestly plan on spending the rest of your lives condemning him?"** The three were stunned.

 **"Outsiders should just stay out..."** Kuro growled through his teeth.

 **"You're right. I don't understand you. I don't know how much you have suffered..."** Toshi admitted. **"But even so, I know that you don't really meant for any of your doings or at least you are guilty over it."** Yet no one said a thing. Therefore, Toshi sighed, but maintaining his smile.

 **"Listen, I might not know about your version of story but I do know someone's similar. Do you want to hear about it?"**

 **"No"** They replied in chorus and Toshi then chuckled.

 **"Well, I will still tell you anyway. Come on, Let's continue our walk while we're at it."** Toshi ruffled Cielo's hair before then softly taking his siblings hands with him. They protested and began to trashing around so he would let them go, but Toshi didn't even bulge.

 **"So, once there were three boys, a pair of twins and their older brother."** He started, **"-The older one was always ignored and bullied by the older twin as well as the majority of the population of his school.**

 **the younger twin would always watch him but in the end he was too scared of approaching his older brother in case he got on his twin's bad side or even got bullied by the society himself.**

 **And even with the fact that the eldest sibling had enough power to stop it and defend himself, This scenario had gone for years.**

 **And along those years, the said eldest never complained. Not even when he knew that he's in brink of death. All the while he could still smile through everything..."** Toshi trailed as he smiled that fall to bitterness.

The kids has stopped trashing and in fact listening to his story to his own shock.

 **"So, what happened to the eldest?"** Kuro asked.

 **"Is he dead?"** Cielo added.

 **"Was it the older twin? If he was then I shall teach him some lessons!"** Natsu said as he hit his tiny fists together.

Toshi chuckled, **"and I thought you said you wouldn't want to listen?"** The kids blushed as Toshi went for a laughter.

 **"J-Just tell us our answers! Or it will be you that got punches!"** Cielo threatened with a red face.

Toshi's laughter died down but some giggles still left at his voice, **"well then, before I continue. Let me ask you first. What is your opinion about each of the characters. And what will you do towards the older twin if you are the said eldest?"** He asked, turning to Kuro.

 **"Both of the twins were pricks. the eldest was stupid. And if I were him I would have done my revenge years ago. You did say that he has power for it right?"** Toshi, nodded before then he turned to the glasses boy.

 **"Well, the two was annoying. And I'm agree at Kuro's opinion about the eldest. While for the imagery I might had at least punch my 'siblings' on their shoulders or so"** Cielo shrugged while Toshi hummed.

 **"How about you then, Natsu?"**

The darkest haired brunet then replied, **"in my opinion The twins shall just die, especially the older ones. While the eldest sibling was just a simple fool. I mean, no one can possibly be that patient right? If I were him, I might had stabbed them with knives"** his dark answer gives Toshi shudder. But fortunately, Toshi didn't act it out.

 **"Ok, so I take that you hate the twins and wanting the eldest to do something about them, right?"** Nods is his answer.

 **"Well, if I were him, I would think the same as you. Doing my revenge for everything they did. But now that I think of it. The eldest was never a fool..."** A smile bloomed on Toshi's face, confusing the three.

 **"He just simply a naive boy who loved his family despite on their nasty behavior towards him. That boy thought that if he continue to play nice, one day they would see his hard work.**

 **And truth be told... he finally regain a true family that he always dreamed of. even with most of the members were complete strangers.**

 **He also gets to fix his bond with his family. And now the two even adore and respect the eldest more than anyone else."**

 **"I'm sure that such of happy ending wouldn't be gained if all that you think was revenge. It needs a compassion and lots of courage to accomplish what he believes"** Toshi said with a proud smile.

 **"Now, your brother, Akira, he is just like the older boy in the story. So timid and naive, yet he still treats you with love and care.**

 **I'm not saying that you're the same as the twins. But I suggest you to stop before you regret it.**

 **You wouldn't want to growing up regretting your actions, do you?"** He asked softly.

He was assuming that they would explode at the accusion, but instead one of them asked back.

 **"Ne, uncle Shi-Shi? Why did you care about this matter so much?"**

 **"well that..."** Toshi smiled as he averted his gaze to the sky, **"I just don't want you to become like me.** ** _The nasty twin_** **who's haunted with guilt in his every day..."**

And with that, the three secretively smiled in relief...

 _'One mission accomplished...'_


	78. Chapter 78

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

 _'An hour before I collapsed... we need at least half an hour to reach the middle of the maze. and so, I assume that we need another half an hour to get out. Will they make it...?'_ Tsuna thought in worry for neither of Tsuki nor Toshi could be seen.

 **"I think you should try to sit down,** ** _papa._** **I'm pretty sure that** ** _uncles_** **are coming."** Akira said, trying to calm down his impatient master.

Noticing the boy's attempt, Tsuna nodded as he did as told. Yet his feet is still tapping away as he keeps on muttering 'where are they?'

That wasn't for long, though. Because some moments later, Tsuki appeared with Shiro and Shiyo. And soon followed the group of four.

At their presence, Tsuna stood up as he sighed in relief, **"goodness, you guys sure take your time!"** He said.

 **"Papa~! Were you waiting for us?"** The kids said almost in sync as they rushed to hug their papa.

The twins smiled as Tsuna chuckled at them. **"We were... I was thinking on taking break here and share the food that was given to me earlier..."**

 **"Eh? Food?"** Tsuki raised a brow as he think back and remember that Tsuna wasn't seen to brought any kind of lunch box or container for food.

 **"-where did you get those, Tsuna-nii?"** Toshi asked in his brother place.

 **"Well, a nice couple was having picnic here. But then the man had a phone call and all of the sudden says that they must get going. Therefore they gave us their food for free"** Tsuna said with such an innocent smile as he gestured Akira to showed them the plastic bag.

 **"You shouldn't have accepted everything given to you, Tsuna-nii."** Tsuki a said advising.

 **"Those could be poisoned y'know"** Toshi chuckled at his own joke. But Tsuna and Akira exchanging glances instead of laughing along.

 **"But they seems nice..."** said Akira.

 **"And we have taken a bite too"** Tsuna added. **"Does that means we're going to die?"** At these, the kids began to screamin panic.

 **"No! Papa! Akira! You can't die!"**

 **"We won't let you!"**

 **"Anyone call ambulance, hurry!"**

 **"Can you two breath normally?"**

The funny thing is, the most panicking children are Cielo, Kuro, and Natsu. And Akira is shocked to hear them ever worrying him. Toshi could be seen smiling proudly at them.

Meanwhile, Tsuki raised a brow at the change of attitude, yet he didn't feel them faking this. And Tsuna, on the other hand, is smiling happily since this only means that Toshi had succeeded the first trial.

 **"T-Thank you for worrying us, Nii-chans... B-But I feel fine. Papa though..."** Akira said shyly as he felt happiness bloom on his chest.

Tsuna chuckled as he then ruffled Natsu's locks. **"I feel fine too~ much better to be honest. I feel energized to see you guys get along like this..."** he said hugging them. For once, he didn't fake things because he truly glad to see them together and don't bicker at each other like before. Sensing his happiness, Henko also smiled at this.

The three glanced at Toshi who winks at them as if saying, 'see? What have I told you?'.

All in all, everything turns out to be just fine. Not so long, they started to share the food as they took a break.

The teens were sitting as they chatted. All the while, the kids play by the water fountain.

 **"Careful! Don't get yourself too wet! We don't bring any change!"** Tsuna remind them like a good father.

The children smiled as they waved at his direction, **"okay, papa~"** Shito replied, representing all of them. Tsuna then seated back.

 **"So, Toshi... I take that you did something to them?"** Tsuna said.

 **"To be honest, I didn't do much. Just some words. I was amazed myself on them. They are fast learners..."** Toshi said, chuckling.

 **"Well, anyway. I should thanked you for it. So... thank you"** Tsuna smiled. Toshi blushed as he replied with 'no problem'.

Tsuna then he glanced at Tsuki who, in a way, seems like he's sulking.

 **"I have to say my thanks to you too, Tsuki..."** he said as the said blond's ear perks up.

 **"Huh? What for?"** He questioned.

 **"For keeping my Shiro company. All this time, he was always so silent and all. Even I had difficulties to speak with him at times. But now! Look at him! He's able to have such a happy smile on his face. It melts my heart with such happiness... thank you so much..."** Tsuna admitted and Tsuki felt like flying above seven skies.

 **"It's a pleasure to help you, Tsuna-nii."** Tsuki said in excitement.

And then there's some calming silence between them with only children voices could be heard.

 **"Anyway, how's your feeling, Tsuna-nii?"** Toshi asked not so long then.

Tsuna smiled as he answered, **"this whole thing is tiring. I'm not gonna lie. But it's worth it. Too see my children laughing and be happy... again, thanks to you two..."** the two smiled back.

 **"Oh yeah, there's something that I should tell you guys..."** Tsuna said again.

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Earlier, I called for Gokudera and everyone to join us on this fun."**

 **"Eh? Really?"** Tsuki said.

 **"Yup~ even Kyoya had agreed to come~!"** Tsuna smiled brightly while the two sweated at the name.

 **"A-Anyway... Tsuna-nii? You seems to smiles a lot now. Unlike how you were... is there something happening?"** Toshi said feeling a bit suspicious.

 **"Hmm? You think so? Well, Maybe it was only your feeling.** ** _Afterall_** **..."** Tsuna replied lighting as a mysterious smile crept up onto Tsuna's lip, giving slight chills at the twins' spine...

 ** _"-I didn't change at all..."_**


	79. Chapter 79

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

 **"-a race?"** Tsuna blinked at the challenge his children gave him.

 **"Yup~!"** Shiyo cripped.

 **"We realized that papa hadn't move so much"** Kuro grinned.

 **"-and we thought that some exercise would help you gain some stamina!"** Said Natsu.

 **"And that's why we're having a race!"** Cielo finished. Tsuna frowns a bit.

 **"D-Don't worry papa... we won't get lost..."** Akira assured shyly. Soon a smile bloomed on Tsuna's face.

 **"Okay then. as long you guys are safe you can count me in..."** the kids cheered

 **"-but Tsuna-nii-"** Toshi tried to stop them because he thought of many bad possibilities. Especially when he knows that Tsuna just got over his sickness.

 **"uh uh uh~ No buts uncle, and you're going to participate too. I can't wait to see you eating my dust..."** Shiro smirked.

 **"w-what?"** all the while Tsuna just chuckled.

 **"Relax... if you think too much over such little things you'll add wrinkles on your foreheads"** he joked. But before Toshi could reply, Natsu already shouted.

 **"Then on three! 1... 2... 3...!"** and the kids began to ran.

 **"Hey! Stop! Don't go by yourself!"** Tsuki shouted as the teens began to run along.

For the first few turns, the race seemed fine. The twins even get to take it seriously as they laughed. But after a while, the twins hear something dropped, and soon a groan followed.

 **"Tsuna-nii!"** Tsuki shouted as he saw the said brunet lying on the ground. He was about to ran back. But Toshi had stopped him.

 **"I'll stay with him. You keep your eyes on the children. Don't let them get lost..."** Tsuki nodded.

 **"Take care!"** The younger blond said as he went.

Toshi on the other hand, went back to help Tsuna who got bruises all over his knees.

 **"Tsuna-nii, are you alright?"** He asked

 **"I-Ittai..."** Tsuna replied with a little whine.

Seeing the bruises, Toshi changed the question, **"c-can you walk? Here, let me help you stand..."** he extended his hand and Tsuna gladly accept it to pull himself up.

Trying to steady himself, Tsuna's effort fails. He would be falling if Toshi didn't catch him.

 **"Uph! Careful..."** the blond warned as Tsuna hissed.

 **"Looks like I strained my ankle too..."** he said sounded in pain.

 **"W-Well... I think you should ride my back then, Tsuna-nii. I'll get you out of here..."** Toshi said as he crouched down.

 **"But wouldn't I bother yo- hiiiie?!"** Tsuna squeaked in surprise as Toshi lifts him up nonetheless.

 **"Now... don't you say that. Compared to everything you've done for us, this meant nothing... so just relaxed and lean on me"** Toshi said smiling.

Tsuna is touched. He wants to just hug Toshi here and then end the whole trial with just that. But he stopped himself because there's something that he needs to know before he gives the Future Decimo his seal.

 **"Okay..."** And so, he decided to stay quiet and take Toshi's offer by resting his head at the crook of The blond's neck.

Toshi POV

 _'Tsuna-nii is so light...'_ I frowned.

I thought that I might had difficulties on carrying someone older than me, but the fact is Reborn's training sacks are five times over his weight.

 _'Even for a size of a girl, he's way too light. Did he even eat?'_ I questioned as I continue on carrying him away.

I'm thinking on busting this to Riku so she would fix this matter without ruckus. But while I was dwelling this matter, I later then realized that our main subject is now calling for me...

 **"Me, Toshi?"** I hummed.

 **"I know that you're busy because of me already, but if you don't mind... can we have a talk?"** He asked carefully.

I don't know why he sounds hesitant, but I must encourage him for whatever it is. I don't want to hear that lonely tone coming from him again.

I have to let him know that he's not alone. Not anymore...

That he has us... that he has me, on his side...

And so I said, **"sure, I'm all ears..."** with a wide grin that I'm not sure if he will get to see it from his position. But still I did.

 **"Well..."** he began. **"If I... if I told you that my memories had gotten back... what will your reaction be?"**

I almost jumped in shock, **"y-you did?! Congratulations Nii-san! I'm so happy for you!"** I smiled widely as I stopped for a second. I didn't pay attention to the important word of 'if'

 **"H-hey! I s-said 'what if'! I didn't say that I'd them already!"** Tsuna-nii shrieked as well reminding me.

I blinked before then I chuckled sheepishly at my own carelessness, **"oh sorry... I was so happy, I didn't hear it right..."** I said.

I feel him nodding in understanding, **"so?"**

I hummed, **"as I said. I would be very happy. And I'm pretty sure that everyone would too..."**

 **"But if my memories are back. Then I would likely be a different person, won't I?"** He said.

 **"I'm sure that you don't even know how I truly am. So how could you be so sure that you won't trash me again, moreless, how could you be so sure that EVERYONE would accept me?"** I could feel his uneasiness.

All the while I'm questioning myself, _'what's with these questions out of blue? And why did I feel that any wrong answer would end up... nasty?'_

And so, with those questions hanging in the air, I could feel myself sweating nervously as words got stuck by the tip of my tongue...

 _'What should I do...?!'_


	80. Chapter 80

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV 

Toshi is silent as Tsuna said the first phrase. Looks like he just got the blond dwelling. afterall, all that he say was...

 **"Ano... Tsuna-nii... It seems like you have something in mind. You know you can share it, right? Maybe that would help you with your worries?"** \- now that's not the kind of answer Tsuna's looking for...

 **{Say something more, then... perhaps that would make him to react?}** Henko sugested and Tsuna mentally agreed.

Not so long he pretend to sighed as he began to speak more. **"I do have problem... well, to be exact I have questions that I really want to ask you guys, but I'm to afraid to."** he told Toshi, slightly tightening his grip on his shoulder to get some effect.

 **"Don't worry, you can at least tell me now."** Toshi replied assuringly.

 **"o-okay then..."** Toshi stuttered a bit. **"-You mush have known my past right? w-well... I've heard slight of it from someone... and It was horrible enough to makes me think about what is my purpose of living now? What is the meaning of my existence...**

 **For a moment I tried to forget all about that and think that none of those are important anymore since I have you guys now. But just then It's actually double my doubment."**

 **"For example?"** Toshi asked back, frowns could be seen appearing on his face.

 **"Well, If I never had my abilities, If I were a Dame, will you guys leave me, will you guys treat me like how you used to be?"** Said Tsuna.

 **"If I told you about all of my hiden flaws will you still be here for me? and I'm also curious, If I told you that I were about to die by tomorrow, will you do something about it? If I told you that I'm a bloody killer. Would you want to keep such a...**

 **Such a** ** _monster-me_** **?"**

Toshi POV

I gritted my teeth. I could feel my neck is getting wet. He's crying again...

 _'Stupid Toshiki! say something to sooth him!'_ I scolded myself yet again no words getting from. and before I knew it, we've reached the exit, where the sight in front of me almost steals my breath away...

Everyone is here, but we're under attacks...

 **"W-What's going on?"** I asked uncounciously, gainning the enemies attention at me.

 **"Toshi!"** I heard Gokudera shouts from afar.

 **"-get Tsuna-nii away from this!"** Tsuki told me as he just dodged a shot that barely scratch his cheek. I panicked but I know that I have no time for that. I've got to move!

 **"well, not so fast, blondie~"** a Grey haired man blocked me ahead. **"Just hand me that boy on your back, and we'll leaving you guys alone..."** he hissed with his splitted tongue being stucked out. He reminds me of a certain reptile...

 _'they're targetting Tsuna-nii?'_ my eyes narrowed as I make a stance of defence.

that _lizard_ man arched his brow before then he laughed, **"BWAHAHAHA! listen to yourself! do you really think you could win against us?"** His eyes glinted in the same shine as his dagger. But right before he gets to swing it away someone had cover it for us...

Normal POV

SFX : *TRANG*

 **"Kufufufu... never thought that there will be times that we'll ever cover each other..."** that purplenet smirked

 **"hn... neither do I..."** his raven company agreed flatly.

 **"Mukuro! Hibari-san!"** Tsuna called while Toshi was utterly shocked. But instead of greeting back, the two hurriedly says...

 **"Move out, Toshi!"**

 **"-Get Omnivore out of here!"** That was one of the order that Toshi would never think twice to complied.

 **"Thank you you two!"** Toshi shouted as he continue to ran while thinking on any place where he could put Tsuna down safely. He had a thought to put him in somekind of food stall but it was rather far.

Luckly, his guardians are clearing his way.

 **"Don't mind them, Toshi! just hury and bring Tsuna somewhere safe!"** Yamamoto said as he blocked two swordmen. Toshi said his thanks to him as he feels slightly happy that his guardians wouldn't mind to do team work at times like this.

All the while, Tsuna was quiet. To be honest, he's far too quiet. But Toshi was thankful that he does. Because the situation really doesn't allow a single mistake to get accured now. Someone might get killed...

 _'at last! the food stall!'_ he thought in relief at the sight of the said building.

In swift move, Toshi got inside and put Tsuna down...

 **"Thank you, Toshi..."** Tsuna said in a different voice than his.

That is when Toshi realized that something is wrong with this 'Tsuna'

 **"T-Tsuna-nii? are you alright?"** He touched his head. But as soon he did that, 'Tsuna' puffed into indigo mist.

 _'a DUMMY?!'_

 _-_ Yup... he was carrying a dummy Tsuna all along.

 **"Then where is the real Tsuna-nii?!"**

#Meanwhile fromsomewhere hidden...

 **"ah... it looks like, they came a bit faster than we thought..."** a figure said but then he smirked. **"hmp... no matter. we'll clean them up in no time, right everyone?"**

and so his seven follower smirked too, **"of course master..."**

 **"well then..."** the _master_ licked his lips as his silver eyes glinted. **"-let's get party started~!"**


	81. Chapter 81

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

 **"Well then, let's get the party started~"** As soon as the leader said so, the seven nodded and then they spread to their posts, taking down the enemies like bunch of leaves.

The guardians was bewildered with the sudden help from these unknown people.

 **"Whoa! Who are these EXTREME guys?!"** Ryohei asked with eyes glisten with interest.

Meanwhile, Toshi is having his own problem. With an unknown reason, he can't lit his flames, not even after he ate the HDWM pills.

 _'What's going on?'_ He asked in panic as he liked it or not have to take care his portion of enemy by fists and kicks. At times like this he really missed his old whip.

All of the sudden, he got wiped off his feet and fell. Just then, he saw a strike aimed straight for his head, he close his eyes shut...

But the pain never came. And instead he hears a click of tongue.

 **"Tch! How pathetic..."**

Toshi slowly opens his eyes. And later he saw the person he's been worried about, standing in front of him, blocking the attack with one bare hand.

 _'Tsuna-nii?!'_ **"H-How-?"**

But Tsuna ignores him as he proceeds on beating that poor man up.

Another punch followed by a kick on the side then continued with a hook to his neck.

More enemies coming but Tsuna welcome them with his brutal treatment. He gives them broken jaws, broken noses, broken bones. All souvenirs to make them black and blue.

Soon, their captain, the _lizard_ man went to face the brunet.

Yet still...

Two hits to the stomach, nine kicks on each joints and at least three broken ribs can already be confirmed.

Tsuna don't give him time to get his balance, let alone fight back. The man coughed blood but Tsuna's still ongoing.

The man's subordinates tried to shot Tsuna with their guns and that presents the man enough time to land a punch on Tsuna. It was hard enough to leave a bruise on his pale face.

The world seems to froze in time for a split of second. _'Chance!'_ The thought of winning slips into the enemies mind. But...

 **"*sigh* And I thought I finally found someone worth... But it looks like I was mistaken..."** that look of disappointment wipes their smirks with rage.

 **"We'll see about that! Now I'm taking you seriously!"** The _lizard_ shouted as he charged forward.

 **"Then, I'll make things easier for you..."** Tsuna said, closing his eyes as he went out his HDWM.

 **"You B***ard!"**

But Tsuna just gracefully dodged everything, from his kicks, punches, and their shots. It was as if he's dancing in mid air.

It rose their anger even more yet there's nothing more they could do. Afterall, Tsuna wasn't the second of the strongest hitman for nothing. Even in his current state of his, he is strong.

It was only then when Tsuna had it enough, he took out his special gun.

 **"Well boys... I would love to play more but unfortunately the time is over. Now, please deliver my hi to the devil, ne?"** Then with everyone watching, Tsuna shot each one of them straight to their heads...

SFX : **_*BANG!*_**

Tsuna POV

As soon I finish them off, I sighed.

 _'Well that ends it...'_ I thought as I wiped the blood of my cheek.

Everything is eerily silence. And I could already imagine their shocked faces by now. I turned around, extending my hand to my fallen _brother._ My bangs prevent me to see his reaction, but one thing I know, he didn't reach for me.

 **"ah, I see..."** And so, I straighten my body as I whispered under my breath, **"I have told you that I'm a monster... oh well, since now you've seen me yourself. I can understand that you want me no more..."**

As I turned my back, a bitter smile crept into my mouth while tears hanging by the side of my eyes without my concern...

Normal POV

As Tsuna was about to walked away, just then he felt someone hugs him carefully from the back.

 **"Now where you think you're going, Tsuna-nii?"**

Tsuna remained stay for a second before he then replied lowly, **"Release me, Toshi. You don't have to pity me, I'll be okay on my own."**

 **"Well then, how about this? I will release you after I get to answer your questions before. Do you agree?"** the blond tried to negotiate but only receive a silence as his reply. He took that as a given chance, and so he took a deep breath before then...

 **"Oh no, Tsuna-nii! Hang in there! Please Anyone! Help! Tsuna-nii is injured!"** Toshi shouted out loud with panic written all over his face all the while he pulled the confused brunet to the ground, as if he just fainted.

As expected, chains of events acted up.

 **"What?! What happened, Juudaime?!"**

 **"Oh no, someone call for ambulance!"**

 **"I'll EXTREME-ly heal you otouto!"**

 **"H-Here! I had some band aid!"**

 **"Lambo will give you Lambo-sama's candy so don't be sad!"**

And that leaves Hibari and Mukuro who only stood there doing nothing, but anxiety are present on their faces.

But they are worried for nothing because aside from the bruise on his face, Tsuna wasn't injured in any way...

 **"You know, Tsuna-nii, for the moment there, I really thought that you're back into your Dame self.**

 **You might not believe it even if I only told you, so I decided to show you instead .**

 **Do they look like they care about your abilities right now? No... they were worried sick, simply because I said that you were injured even though you're not."** Toshi then said with a fond smile as he helped the brunet stood back to his feet.

 **"Listen, we care of you not because of what you can do but it was simply because you are who you are. I know that I was a jerk in the past while now I realized just how I should have loved you for who you were as how you always did to us.**

 **And even if you still have your flaws... then what? We won't go. In fact, Why don't you just show it all to us? That way we can help you to fix it, if you want to. But netherless, we like- no... we loved you for being you, an amazing and lovely person."** And he's still going, while Tsuna listens to his every words.

 **"Anyway, about the last question, if you said that you're going to die by tomorrow, then I'll make this day your very best day so you can remember us even after the lifetime."**

 _'Finally...'_ Tsuna thought in relief...


	82. Chapter 82

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

Tsuna smiled 1000 watts, proud of Toshi's answer.

 **"That's a very great answer Toshi. And congratulations, because you just passed the trial..."** a squeaky voice said.

Just then, the complete set of Arcobaleno and Rilascio suddenly make their appearance.

Now everyone shot a confusion looks, especially the twins.

 **"R-Reborn? You were here all this time?!"** Toshi shouted.

 **"Of course Baka-Toshi, I saw the whole thing. And let's just say I'm disappointed with your moves, both of you. It's just as if you're asking me to increase your training by triple, heh?"** Reborn said smirking while the twins paled. Tsuna on the other hand chuckled.

 **"Now, now, Reborn. Neither Toshi and Tsuki could use their best potential most likely because of me. Afterall, I was the one who poison them."**

 **"That doesn't mean they're off the hook..."** Reborn cut and Tsuna can only shook his head.

 **"Wait... can't anyone please explain us on what's going on here?"** Tsuki exploded with the questions in his head.

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Henko, **"let me answer that..."** he said.

And now the twins and guardians, each listen to him.

 **"So... everything started a bit after the sun arcobaleno's trial..."**

 _~flashback~_

Normal POV

 _After some small talks with Mammon and Belphegor, Tsuna was thinking on going back to Cortesia residence until there's another call for the other trial._

 _But right after they parted ways, Tsuna felt like someone is watching him..._

 ** _{now, what are you doing turning on that corner? Isn't your sisters' house the other way around?}_** _Henko asked as he pointed._

 _Holding back his frown, Tsuna then answered him,_ _ **{yeah, and I would love to go. But I couldn't... can't you feel those eyes?}**_

 _Henko has no sensibility when he's in his spirit form like this, therefore he just shot a confused look._ _ **{did you mean that you're being followed?}**_

 _Tsuna nodded once and even cover it so his watchers saw nothing with means._

 ** _{I'm planning on strolling around until some times to see if they are dangerous or not. And if I'm lucky enough, I'll try to find some clue about them and their motives...}_**

 ** _{well, just be careful, ok? These guys seems dangerous...}_** _Henko messaged._

 ** _{don't worry, I will...}_**

 _and with that, Tsuna strolled around. But those people keep persisting on following him even after Tsuna went to some random places._

 _In the end, Tsuna decided to just stick to Reborn and the others. Who knew? Verde actually use that time to experiment his inventions..._

 _~time skip, after Verde's trial~_

 _Just_ _once Tsuna is sure that things would go well, he told Reborn that he'll leave the rest to him. Tsuna was even more glad when Reborn agreed to give his seal after that occasion._

 _But right now, Tsuna is back with his 'stalker' problem._

 _Well, the good news is, he managed to catch a tiny clue about them._

 _One of their member was careless. He got spotted on by Tsuna._

 _'A swirl of black and white dragon. I wonder if that was their symbol... should I try to investigate them?' Tsuna hummed, thinking on doing some hacking. But to be honest, he was so tired. He just wanted to rest._

 _'Oh well, a little sacrifice for everyone's safety' he thought to himself._

 _And so as soon he reach his room, he took out his hacking equipments, 'thank goodness that Riku left them untouched' he thought in gladness._

 _It was not long before his fingers began to dance on the keyboard._ _ **{not bad... it seems like your skill is still as sharp, master...}**_ _Tsuna chuckled._

 ** _{well thanks, Shiro...}_** _and the hooded teen just snickered in return._

 _At last, after searching for half an hour, Tsuna manage to find what he asked._

 ** _"Bingo..."_** _he muttered. Now, everything that he wanted to know is on his screen._

 ** _"So, my assumption was right. These guys are people that I spare in the past..."_** _Tsuna hummed._

 _'Jeez! Why can't they just be like Lancia-san? Didn't they know that I spare them because they were worth of second chances? Yet here they are, targeting me for revenge.'_

 ** _{perhaps, you were the one who were too soft? You should have killed them all, master. Afterall, aside of your assessment, they were still part of bad guys...}_** _Natsu said._

 ** _{maybe you're right, but even though I know that I was a killing machine. I couldn't help but let at least bit of my humanity to take control. Afterall, that's the only way for me stay 'human'}_** _Tsuna said, smiling bitterly._

 ** _{but now that they've done this...}_** _he trailed as as he read the list of things they did, from killing until human marketing,_ _ **{I**_ _ **should have known that devils would never gain hearts}**_

 ** _{well then, why don't we just take care of them?}_** _Kuro suggested darkly. Each of the personalities sans Shiyo agreed immedietely._

 ** _{but... I don't want to kill no more. Even though they're evil, I just can't bring my self to do it again...}_** _Tsuna said as he saw his slightly trembling hands. Killing has been too traumatic for the current him._

 _And in that instance everyone is silent..._

 ** _{why don't we just send them to Vindicare? That way you don't have to kill them. And to be honest, I think, being locked there was worser than being killed}_** _Shiyo spoke up._

 _A smile bloomed on Tsuna's face,_ _ **{what a great idea!}**_

 ** _{well, all that left was how to do that, then...}_** _Henko hummed._

 ** _{And, in case you all forget it. We still have sky arcobaleno trial to get done.}_** _a little reminder from Cielo had caused chorus of 'aah' and 'oh yeah' to be heard._

 ** _{we can just merge the plans! Simple right?}_** _Kuro creeped._

 ** _{and how to do that mr. Simple?}_** _Shiro said sarcastically._

 ** _{A-Ano... about that. I actually have an idea...}_** 'Tsuna' _said timidly..._

And that's when everything got planned...

~ _flashback ends_ ~

 **"-now, there you go..."** Henko finished the _edited_ version of story but atlas everyone understand.

 **"Does that means your memories had returned, Juidaime?"** Gokudera asked with teary eyes.

 **"They went back just recently, but yeah..."** Tsuna replied with a smile that resonating to everyone's faces.

 **"So are these guys dead yet?"** Yamamoto asked after a while as he tugged one of the enemies with his foot.

 **"Nah, they're just sleeping soundly, thanks to these guns"** Irie said as he pointed at the special gun that he made at Tsuna's hand.

 **"Anyway... I'm sorry for all of the trouble and thank you for helping me on this. Hontouni Arigatou..."** Tsuna said, slightly bowed.

 **"Don't worry Tsuna. We are family afterall."** Toshi said, patting the brunet' shoulder in brotherly manner. And Tsuna smiled even brighter as he did.

 **"Well then, why don't we just go and play? I'm sure you said that you rented this place for the day, yes?"** Riku smirked.

Tsuna chuckled, **"indeed. But before anything else... Toshi, may I see your ring?"**

 **"Eum... sure. But why-?"** His question however got cut off as something orange glows out from Tsuna's under shirt, causing The twins and guardians to gasp.

 **"No way..."**

 **"Tsuna-nii, you're the sky Arcobaleno?!"**

But Tsuna didn't get to answer the question, because as soon he passed the seal, he blacked out...


	83. Chapter 83

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Norma POV

 **"Tsuna-nii! What's wrong? Hey! please answer us!"** Toshi called as he slightly shook the collapsed teen, but Tsuna didn't give any reply.

 **"Calm your self, Baka-Toshi!"** Reborn said, kicking the blond on his head

 **"He probably just sleeping..."** Said Mammon.

 **"Giving up our seals were tiring afterall, kora!"** admitted Collonello.

 **"and not to mention, just how tired he was for preparing all of this all by himself"** Said Henko.

 **"S-So, he was just sleeping?"** Tsuki asked.

 **"we assumed so..."** Riki answered.

 **"look, he's snoring"** Riku chuckled. And true, Tsuna could be seen snoring softly with a peace look on his face. sigh of relief can be heard from the twins and Gokudera.

 **"Gyahahaha! Tsuna-nii is sleeping! Lambo will guard him like a knight~!"** Lambo said proudly, as he for once trully behaving. (A/N : Yes, he's here. but don't worry, He was hiding in the bushes when the riot happens. so all clear ;3*thumbs up*)

 **"Kufufufu~ that's Tsunayoshi-kun for you. So full of surprises..."** Mukuro chuckled.

 **"He's so extreme to the extreme!"** Ryohei said a bit quiet, knowing that his usual loudness would likely wake the brunet up.

 **"Well, don't you think that you should bring him somewhere? sleeping on the ground doesn't sound comfy, is it?"** Everyone turns their head at the voice owner.

 **"Tabolt-san, minna..."** Riku called. Yes, it was Tabolt, and behind him there's Sora and co.

 **"why are you guys doing here?"** Irie asked.

 **"well, we have something to tell you guys, and on our way here, we met this old man"** Mizuki pointed Tabolt who chuckled.

 **"keh keh keh, I'm just here to checked wheter he can survive. But it seems, even him cannot resist my medicine..."** Tabolt said as he gestured at the sleeping brunet.

 **"Medicine? what medicine?"** Gokudera asked.

 **"kind of multivitamin? keh keh keh... It's Nothing big he can't dealt..."** Tabolt replied lightly.

 **"Okay... then, aside from that, you said that you need to tell us something?"**

 **"well, the thing is, exam is near therefore our teachers called for us..."** Yakemi trailed, smiling.

 **"-So, you guys are going back?"** Yamamoto asked.

 **"heh, it's not like we're leaving for long. We'll see you guys soon. I mean, it just exams, right?"** Kaichi said gleely.

 **"we were thinking on saying our goodbyes to Tsuna too, and congratulations on having his memories back. but it seems like we're late..."** Sora said, eyeing the brunet with a strained smile.

Toshi saw this and so he patted the girl's back, **"Now, Now, don't get depressed! Even thought he has his old memories, that wouldn't change him for the least. Trust me, I know..."** He said with a big grin.

Sora giggled lightly as she erased the tears that hanging on the corner of her eyes, **"Yeah... I hope so."**

Toshi was happy that he manage to cheer her up, but then he stepped back with a fearful look at the sight of Mizuki's drilling glare.

 **"LET HER GO..."** with that warning. Toshi threw his hands up while everyone else laughed.

and so, once Sora bid them goodbyes and parted ways, Toshi and friends brought Tsuna back to Cortesia residence before they went to their own houses.

~The next day~

As Tabolt had predicted the other day, Tsuna still had no energy to move much by the morning. The old man only told this predictement to Hibari. And since he hates crowd, Hibari took Tsuna with him early in the morning. Thankfully the 10 year bazooka has been setting there.

But now that the two hadn't arrived yet, Toshi is pacing back and front impatiently worrying that they wouldn't come. the rest of his guardians had went back earlier after Reborn's sugestion

 **"Gaah! Where in the world are they?"** Toshi shouted in frustation. But of course that wouldn't help for the least. That only reeled Reborn's irritation.

 **"Tch! Stop complaining and just go!"** -and so, the sun Arcobaleno decided to stop his whines by kicking the future Decimo as well activating the bazooka at the teen before he then do the same thing to himself.

Not so long later, they arrived back at the future where everyone has been waiting for them.

 **"Welcome back, Vongola..."** Spanner greets him. But he's beng ignored once Toshi saw two figures next to him

 **"Ah, you two!"** he exclaimed while pointing at Tsuki and Hibari.

Tsuna who has awaken a while ago chuckled, **"Sorry for worrying you, Toshi. But you know Hibari. He brought me early in the morning..."**

Toshi sighed, but soon he notice that his brother is on a wheelchair, which means Hibari had his reason to bring Tsuna along. **"well, as long you guys are safe..."**

 **"Anyway, have you collect all the seals, Toshi?"** TYL Irie asked, startling the boy a bit.

 **"o-oh... eum, yeah..."** But then a fact got struck to hs head, **"eh, wait... Don't tell me that you know all this time that Tsuna-nii is one of them?!"**

 **"as Sky Arcobaleno? Of course I know, that's one of the reasons for me to restore his memories. I was worried that yu wouldn't get his seal remembering hiscondition before. Who knows? he actually gets us all..."** Irie said calmly.

 **"So, you too, Tsuki?! why don't you tell me a thing?!"** Toshi said, grabbing his TYLtwinself's collar.

 **"He wouldn't dare... because that would change the future, turning it for the better or for the worst. It's too risky to be done"** Tsuna answered wisely as he stopped the hands that chocking the elder blond.

Slowly, Toshi dropped his hands as he clicked his tongue all the while, Tsuki give Tsuna a faint smile of gratitude.

 **"anyway, what's our next step?"** Toshi asked, trying to change the subject as fast as he could.

 **"Well, you should be able to open your animal box now, have you check it out?"** Spanner said.

 **"ah, no. I haven't..."** Toshi replied.

 **"well, at least you've got the whole seals..."** Irie said.

 **"Now, we need to get prepared to fight Byakuran..."** Reborn said.

 **"Yeah... and we couldn't afford to lose. That is our reason to get back here"** Toshi said in determination.

All the while, at the mention of the name, Tsuna shot a look that everyone including Reborn, missed to see-

 _a look of anxiety..._


	84. Chapter 84

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

All the while everyone was alert and busy with Byakuran's hologram, Tsuna on excused himself to get some rest or so he said.

He refused to get back to the HQ along with Fuuta and Riki who's escorting the girls because he has plan on his own. So once again, he sneaked out of the wrecked base, with the help of Henko and Natsu who materialized themself usng Tsuna's dark mist and night sky.

But before hand he had called for the person he want to meet. and now he's facing the said guy inside a cafe full with civillians. And thanks to his hacking skill, this is the only safe place where neither of Vongola or Millefiore could track them down.

 **"Heh, Never thought that I would call you this fast..."** Tsuna said as he got seated in a chair. He soon dismissed Henko and Natsu (A/N : of course after they went to a blind spot where no one could see them _faded_ )

 **"Well, overall. I'm happy that you want to meet me, Tsu-chan~!"** The albino replied with his foxy grin.

 **"Now, Now, Byakuran. this doesn't mean I aproove you and Yuni yet. just for your note, I'm still mad at you about that..."** Tsuna said crossing his arm.

 **"Mou~ don't be like that brother in law~"** Byakuran whined. It gave slight shudder at Tsuna's spine, before then Byakuran's expression changed.

 **"anyway, is it okay for you to be here?"** he asked lowly.

 **"don't worry, This place is safe. No one would suspect us to meet each other cassually like this anyway..."** Tsuna shrugged but Byakuran shook his head.

 **"That's not it... what I meant is, are you alright to be** ** _in the open air_** **like this?"** he asked with pure worry. it touched his heart to hear his warmness, it almost hurt.

 **"I'm fine really, Sho-kun had made me this special clothes for me and you might can't see it but there's a soft flame barrier around me..."** Tsuna said.

Curious, Byakuran extended his hand, **"Eh? really? I can't sense a thing"**

 **"well, I made it that way, so no one would be suspicious..."** Tsuna replied lightly while Byakuran grins again.

 **"Ah, I shouldn't have doubted you..."** Byakuran said as he then take one marshmallow from the mountain that build from his cup of hot chocolate... eum, if anyone would actually consider that as one anymore.

Tsuna sweatdropped, **"anyway... there's something that I want to ask you..."**

Byakuran hummed, **"Was it Yuni? Well, she's fine at Millefiore HQ, preparing everything for our next play. Oh and, I almost forgot, Gamma said 'Hi'"**

Tsuna smiled tenderly at that, **"Well, please send my 'Hi' to them too..."**

 **"for sure~"** and the brunet chuckled before not so long then the expression dropped as Tsuna bite his inner lips in anticipation.

Seeing this, Byakuran stopped eating his precious white-sweets as he gives the brunet his full attention, **"you looked down... is there something bothering you?"**

Staring at those clouded orbs, Byakuran realized that there is something indeed.

 **"Well, to be honest, that wasn't the real reason why I called you here..."**

 **"Then what is it?"** Byakuran asked carefully.

 **"Could you..."** Tsuna timidly started. **"-Could you bring me to where my body is?"**

-and with that, he finally dropped the bomb...

Tsuna POV

out of my suspections, Byakuran actually agrees to my request. I thought he would deny it remembering that he's the only one who knew about this, not even Yuni moreless anyone elses know. Therefore I know that it's a sensitive topic to be talked about, yet he just agreed straight away, although his face turned grim as his bubbly aura disappeard just like that.

 **"is it really okay for you to show me this?"** I asked him as I captured his hand so he would stop. He turned to me with a strained smile.

 **"It's hard. Like, really hard... even when you can see my memories, you wouldn't know just how much I got depressed over this matter. To see you like this, standing and well when I remember exactly just how you are in this era. Completely different...**

 **And going back to that place would likely bring more bad memories. But the thing is, I know that I must show him to you..."** -is what he answered.

I can feel his pain even thought I don't use my power, it was too obvious not to sense it. It makes me wants to give him a bit of comfort, therefore I hug him. Compared to him, I looked like a kid clinging to his brother, but let people talk. As long I can lower the tension, it's enough.

For a reason, I feel that it's a must. Like there's a strong connection between us. I feel like he's almost like myself, Even though I don't really know why...

 **"Heh, you make me remember some bitter-sweet moment with him, you hug monster..."** He chuckled softly as he hugs me back.

 **"you know what? Let the curiosity kills me. I don't want to see you like this..."** I said.

 **"and that is what I missed yet on the same time hated, from you so much. your selflessness was driving me crazy..."** he broke the hug and we both chuckled afterwards.

 **"anyway, thank you."** He said, smiling more geuniely, **"come on, we should hurry. I'm sure they would find you out if we take our times..."**

I smiled back before then I followed his steps...

Normal POV

As soon Tsuna saw it, he can't help but gasped...

In front of him there's his TYL self inside a tube with wires attached onto him and visible stitches everywhere.

The man inside didn't seem to be alive in any way he looked, but Byakuran assured him that he is.

 **"Why...?"** without him knowing, a tear slips down his eyes. **"Why would you go this far? Why don't you just let me die?"** He asked barely in whisper while eyes still glued at the horrifying scenery.

 **"Simple..."** Byakuran replied, **"Because I was selfish, I couldn't let you go. None of us could, for in this dark world, you are our only light..."**


	85. Chapter 85

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

after the whole talking, the hologram Byakuran then teleported the whole base, except the place where the Vongola gathered.

Luckly, the real Byakuran had transported Tsuna back to where they gathered, in split of second when the lights blind them.

In the end, Irie and Reborn agreed that Toshi and co need their rest instead of knowing what choise battle means. And so, they went back to the Vongola base...

But the gang didn't get to rest properly just yet because a ring just got detected once again in Namimori.

Long story short, Toshi founds Basil from their era. And he had vowed his loyalty to Toshi on fighting against Byakuran...

By the end of the day, they finally get to rest...

The next day... As they he had promised, Toshi brought the girls to their future houses, of course he along with his guardians...

Meanwhile, even though his pacifier has no longer with him, Tsuna's DV pendant held the same traits as the Arcobaleno. Therefore, Tsuna went to the garden instead. he's just sitting on the ground, staring at the plants while mind wanders away...

 _'Now that I think of it... I didn't get to ask the reason on why my future self ends up that bad. Neither did I asked who had killed Riku...'_ sighing heavily, he tried to steady his emotions.

 **"Gosh... Either someone could answer that for me or I need a total distraction. I don't care which, I'm dying out of curiosity here!"** Tsuna said throwing his arms in the air before then lied down. and now that he's off the wheelchair, he's lying on the ground, but he didn't care about the dirt for the least.

 **"Tsuna-nii...?"** a voice said, and Tsuna glanced at them.

 **"Ah, Riki and Tsuki..."**

 **"You should take your rest too, Tsuna-nii..."** Tsuki said but Tsuna just shrugged.

 **"Meh, I'll do it later once my head isn't a mess..."**

 **"well perhaps, we could help you"** Riki offered, but Tsuna couldn't just do that, his questions already hurt Byakuran who came later. So for sure it will hurt Riki who saw the whole thing herself. So instead, Tsuna decided that he'll use this chance for a split of distraction instead. Tsuna crossed his arm as well huffed his cheek.

 **"ha, I don't want to talk to you, traitors..."** the couple could only blinks in confusion.

 **"d-did we do something wrong Tsuna-nii?"** Tsuki asked but everytime he's coming closer, Tsuna crawled away.

 **"don't** ** _Tsuna-nii_** **me, I don't have such a traitor as my brother..."** Tsuna stuck out his tongue.

 **"Now, what is it so big that you called my husband a traitor?"** Riki asked calmly.

 **"That! Exactly That! You and** ** _your husband_** **... so you two dare to get married without my concern?"** at this, the two blinked before they burst out in laughter.

 **"Oh My God! So that's what you're sulking about?"** Tsuki said between his laughter.

 **"Ha! laugh at me all you want. There's no way I had given you my blessings!"**

 **"To be honest, you did Tsuna-nii..."** Riki smirked as she then took a picture of Riki who stand along with Tsuki in a beutiful white wedding dress accompanied by everyone. And TYL Tsuna could be seen standing the newly wed, smiling brightly.

 **"See? if you didn't give us your blessings just how come you would come and even smile like that?"** Tsuki said, feeling smug.

But something unsexpected happens. Instead of blowing up to denies it or admitting that he's wrong, Tsuna just simply went into silent

 **"Tsuna-nii? is there something wrong?"** Riki asked. But on the contrary of answering, he turned his back.

 **"Please... pretend that you didn't see me..."** Is what he says as they could see his shoulder shooked a little.

 _'he's crying?'_ Tsuki immedietely retreated his extended hand as the couple exchange glances.

 **"well then Tsuna-nii... we'll leave you alone..."** Tsuna give them a faint nod as reply.

 **"s-see you later then..."** Riki said.

No respond...

And so, the couple left in confusion all the while the picture made Tsuna stuck back with his dwells...

That happy picture held thousands of happy memories. Seeing those happy smiles on everyone faces made him happy. Yet, it was because he was also there that those smiles turned into frowns while some even lost for eternity.

 _'If only that day, my future self chose that option without any hesistation, then those smile will surely get to last 'till this very second...'_ Tsuna thought grimly as he uncounciously crushed the photo...

-And with that, the supposedly distraction had failed...

Normal POV

it has been days since they came back. Now everyone has found what they wanted to protect, and that increase their resolve, including Chrome and even Lambo.

with the help from many, Vongola 10th gen had learned so many things over the passing days. from riding their airbikes until training with their new animal boxes.

All the while with Tsuna. He keeps on smiling on the outside. He even gets to train the guardians as if there's nothing wrong at all.

 _'Stay low... stay 'happy'... stay 'alright'... and everything will be just fine...'_ he told himself...

At last, the ten days passed. And tomorrow, the Choice battle finally began...


	86. Chapter 86

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language "_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Tsuna POV

Last night, Byakuran called me, suddenly promissing that he won't get too far as killing any of us. Perhaps he know what I thought that time, and personally I thanked him in relief. He sounded happy afterwards while glad washed me over.

And just this morning, I companied Toshi to meet Lal Mirch. He talked to her a bit before then I healed her by feeding her my white flame.

Now, here we are ready to fight Byakuran in the Choice battle...

The rule has been mentioned and the _dice_ has been rolled. I got to be the spectators. and to be honest, that's torturing me.

But I'm glad that I don't have to participate. It's just too many _death_ to handle...

and then, one of the player, Genkishi, he's killed surprisingly by his own mate, Kikyo, who said that it was Byakuran's order.

The thing is, I don't sense him lying...

 _'What in the world?'_ I thought in shock.

 **{well, If I remember correctly, Byakuran only promised that he wouldn't kill any of us. He never said that he won't kill his own member...}** Said Natsu.

 **{and technically, it wasn't Byakuran who kill that poor man...}** Shiro said grimly

 **{s-such a sly guy...}** Shiyo shuddered.

I can only clenched my fist as I thought, _'what is your motive Byakuran...?'_

Normal POV

#on Byakuran's spectators side

 **"Buu~ who do you think he is?"** Bluebell mocked Genkishi as she continue to eat her chips. all the while, Byakuran just smirked.

 **"Phany has done a good job, but as you know, we have to throw away things that no longer in use..."** the albino just casually shrugged.

 **"But, don't you think Tsunayoshi-sama would be upset because of this?"** Zakuro asked.

 **"Maa~ no worries, Tsu-chan would understand. Afterall, we do this for him- well, for his future self..."** Byakuran replied.

 **"then what about your wife, Byakuran-sama?"** Bluebell asked too.

 **"Yuni-chan? Well, She has a soft heart like her brother, but unlike him she wouldn't understand a bit.**

 **And so, as much I loved her, I had transquilized her, so she wouldn't wake up until her part is coming.**

 **luckily~ I never conforted her with that lowlife~!"** Byakuran said in sing-song voice.

of course, as Loyal guardians, neither of the two said a thing afterwards. Just agreeing with everything, their lord told them...

Tsuna POV

By the end of the game, the Cervello announced that Millefiore famiglia is the winner.

And for the worst, Toshi is in panic now that Sho-kun has explained everything.

 **"I-I'm sorry for not telling you, before. It was my fault to think that you guys would for sure get it without m-my explanation. I-I truly forgot the fact that you're still a kid no matter what..."** he apologized weakly. **"But worry not... we still have a chance..."**

Just then, Sho-kun requested a rematch for the sake of old promise. Yet Byakuran refused...

 **"Well, as the Millefiore black spell's boss, I must object your decision, Byakuran..."** a familiar voice said and we all turned our heads.

 **"Y-Yuni...?"** I called slightly in shock.

 **"It's been a long time ne, Tsuna-nii? uncle Reborn?"** Yuni said, eye-smiling.

 **"Eh? You know her, Tsuna-san?"** Haru asked me.

 **"Y-Yes..."** I startlingly answered. I shouldn't have been shocked to see her here, Byakuran had warned me that she's here for a purpose anyway.

I'm startling over something different. And the actual reason is her clothes...

She wears the same clothes that Mom used to wear. With those white cape and mushroom shaped head, and not to mention, my sky pacifier who's currently dangling on her neck.

The same clothes that Mom wears the last time I see her before her death...

It brought up a lot of bitterness and now I'm trembling...

 _'No... anytime but now... please, don't break down in front of everyone...'_ I told myself.

Luckily Reborn then helped me on snapping me out by sitting on my head before then he talked to Yuni...

 **"You've grown into a fine woman, Yuni. You're getting like your mother now..."**

Yuni smiled, **"arigatou, and I'm glad to see you all here, Vongola team..."**

 **"Hm? Now how can you move on your own, Yuni-chan?"** Byakuran asked with his foxy grin.

 **"I can, because you had never had control over me, Byakuran..."** she said with a serious yet calm face.

They then chatted some, but my HI told me that they're nothing but pretend...

 _'Is this part of the plan that he said?'_ I questioned my self.

I don't really catch up on what are they talking on. All that I know, when I was finally out of my thoughts, Toshi told us to...

 **"Run!"** And so we did...

Byakuran is chasing us! But for some reason I felt that he's not really meant for it...

Just then we got saved by Mukuro... I mean, his real illusion.

Apparently, his body is being locked up in vindice water prison. For what reason I don't know...

 **"Kufufu... stop thinking too much, Tsunayoshi-kun. Or else you might ruin your health over the slightest reason..."** He adviced me while his chest is being stabbed by Byakuran.

 **"Mukuro!/Onii-sama !"** Both Toshi and Chrome called in shock.

 **"Oya? This is nothing to me, so don't you worry and focus on your running."** He said as his fire and lotus real illusions attacked Byakuran.

I represented them to nodded before then Tsuki gently dragged me and Crome away, **"come on! We've got to hurry..."**

And so they ran, and ran, and ran. Until they successfully thansported back at Namimori.

All of them...

 _but me..._


	87. Chapter 87

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

Grunts can be heard from Toshi and the gangs.

 **"Are you guys okay?"** Toshi asked.

 **"we're fine..."** Gokudera replied.

 **"how about you girls?"**

 **"we're ok, desu!"** Haru answered.

 **"everyone is here right?"** Tsuki asked. But Reborn, with his fedora tugged down replied him with- **"no... someone is missing-"**

 ** _"-Lazy-Tsuna is not here..."_**

Yet, while veryone is in panic, the wrap machine suddenly exploded nto nothingness...

#Meanwhile with Tsuna...

Tsuna POV

 _'Minna... please take care of my friends...'_ I whispered as faint replies of _"Roger"_ and _"Yes"_ could be heard afterwards.

As soon they are gone, I turned around facing Byakuran who's now standing right in front of me.

 **"Oya~ What a surpries~! I thought you're going to run away with them, Tsu-chan?"** He said.

 **"I'm going to buy them some times, so you can deal with me in the meantime..."** I told him as I made a defence stance.

I've broke the machine too, so there's no turning back. I'm on my own now. And all that I need to do is stay alive or else the seal of Primo and the rest of first Generation will disappear just like that.

If there's one thing for sure, then it will be the fact that...

 _'I cannot lose in this battle...'_

Normal POV

Byakuran blinked few times before then he chuckle and soon broke into a laughter, confusing the brunet yet on the same time alerting him even more...

 **"Now, what do you think you're going, Tsu-chan? Fighting against me?"** Byakuran asked.

 **"I don't see any other way..."** Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

 **"eh? you're serious? why?did I offend you in any ways? I kept my promise right?"** Byakuran seems at lost.

 **"Yes indeed you don't kill my friends, but killing your own mates? moreover, I believe** ** _he_** **was Yuni's subbordinate too."** Tsuna said.

Finally knowing what Tsuna meant, Byakuran sighed as he face palmed, **"So, it's about** ** _him_** **?"**

 **"Looks like he's trully upset over it, Byakuran-sama..."** said Kikyo.

 **"Fine! I have my reason and i'll let you know. Say, after you lower your fists?"** Byakuran negotiate with a cheeky grin.

But instead, Tsuna's eyes turned silver.

SFX : *SWISH*

 **"Uwaaaaah!"** Bluebell and Daisy shrieked as Tsuna's right hand got a grip of Byakuran's neck.

 **"I'll give you three seconds before I burn you to nothingness... one..."**

 **"EEEEH?!"** Byakuran's guardians screamed.

 **"two..."**

 **"W-Wait a second!"** Byakuran startled but Tsuna keeps on counting...

 **"three-"**

 **"Fine, I'll tell you!"**

-and Tsuna stood still while Byakuran slowly opened his shut closed eyes, **"Come on then, I'm waiting..."**

Slowly, the albino let out the breath he never know he's been helding, **"O-Okay... so the thing is... Phany, the man that I ordered Kikyo to be killed, he's a traitor to Yuni. a mouse that needs to be eliminate for everyone's sake..."**

 **"and what do you mean with that?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"He was part of this certain organization, Pandora Dragon... I believe you've met them in the past."**

 _'Pandora Dragon...?'_ Tsuna questioned, _'Oh wait! isn't that-?'_

 **"Right... He was the one who's after your head that day when you're helding your sky arcobaleno trial"** Byakuran said. **"that organization was also the one who's responsible for the destruction in this era..."**

 **"what do you mean?"** Tsuna asked.

 **"I'll tell you more, but I think it will be better if we talked somewhere else? How about our base?"** Byakuran offered, **"and besides, You haven't fully recovered yourself, aren't you?"**

truth be told, Tsuna is actually holding his pain ever since he activate his flames. Yet he's too stuborn to admit. **"That has** ** _nothing_** **to do with this. Also, why should I go to the enemy base?"**

 **"How many times should I tell you, Tsu-chan? We are NOT your enemies!"** Byakuran squeaked.

 **"Byakuran-sama is right, Tsunayoshi-sama..."** Said Kikyo. But his sudden movement alerted the brunet even more.

 **"Because we all..."** Torikabuto continued.

 **"in life-dept with you..."** Zakuro finished as the whole real funeral warth is now bowing towards Tsuna.

 _'w-what the-?'_ The confused brunet thought.

 **"So Tsu-chan..."** Byakuran snapped him out, **"are you coming with us?"**

-and in the end, Tsuna chose to just complied to the quest...

#With the Vongola

 **"w-wait... What do you mean, Tsuna-nii isn't here?!"** Toshi screamed.

With a lowered head, Dino answered him, **"on that last moment, He jumped off and passed me by as he said..."**

 **"-I'll buy you some time..."** Squalo bitterly finished. **"Tch! that idiota...!"**

 **"He what?!"** Most of them shouted.

 **"But he can't! Tsuna-nii! oh god! he could be killed!"** Tsuki screamed his head off.

 **"We have to get him back!"** Said Kyoko in panic.

 **"How? the wrap machine just exploded!"** Yamamoto said.

 **"Do you know where was that location, Yuni-san?"** asked Spanner.

but Yuni shooked her head, **"Gomenasai... I only know that Byakuran chose an inhabited island for the Choise."**

 **"Then what should we do?!"** Toshi asked to no one as he pulled the streads of his hair.

 **"We'll stick to the plan..."** Reborn said with eyes hidden in the shadow of his fedora.

 **"-but Reborn-san!"** Gokudera tried to reasoned, but Reborn had cut him once again.

 **"If you hadn't notice, compared to Byakuran and his guardians, you guys still have a long way to go. If we actually get back in anyways, then Tsuna's sacrifies will be in vain."** And now everyone's in deep silence.

 **"If you truly want to save him, then there's only one way..."**

Now, fire of determination burns within each of those beautiful orbs.

 **"We get it. So, there's no back now..."** Toshi said in calm tone. **"To save Tsuna-nii and return us all to the past, we have to defeat Byakuran..."**


	88. Chapter 88

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Normal POV

#with Riki & Yuni

After the whole drama _'long lost sister'_ they played in front of everyone, the two finally has their time together.

 **"So, now that we're alone, how things went over there?"** Riki began to speak up as Yuni sat next to her.

 **"Actually, there's nothing much to say. Me and Bya-kun is still stick on the plan.**

 **Everything was going smooth until Tsuna-nii suddenly jumped and got left.**

 **To be honest I never thought that Tsuna-nii would do that. I mean, didn't he know that Bya-kun won't chase us that far?"** Yuni said, frowning a bit.

 **"Maybe you should have warn him."** Riki said.

 **"-we did! I even heard Bya-kun when he's on the phone"** Yuni pouted.

Riki chuckled. **"Well then, that's just how Tsuna-nii is. I mean, we know him. Always so worried and suspicious when it comes to his family's safety. Moreover, Byakuran is still a stranger to the current him."**

 **"Still though, this made me worry"** Yuni sighed.

 **"Anyway... enough of us. how about you with Vongola?"** She asked again while Riki shrugged.

 **"I'm fine. Tsuki still can't remember any thing about** ** _that_** **day. And the sun arcobaleno has not yet suspect a thing, neither does anyone else...**

 **All the while, people from the past, they are struggling along with Shoichi. But, as you can see, they were not strong enough to defeat Byakuran.**

 **So for sure, they couldn't win against** ** _him..."_**

After mentioning that, Riki averted her gaze to her paralyzed feet. The topic sure hits her hard. It almost like everything that happened on that day flashed before her eyes.

 **"I'm sorry... I think I just ruin the mood."** Yuni apologized as she squeeze Riki's hand slightly.

 **"It's okay..."** Riki said flatly, still looking down.

 **"I just... missed them so much right now...**

 **And I can't believe that I'm saying this. But perhaps we should just kill** ** _him_** **right now when** ** _he_** **'s still sane?"**

Yuni gasps, **"w-wait...we can't do that! Killing** ** _him_** **now will only make the future turns for the worst!"**

 **"Hmm? What's the point? He'll still die anyway... so it's not a big deal if he's dead now or later, right?"** Riki said darkly.

 **"R-Riki-chan! Please snap out of this! You know that it wasn't Tsuna-nii who's responsible for this!"** Yuni half shouted while holding back her tears. It was a good thing that Riki's room is sound proved, so there's less than zero percent of chance for anyone to eavesdrops this conversation from the outside.

 **"Then! Who should I blame?! My dad who saved him long ago? My decreased sister who can't kill him that day? Or should I even blame your f***ing husband who is hiding that d***ed killer without thinking on how we feel about it?!**

 **Tell me, Yuni! Who should I blame?!"** Riki shouted back as her eyes glinting in that dimly-litted room. Tears could be seen streaming below them.

 **"Nobody!"** Yuni is practically screaming right now. **"We can blame nobody!"**

 **"Please understand, we're doing all of this, calling those people from the past. We even** ** _kill_** **Toshi and risking everyone's lives, we did that to make him realize about his mistake...**

 **because if we truly want things to go for the better, then only he could change it..."**

 **"Then how if he made the same mistake? What if nothing's changed?"** Riki asked.

 **"He will. I'm sure he will... I mean, just like what you said,** ** _this_** **Tsuna-nii will do everything for the sake of his family... isn't that why everyone adores him?"** Yuni smiled as she hugged her sobbing sister encouragingly.

 **"I know... I'm sorry... things just getting too stressful for me... too many deaths to handle.**

 **I was so happy to see him again... but the more I see him, the more realistic my memories of that bloody day...**

 **And I... I just can't help but explode to think that the guy I respected the most was the same person who demolished our family..."** Riki apologized between her sobs.

 **"Hey... It's alright. I understand."** Yuni rubbed the the albino's back in small circles.

 **"I'm so thankful that you're here with me right now. I really need some company..."** Riki admitted.

 **"I'm glad to be here too. I have to on go a** ** _real_** **diet after all of those marshmallows..."** Yuni joked and Riki chuckled.

 **"Well then, why don't we just grab some fresh salad from the kitchen? I'm sure that it'll help us lighten the mood"**

 **"Now that sounds delicious..."** Yuni agreed.

And so, after fixing their appearance, the two made their way to the kitchen...

Unknown to them, there's a small transmitter just right under the bed. Letting the people on the other side heard the whole thing.

 _'Just as I expected...'_


	89. Chapter 89

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

? POV

 _'Just as I expected...'_ I thought.

That Riki... I can't entrust his safety to her anymore. With this, I know, that both of his past self and his current self will be in danger once he got exposed...

 _'Well, there's only one way then. I won't let him out of my sight ever again...'_ that is one that I determined.

Normal POV

 **"it seems like the big boss doesn't like my cooking, hmm..."** Tsuna said, raising a brow as he saw Byakuran frowns while staring at his soup...

You might be wondering on how Tsuna ends up cooking for the whole team of real funeral warth, right?

Well, so here's the thing...

The TYL Tsuna once cook for the team and let's just say they loved it so much. And so, as soon as they stepped into the base, the first thing that Bluebell do is whining at Tsuna so he would cook her something. And (un)expectedly, Byakuran then soon followed while the rest of the team shot him a look that irresistable (in a opposite term of adorable)...

while Tsuna, despite thinking that Byakuran is worth of enemy, he hold his manners as a guest and decide to fullfil the request.

 _'I mean, Why not? as long they don't do anything_ _funny_ _while I'm at it... Well, It's not like I would lower my guard anyway...'_ He thought.

And so, here they are, enjoying Tsuna's heavenly food. All but Byakuran who all of the sudden has this wrinkles on his forehead, as Tsuna noticed...

Now, back to the story...

As soon Tsuna said so, Byakuran snapped from his daze as he offer a sweet smile at the brunet as he apologizing.

 **"Gomen, Tsu-chan... I just hear something. eum... a bad report..."** he lied, as he put away his ear piercing. (A/N : Yes, It was Byakuran who eavedrops, did anyone see this coming? XD)

 **"Really?"** Tsuna raised a brow and Byakuran nodded, **"Well, what ever it is. Don't you ever heard that frowning at a food is an insult to the chef?"**

Byakuran linked twice before then he realized, **"Hwaaa! N-No! I don't mean to insult you Tsu-chan~! Please forgive me~~!"** -and now he's lunging over Tsuna which then resulting Tsuna's plate to fall upon the brunet before it fall to the floor.

SFX : *Prang!* *silence*

 **"u-uh-oh..."** Byakuran timidly glanced over Tsuna, afraid to see his brother in law's demon side again.

But Tsuna didn't glare what so ever. Instead, He just remaned calm. The reason was, he never thought that he would have any food afterall. so if he ends up that way, he can just take it.

And so, instead of getting angry, Tsuna just narrow his eyes slightly before he then said, **"Just for you know, I still awknowledge you as my enemy. So, without disrespect, if you don't want me to finish you off right here and now, could you release me?"** Hurriedly, Byakuran did so.

As soon Byakuran release his hug, Tsuna cleaned himself from the waste before then he stepped away while some maid cleaned the mess.

 **"I... I think you should take a bath first, Tsu-chan... as apologize, I'll tell you everything afterwards?"** Byakuran offered. Which Tsuna saw it as a golden oportunity he couldn't miss.

 **"Verywell then. I take your offer. You better satisfy me, Byakuran. Because I don't lie when I say I CAN end you..."** Tsuna threatened before Kikyo himself who leads him the way to his bedroom.

Just then after Tsuna stepped out of the room, Byakuran let out the breath that he (uncounciously) held.

 **"and yet, he's still as scary in ten years later."** he commented while his guardians agreed.

#With Tsuna

Right after he cleans up and change his change his clothes (A/N : which has been prepared with the same material from the one he got from Shoichi. And of course Tsuna had checked for any devices that might be put inside them -he found none-), Tsuna sat on a chair.

He feels extremely tired ever since then when he got separated from his personalities and Henko.

Yes, back then, when he decide to stay to buy his friends some more times to get away from Byakuran, he sent them for a different mission. (A/N : you will soon know ;3). But as expected, being far away with them took lots of energy. Especially when he's holding dear on his feelings so they won't be taken along with them like before.

He thought he can handle it. but now, that he sense how they have travel through time and distancing much further, he just have to at least sitted down or else he might fainted... Not that he didn't feel faint already.

 _'Be strong, Tsuna... don't let anyone sees you like this.'_ he told himself.

 _'That last time, we only counted leaving for 10 minutes for seven days there. So that means, I just have to hold on for the next ten minutes...'_

-but cold sweats are rolling down his face, while his lips are slowly turning white almost blue.

It's just as if oxygen is being lifted from his lung...

 _'Hold on... Stay strong...'_ he tried to encourage himself yet the next second, he passed out.

He missed the view of panicking Zakuro who founds him lying on the floor, choking on nothing...


	90. Chapter 90

Declaration: I don't own **KHR**! Akira Amano does!

 **"spoken"**

 **"** ** _Foreign Language"_**

 _'Thoughts'_

#Place

 _Flashback / dreams_

 **[Written]**

~track of time~

(A/N)

 **{people from Tsuna's mindscape talking to Tsuna, Vice Versa}**

Yuni POV

Now, here I am... to the past along with Vongola tenth generation with 7 weird shaped gems in my pocket.

I got those weird looking gems from Lal-san, who said that she was told by Tsuna-nii to give it to me in case he didn't return along with the group.

I don't know whether he's been planning over it or not, But Tsuna-nii for sure has seen through it. He told her that if he really didn't come back, then I should replace him on calling the Vongola first generation to inherit their seal of powers.

Of course as the next sky Arcobaleno I know how to do it, So I have no problem. To be honest, it's quite easy and with all of the training I did, this isn't as tired as I thought it would be.

I was wondering wheter will we meet the Giotto-san and minna. But then, instead of them, the one who appear was...

 **"H-Henko?"** Toshi gaped at the smiling figure.

I don't know who is he, but I remember my era's Tsuna-nii once mentioned about that name. If I remember it correctly, he's Vongola Primo's father. And just like him, Henko-san was born with power to be the Master of all sky...

 **"Why him? shouldn't we called for the first generation, kora?"** Collonello-san asked. But, before anyone can answer say a thing, we saw Henko-san smiling.

 **"Well, looks like, it's finally the time to reveal who I really am..."** he said. **"-as you have known, My name is Henko. And I'm the keeper of Vongola primo's inheritance..."**

 **"me, and my fellow keepers will assist you, Vongola Decimo and guardians on whether you are worthy or not for the inheritance..."** Henko-san said eyeing each of us with his gentle yet calculating gaze.

 **"If you don't mind to explain, will you do somekind of test upon us, or-?"** Toshi asked.

 **"That, will be explained by the keepers once they revealed theirselves to you..."** Henko-san replied calmly, **"Well then, that's all I have to tell you now. I wish you all the best..."** He said before then bursting out to sky flame.

 **"Alright, with that be said, I think it's better to tell you guys who will be your tutor..."** Uncle Reborn said and then he told the guadians which Arcobaleno they got paired with. All but me. But of course, because it's just imposible to tell them that I come from the future, right? Moreover, their current sky, Tsuna-nii isn't here right now...

 _'_ Sighing slightly, I then smiled, _'oh well, I just hope that everything will go just fine...'_

Normal POV

That night, on the same time yet different places, 6 cloaked figures appear in front of the guardians, Introducing who are they without telling them their names just yet but enough with declaring that from that second, the assistment has begun...

 _~The next day~_

Everything went normal...

Toshi and the gang went to school as usual, with Tsuki, Riki, and Riku act as if they know nothing despite knowing that something had happened. Especially with the absence of their beloved brother-figure. Still... they didn't try to ask nor pry.

Just then, when they got seperated and only people who know the situation around, a figure appeared.

He came in blue flames, which mean...

 **"The inheritance test for the Guardian of the rain ring will take place tonight, in the hour of the dog at Namimori shrine..."** That dark blue cloaked person said while All that they could see behind that hood was his calming smile.

 **"the hour of dog... that should be 8 p.m."** Said Reborn.

nodding a little, that figure then said, **"Verywell then, we'll see each other later..."** Then he disappeared once again...

Meanwhile with the group...

 **"So! You're going to be the first one, heh captain?"** Toshi teased.

 **"It seems so..."** Yamamoto grinned.

 **"Well, you better not fail us, Yakyuu-baka"** Gokudera threatened.

 **"EXTREME-ly do your best!"** Ryohei encouraged.

all the while, Yamamoto just chuckled, **"Ahahaha, of course...!"** but it wasn't so long before slowly the mask wear off as it got replaced with a serious look.

Collonello sharpen his eyes. As Yamamoto's mentor, he's been noting the boy's odd behaviour since yesterday, and things just get weirder and weirder. yet no one seems to notice it.

But unknown to the both rains, those pair of blue also see right through the lies...

~in the evening~

#the Sawada twins' room

 **"you guys has been really quiet since yesterday. Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything, Toshi-nii?"** Tsuki asked.

Toshi hummed, **"well, as people said. Some secrets better stay as secrets. and in this situation, I can't agree them more..."** He said not even sparing a glance from his manga.

 **"you just worsening my curiosity, you know?"** Tsuki shot him a look.

 **"I know~"** Toshi grinned.

Tsuki clicked his tongue in annoy before then he rested his head on his brother lap, **"Since you won't talk about that matter, then can I ask you on where Tsuna-nii is?"**

 **"I can't tell you either. But Riki said that he'll be just fine."** Toshi replied. _'I mean, the future Riki said so...'_ he added in silence.

Tsuki hummed, **"Okay, so you won't tell me about that too? Fine. Then, how about Yamamoto?"**

This has perked the older twin, **"what about him?"** he asked back.

 **"Well, didn't you notice that he's been acting weird?"** Tsuki said. **"he's been less cheerful recently and I saw his smile too... That** ** _smile_** **... Don't you find it familiar?"**

Toshi finally put his manga down, **"that** ** _smile_** **heh? well, that annoying mask that both he and Tsuna-nii used to wear when they're in trouble... How can I ever forget?"** he snorted.

 **"So... are you going to do something about it?"** Tsuki glanced upward just to see his twin smirking.

 **"Well of course..."** Toshi said confidently, **"I'm going to knock that thick skull so he would be back to the goof we all loved..."**

 **"Maa~ just don't do it overload or else his fans will hunt you down..."** Tsuki chuckled.

 **"Meh, If I get to see my fangirls and his, clawing each other for our sake. Won't that be funny...?"** Toshi replied with a smirk which caused the younger to finally laughed.

#Yamamoto's dojo

SFX : *SWISH* *SWUSH* *SRING*

the sound of metal cutting those straw doll resounded through that dojo where a lone figure of Yamamoto Takeshi could be seen practicing his shigure souen ryuu forms.

But even after practicing a lot, that unsatisfied look on his face seems pained.

 _'I have to get stronger, for my friends!'_ he determined. Yet Toshi who has been watching him in silence hated that look.

 **"Sorry for intruding~!"** He said as he cassually walked into the dojo.

 **"Eh? Toshi? What are you doing here?"** Yamamoto asked in surprise. That smile has once again applied on his face.

 **"no partical reason. I just want to check you, I guess?"** Toshi shrugged **. "So, what are you up to, hm?"**

 **"I'm practicing?"** Yamamoto said in a tone that says, 'isn't it obvious?' .

But Toshi just ignore it as he stated back **, "no you're not... you're just tiring yourself..."**

 **"what do you mean?"** Yamamoto asked, but his smile cracked.

Toshi didn't say a word as he walked nearing his rain. Just when he's close enough, he then asked with a low tone **, "Why are you punishing yourself?"**

In that instant, Yamamoto's smile fell as it replaced with a bitter one **. "you've seen it, huh?"**

Toshi smiled **, "Well, I have seen that so often. now, I can recognize it in one glance. So, it's better for you to just tell me the truth..."**

In some few seconds, Yamamoto choose to stay silent. He was ashamed of himself. He just want to hide his fear.

 **"Hey... didn't Tsuna-nii told you to Smile if you're Ok, Cry if you're sad, shout if you're angry, and laugh if you're happy?"** Toshi said, sighing. Meanwhile Yamamoto's eyes are widened as the words sink in.

but even after some moment later, he still give no responds. And Toshi is growing impatient...

 **"Tch! Forget it... if those simple words manage get you to dwell this long, I don't think that you can think fast in the real battle.**

 **I was confident with that goofball I once know. Who didn't think too much for anymatter... The cheerful yet reliable captain who lead us to victory...**

 **Yet with the guy in front of me now..."** He shooked his head **. "even an Idiot like me can tell how will it ends..."** He said in disapointment before then slowly making his exit. But just before he stepped out, he stopped again...

 **"-You know what? if you somehow meet my captain Takeshi... Please tell him that we, his friends will be waiting at Namimori shrine to rise and fight together. We'll wait patiently... so just take your time..."** and then he left...

Yamamoto froze, but that wasn't for long before a geuine smile slowly bloomed along with a healthy determination.

Collonello who saw everything from his hiding spot, snickered as he silently congrated the young sky for igniting the light, back to his student's eyes...

 ** _"Welldone, Vongola Decimo..."_**


End file.
